Snape o Alan R?
by Levita Hatake
Summary: Ya no tengo inspiracion para seguir este fic, ya no me gusta Harry Potter y perdi algo de interes en todo lo relacionado con el contenido de este fic, asi que ya no puedo continuarlo... Lee el "capitulo" actualizado para saber mas sobre lo que digo.
1. Chapter 1

Un 9 de enero del 2000 fue quizá un día común y corriente para cualquier persona, pero para 2 personas ese día era uno de los mejores que pudo dar la vida. Todo comenzó con Emily, una chica de la ciudad de Londres. Aquella chica no tenia la suerte que otras chicas tenían, no era precisamente ''suerte'', mas bien seria lo normal. Emily era de las afueras de Londres, era de bajos recursos, era desafortunada. Nacida en 1989, el 4 junio. A pesar de todo eso, no se quejaba, a veces, pero discretamente.

La otra persona es un sujeto llamado Severus Snape. Un hombre ya como de aproximadamente 40 años, que al igual vivía a las afueras de Londres, solo que el bien, no tanto, pero si un poco mas dignamente que la anterior. Era un hombre distinguido en aquellos rumbos, siempre se le observaba misteriosamente, debido a su vestimenta totalmente negra. Nadie conocía a ese Snape, era un milagro que supieran su nombre.

En fin, esas personas(o al menos una de ellas…) observaba al otro solo de lejos y distraídamente. Esa era Emily, siempre que Snape salía a la ciudad Emily lo miraba…lo observaba con un poco de miedo…le temía mucho, aunque nunca le hubiera dirigido la palabra. Emily estaba conforme con lo que tenia, bueno lo único era su familia: Su madre, padre, y un hermano mayor llamado Daniel. Habitaba en una casita de madera, que solo contaba con una estancia pequeña, un baño y un débil segundo piso, donde dormían todos en una cama, excepto Emily que dormía en una grande almohada, y se cubría con una manta toda llena de hoyos. La posición de la familia no era grandiosa ni afortunada, el padre de Emily trabajaba en una fábrica, pero su puesto ya era muy usual y frecuente que perdía crédito, la madre se encargaba de las labores del hogar, y el hermano Daniel limpiaba los patios de otras casas y todo lo que pudiera limpiar para ganar dinero…mientras que Emily también ayudaba un poco en el casa, había dejado de estudiar.

Obviamente necesitaban dinero para salir adelante…pero, ¿De donde sacarlo?, eso era lo crucial y lo que discutía la familia, todos hacían lo que podían…no podían mas.

Así que un día para acabar un poco con el sufrimiento la familia hizo lo que Emily les agradeció eternamente…deshacerse de ella. El 9 de enero que ya mencione, ese fue el día en que Emily se fue de esa familia. Aquel día era nublado. Esa mañana desayuno y después Daniel le dijo que saldrían de paseo, que llevara equipaje.

-¿A dónde vamos Daniel?-le pregunto Emily extraña.

-A una ciudad.

-¿Qué ciudad?

-Wolverhampton.

-¿Es lindo...esta lejos?

-Solo guarda silencio.

Al caminar por la calle para irse Emily vio que el señor Snape estaba también apunto de irse. Snape los miro con detenimiento, con una mirada inquisidora…y como si pudiera percibir el peligro y las malas jugadas se acerco a estos con cuidado.

-Disculpa-dijo este con una voz de lo mas fría e intimidante-¿A dónde se dirigen?

-Wolverhampton, pero no tengo mucho tiempo-respondió este con tono cortante, pues se había intimidado por la voz de aquel hombre.

-¿Wolverhampton?...es una ciudad muy desarrollada para unos jóvenes, ¿no crees?

-Señor no le incumbe, por favor llevamos prisa…

-Claro que no me incumbe…pero solo pensé que no seria apropiado para una niña ir a Wolverhampton...bien que tengan un buen día.-dicho eso se alejo de ellos.

Emily se quedo perpleja.

Continuaron, salieron a Londres a tomar el metro…

-Daniel, ¿de donde?...-pero mejor no pregunto no quería hacerlo enfadar.

Viajaron. Bajaron en 3 estaciones hasta que llegaron a su destino: Wolverhampton.

Era una bonita ciudad, no sabia que tenia de malo. Caminaron por muchas calles, todas ellas hermosas, no se detuvieron hasta llegar a una zona que ya no era del todo bella…era bonita, pero no como el resto de la ciudad. En ese lugar había muchos edificios: Hoteles, Farmacias, Restaurantes, bares y tal vez departamentos. Aparte de edificios había mucha gente, especialmente mujeres, algunas vestían muy ligero y extravagante, llevaban mucho maquillaje, algunas si otras no, y la mayoría de ellas estaban a las puertas de algunos edificios.

Emily noto que Daniel se alejo un poco de ella…y luego volteo a verlo, pero su hermano corría hacia la otra calle…Emily lo siguió como pudo, cargando lo poco que llevaba, mientras le gritaba que se detuviera. Fue en vano, Daniel solo fue a dejarla en ese lugar de mala muerte…eso ya estaba planeado…se recargo en la pared de un edificio, y sintió una gran pena, tristeza por lo que le habían hecho…la gente pasaba y bajaba la vista al suelo para ver a esa pobre chica llorando sola.

Lloraba sin consuelo, secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su saco, su vista estaba clavada en el sucio suelo, viendo la basura que la gente tiraba y viendo charquitos de agua sucia. De pronto oyó la voz que fue la luz al final del túnel, al final de todo el señor Snape los había seguido…

-Niña, ¿estas bien?...-le pregunto con suavidad.-Por favor levanta tu cara.

Emily obedeció. Levanto la cara, Snape la miro a los ojos que estaban llenos de lagrimas…la miro profundamente. Emily temblaba, la tristeza que tenia y ver los ojos del señor Snape, que eran de un negro impresionante y tenían un toque muy frió.

Snape estaba hincado frente a ella...y la observaba.

-Tranquilízate, ahora levántate-Emily se puso en pie, no entendía por que ese hombre se había molestado en ayudarla, a ella una pobre chica sin nada especial.

-Señor Snape…-decía hipiando ligeramente y aun temblando-¿por que me ayuda?...

-Ven conmigo, no tengas miedo…-dijo eso y después le tendió la mano a Emily.

Emily lo tomo del brazo, se aferro a el como su única esperanza y la única persona que existía en el mundo. Snape llevo a Emily a un hotel pues era el único lugar donde hablar en privado , en el camino la gente los volteaba a ver…Snape alquilo una habitación.

-Ahora, quiero saber ¿por que te hicieron eso?...por favor siéntate en la cama.

Emily tomo asiento y miro a Snape.

-Pues no lo se señor Snape…tal vez por que les estorbaba…-lo dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Quieres algo? ¿Quieres comer o tomar algo?...

-¿Quiere decir algo de comer?...

-Si…te traeré algo.

En un momento Emily comía desesperadamente, era evidente que no se alimentaba bien.

Después Snape salio por un momento del cuarto…

-¿Pero que diablos hiciste Severus?!-se pregunto en sus adentros. El no era ese tipo de hombre, de hecho no era de ese mundo…era totalmente ajeno a eso, el era un mago, era del mundo mágico…sin embargo estaba ayudando a lo que el decía a una muggle, una persona sin magia. Pero ya lo había hecho ya que. Maldecía a los idiotas que la abandonaron.

Estaba pensando en que haría con esa niña…no podía llevarla a su casa, entonces, ¿Qué haría?. Camino de aquí a allá por el corredor...estaba desesperado, de pronto una encargada de la limpieza se acerco.

-Disculpe…-le dijo Snape-¿Me podría ayudar?...

-Claro señor.

-Necesito su ayuda, con una niña…necesito un lugar donde pueda estar, vera la...chica no tiene hogar y necesito instalarla al menos en un lugar donde tengo al menos comida y refugio…si puede ayudarme se lo agradeceré mucho.

La mujer lo miro con esceptismo y lo pensó un momento.

-Vera, conozco un lugar, pero es algo enredador, deslucido, hablo de un lugar que podría resultar desagradable, pero estoy segura que ahí estará bien…

-¿De que habla?. ¿a que se refiere con eso?...-pregunto inquisidoramente.

-Seguramente ya habrá notado que esta es la ''zona roja'' de la ciudad…habrá notado las mujeres que rondan por aquí…estoy hablando de una clase de prostíbulo.

Snape se quedo helado, sabia que tipo de lugar era ese, cuando era pequeño y tenia cierta relación con los muggles había oído hablar de esos lugares, enviar a esa niña a esa clase de lugar, en su cara se podía apreciar la preocupación e indignación…

-Se que es perjudicial…pero le aseguro que es un lugar donde estará bien, ese lugar es conocido por eso mismo, alojan niñas que no tienen esperanzas…

-¿ No sabe de algún otro lugar…-dijo en tono severo-como un orfanato?...

-Solo hay uno en Wolverhampton…disculpe por mi opción, es que como estoy acostumbrada a …

-Si ya lo note,-interrumpió el-. ¿Por donde esta ese orfanato...?

-Esta cerca de los suburbios, al salir del centro de la ciudad señor.

-Bien, gracias.

La mujer lo vio regresando al cuarto…era cierta la pregunta de Emily, ¿Por qué ayudaba a esa niña?. Tal vez por que el sabia que se sentía estar solo y no tener familia, ni nadie quien te ame. Entro al cuarto, Emily dormía serenamente sobre el piso…Snape con una débil sonrisa la coloco en la cama, estaba tan acostumbrada a dormir en cualquier lado…Snape se sentó a su lado, mirando su ropa sucia y pobre…con su mano derecha tomo el cabello de la chica, que era color negro. Noto su respiración. Pero de pronto volvió a su juicio y entró en la cuenta de que no tenía mucho tiempo para ayudarla, tenía muchas responsabilidades que no podía dejar, entonces dócilmente movió a Emily para despertarla.

-Despierta…despierta…-ni siquiera sabía el nombre de esta-vamos.

Emily abrió los ojos lentamente mientras daba un largo pero débil bostezo, se levantó viendo a Snape.

-Levántate por favor, tenemos que irnos.-decía mientras tomaba la bolsa de Emily, que era el equipaje.

-¿A dónde vamos señor Snape?.

-A un lugar donde podrás estar tranquila…

-¿A el cielo?-dijo inocentemente la chica.

-No. Ya ven rápido.-Y salieron del cuarto a dirigirse a su destino.


	2. Chapter 2

Como iba contando: Snape llevaba a Emily al orfanato. Salieron de esa baja zona, salieron del centro de la ciudad buscando el orfanato. Emily no quería separarse de Snape, lo había tomado como un padre…llegaron al dicho orfanato. Era un solo edificio, con un jardín muy bonito, entraron al edificio, parecía que todo el mundo era mudo ahí. Era un silencio, y parecía que todo estaba ordenado. Snape observo un minuto el lugar, era perfecto. Luego una señora mayor se acerco a ellos.

-Disculpe caballero, ¿puedo ayudarlo?-era impresionante como hablaba esa mujer, hablaba como si eso fuera una clase de tienda.

-Si, vera traje a esta niña… desafortunadamente la abandonaron esta mañana, y necesita un lugar donde vivir.

Emily sintió un gran pavor al oír eso…la mujer la miro con indiferencia y pensó varios segundos.

-Lo siento pero este orfanato no es un lugar para venir a dejar a niños al antojo,-dijo de repente la mujer- es un lugar para niños que en realidad necesitan un hogar y no tienen a nadie quien cuide de ellos…

-¡Pero no entiende!-dijo enfadado y elevando la voz rompiendo la tranquilidad de aquel lugar.

-Entiendo perfectamente señor, he visto esta clase de caso, personas como usted vienen a dejar a los niños como si fuera una guardería…así que le pido que se vaya…

-¡Yo no!...-exclamo el.

-Por favor ¡no se lo pediré una vez mas!...

Snape la miraba con ojos de un odio profundo y llenos de fuego, enseñando los dientes se retiro con paso decidido, Emily iba su lado, y antes de irse Snape escupió amargamente a la puerta del edificio y dando un portazo al cerrar la puerta. Emily se sorprendió por la expresión de Snape, hecha un huracán, era una cara de lo mas intimidante…ahora a donde irían si no era el orfanato.

-¿Ahora, que haré?...-dijo en voz baja-.Que voy a hacer...-no quería abandonarla, entonces recordó la primera opción, buscar el lugar que le había mencionado la empleada del hotel, la clase de prostíbulo…era la única opción que le quedaba…aunque seria de lo mas desagradable.

Fueron de nuevo al centro de la ciudad, a la ''zona roja''…y con pena volvió al hotel a buscar a la mujer quien le había informado de dicho lugar. Y la encontró…

-Disculpe, señorita ¿usted fue la que me dijo del…-se aclaro la garganta - prostíbulo?...-esto lo dijo en voz muy baja.

-Si señor.

-Necesito que me ayude, de nuevo por favor, lléveme al lugar…si no le importa, y por favor necesito que sea rápido…-dijo mientras tomaba a Emily de la mano.

-Bien, sígame…

Muy discretamente salieron por la parte trasera del hotel, donde estaba la basura y el almacén. Salieron a las calles: la calle principal, vuelta a la izquierda, luego derecha…hasta llegar a un edificio con una fachada que aparentaba elegancia…a un lado estaba un callejón, a donde entraron…había una puerta de parte de aquel edificio…la empleada toco la puerta, mientras Snape no soltaba la mano de la niña. Una mujer madura, de cabello rojo oscuro, y parpados caídos, llevaba mucho maquillaje, traía un vestido púrpura con destellos, despedía mucho olor a perfume, y estaba fumando un largo cigarrillo…

-Buenas tardes Cristal...-le saludo la empleada a la mujer de la puerta que miraba a los visitantes con mucho asombro…

-Hola…bien-tenia una voz digna de una mujer de ese tipo-¿Que cuentas?...

-Necesito que ayudes a este hombre, tiene un problema…

-¡Ah! Ya veo. ¿Así que buscas un rato de diversión, eh?...-se dirigió a Snape que enseguida mostró su expresión de indignación.

-No Cristal, veras el hombre quiere un lugar para la niña…

-Ah…con que era eso, pues si claro que puede quedarse…oye niña ven aquí, ven…

Emily con un extremo miedo soltó de la mano de Snape y se dirigió a la mujer.

-No esta del todo bien, pero si, ¿oye como te llamas?...

-Emily…-Snape por fin supo su nombre, genial no pudo saberlo por su cuenta.

-Bueno, si, Emily ven conmigo…-dijo mientras tomaba su mano, pero al parecer Emily no quería-.Tienes que venir conmigo…

-Señor Snape… ¡por favor no me deje! Por favor…

-Emily…-dijo con un poco de temor…-tienes que quedarte aquí, es lo mejor…

-¡Pero yo quiero estar con usted!-decía suplicando y ya unas lagrimas lubricaban esos ojos cafés-¡No, por favor!

-Pero Emily si no…

-No lo molestare, no haré nada malo, por favor lleveme con usted…-se soltó de la mujer y fue con Snape aferrándose a la ropa de este-No, ¡por favor!

-Basta…-le dijo quedamente, pero…-.Basta, por favor, ¡BASTA!-le grito apartándola con un empujo. Emily cayo al suelo, levanto la vista para ver a Snape, se sentía tan insignificante…Snape la miro con una expresión de sufrimiento, pero a la vez reprensión…

-Perdóname- dijo y salio del callejón.

Emily no podría soportar mas un abandono…no podría. Las mujeres que se quedaron pasmadas por tal escena.

-Pobrecilla, levántate niña-le hablo la empleada del hotel mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

-No te preocupes Emily, aquí vas a estar bien…ya no llores, debes aprender a controlarte un poco, te aseguro que vas a volver a verlo-le dijo la otra mujer-Ven adentro.

Emily se dirigió a la puerta, entró.

-Gracias Marie, ya yo me encargo-dijo la mujer de cabello rojizo.

-Hasta luego Cristal…-y la chica del hotel se fue.

El lugar era tibio, tenia un fuerte olor a cigarro y perfume. Había un sofá y un estantes con botellas adentro.

-Siéntate Emily…vas a estar bien, sabes hay otras niñas de tu edad aquí, las conocerás mañana, ya es tiempo de que duermas, ya es tarde para ti…acompáñame, vamos a tu habitación.

Emily se levantó. Fueron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una clase de vestíbulo donde había varias puertas, en una que estaba a la izquierda en la esquina ahí entraron. Era un cuarto muy grande había 2 camas, un tocador, una pequeña mesa en el centro, un enorme armario y un televisor mediano. Las paredes eran de color crema, estaba bien decorado…

-Dormirás en la cama de la izquierda, si quieres ir al baño aquí esta-dijo abriendo la puerta de este-hay agua en la mesita, bueno te quedas aquí, tengo que irme, no me esperes, volveré tarde, recuerda que hay mas gente aquí, no te asustes…hasta luego.

Y salió de la estancia…se recostó sobre la cama, y pensó en todo lo que vivió ese día: Su familia se deshizo de ella, fue a parar a una ciudad totalmente ajena, y la única persona que tal vez la pudo ser feliz la abandono, pero era por buenos motivos, no para ella, pero en fin buenos motivos…ahora, en ese momento, se encontraba en un prostíbulo, aunque ella no sabía.

Ya era de noche, Snape ya estaba en su casa. ¿Qué estaría haciendo?...definitivamente Emily pensó que no había motivos para ayudar.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus ya se encontraba en su casa. Sentía una gran presión en el pecho, una gran culpa por haber dejado a Emily en ese lugar. Estaba sentado en su sofá desgastado, en su mano derecha sostenía una copa que contenía un vino tinto. Por la mente de Snape pasaban los sucesos antes de dejar a Emily en ese prostíbulo…cuando la encontró llorando en la calle, cuando la llevo al hotel, cuando Emily comía con rapidez, luego cuando la vio dormida en el suelo y la recostó en la cama, y por ultimo su despedida…

- ¿Cómo pude?...-. Dijo mientras miraba su copa, lo único que quería era poder olvidar lo sucedido, pero era inevitable.- ¿Cómo pude?...

Lo mas molesto fue que fuese su mismísimo cumpleaños…aunque esa fecha para el no tenía nada especial, la pasaba como siempre…pero ese 9 de enero fue una de sus peores experiencias. Pero no tenía mas opciones…tenía que hacer algo rápido, no tenía mucho tiempo, cargaba con muchas responsabilidades: su empleo de profesor de pociones en Hogwarts, espía de la Orden del Fénix, y mantener en contacto su vieja profesión de mortífago. Parecían poco pero llevaban mucha presión, y tener a una niña de 10 años en su casa no le ayudaba en nada. Pensó en que talvez después podría sacarla de ese lugar…buscaría un lugar donde pudiera estar sin perjuicios ni complicaciones, pero por ahora no podría hacer absolutamente nada. Snape después de todo tenía sensibilidad al igual que todo el mundo.

Emily por su parte se encontraba en aquel prostíbulo encerrada, aunque tuviera comida, refugio, etc., se sentía mal. Aun seguía acostada en la cama, no se animaba a levantarse…

De pronto alguien toco la puerta, y entró. Era una niña como de la misma edad de Emily, era rubia, y era bajita.

- Hola!, tu debes ser la nueva, ¿verdad?-. Hablo con mucho familiaridad, y rápidamente se sentó junto a Emily.- Y, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Emily, ¿y tu?

-Kate, ¿oye te sientes bien?

Para ser sincera, no. Este día ha sido todo un cambio para mí.- Cambio no era la palabra que quería usar, pero no se le ocurría otra para describirlo.

- ¿A que te refieres?.

- Esta mañana estaba en Londres, con mi familia y de una forma termine aquí…veras mi familia se deshizo de mí, mi hermano me trajo a esta ciudad y cuando llegamos cerca de este lugar huyo y me dejo sola, luego un señor llamado Snape me ayudo…pero al final me dejo aquí…

-Pues nunca sabré que se siente, pero debe ser horrible, yo llegue a este lugar por que en verdad no tenia ni un lugar para vivir, ni a una persona a quien le importara…estaba en la calle y me encontré con Cristal…ella me ayudo mucho, y aunque este lugar sea de lo mas desagradable, ha ayudado mucho. Y ¿Por qué te ayudo ese señor Snape?

- No se, esa fue la primera pregunta que le hice al ayudarme, el no me contesto.

-Debe haber tenido un arrebato de bondad.

-Es cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?.

-Hace un año, tengo 11…ya me acostumbre, y tu pronto igual. Estoy segura de que un día vas a salir de aquí…pero por ahora lo mas seguro es quedarte aquí aunque no lo parezca. Bien vamos a dejarnos de eso OK?, me voy a dormir aquí ya no soporto estar con Rose…seguro que Cristal lo entenderá.

-¿Quién es Rose?-pregunto Emily con interés.

-Rose es otra mujer que trabaja aquí, solo que ella no es como Cristal…es una maldita, en serio. Ojala nunca te topes con ella…por que si no, te va hacer la vida imposible, y tengo que dormir con ella, es un horror, pero lo bueno es que casi no esta en el día…ya no quiero hablar de eso, vamos a ver la televisión.

Y salto de la cama para acercarse a la Tv., Emily solo había visto esos aparatos en las tiendas de Londres, nunca vio la Tv., así que tuvo una ligera emoción. Kate encendió el televisor, solo había programas donde anunciaban productos…Kate cambió de cambió de canal, que querían ver a esa hora de la madrugada, hasta que por fin encontraron algo, un reportaje sobre las celebraciones de año nuevo. ¿A que idiota se le ocurrió mostrar un especial de eso ya 8 días después?...en fin. Estaban mostrando las distintas celebraciones del todo el mundo: Francia, China, Japón, Australia, hasta el continente Americano. Todas esas celebraciones tenían mucha alegría, diversión, mucho lujo y glamour…miraban a toda esa gente con la alegría a pleno pecho, con toda la familia…y las dos sintieron lo mismo, nunca podrían celebrar de tal modo, ni llegar a estar así. Y al ultimo mostraron a Londres. La celebración se hizo cerca del Big-Ben.

-¿Dónde pasaste el año nuevo Emily?-. Le pregunto Kate sin mirarla.

- En mi casa, solo veíamos el cielo lleno de los fuegos artificiales…

- Tuve también la suerte de verlos de lejos, ¿te imaginas a la gente que fue a la celebración?...debe haber sido algo grandioso!...bueno.- Dio un largo bostezo y se acostó en la cama de Cristal.- Ya tengo sueño…quiero dormir, buenas madrugadas, pues noches ya no son, ¿o si?

-Creo que no.-Le contestó Emily con una débil sonrisa, Kate le había subido tanto el poco animo…

Después ya las dos chicas dormían, cada quien en su cama, ¿que hora esa de dormirse?

Y regresando al Londres de las afueras…Severus Snape aun seguía en vela. Ahora estaba sentado sobre su cama, se tallaba sus sienes que le palpitaban, no dejaba de pensar en aquello…y se estaba formulando algo: ''Debo mantener contacto con ella, debo saber como esta…pero, ¿Cómo?.''

Llegó a su mente una idea, cartas, si, tal vez podría enviarle cartas y mantener aunque sea comunicación por carta…claro! Se le ocurrió esto: ''Si le envió cartas cada nueve días, no se me hará tan pesado''…

Así que por fin, pudo recostarse, relajarse un 1 y con una tremenda suerte agarrar sueño.

Emily dormía tranquilamente, y empezó a soñar…se encontraba en una de aquellas celebraciones de año nuevo, estaba buscando a alguien, a el señor Snape, en medio de ese espectáculo, solo quería una cosa, a Snape. Al final…Snape la buscó a ella, la abrazo y no la dejo regresar a ese lugar. Emily se despertó de golpe, pero aun Kate dormía, era el sueño que la despertó, la forma en que la trato Snape en el sueño la perturbo totalmente…


	4. Chapter 4

Emily se despertó por aquel sueño tan perturbador, se quedó desconcertada. Volvió a recostarse, pero no se durmió, solo miró el techo. Kate seguía dormida, Cristal aun no había llegado, pero unos cuantos minutos después.

- Buenos días. Pero que?...-. Miró a Kate que dormía en su cama, luego miró a Emily.-¿Cómo estas?.

-Estoy bien, Kate se quiso dormir aquí por que dijo que estaba harta de una Rose…

-Oh! dios otra vez!, ¿que hizo Rose esta vez?-.Dijo como para si misma.- Kate, despierta!-.Se acercó a la cama donde dormía Kate y la movió hasta que esta despertó.

Kate despertó, Cristal traía el mismo atuendo del día anterior, y olía a alcohol, sin embargo no parecía haber bebido.

- Ya es hora de comenzar un día Kate!.

-Lo se!...es solo que dormí muy bien ¿sabes? dormí sin soportar a la tonta de Rose…

- Eso es justamente lo que te quería preguntar!, ahora ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?.- Dijo con voz de impaciencia.

- No es ofensa, es una idiota, cree que todo el mundo va a hacer lo que ella dice, y todo lo que quiere lo quiere al instante, en verdad es una tonta.

- Se que es una tonta, pero es la tonta que mas gana en este lugar…pero ya acabémonos de eso, tienen que desayunar y comenzar su trabajo…vamos!

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-.intervino Emily.

Al rato lo sabrás ya dense prisa…

Salieron del cuarto. Emily ya pudo ver mejor el lugar, ya estaba iluminado. Era bonito, mas bonito que su antigua casa si. Caminaron a lo largo del corredor, llegaron a una sala donde había un comedor y una pequeña cocina que constaba de una alacena y una estufa. La mesa era circular.

- Kate vas a tener que orientar a Emily, tengo que cambiarme e irme, volveré en la tarde…y por favor no hagas enfadar a Rose. Nos vemos.

Claro.

Cristal salió de la cocina.

- ¿Quieres un plato de cereal?...

Si, oye Kate, ¿Qué tipo de trabajo tenemos que hacer?.

- Limpieza, y atender a las demás mujeres que están aquí…toma.- Le dio un plato de cereal…

Snape ya había alcanzado dormir…acostado de lado en su solitaria cama, no se había cambiado de ropa, seguía con su ropa negra. Era raro que siguiera dormido a esas horas, pues ya eran las 12:00 pm. Un ratito depuse despertó incorporándose lentamente y acomodando sus mantas de color gris. Salió de la cama, se acicaló un tanto, y hecho una saeta fue a su empleo en el colegio Hogwarts.

Al llegar al colegio, a su mazmorra fría y oscura, preparó todo para sus clases con los mediocres e ineptos alumnos. Cuando comenzó su primera clase, miró a todos con su clásica mirada fría, intimidante, profunda y mortal…pero hubo algo que atravesó la mente de ese hombre, se dio cuenta de que todos esos chicos estaban en la gloria, acordándose de Emily…por que le sucedió eso, ahí en el colegio! No podía mostrar ni un ápice de debilidad.

Tienen las horas libres!.- Dijo rápidamente y sin pensar…-.''Que acabas de decir''!

Los alumnos al instante de oír aquello se quedaron en ---------, ¿'Que le pasa a este''?!.

¿ No oyen?! ¿Están sordos?! Salgan rápido…

Su palabra es ley…

Severus no tuvo idea de por que esa actitud, ¿sería por que estaba teniendo unos pensamientos nada propios de el?...no estaba jugando, en su mente estaba una escena, tal vez futura, Emily ya era toda una joven y estaba con el de un modo sensual y seductor…

- Severus! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en una cosa asi?!-. Se reprendía a si mismo, pensar eso sobre apenas una niña de 10 años.- ¿Acaso eres un pervertido?!

Todo su cuerpo vibraba ligeramente, había llegado a excitarse con eso… que bueno que los alumnos salieron del aula…o verían a su temido profesor sudando, y respirando entrecortadamente…y lo peor de todo fue que Snape tuvo la impresión de que alguien lo observaba y le decía: ''El profesor Snape esta teniendo una erección''!, eso si sería una pesadilla. Se calmó un poco, y trató de no pensar mas en eso…y tuvo que prepararse para su siguiente clase, para que no le volviera a pasar lo mismo.

Emily y Kate habían terminado con su desayuno.

Bueno Emily tenemos mucho que hacer…

Salieron de la cocina dirigiéndose de regreso a los cuartos.

Entraron al cuarto donde durmieron.

No esta tan desordenado…bueno vamos al cuarto de Rose.- Dijo esto ultimo con un desprecio.

Dirigiéndose al cuarto de la odiada Rose, Emily noto que había un cuadro con este símbolo:

¿Qué significaría ese símbolo?...No tenía ni una idea…

Kate, ¿Qué significa ese dibujo?.- Le preguntó a la otra niña.

Me creerás que no se, quien sabe hay muchos de esos aquí…

Llegaron al dichoso cuarto. Kate entro primero. El cuarto era igual de grande que el de Cristal, pero se notaba que tenía mucho mas cosas. El tocador estaba repleto de joyas, perfumes, maquillaje. Estaba mas adornado, pero mucho mas desordenado.

La idiota ni siquiera sabe como tender una cama, bien que las desarregla…-Decía Kate furiosa.

No te enojes, te ayudo.- Tendió la otra cama, la que suponía tenía que ser la de Kate…las mantas eran de color púrpura, noto que tenía manchas de un color blanquecino, sacudió las mantas, quitó las almohadas y vio como un paquetito de plástico.-Kate ¿Qué esto?...

Solo tíralo a la basura, por favor…no quiero saber las cosas que hace Rose.

Bueno, lo tiró. Terminaron de acomodar el cuarto, y cayeron exhaustas en la cama. Y de pronto entro una muchacha de cabello rubio ámbar, estaba muy maquillada, y traía una blusa con un escote muy pronunciado, una minifalda y zapatillas de tacón alto.

¿Qué haces en mi cuarto Kate?, ¿No te basto con lo de ayer?.- Tenía una voz de lo mas empalagosa y presumida.- ¿Y quien es la otra?...

Mira Rose, no me importa lo que digas, y ella es Emily.

Otra sirvienta para mi, ¿No es asi?...

Rose, no eres la dueña del mundo…callate.

Kate, dulce Kate, yo cierro la boca cuando se me antoje, ¿entendido?.- Se le acercó y la agarró del cabello jalándoselo zarandeándola. Emily enseguida se interpuso, aparto a Rose como pudo de Kate.

Rose se quedo viendo a Emily con un asombro, mientras que Kate se acomodaba el cabello y se curaba…Emily se quedo paralizada, ¿Qué le haría Rose?.

Veo que tuviste el valor de enfrentarme mocosa, ¿no es asi?...bien ahora escúchame claramente, no te vuelvas a meter en lo que no te importa, por que la próxima vez que hagas algo que me moleste, no saldrás intacta…

Emily temblaba, Kate ya estaba bien, tomo el brazo de Emily para que salieran de ahí…pero antes, Kate tomo el paquetito que Emily había tirado a la basura y cuando iban saliendo…

Hey Rose! Olvidaste usarlo ayer ¿ Verdad?.- Y lo aventó a los pies de Rose, que estaba furiosa y las dos niñas salieron corriendo a toda velocidad.

No pararon hasta que llegaron al cuarto de Cristal y cerraron con llave, riendose a carcajadas, Emily le preguntó a Kate…

Ahora dime, ¿Qué era ese paquetito?...

Es un condón, una cosa que se ponen los hombres cuando tienen sexo, para que las mujeres no se embaracen.- Explicación mejor no pudo haber de parte de una niña de 11…

Rose debe estar hecha un huracán…

Y las 2 rieron sin parar…


	5. Chapter 5

Kate reía sin parar, Emily ya había parado de soltar carcajadas por lo que le hicieron a Rose.

- ¿Viste la cara que puso?...-decía entrecortadamente y meciéndose por la risa.

- Si, pero Kate...

- No te preocupes no puede hacernos algo mas que un jalón de cabello y una bofetada…

Emily se quedó callada.

- Es cierto, tienes que conocer el lugar, ven vamonos…

Afuera del cuarto tuvieron mucha cautela de no toparse con Rose…

Caminaron por el corredor hasta llegar al vestíbulo principal, por aquel en donde entro Emily por primera vez…vio el estante en el que se encontraban toda clase de licores, los pequeños sillones y una gran puerta que dirigía a otra habitación a la que entraron.

Parecía todo un burdel, tenía un escenario, una barra con luces, varios sofás, mesas muy largas, y otra barra donde servían las bebidas, y un cuadro con el símbolo extraño…

- Bueno aquí, como ya lo has notado, es el lugar donde trabajan Cristal, Rose y las demás, pero a solo en la noche, en la mañana y tarde trabajan en otros sitios, nunca debemos entrar cuando están en ''servicio'', bien ya conoces las habitaciones, el lugar de trabajo ya es todo…

- ¿Y podemos salir?...

- Si, pero solo para comer e ir a otros lugares como este, es lo único-miró al suelo que estaba bien pulido y era de color negro-. Cambiando de tema, los horarios aquí son distintos, dormimos tarde, despertamos ya casi al medio día, y trabajamos toda la noche y tarde, claro si hay trabajo…

- Entonces ¿no hay ninguna posibilidad de ir a Londres?...

- Me temo que no Emily, pero tal vez si te conviertes en lo que son Cristal o Rose, puedas regresar a Londres, una no sale de aquí sin pagar, por lo menos debe entregar un poco de ''servicio'' pero si decides entregarte a esto y salir con éxito puedes ir a otras ciudades y…

Emily se quedo un momento reflexionando, tendría que ser una de esas mujeres…le daba pavor al mismo tiempo asco, pero si lo lograba podría ser libre e ir a Londres a buscar a aquel señor Snape…

- Kate, ¿Podría hacerlo?...

- ¿Hablas de…ser una mujer como Cristal?, por que yo pronto voy a comenzar eh…

- Si, si dices que es la única forma de ir a Londres lo haré…

- Como tu quieras…pero supongo que la única razón es ese Snape, ¿o me equivoco?

Emily asintió sonrojada. Estaban sentadas en uno de los sillones color rojo.

-¿ Crees que se acordará de mi?- dijo Emily en un tono esperanzador y suave-. Por lo menos, ¿ Se acordará de mi?...

- Emily , no se pudo haber olvidado de ti tan fácilmente, es muy impactante este lugar, y si yo hubiera dejado a una niña aquí, no lo olvidaría varios días después, ni en mucho tiempo .

Eso levanto mucho el animo de Emily.

- ¡¿Qué hacemos?! -dijo de pronto exasperada.- ¡ Tenemos que limpiar mas cuartos!

- Creí que habíamos terminado…

- ¡No! Faltan el de Angelice y Katsumi!... ¡date prisa, ven!

Salieron del burdel. Llegaron al primer cuarto:

- ¿Angelice?...

- Adelante.-Hablo una voz con acento francés.

Entraron a un cuarto decorado y pintado de rosa pastel, era muy tierno el decorado de muñecos de peluche y flores. Ahí sentada en un banco frente al tocador donde reposaban muchos objetos, estaba Angelice. Era una muchacha esbelta, de un cabello color rubio platino hermosísimo, unos ojos grises, una piel delicadamente blanca y fina, unas facciones delicadas, unos labios rosas muy bien definidos, ni tan gruesos ni finos, en buen estado y

una mirada de lo mas pura…en serio si la veías tenias la impresión de que fuera un maniquí en lugar de una muchacha.

- Buenos tardes Kate, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.-Pregunto con amabilidad, parecía muy bien educada.

- Solo vengo a hacer la limpieza…

- No hace falta, no hay nada que limpiar, no soy igual de sucia que esa Rose…

- Lo se Angelice- respondió con una risilla.

- Veo que trajiste a una amiga, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?...

- Soy Emily…

- Emily…muy bonito, ¿Qué te paso en la piel?

- ¿A que se refiere señorita?...

- Tu piel… ¡mira de que color esta!, ¡como llegaste a tener esa piel!

-¿Le molesta mi piel?...

- Al contrario, ¡me encanta!, siempre he adorado ese color, ¿sabes?. El color de piel pálido es muy común aquí en Inglaterra, de hecho en toda Europa, pero tu tienes el color como de un americano, color bronceado, ¡Cuánto daría por tener esa piel!

- A mi me parece que su piel es bella, es la mejor que he visto en mi vida-dijo Emily.

- ¿En serio?...a mi no me gusta la piel blanca-menciono Angelice.

- Angelice ¡no sabes lo que dices!-intervino Kate.

- ¡Ah! Bueno pues ya cambiemos de tema, Kate necesito que me traigas un poco de mas crema y maquillaje…

- ¿Bailaras esta noche?, o solo lo normal…

- Solo lo normal, la que bailara es Rose, no se por que tiene tanta fama si tiene ese carácter ¡ y ni siquiera es bonita del todo!...al bailar parecen que sus piernas van a romperse, no tiene buen cuerpo la verdad, no hablo de buen cuerpo si no un cuerpo normal…

- ¡Te apoyo Angelice!...descuida ahorita te traeré el maquillaje del cuarto de Rose…

Salió de la habitación, Emily se quedó sola con Angelice.

- Así que, ¿eres nueva aquí?, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Ayer, pero me parece que ha pasado una eternidad…

- Veras yo solo vine de excursión de Francia a Londres y termine aquí, vine a Inglaterra cuando tenía como 17, decidí hacer mi vida sola, pero no sabia nada…estaba desesperada y sola en este país, me contaron de este lugar y bueno, ¿por que no?...mi vida se arruino, mis parientes ni siquiera me buscaron, ¿también tuviste un día difícil cuando llegaste aquí?

- Pues si, yo vivía en Londres, en las afueras de Londres, mi familia era muy pobre y en pocas palabras se deshicieron de mi, mi hermano me trajo a esta ciudad, me dejo en este rumbo, luego un señor llamado Snape se detuvo a ayudarme, me dio protección, hasta quiso conseguirme un hogar, me llevo a un orfanato, pero no me aceptaron y le habían hablado de este lugar, al principio se negaba a dejarme aquí, al final no tuvo opción, quise irme con el, fue la persona que me ayudo…

- Fue un buen hombre, al menos no te dejo en la calle. ¡ ah Kate gracias!.- Kate ya había llegado con el maquillaje que Angelice le encargo.- Te lo agradezco mucho.

Angelice antes de maquillarse fue a su armario, la mayoría del vestuario era blanco y rosa. Tomo un vestido rosa, ligero y veraniego.

- Angelice nos vemos luego tengo que ir a ''limpiar'' mas…

- Que tengan una buena tarde.

Salieron y se toparon con una muchacha asiática, con un cabello negro espectacular, una tez blanca, unos ojos rasgados pero muy bellos, y en sus labios un color carmín escaso.

- ¿Qué haces Kate?...- dijo la muchacha asiática solo viendo a Emily.

- Solo a ver tu cuarto…

- No, esta bien, ¿Quién es ella?

- Emily-se presento Emily misma.

- Emily, nunca te había visto por aquí…

- Acabo de llegar ayer.

- Oh, oye Kate ¿donde esta Cristal?

- Trabajando.

- Quiero saber ¡¿Por qué diablos Rose va a bailar esta noche?!...

- Cristal dice que atrae muchos clientes, es cierto, pero no se que le ven. Por cierto bonita bata Katsumi…

- Me la compre el sábado, verdad que esta hermosa, recuerda a un kimono de seda…

- Te hace ver como si estuvieras en tu país…ya nos vamos Katsumi, adiós y buena suerte esta noche.

Katsumi esbozo una magnifica sonrisa y se fue a lo que era su cuarto.

- Todos la traen contra Rose-menciono Emily.

- Se lo merece. Ya terminamos con las que nos tocaban, ¿ quieres salir a comer?

- Si, ¿ que vamos a comer?

- Hay un lugar donde venden comida italiana, nos dan crédito, sabes, Angelice tiene una relación con el dueño de ese lugar-decía con una risilla y sonrisa picarona-.Oye te prestare ropa, no te va bien ese saco…solo pasamos al cuarto para vestirte y nos vamos.

Kate le presto unos jeans y una camisa negra. Emily se miro al espejo, era lo mejor que se había puesto en su vida, no era lo mas caro ni lo mas hermoso, pero si lo mejor que ella se había vestido. Salieron del edificio, por el callejón…Emily sintió una fea sensación, el recuerdo del señor Snape la hizo estremecerse mucho.

- ¿Estas bien?-le preguntó la otra al notarla tan tensa.

- Si, bien ¿nos vamos ya?

Ya era el atardecer, el cielo estaba hermosamente pintado por los rayos de sol característicos del atardecer…caminaron por la avenida, viendo los diversos comercios.

- Mira es ese restauran de la esquina- le señalo aquel lugar que estaba en la mera esquina, tenía varias mesas en la acera, se veía muy bonito.

Llegaron a dicho lugar, tomaron asiento en una de las mesas. Pronto un hombre como de 30 años se les acerco, tenía una piel bronceada y unos ojos verdes.

- Hey Kate, ¿y Angelice?-le pregunto a la chica.

- Esta bien, esta noche tiene ganas de verte-le respondió con un tono natural, por su parte Emily se asombro por tanta confianza.

- Oye ¿Cuál es tu nombre niña?-se dirigió a Emily como de costumbre la gente le preguntaba.

- Emily señor.

- Dime Marcelo, bien ¿que les apetece?

- A mi dame lo de siempre, mi pizza y mi spaghetti ¿ok?

- De acuerdo, ¿ y tu Emily?

- No se, ¿ me podrías dar lo mismo?

- Si, enseguida se los traeré…

Se fue, y de inmediato Emily le pregunto a Kate…

- ¿Ese es el novio de Angelice?

-Si, como ya lo habrás notado le encanta las personas bronceadas, y Marcelo es un sueño para ella.

- Parece que conoces a todo el mundo…

- Tienes que activarte en estos lugares.

Después Marcelo les llevo una jarra de limonada, junto con la comida.

- Que tengan buen provecho.

Kate al instante empezó a comer, pero Emily…

- ¿Qué no vas a comer?.

- Si…es solo que …

- Ya calla, y come.-le dijo levantando su dedo indice en modo de reprensión.

Emily primero probo la pizza, estaba deliciosa, luego el spaghetti.

- Esta delicioso!, ¿como me dijiste que se llamaba?

- Pizza.-Kate tomo su vaso y bebió un sorbo de limonada.-¿No quieres postre?

- ¿Qué?-.dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.-¿Postre?, ¿no crees que?

- Hay que aprovechar, además conocemos a Angelice, vivimos con ella, lo recuerdas, y no creo que esto moleste a Angelice…

- De acuerdo.-Respondió encogiendo los hombros.

Cuando regreso Marcelo…

- Oye Marcelo.-le dijo Kate.-¿ Podrías traernos un par de pastelillos de chocolate?

- Como gusten.

- Gracias.

No había duda de que Kate sabía como tratar a las personas…después de comer aquellos pastelitos:

- Muchas gracias Marcelo, espero que vayas esta noche por Angelice…

- Descuida ahí estaré.-dijo sonriendo y soltando una débil risa.

Y las chicas regresaron al ''hogar''. Tuvieron que entrar por la parte delantera por que Emily no quería volver a entrar por el callejón. Entraron por el ''burdel''. Llegaron a su respectivo cuarto…pero hubo un pequeño inconveniente, Cristal estaba en su cama abrazada de un hombre de cabello rubio. Emily se quedo helada, sin aliento, y Kate por otro lado actuó comúnmente.

- Disculpa Cristal.-Y cerró la puerta.

Cuando ya la puerta estaba cerrada:

- No tienes de que impresionarte Emily, creedme que esto es ligero, hay cosas peores…

Emily asintió lentamente, pero es que lo mas difícil fue, que al ver aquella escena…se imagino en esa situación pero con alguien, con una persona indebida, con una persona a la que quería mucho…con la persona que le llevaba mucha edad, se imagino con el señor Snape. Pero que diablos estaba pensando…ella era apenas una chica y el señor Snape ya era un hombre. Pero tal vez Emily le tenía mas afecto de lo que le debería haber tenido…tuvo un extraño deseo de abrazar a Snape, pero quien sabe donde estaría.

Snape estaba revisando algunas pociones de sus ''queridos'' alumnos, todas ellas eran un fiasco. Ya se estaba enfadando, ya quería ir a su mazmorra y no dejaba de pensar en Emily. Tenía muchos deseos de volver estar junto a ella, poner su brazo protector alrededor de esta, y darle aunque sea un ligero beso…

- ¡No Severus!- grito de pronto, aventando la pluma al suelo, reprendiéndose, gritándose a si mismo.-¡Por que me sucede esto!.

Dejó eso, y se largó a su mazmorra-habitación. Cuando llego, se quito la capa, la túnica, todo, excepto la ropa interior gris. Se quedo así, quería un respiro…tomo un baño. Y mientras se quitaba la ropa interior se imagino a Emily, claro que convertida en una muchacha, a su lado ayudándole a quitarse su bóxer.

Entro a la ducha, y viendo el agua correr por su piel, tenía aun mas deseos de que fuera los labios de Emily quienes corrieran por su piel. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y empezó a tocar su zona privada con suavidad, como si no quisiera hacer eso, pero a la vez era inevitable…tomaba su miembro erecto con su mano izquierda y deslizaba la otra mano a lo largo de su miembro, estimulando mas el placer. Y llego a su final…pensando en Emily.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus ya había terminado de tomar su baño, ya se había dejado de tocar su zona privada.

Con la toalla envuelta de la cintura para abajo fue a su cama y se preparo para dormir, se iba a poner aquel camisón gris, pero algo lo hizo retractarse y mejor se dejo solo la ropa interior. Y se tomo asiento un momento en la cama, pensando en sus clases del día siguiente…

- Maldita sea…no puedo estar así, perdiendo el tiempo- dijo suavemente y levantándose de la cama.

Fue a su oficina, específicamente al escritorio. Busco pergamino y pluma, para empezar a escribirle a Emily.

- ¿Ahora que diablos escribo?- dijo solo mirando el pergamino, solo una

vela iluminaba ese lugar- ¿ que le dirías Severus?...

Entonces ya empezaron a fluir sus ideas, primero escribió lo esencial, y luego el mensaje:

''Emily, soy el hombre que no tuvo mas opción que dejarte en ese lugar…solo tengo derecho a enviarte esta carta, no tengo vergüenza al decirte que me perdones por haberte

hecho eso. Ahora que puedo escribirte te diré que te estaré escribiendo cuando pueda,

y tal vez te volveré a ver. No puedo imaginarte al estar ahí, al tener que pasar cosas que no

deberías estar pasando, es fuerte para apenas una niña, tu vida no ha sido lo mejor que se pudiera pensar, y lo entiendo.

También he pasado por situaciones difíciles y criticas, pero creedme que puedes seguir, siempre se puede, y aunque a veces desearas dejar este mundo recuerda que siempre habrá alguien que espera por ti…aunque esa persona no sea la mas bondadosa y amable, pero nunca te rindas eso es lo único que te pido descaradamente, y quiero que…cuando…

En esta parte Severus no sabia si continuar escribiendo o no, la mano que estaba utilizando le temblaba, y comenzaba a sudar, un sudor de esos fríos, y continuo:

te sientas sola…triste, quiero que pienses en mi, por favor…se que tal vez me odies por

lo que te hice, y no quieras recordarme, pero fuiste una de las pocas personas a las que les di un poco de mi supuesta ayuda…así que no puedo seguir escribiendo, no tengo palabras para seguir…ahora que empiezas con tu vida lo que quisiera es verte...y te confesare que no soy una persona no de lo mas alegre, ni amigable, pero contigo seré lo mejor que pueda…"

Sinceramente, Severus Snape.

P.D.: Si quieres responderme manda la carta a la dirección de mi casa, por favor.

Y con esto termino su carta, no muy bien…y tal vez no muy satisfactoria, pero por fin la escribió. Enrollo el pergamino con una cinta negra, y a la mañana siguiente la enviaría primero con lechuza a su casa, y de ahí sería enviada por correo muggle.

Se dio un respiro…

Emily ya se había recuperado de la impresión que le dio a ver a Cristal con ese ''Cliente''.

Ya era de noche, ya estaba oscuro, y las luces de la ciudad estaban a todo lo que daban.

Las mujeres, entre ellas aquellas Angelice, esa Katsumi y Rose, ya estaban saliendo dirigiéndose algunas al burdel, o a la calle para iniciar su ''jornada'' de trabajo. Angelice se dirigió a las chicas…

- Haber si ahora no se porta tan insoportable- se dirigía a Rose, la miraba de lejos con una frialdad…ahora Angelice se veía realmente hermosa, con ese vestido rosa, y un perfume dulce.- ¿ Ya fueron a comer?

- Si no te preocupes, ya le dije a Marcelo que lo esperabas…

- Kate…-Y le hecho una sonrisa maliciosa.- ¿ Que le dijiste?...

- Nada malo, te lo juro, aquí tengo a mi testiga, ¿o no Emily?

- Es cierto Angelice, no dijo nada malo…te ves muy linda, Marcelo se va poner en la luna…

Las chicas rieron, mientras que Rose que vestía con un vestido rojo, muy escotado que casi dejaba completamente al descubierto su pecho que por cierto no debería usar ese tipo de escote ya que su pecho era grande…aparte de eso, llevaba los usuales tacones de aguja, y ese perfume, y por fin se había maquillado un poco bien.

- ¿ Y que tal Angelice? ¿Qué harás esta noche?.- le preguntó mirándola de lado.

- Nada que sea de tu importancia, así que te pido que me dejes en paz.

- Como quieras, que tengas ''suerte''…

Y se alejó. Luego esa chica oriental, Katsumi se les acercó al ver que Rose les había infortunado.

- ¿ Ahora que diablos quiere? Esa pelos de pollo.- Con ese comentario se carcajearon a lo fuerte.- ¿ No han visto su cabello, exageradamente amarillo…

- Ya es hora de que no estén aquí niñas.- Era la voz de Cristal, por fin venía.- Ya es hora de que se vayan a los cuartos, Kate…ya sabes, ¿entendido?

- Esta bien, ok, ya nos vamos, ¡buenas noches!.- Esto ultimo lo dijeron las dos niñas alejándose y yéndose a la habitación. Cuando llegaron de inmediato encendieron la t.v., aunque rara vez había algo bueno. Se tumbaron sobre las diferentes camas, por suerte estaban limpias, Cristal las había arreglado, después de su servicio…un buen rato viendo programas, series, etc., hubo un ratito de risas con un programa de comedia con un sujeto llamado Mr. Bean...y después empezó una película, fue un milagro que dieran una película.

Era una película llamada Sentido y Sensibilidad. Cuando la comenzaron a ver, opinaron que era muy buena, se desarrollaba en un lugar realmente hermoso, casi un sueño para ellas, había dos protagonistas: Marianne y Elinor, eran hermanas. Se trataba mas o menos de que las hermanas se veían comprometidas con sus amores y a la vez llevaban una responsabilidad de perder una fortuna familiar…una bella historia, muy interesante…pero lo que mas impacto a Emily fue...el Coronel Brandon, que era un pretendiente de Marianne, pero lo especial fue que ese no era el típico galán, sino que era ya un hombre maduro, pero tenía un encanto, sus facciones eran muy bellas(n/a: para ella lo fueron y creo que para mi también) poseía unos elegantes modos, un aura de frialdad pero a la vez dulce y romántica y una voz como nunca una. Emily se quedo como en shock, y Kate en cambió no observó a nadie. Desde que apareció ese actor Emily no le perdió huella, estaba atenta en cada escena suya…y se pregunto: '' ¿Quien será ese actor?''. Esta se llego a enfurecer por…

- ¡¿Como demonios no lo vas a querer Marianne?!- le grito al televisor.

- ¿ Que tienes Emily?- dijo Kate sorprendida.- ¿ a quien no va a querer Marianne?...

- ¡Al Coronel Brandon!...solo míralo ¡es un sol!, ¿ o es acaso que esta ciega?.-lo dijo sin nada de pena.

- ¿ Te refieres al Brandon, a ese? ¿ Te gusto?...-dijo abriendo mucho sus ojos.

- ¿ Que si me gusto?, ¡ nunca mire a un hombre así!...

Kate solo alzo los hombros y siguieron viendo la película, el show era que Marianne no quería al Coronel y etc.…pero al final todo llego a su final feliz, con dos bonitas bodas, y el Coronel Brandon salió espectacular, ya se iba a terminar, Emily quería averiguar el nombre de ese actor tan bello y talentoso…así que la vieron hasta los créditos, y pudo descubrir el nombre: Alan Rickman como el Coronel Brandon…

- Alan Rickman…- dijo entre suspiros Emily ya que en su mente solo estaba el.

- Vaya que te agrado ¿eh?

Después de ese mar de emociones y suspiros decidieron buscar papel y lápices para dibujar no se que cosas y escribir…y los encontraron. Kate estaba dibujando sus flores favoritas: Tulipanes, y luego escribió lo que pensaba sobre ellos…mientras que la conmocionada Emily dibujo un paisaje como los que había visto en la película y al actor Alan Rickman…le salió muy bien, al parecer tenía su imagen tan pegada a su mente, lo dibujo con una vestimenta como la del coronel…y escribió que era su príncipe…muy infantil.

- Muy bonitos tulipanes…

- Al igual que tu Alan…je je- le hecho bulla mientras le hacía una sonrisa picarona.

- ¿Y en donde vivirá?...

- ¡ Quien sabe amiga quien sabe!..ay que sueño-dio un largo bostezo y acostó plenamente en la cama.

Emily solo pensaba en Alan Rickman, ¡que tenía ese hombre que la atrapo!...

A la mañana continua, ya todas dormían sin interrupción hasta que se oyó un ruido escandaloso…era música, que provenía del cuarto de Rose…

-¡ Maldita sea Rose!-gritó estruendamente Cristal que yacía en su cama, había movido a Kate con Emily-¡Rose!.

Y se tuvo que levantar de la cama e ir con la respectiva chica a apagar el ruido. Con un pequeño bostezo Emily despertó. Cristal no volvió hasta dentro de un rato, y volvió con un papel que parecía una clase de pergamino…

- Ah, Emily despertaste…bueno no se de quien sea pero llego esto para ti.- y se lo entrego y volvió a salir de la habitación.

- Ahora que…-dijo Emily viendo el pergamino que estaba atado con una cinta negra, lo abrió con flojera, pero de pronto toda esa pereza se bajo instantáneamente por un asombro…Era una carta del señor Snape, no podía creerlo. Y comenzó a leerla:

''Emily, soy el hombre que no tuvo mas opción que dejarte en ese lugar…solo tengo derecho a enviarte esta carta, no tengo vergüenza al decirte que me perdones por haberte

hecho eso. Ahora que puedo escribirte te diré que te estaré escribiendo cuando pueda,

y tal vez te volveré a ver. No puedo imaginarte al estar ahí, al tener que pasar cosas que no

deberías estar pasando, es fuerte para apenas una niña, tu vida no ha sido lo mejor que se pudiera pensar, y lo entiendo.

También he pasado por situaciones difíciles y criticas, pero creedme que puedes seguir, siempre se puede, y aunque a veces desearas dejar este mundo recuerda que siempre habrá alguien que espera por ti…aunque esa persona no sea la mas bondadosa y amable, pero nunca te rindas eso es lo único que te pido descaradamente, y quiero que…cuando…

te sientas sola…triste, quiero que pienses en mi, por favor…se que tal vez me odies por

lo que te hice, y no quieras recordarme, pero fuiste una de las pocas personas a las que les di un poco de mi supuesta ayuda…así que no puedo seguir escribiendo, no tengo palabras para seguir…ahora que empiezas con tu vida lo que quisiera es verte...y te confesare que no soy una persona no de lo mas alegre, ni amigable, pero contigo seré lo mejor que pueda…

Sinceramente, Severus Snape.

P.D.: Si quieres responderme manda la carta a la dirección de mi casa, por favor.

Se quedo sin aliento, su cuerpo entero temblaba y parecía que su corazón se iba a salir del pecho…le pareció algo tan bello, ¡ si se acordaba de ella!, pero había cosas que le hicieron conmoverse mucho, la forma en que se preocupo por ella y como se culpaba, y su otro nombre era, ¿Severus?. Le pareció raro, pero se lo aprendió inmediatamente. Y claro que le respondería…y lo que mas deseaba, era que si se lograran ver de nuevo…tenía ganas de abrazarlo y decirle en persona que no tiene que pedir perdón. Ya las lagrimas empezaron a brotar, había sido algo tan repentino…una manera de empezar un día, de una forma diferente.


	7. Chapter 7

- ¿Emily que sucede por que lloras?-pregunto Kate al despertarse y mirando a la otra con los ojos empañados.

- No, es solo que…solo mira-y le dio la carta/pergamino.

Kate la leyó con detenimiento, con los ojos abiertos de la impresión y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

- ¡ Es increíble!, no puedo creerlo-exclamó con los brazos levantados.- ¡ Ese hombre debe ser un ángel!, nunca en mi vida he conocido un hombre que tuviera una pizca de bondad…

Para esas niñas la actitud de Severus Snape fue un gran acto de caridad desinteresada, no habían conocido a ningún hombre así, excepto a Alan Rickman…esa carta fue la mejor cosa que Emily había tenido, quizás lo mas valioso.

- ¿Y bien?, ¿Le vas a escribir?-decía Kate levantándose de la cama.-.¿ O lo vas a dejar así nada mas?.

- ¡Por supuesto que le voy a responder! ¿Qué me crees, eh?-reclamó indignada ella.

- Pero primero, el desayuno ¿de acuerdo?, luego de comer podrás escribir si quieres un millón de cartas…

Y salieron de lugar, estaba todo quieto, la noche anterior fue muy agotadora y escandalosa.

- Quisiera saber que tanto harán para que duerman mucho…-decía Emily mirando la tranquilidad del lugar.

- ¡Oh! sin fin de cosas, que no querrás saber.

Severus Snape ya estaba en plena clase, estaba ahí hablándoles a unos descerebrados que ni siquiera ponían su atención. Sentado en su escritorio pensando en la carta que le había enviado a Emily, ¿Ya la habría leído?...

- Profesor Snape, ¿cómo se…?- un alumno se le acerco para temerosamente preguntarle alguna instrucción.

- Todo esta en la pizarra…-e respondió sin verlo.

- Pero…

- ¿Ya leíste la tercera línea?- le grito señalándole la pizarra con el dedo índice.

El chico se estaba ahogando en miedo, y vergüenza…

- Ahora, me hace el favor de seguir con su supuesta poción…

El chico se alejo con paso torpe. Severus no tenía humor para estar dando clases, pero ya no podía cancelar ninguna mas, ya anteriormente cancelo como 4 o 5 clases, y el director Dumbledore le llamaría la atención, pero no con la intención represiva, sino le interrogaría por que era ese comportamiento…de pronto se oyó que tocaban la puerta.

-¡Quien será?!-exclamó en su mente.

Se levantó del asiento, y fue a regañadientes a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Si?-antes de decir eso tomo un largo respiro para calmar su organismo.

- Lo siento profesor Snape, pero necesito unos ingredientes para una poción que estoy haciendo-era la ahora profesora de transformaciones, Hermione Granger. Para Snape era muy incomodo y molesto que una anterior alumna suya ahora fuera su colega.

- ¿ Y que ingredientes necesita?-dijo esto con voz melosa, pero después con un deje de impaciencia y desprecio-.Profesora Granger…

- Pues necesito un poco de centinodia y crisopos-le pidió Hermione.

- ¿ Va a hacer la poción multijugos?...

- Si, vera que quiero enseñar a los estudiantes una poción de transformación y esta es la de mi preferencia…

Snape la miró con fríamente…ya no era aquella mocosa sabelotodo que casi saltaba hasta el techo solo para responder una pregunta, en cambio ahora era toda una mujer…Snape no sabía por que, pero algo le hizo ser amable con ella, así que le proporcionó los ingredientes y algunos concejillos, ¡por Merlín! Le había atraído la señorita Granger…hasta los alumnos notaron algo extraño:

- ¿Qué le pasa a Snape?-hablaban una bolita de amigos que se arrinconaron en una mesa.

Y es que Snape estaba ya bien entrado en platica con Hermione Granger, ambos de pie aun en la puerta. Granger estaba atenta a cada instrucción, pero solo con la intención de la poción, en cambio Snape solo hablaba para seguir mirándola, ya se le había ido el estrés…

- De esa manera logrará mejores resultados- y por fin termino.

- Ah…muchas gracias profesor Snape, seguiré todas sus instrucciones-le agradeció con una expresión de asombro y nerviosa nunca en sus años de estudiante había visto a un Snape así.

-¡Oh! por poco lo olvido-y el puso en marcha su astucia de Slytherin…-necesito que, si podría, pasará por mi despacho para darle unos ingredientes más, aquí no cuento con muchos…

- ¿Ah?, bien, trataré…me tengo que ir, gracias, que tenga un buen día.

Se fue de ahí, dejando a Snape solo de nuevo, entró de regreso a clases, los alumnos rápidamente se pusieron a trabajar, ya que solo estaban atentos a la platica de Snape…

- ¿Ya terminaron?-dijo sarcástico y bruscamente Snape.

Sin más se termino la clase. Y llegó la tarde…ya estaba en su despacho revisando algunos viejos documentos. En esos momentos lo que mas ansiaba era que la señorita Granger llegará a su despacho y… se escucho el ruido de la puerta, ¡por fin!...

- Profesor Snape, vengo por los ingredientes que me comento…

- Por supuesto, por favor pase, es que los tengo guardados en unos estantes, si no le molesta…

La profesora entró con paso lento al lugar. Estaba lúgubre, tenía estantes con frascos que contenían sustancias y en ellas flotaban seres escalofriantes. Solo algunas velas iluminaban.

- Espere por favor, tome asiento por favor-y le indico un enorme y negro sofá.

Y el profesor fue a buscar los dichosos ingredientes, mientras que Granger miraba el despacho con una expresión temerosa.

- Aquí están señorita Granger…-¿Señorita Granger?... ¿no le decía profesora ahora? Incluso Hermione lo noto, pero Snape siguió-. ¿Recuerda todas las instrucciones que le di?

- Si, claro…tengo…tengo que irme, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer-y se levantó del sofá

temblorosa solo de las piernas, se había puesto roja.

- ¿Le sucede algo?...-le preguntó viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados y la ceja derecha elevada.- Se ve un poco…

- Estoy bien, profesor Snape, solo…-y ¡zaz!, se tropezó y cayó al suelo desplomada con las piernas abiertas, los ingredientes estaban regados por el piso…pero eso no era lo mas importante en ese momento…lo que atrajo la mirada de Severus Snape fueron esas bellas piernas abiertas y ver a la señorita Granger tirada en el suelo. Severus al instante se agacho a ayudarla, la incorporo, pero no la levanto.

- ¿Esta bien?...-dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza.

- Si, eso creo…

Se quedaron viéndose unos segundos, hasta que Snape no pudo reprimirse mas y acerco su rostro a el de ella y comenzó una buena cesión de besos. Granger quien sabe las razones pero le siguió la jugada, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Snape, Severus ya la tenía aprisionada entre sus brazos…pronto dejo de perder el tiempo ahí, y se fueron a la habitación de el. Snape besaba con mucha pasión a Hermione, casi parecía que se quedaban sin respiración, le acariciaba toda la espalda y los hombros. Y ya se acababa la cordura, Snape le bajaba la bragas a Granger, y pronto la alzo y la acomodo en si, de modo que las piernas de Hermione quedaran cada una alrededor del cuello de Severus, tenia el campo libre frente a su cara. Hermione estaba recargada sobre la pared. Pronto Snape empezó a disfrutar del lugar que tenía frente a sus ojos, comenzando primero con un suave lamer en esa zona que le provocaba a Hermione tanto placer…gimiendo y sudando Snape aceleraba mas el ritmo, ya empezaba otra cosa. Granger había tenido un orgasmo descomunal y Snape la bajo y la recostó con en su cama. Hermione gemía sin parar…

- Bien señorita Hermione Granger…-dijo sin aliento, casi un susurro…-llego la hora…-se bajo el pantalón y se quito la ropa interior.

Y cuidadosamente se tumbo encima de ella…y con toda la avidez le hundió todo su miembro. Un grito alarmo la habitación, era un grito de la señorita Granger, mas bien un gemido desgarrador. Snape sin tiempo que perder comenzó a moverse…su miembro entraba y salía del interior de Hermione. Así se fueron, cada vez mas rápido hasta que les iba a llegar el orgasmo crucial, pero algo paso en ese momento:

- ¡Te amo Emily!-exclamó Snape a pleno grito.

¿Qué?, ¿Qué había dicho? y de inmediato los dos notaron eso, Snape bajándose de ella y busco su ropa para vestirse, Granger lo miraba mientras hacía eso.

- ¿Quién es Emily?, ¡ay por Merlín! Ya esta comprometido… ¡ay que hice!...

- Ya deje de estar preocupándose, no es nada…

Granger lo miro unos segundos y después salio de la cama y busco su ropa interior (fue lo único que se tuvo que quitar).

- Uhm…gracias profesor Snape-le susurro tímidamente ya con los ingredientes en sus manos.

- No hagas eso, no estoy bromeando.

- Disculpe, yo solo…

- Solo…no. Adiós, buenas noches.

Y sin más que decir la profesora Hermione Granger se marchó. Snape cerró la puerta, y de inmediato…

- ¡Diablos!, ¡¿Ahora que te pasa?!-grito acordándose del momento en que grito:''Te amo Emily''. En primera no debió hacer eso en ese preciso momento, si lo quería haber dicho cualquier momento hubiera estado perfecto. En segunda eso era horrible…pensar en eso con apenas una niña…

''Pero al menos pienso en ella de una manera ya mayor''-Pensaba Snape, su manera de consolarse.

Quien sabe por que pero no durmió en la noche entera, al menos no de tiro, dormía apenas a ratitos…estaba en su cama mirando el techo.

Ya en la noche Emily estaba ya descansando en su cuarto, había tenido un día agotador hubo mucho que limpiar…que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de escribirle la carta al señor Snape

(n/a: si aun le decía señor Snape). Kate estaba tomando una ducha en el baño anexo.

Emily tenía encendido el televisor por si pasaban películas de su ahora amado Alan Rickman, pero no había señal alguna. Hasta que Kate terminó su ducha, y Emily se había rendido algo paso…un comercial de una película llamada: El Beso de Judas…y ahí salió el esperado y querido Alan. No era una película muy nueva ni tan vieja, y se veía que era un poco subidita de tono, pero para esas niñas que vivían así no les impresiono ya, la darían el viernes por la noche, ese día era el miércoles 12 de enero del 2000. Emily sin duda la tenía que ver, ¡no podía perdérsela! ¡Por nada en el mundo!...

- ¿La vas a ver, o me equivoco?.-Le dijo con una expresión de sabiduría

- No que va, ¡ME VOY A CLAVAR EN EL TELEVISOR!-dijo dando un fuerte grito.

Y sin hacer mas escándalo se prepararon para dormir, pero aguarda…

- ¡Oh dios! ¡no hice la carta!.

- ¿ Cual carta? ¡ah la del señor Snape!...

- ¡Si esa! ¡tengo que hacerla!- y de un salto se puso en pie-.Kate, papel y lápiz o lo que sea para escribir…

- Toma.-le dio un lápiz y le pasó una hoja que tenía un pequeño grabado muy bello, como una cenefa con corazones… ¿algo rarito no?...

Y tomo el tocador como un escritorio y con la lámpara como iluminación comenzó a escribir:

''Querido señor Snape:

Quiero decirle que le agradezco muchísimo lo que me escribió, me gusto mucho de veras.

También quiero decirle que no tiene que pedir perdón, no tuvo opción, bueno tal vez no me pudo llevar con usted…no se. No necesita pedirme que piense en usted, siempre desde que no lo veo, he estado pensando en usted, cuando estoy triste y todo. Bueno este lugar no esta tan mal, se que puede sonar y verse muy desagradable, pero aprendí que no todo es lo que parece, una cosa que puede verse mala puede ser buena. Estoy bien no se preocupe por favor, y si quiere que le de el perdón se lo doy aunque no es necesario je je. Y es cierto que mi vida no fue muy feliz pero ahora voy a hacer lo que pueda para mejorarla y estar con usted. Pues si es lo que quiero, quiero verlo…no se como pero quiero estar con usted, ya que me fue la primera persona que me ayudo en realidad, con buenas intenciones. Le diré que lo que no me gusto de su carta es que escribió como si usted fuera una mala persona , ¿Por qué? Usted es realmente un buen hombre, no solo para mi, todas aquí opinan lo mismo, nunca habían oído de un hombre real que fuera como usted. De veras lo aprecio mucho (y aquí dibujo un corazón y una carita feliz)… ¡ah me alegra de veras que me escribiera!...bueno ya no se que escribir, pues solo ya sabe que es como una clase de padre o algo así para mi.

¡Bye!  le mando muchos abrazos ya lo quiero ver!

Atte.Emily

Y así termino con su carta, muy a su estilo con corazones y caritas felices.

- Hey Kate, ¿no habrá un sobre?...o…

- Si, solo tengo este, y es color rosa…esta muy ñoño…

- No importa, dámelo por favor.

Y guardó la carta en ese sobre. Ya era tarde se había tardado mucho en escribir, no se le ocurría que cosas aunque tenía un millón de cosas que decirle, y además tuvo varias faltas…(n/a: la quiero hacer como yo, j eje). Y ahora si se preparo para dormir, en su cómodo y calida cama, y debajo de su almohada guardo la carta, ahora tenía dos emociones, dos cosas ya la tenían en plena felicidad: la carta que le enviaría a Snape y la película que vería de Alan Rickman…

¿ Algo que me pregunto?-pensó Emily cuando ya sus ojos se cerrarían.-.¿El señor Snape y Alan Rickman serán ángeles o algo así?...

Y sin mas tomo sueño.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily en sus sueños se vio rodeada de bellezas.

Se encontraba en un hermoso lugar una especie de bosque, junto a un gran y cristalino lago.

Ahí sentada a la orilla del lago, miraba su reflejo en el agua, vestía con un vestido blanco con mangas transparentes. Y se preguntaba: ¿No hay nadie mas?...

Y como por arte de magia aparecieron dos hombres detrás de esta. 2 hombres de extraordinaria presencia, y un porte de absoluta elegancia y firmeza, eran los hombres que amaba: Severus y Alan Rickman. Cada uno mirando el reflejo de ella en el agua, los dos poseían unos ojos especiales y una mirada de lo mas exquisita y misteriosa.

- Emily…-susurraba Alan que se agachó junto a ella.

- Emily…mírame, mírame a los ojos…-decía Severus-. Levántate y mírame…

- Si no quieres no Emily, haz lo que quieras-le dijo Alan.

- Pero lo quiero ver, a mi no me molesta…

- ¿Lo ves Alan?...me prefiere a mi.

- No dije eso-aclaró Emily

- Entonces Severus, me quiere a mi- exclamó Alan.

- No-seguía aclarando la chica.

- ¿Entonces a quien quieres?-dijeron los dos hombres al unísono-. ¿A quien prefieres?.

- ¡A los dos!...no quiero a uno mas que el otro…

- Decide Emily, decide…- decían los dos mientras se alejaban de ella.- ¡Decide!

- ¡No! ¡no se vayan! ¡por favor!-les suplicaba Emily mientras iba detrás de ellos.

Era mas bien una pesadilla, aparte de que esos dos tenían una voz que te hacía sentir escalofríos y miedo, los dos hombres a quienes amaba le huían y la hacían decidir por cual era su favorito. Pronto no pudo resistir más y despertó.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!-dijo Emily alarmada.-¡ Señor Snape! ¡Alan!...

Y de pronto se dio cuenta de que solo había sido un sueño, así que se serenó…era ya madrugada, y Kate estaba dormida a su lado.

Ya en la mañana del jueves, Emily le dio a Cristal su carta para que esta la enviara.

- ¡Ojala que le llegue pronto!- es lo que ya se volvió costumbre ese día en Emily.

- Si le llegara…ya deja de preocuparte.-Le decían todas quienes la escuchaban.

Se paso el jueves lento…hasta que llego el esperado el viernes. Fue un gran viernes para Emily y Snape. Pero eso hasta la noche.

Snape fue a su casa, habitualmente se iba solo los fines de semana, pero como se sentía ya quería salir pronto de Hogwarts e irse a su casa. Al llegar a su casa de noche se llevó grata sorpresa al ver que un sobre se asomaba de bajo de su puerta. Lo tomo sin dudas, se fue a sentar en su sala y abrió la carta, comenzó a leerla:

''Querido señor Snape:

Quiero decirle que le agradezco muchísimo lo que me escribió, me gusto mucho de veras.

También quiero decirle que no tiene que pedir perdón, no tuvo opción, bueno tal vez no me pudo llevar con usted…no se. No necesita pedirme que piense en usted, siempre desde que no lo veo, he estado pensando en usted, cuando estoy triste y todo. Bueno este lugar no esta tan mal, se que puede sonar y verse muy desagradable, pero aprendí que no todo es lo que parece, una cosa que puede verse mala puede ser buena. Estoy bien no se preocupe por favor, y si quiere que le de el perdón se lo doy aunque no es necesario je je. Y es cierto que mi vida no fue muy feliz pero ahora voy a hacer lo que pueda para mejorarla y estar con usted. Pues si es lo que quiero, quiero verlo…no se como pero quiero estar con usted, ya que me fue la primera persona que me ayudo en realidad, con buenas intenciones. Le diré que lo que no me gusto de su carta es que escribió como si usted fuera una mala persona , ¿Por qué? Usted es realmente un buen hombre, no solo para mi, todas aquí opinan lo mismo, nunca habían oído de un hombre real que fuera como usted. De veras lo aprecio mucho…ah me alegra de veras que me escribiera!...bueno ya no se que escribir, pues solo ya sabe que es como una clase de padre o algo así para mi.

¡Bye!  le mando muchos abrazos ya lo quiero ver!

Atte.Emily

Le pareció estar en una especie de paraíso…nunca en su desafortunada vida le habían escrito algo así, se sentía único, y muy afortunado por haber encontrado a una persona que lo quisiera de verdad…y sintió una extraña sensación a lo que todos llamaban ternura y afecto. Si Severus Snape estaba muy sentimental, muy débil según su criterio…pero ahora que importaba si algo tan bello le había sucedido. Como le agradeció al destino, a la suerte a todo el mundo…y guardo la carta en un escritorio pequeño que tenía en su sala. La guardo muy bien.

Al mismo tiempo que Snape estaba en la cima de la euforia, Emily igual…ya estaba con Kate mirando la película: El beso de Judas. Era un poquito loca, si, pero con tal de ver a Alan Rickman…y cuando salió en escena:

- ¡AY ALAN! ¡ALAN SALE HERMOSO!-gritaba, exclamaba Emily brincando al ver al Alan como un detective adicto al café y a la bebida, llamado David Friedman.

Kate sin decirle nada, sentía un poquito de miedo, ya que Emily pareciera que perdería la razón. Así siguió la movie, entre silencios y gritos cada vez que el detective David Friedman salía en acción, una escena que Emily realmente se emocionó fue una en que el detective interroga a un sujeto y el querido detective le saca la verdad pegándole con un palo de golf en mera pierna. Le pareció tan loco y varonil…

- ¡ Ay dios! ¡pégame a mi!...-gritaba Emily con el corazón a todo lo que latía.

Resulto que en la película salió la misma actriz que salió en Sentido y Sensibilidad, la hermana de Marianne, Elinor, una vez mas ella y Alan salían juntos, ¿habría algo entre ellos?, eso se preguntaba Emily…Era una película estilo mafiosa, mas o menos…pero esencialmente viciosa. Cuando se termino Emily dio gracias al destino a lo que fuera, al igual que Snape, por recibir ese maravilloso momento.

Ya regresando con Snape…

- Tengo que verla…no puedo esperar…tengo que ir, ¿que pierdo?.-Y sin rodeos se desapareció dejando su hogar para ir por el loco deseo de ir a ver a su niña.

Esta no se lo esperaba, Snape ya estaba en la ciudad de Wolverhampton. Fue a la zona roja donde se encontraba el destino. Camino por la avenida, camino un buen numero de calles, toda esa zona estaba iluminada por las luces neón de esos lugares. Hasta que llego al lugar, lo tenía grabado en su mente…estaba en pleno servicio, no sabía por donde entrar…fue por el callejón donde había dejado a Emily, toco la puerta, no abrio nadie. Toco y toco casi la tumbaba y nadie, así que no tuvo opción que entrar por enfrente, por el lugar de ''trabajo''.

Entro…

- ¡Por Merlín, que he hecho!.-exclamó al ver que ese lugar era un completo burdel, mujeres bailando seductoramente, además que la mayoría vestía con poca ropa, y había hombres ataviados de ellas…repleto de vicios, comenzó a buscar un poco de ayuda o información…y le llego.

- ¿No te había visto antes?-se le acerco una mujer de cabello rojo oscuro, era la mujer llamada Cristal.- ¡ ah eres Snape! ¿verdad, buscas a Emily, no es cierto?...

- Si…¿Dónde se encuentra?-dijo seriamente y con un semblante insondable.

- Sígueme por favor- y lo llevo adentro ya del edificio donde vivían.-. Espera aquí, la llamare.

Snape levemente asintió con la cabeza mientras que Cristal llamaba a Emily, Snape sentía una tensión exagerada, tal vez serian nervios…

- Emily, necesito que vayas al vestíbulo por favor…-le pidió Cristal.

Emily la miro desconcertada, se pregunto ¿por que?...salio del cuarto, aun con el corazón acelerado por Alan, dirigiéndose al vestíbulo…Snape no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro…y Emily llegó…y miro a lo que tal vez era una ilusión…

- Señor Snape…-dijo casi sin respiración, se quedo helada, tenía la impresión de haber visto el mismo cielo…

Snape también se quedo mirándola helado, tal vez por que no parecía la misma niña que encontró llorando en la calle, había pasado solo unos cuantos días si, pero algo hizo cambios, se quedaron como estatuas unos cuantos segundos hasta que poco a poco, como con un poco de temor y timidez…ya estaban frente a frente.

- Emily…-por fin pudo hablar y le tendió una mano que esta rechazo y la cambió por un calido abrazo. Snape estaba petrificado.

- Señor Snape, ¡gracias por venir! Gracias, gracias muchas gracias-decía sin parar, sin dejar de abrazarlo y ya de tanta conmoción las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos a la ropa de Snape- ¡Me ha dado lo que mas deseaba!...le agradezco mucho…

- Emily ya calmate-dijo melosamente mientras la apartaba de el con delicadeza.-. Yo te pido gracias por haberme perdonado, ¿sabes?...pensé que me odiarías por haberte dejado aquí…pero no tuve opción y…

- Señor Snape no tiene que pedir perdón…

- Dime Severus por favor- Le pidió al oído- ¿Has estado bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada?...

- Estoy bien señor…digo Severus-se corrigió al instante de percatarse que Snape la miró para recordarle que le llamara Severus-. ¿Por qué vino a verme?.

- En realidad solo de visita Emily, tenía que verte, saber que te pasaba, y veo que has encontrado bien…

- Si, aquí no es tan malo, como ya le conté en la carta…puede verse, bueno todo lo que usted imagine pero hay algo bueno…

- Quisiera saber, Emily…si te importaría ir a cenar, quisiera hablar contigo a solas.

Emily asintió. Pronto salieron del edificio, Emily iba aferrada al brazo de Snape, a este no le importo…Emily llevo a Severus al restauran del novio de Angelice. Llegaron y Severus quiso tomar asiento en una mesa alejada del bullicio de la demás gente. En esas horas de la noche, la atmósfera del establecimiento era muy apacible, se veía incluso algo romántico ya que había una luz tenue.

- ¿ De que me quería hablar Severus?-le pregunto Emily con un semblante alegre.

- Quiero saber de ti, lo esencial, pues como tu mencionaste me consideras como…como…

- ¿Como un padre?.

- Emily, no utilices esa palabra, solo digamos que soy tu tutor, o pariente…no se me es agradable la idea de paternidad, aunque sea de broma, ¿entiendes?...

- Buenas noches-se les había acercado Marcelo el dueño del lugar-. Ah, hola Emily, ¿que vas querer hoy?.

Severus se quedo asombrado por la forma en que ese tipo le hablaba a Emily, muy familiarmente, como si ese fuera un lugar muy común a donde una niña vaya…pero así era.

- Yo solo quiero un jugo de uva, Severus ¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto con una sonrisita.

- ¿Qué Emily?... ¡ah!, yo, solo tráigame un poco de vino, por favor-le dijo al otro con una expresión calculadora. Marcelo fue a traer las bebidas, y en unos cuantos segundos volvió con estas.

- Gracias Marcelo-y enseguida dio un sorbo a su vaso. Ya cuando estaban solos…

- Ahora, quisiera preguntarle algo, no se si se vaya a enojar…es algo, ah, delicado...

- ¿Qué Emily?-dijo mientras daba un ligero sorbo a su vino.

- ¿Tiene esposa? ¿Novia? ¿pareja?, me refiero que si no ha tenido relaciones…

-¡¿Qué?!-escupió el vino que contenía en su boca del impacto, por un momento se ahogaba, pero pronto tomo aire.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento!- le decía Emily mientras trataba de ayudarlo a limpiarse-. Es que yo solo…

- No te preocupes, pero, ¿a que esa pregunta?-le cuestionó intrigado ya por la respuesta.

- Es que, como ya lo habrá notado, convivo con mucha gente de ese tipo-y aquí se sonrojo-he visto a muchos hombres así, y me preguntaba…sobre usted, no es que me importe mucho pero, solo es curiosidad.

Severus se quedo un momento pensando y viéndola extrañamente, y le tuvo que responder, aunque le mintió:

- No, no he tenido ninguna relación en mi vida.- mintió con descaro, aun habiendo tenido relaciones el día anterior…-.No nunca he estado con una mujer y…

- Oh…-dijo Emily en un tono triste y decepcionado-.Entonces es homosexual…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!-exclamo exaltado-. ¿Dónde oíste eso?!-dijo aun mas exaltado.

- Es que he oído que los hombres que no tienen relaciones con mujeres en largo tiempo o simplemente no las tienen son homosexuales-dijo exageradamente apenada, y ya verdaderamente asustada.

- Pues…eso no es cierto, hay hombres que no tienen relaciones en largo tiempo, y aun así no son homosexuales-dijo en tono cortante-. Por lo tanto no soy homosexual, aunque no hay nada de malo en eso.

- Lo siento, debería saber mas a fondo las cosas…

- ¿Mas?...

- ¿Que dice?

-No nada, que deberías inspeccionar mejor las cosas, pero realmente no importa, lo que si me atrae la atención es tu ligera precocidad.

- En primera desde mucho antes era así, siempre he sido así.-dijo en voz baja.- se que es raro que una niña sea como yo, aunque también soy un poco normal…y creo que soy aun mas rara…

- ¿Por qué Emily?-y dejo su copa sobre la mesa, ya entrado en la charla.

- Pues vera…hace pocos días vi una película, y en ella actuaba un hombre-y de pronto se puso mas rojita y abochornada que antes-. Me gusto mucho, pero no es como se imagina…no es un muchacho apuesto ni nada así, es el un hombre como usted, ya es mayor, pero es que para mi fue el hombre mas atractivo y tiene voz…

Snape solo la miraba con absoluta atención, la chica parecía que cada vez más se excitaba al hablar de aquel Alan Rickman. Y lo mas curioso fue desde que empezó hablar de ese Alan empezaron a colocar una suave música romántica…

- Y es solo que me atrapo, desde que lo vi me quede ''enganchada''…

- Bien Emily creo que no es raro, he visto cosas aun mas raras…que parecieran que no pertenecen a este mundo. Así que no le veo lo malo a que prefieras a un hombre mayor a un joven…es de hecho especial, es lo que te hace diferente, Emily si fueras como los demás no tendrías nada de que platicar-y a continuación espectacularmente esbozó una tímida sonrisa y Emily la disfruto tanto…-. Y al final, ¿Cuál es su nombre?...

- Se llama Alan Rickman…me creerá que físicamente le encuentro un parecido con el...

Severus solo rió quedamente. Que platica estaban teniendo, en que lugarcito, en que tiempo, y que pareja…era casi un cuadro surrealista.

- Quiero saber que te gusta Emily, claro además de ese Alan.- dijo con ya con una expresión de confianza.- Anda cuéntame…

- No tengo gustos muy bien definidos, pero aquí va: Me gusta mucho dibujar, hice un dibujo de Alan, un poco bailar, me gustaría haber sabido cantar pero creo que no se me dio…si pudiera tener mascotas quisiera una pequeña gatita o, no se ría por favor, una serpiente de esas de jardín inofensivas-en ese momento Snape sintió una ola de calorcillo, le gustaban las serpientes, aunque inofensivas- Y me gustaría visitar algún bosque, con un gran lago cerca…con muchas rosas blancas, y creo que soy bien ridícula, ¿verdad?...

Severus le negó con la cabeza y con una mano le hizo un ademán para que continuara:

- Y me gusta mucho la nieve, cuando nevaba cerca de mi casa siempre salía a jugar…

- Lo se.

- Mi color favorito, bueno son dos: el púrpura y el negro, me gusta mucho los lugares interesantes y grandes, ¿por que cree que me gusto este sitio?...quisiera un día poder comprarme un sin fin de cosas, lo normal que una chica de mi edad desearía…me gusta mucho usted…- ¡y auch! ¡que acaba de decir Emily!.

Snape estaba con los ojos ligeramente mas abiertos, solo un poquito pero expresaban todo lo que sentía, y Emily con sus ojos cafés como platos, y tapándose la boca con toda la vergüenza del mundo, Severus rápido bajo su vista al suelo y Emily salio disparada del lugar…

- ¡Emily! ¡Emily, espera!- le grito con su voz mas autoritaria posible bajo esas circunstancias-.¡Emily!

Y salió también como un cohete para encontrar a la avergonzada Emily, parecía una escena de telenovela…la gente volteaba a ver a ese sujeto de cabello largo y negro, al igual que su peculiar vestimenta yendo detrás de una niña…algunos pensaban que era sospechoso, y algunos decían que seguramente era un padre que trataba de cumplir un capricho de su hija.

Emily quien sabe donde estaba…camino a lo largo de la avenida principal, hasta que se paro a tomar aire en una esquina donde se encontraba un hotel de baja clase.

- ¿En donde se habrá metido?-se pregunto mientras trataba de revisar en cualquier lugar, decidió preguntar en ese hotel.- Disculpe, ¿no habrá visto a una niña por aquí recientemente?, estaba corriendo y creo que se ha extraviado-.le pregunto a una mujer.

- Resulta que si, una niña se escondió por el callejón, por la entrada de atrás…no se si será pero es la única niña que vera por aquí.-dijo muy alegre ella, Severus sin decir nada fue corriendo para buscar a Emily.

Fue atrás del edificio, y en efecto escucho unos sollozos, ¡demonios la noche iba bastante bien! ¡Y Snape tenía pensado que sería la ultima noche en que la vería en mucho tiempo!...

- ¿Emily?...-dijo en un susurro con un tono delicado-.¿Dónde estas?...por favor sal-y camino lento hasta que llego detrás de una escalera, ahí estaba sentada con la cabeza entre las piernas dobladas…y se escondía aun mas al ver que Severus ya la presenciaba.

- No me vea…por favor, déjeme…-decía como podía ya que hipaba y sollozaba sin parar.

- Emily principalmente deja de llorar, en serio-y se sentó junto a ella y a fuerza le levanto el rostro anegado de lagrimas-. Mírame, mírame…no tengas miedo. Lo que sucedió…no tiene, solo olvídalo…quisiera que tu lo aclararas, te lo pido.

Estaban en plena oscuridad, solo un poco de luz llegaba. Estaba frío el suelo, Emily miro fijamente, directamente y profundamente los ojos oscuros de Severus Snape…la expresión que traía Snape en ese momento era insondable, pero extrañamente bella…

- Severus…lo que dije, lamento mucho…no me odie, es que es cierto, lo que dije, yo solo…-y ya no pudo continuar y se tiro al suelo a llorar de nuevo.

- ¡Que es lo que te dije! ¡no quiero que vuelvas a llorar!- le exigió ya con brusquedad y Emily aun mas perturbada.

- Solo perdóneme...

Este solo la miro con una fría mirada, y luego se acerco e ella con lentitud hasta abrigarla con sus brazos.

- Emily, lo que me dijiste…es lo mejor que me han dicho, en serio, pero Emily…tu apenas eres una niña y yo, obsérvame…no puedo ser mas que un tipo de padre para ti-le explico con un dolor en la voz , Emily lo volteo a ver, estaba abrigada entre sus brazos, no había nadie ahí, estaban en plena oscuridad.

- Solo le pido una cosa, por favor…

Snape ya sabía que era, solo un beso…fue un extraordinario momento, mágico…y eso que solo fue uno de esos besos en los que apenas rozan los labios, algo tan puro, y a la vez rápido pero tan bello. Aprovecharon ese momento en que nadie los vería…solo hasta ahí y después:

- Emily, quiero que nunca mas, mientras seas menor, no quiero que vuelvas a pensar en mi como algo mas que tu ''amigo'', ¿lo entendiste? …mientras seas menor olvídame, pero te lo prometo que si tu sigues pensando en mi, te prometo que estarás conmigo, claro que si no te vas antes con Alan-dijo esto ultimo para hacer sonreír, rara vez en su vida decía cosas de ''humor''-. Te lo prometo, ¿tu estas de acuerdo?, todo hasta que seas mayor…

Emily asintió y lo abrazo fuertemente con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho. Un buen rato así, y Snape la levanto del suelo y la llevo a su ''casa''…entro con ella, hasta Emily le pidió que pasara a su habitación para que le diera unas buenas noches…las demás chicas se quedaron sorprendidas, pero al final les pareció indiferente.

- Buenas noches Emily-y le dio el ultimo abrazo de la noche.-Ya tengo que irme, creo que ni pagué la cuenta de la cena.

- Descuide, ¿Cuándo volverá?...

- No lo se, pero estoy seguro que no en mucho tiempo…ya me tengo que ir, Adiós.

Y casi a regañadientes y con una sonrisa gélida se tuvo que marchar de Emily.

La chica no creía haber vivido lo que le había sucedido…era tan desadaptado a las costumbres, ¿ pero que valía eso?...seguramente nada.


	9. Chapter 9

- ¡Wow! Emily ¿que paso?.- Decía Kate sin parar.- ¡dime! ¡por favor!.

- Kate…es que es muy…

- No me digas que es delicado o fuerte, por que tu y yo sabemos que vemos cosas…

Emily no podía negar que eso era cierto, así que decidió contarle…

- De acuerdo, pero quiero que no te rías…

- ¡Como crees que me voy a reír!.

- Ok, haz de cuenta que después de que Cristal me llamara, fui al vestíbulo y ahí estaba el, quiso verme y vino…no te imaginas cuanta alegría, no, mas que alegría, fue como si volara. Luego, ¡no lo creerás! Fui con el a tomar algo al restauran de Marcelo, hablamos.- Emily hablaba con un tono de lo mas meloso.- Solo eso.- Y tuvo que mentir para no decir lo que paso después, no quería decirle a nadie, era su secreto y no podía contarlo, lo dejo hasta ahí.

Antes de dormirse, Emily recapacito las ultimas palabras que le dijo Severus: que no la volvería a ver en mucho tiempo…esto le asfixio mucho, le inquieto bastante, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría?...y paso algún tiempecillo, 8 meses para ser precisos. Si en 8 meses Snape no supo nada de Emily y viceversa, siguieron con sus vidas ya que los dos se ''prometieron'' no verse como algo mas que ''amigos'' o ''padre e hija'', así que era mejor no verse…

- Kate ¿Dónde esta mi cuaderno?.-Decía Emily a la otra.

- En los cajones del armario…si no esta ahí, yo ya no se.

Ya era el 4 agosto, un jueves por la tarde. Emily buscaba su cuaderno donde hacía sus dibujos, sus apuntes y guardaba la carta de Snape, aunque la tenía muy escondida entre las hojas del cuaderno. Fue a buscar el dichoso objeto a donde Kate le menciono, y lo encontró.

- ¡Oh dios mío gracias! A ti también Kate, si la hubiera extraviado, uf!...

- Oh, ¿y también recuerdas tu ''milevy''?...

- ¡Es cierto! ¿Dónde esta?

- Ay mira que descuidada eres, aquí la tengo…

Milevy era su gatita de peluche, como no podía tener mascotas, quiso tener por lo menos a uno falso…lo consiguieron en su cumpleaños en junio. Era la segunda cosa que mas quería por debajo de la carta de Snape…era una ''gatita'' gris con rayas negras, y con unos ojos verdes. Ese día era muy caluroso como se podía apreciar en ese mes. Y recordando el cumpleaños de Emily, solo ella y Kate fueron a comer y consiguieron un pastelito, como un muffin con una velita, solo había faltado una peli de Alan Rickman. Snape no supo de eso…sin duda estaba muy ocupado en otra cosa, Emily esa noche de su cumpleaños, hablando sola:

- Y si me olvido decirte sobre esto ¡como deseo que estuvieras aquí!.-Decía apretando la carta de Snape contra su pecho.

Y Snape por su parte estaba sin poder saber nada.

Ya regresando a agosto. Snape otra vez se estaba quitando el estrés con la profesora Granger:

- ¿Le gusta?...-Decía la mujer, que estaba arriba de Severus moviéndose de arriba abajo y adelante y atrás. Snape también se movía un poco mientras posaba sus frías manos en la cintura de Hermione Granger.- ¿Si le gusta?...

- Solo sigue.- Le respondió este gimiendo, pero casi no sentía nada.

Que manera de quitarse el estrés…vaya Snape. Y esta vez, se concentro en no decir cosas fuera de sitio. Así que no lo disfruto tanto…y por lo tanto:

- Señorita discúlpeme, pero.-Dijo aun recuperando el aliento.-Ya es hora de que se vaya, de acuerdo.-Dicho eso la bajo de si, y se salio de la cama sin dar explicaciones. Se vistió rápido. Y Granger solo se quedo perpleja, era siempre el que iniciaba todo, etc.

Ese jueves fue un día aburrido, hasta el tradicional viernes sensacional. Kate le había dicho a Emily, pese que la vio muy reprimida recordando su cumpleaños sin Snape, le dijo que le escribiera una carta diciéndole de su fecha.

- Kate…pero es que, no se…

- ¿Prefieres quedarte aquí deprimiéndote a escribirle?.-Le exclamó dandole su cuaderno para que empezara la carta.

- ¡Esta bien, maldita sea! Mira ¡ya la estoy haciendo!.-le dijo mientras le enseñaba la hoja ya escrita.-¡solo observa, observa bien!

Y la chica empezó solo para decirle:

Severus se que no debería estar escribiéndote, pero quiero decirte que ya cuento con un año mas de vida, ya tengo 11 y pues quería que lo supieras, aunque ya es un poco tarde, mi cumpleaños fue el 4 de junio je, por favor no se enfade por haberle escrito solo quería comunicarle esto.

Sinceramente, Emily.

Y lo doblo para mandarlo en ese mismo día…

- ¿Ves? ¡lo voy a enviar justo ahora!.- Y fue a dejar la carta en una mesa del vestíbulo, ya Cristal la vería y ya la enviaría.

- Veo que te lo tomaste como una apuesta…

- Solo así podría.

Y al día siguiente, el sábado 5. En el hogar de Snape:

- Me pregunto que diablos sera…-Tomo el sobre debajo de su puerta, y lanzo un suspiro de de cansancio cuando vio que la carta era de Emily, ¿Qué paso con la promesa que hicieron?...y la termino de leer y se sintió como un estupido. ¿No sabía su cumpleaños?...y se le ocurrió: ¿Si le obsequio algo? ¿No estaría tan mal?, pero ¿acaso se atrevería ir a Londres para ir a comprar un regalo para Emily?...su voluntad tenía dos partes: una se negaba a ir pero otra se moría…fue dos lugares: al callejón Diagon y al centro de Londres.

Llegó al callejón y primero se dirigió a Gringotts para sacar buen cantidad de galeones…

Y cuando ya por fin:

- Bien , ¿Qué cosa le gustaría a Emily?.-Dijo recordando la noche en que le dijo sus gustos.- Le gustaba los colores púrpura y negro, la nieve…gatitas y serpientes, ¡demonios que le comprare!...

Y de pronto vio el establecimiento de Madame Malkin, una túnica…de los colores que prefería, si. Entro y todo el mundo lo volteaba a ver…vestido todo de negro…

Al final le compro una túnica de cada color, visualizando como le quedarían…le compro una especie de bola de cristal con un paisaje nevado, como le gustaba a Emily.

- Y ¿Qué mas le gustaba?...auch! ¿es broma, verdad?.-Dijo acordándose de lo que en verdad le gustaba a Emily: Alan Rickman. Cielos donde iba a encontrar algo de ese hombre…y ya se imaginaba buscando cosas de Alan Rickman, ja!...en esa circunstancias fue cuando ya necesito ir al centro de Londres…a lo muggle.

Se transporto en un autobús, ¡todo lo que tenía que hacer! Y de nuevo tuvo que soportar las miradas de la gente…pero también tuvo que pedir indicaciones en donde podría encontrar tiendas que vendieran películas o cosas relacionadas. Antes de irse a Londres, ya tenía dinero muggle que había conseguido en Gringotts. Llego a un lugar…y nada. A otro y otro, 6 lugares hasta el septimo encontro lo que buscaba…como un rayo de luz…vio el dichoso nombre de Alan Rickman en la caratula de una película llamada: Sentido y Sensibilidad…

- ¡Gracias Merlín!.- Y la tomo rápido y de inmediato fue a pagarla. Y al estar pagando.-Disculpe ¿No tiene mas cosas de Alan Rickman?...

El encargado lo miro raramente, y Severus enseguida entendió que pensaba ese sujeto...

- Es para mi hija, sabe, necesito algo de Alan Rickman, otra película ¿no habra mas?...

- Creo que solo tenemos esta…-Y le mostro una caja de una movie llamada: Duro de matar.- Aquí sale Alan Rickman ¿La va a querer?...

- ¿Para que se lo pedi?.-Pensó Severus con amrgura. Entonces le hizo un ademan para que tambien la cargar a la cuenta.

Ya le había comprado dos películas del tal Alan…pero algo no le satisfacía, quería darle algo más…y como de golpe se le apareció en una tienda un letrero que decía: Fotos de actores, famosos, etc…con una foto de un joven.

- ¿Tendrá fotos de el?...da igual si tiene o no, le dare una…

Ya en el establecimiento, vio muchas revistas, fotos y carteles con celebridades que no tenía idea de quienes eran…solo buscaba a ese Alan Rickman.

- Señorita!...aguarde!.-Le habló a una joven que llevaba un cartel del dichoso Alan…wow que suerte.- Discúlpeme, pero ¿donde encontró ese cartel?...

- Por..por alla.-Le indico señalandole la parte trasera del lugar. Y Snape como un rayo fue a por uno…había fotos, muchos carteles en fin muchas imágenes de Alan Rickman, y Snape por fin lo miro…con mucha atención, en efecto ya era un hombre maduro…y Emily estaba en lo cierto, Snape tenía parecido con ese Alan, compartían la misma nariz…pareciera que se miraba asi mismo en un espejo al notar que Alan tambien poseía una mirada característica en Severus, solo que Severus tenía los ojos oscuros y Alan de color…pero el parecido fue extraordinario…ya se dejo de clavar en eso, tomo un cartel y tres fotos pequeñas…y cuando pago la cuenta…

- ¿Le gusta Alan Rickman?.-Le pregunto la muchacha que cobraba. Severus al instante comenzo su mirada mas amenazadora…y con su voz mas suave e intimidante le contestó:

- Si señorita me encanta.-Dijo sarcásticamente.- Señorita, creo que sería mejor que no se metiera en donde no le importa, así que tenga buenas tardes.

Y salio para ya regresar a su casa, o tal vez ir directo con Emily.


	10. Chapter 10

Así que Snape fue primero a su casa, cargando dos bolsas con los regalos de Emily…no los había envolvido, solo los dejo como los compró lo único que tuvo que cuidar fueron las fotos de Alan.

- Bien creo que cumplí mi obligación.-Dijo dejando las bolsas en el piso.

Fue con Emily hasta la noche…era insólito lo que hizo Severus: Se acicalo lo mas posible, incluso tomo una ducha, y se limpio el grasiento cabello (n/a: me gusta mas con el pelo graso)…quedo muy extraño para el, su cabello negro ya limpio le daba un aire diferente, y aun mas raro se veía ya que quiso cambiar un poco su túnica, dándole un estilo mas elegante mas estilo aristócrata (n/a: para que se den una idea, un traje estilo Alan Rickman en Mesmer). Era una imagen que no tenía nada que ver con Severus Snape, de hecho Severus mirando uno de los carteles de Alan Rickman:

- Y ahora te pareces mas…-dijo tomando un póster y examinándolo, ahí posando estaba Alan Rickman, si tenía el parecido, pero uno era claro castaño y el otro oscuro - ¿ a ver Alan eres mejor que yo?...no lo creo.

Y termino con su platica con el póster y de inmediato desapareció para ir a Wolverhampton tomando las bolsas. Como siempre el centro de la ciudad estaba iluminado por las luces de neon de los lugares. Esa noche no había servicio en aquel sitio donde Emily vivía, así afortunadamente entro por el habitual callejón. Toco la puerta, y salió a atender la persona menos indicada, la tal Rose…

- ¿Qué se le ofrece?-dijo ella solo viendo al hombre.

- Vengo a ver a una niña, su nombre es Emily, ya he venido así que si me permite pasar.-Dijo en tono cortante y poniendo los ojos en blanco de desesperación.

- Como quiera-respondió Rose mirándolo coquetamente y dándole el pase. Ya cuando Severus entro Rose actuó aun mas seductoramente-. ¿Quiere algún trago?...

- No gracias, ahora, no se preocupe se donde esta, tengo que atender el asunto por el que vine.

- ¿Esta seguro de donde ir?-le dijo Rose en susurro mientras se le acercaba, y ponía sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros-. ¿No necesita ayuda?...

Severus se quedo mirándola, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, incluso noto un calorcillo y su latir se afecto…pero su mente lo hizo recapacitar y le dijo:

- Creí que esta noche no trabajarían ''señorita'', así que si me hace favor de quitarme sus brazos de encima-y la aparto bruscamente y enseguida su maldad ya escaseada se puso en marcha de nuevo-. Además no me agrada el color amarillo-le dijo señalando el cabello de ella-y por ultimo no traigo dinero, ya sabe…no puedo gemir si no pago, con permiso.

Y Severus se fue por el corredor hasta la habitación destinada, y en el camino apreció un cuadro con el símbolo:

- Por Merlín, que diablos inventan.-dijo moviendo la cabeza ligeramente en modo de expresar eso.

Un toc tock sonó, Severus ya estaba tocando la puerta de la habitación.

- Dios, traigo un sueño que…-decía Emily renegando, ya que se había cansado mucho en el día, fue a abrir la puerta y…una taquicardia casi la mata, al igual que la otra vez se quedo paralizada, pero ahora mas, pese a que habían dicho que no se verían…y verlo con esas bolsas… ¡auch!-. Severus que…que ¿Qué hace…por…aquí?...que…

- Buenas Noches Emily-dijo en un tono como de: ''Oye niña primero se saluda''.-. Bueno leí la carta que me has enviado…

-Ah si….-tartamudeo ella, dejándole pasar.

- Claro Emily-le empezó a decir Snape mientras pasaba y dejaba las bolsas en la pequeña mesa que había y después fue a mover a la Emily paralizada en la puerta.-. Ay Emily…

- Lo siento, pero es que usted es…se aparece como si fuera mágico, no se…

- ''No te imaginas Emily''-Penso Snape.

Y Emily tomo asiento en el banco frente al tocador, Severus permaneció en pie.

- Bien Emily, siento mucho no haber estado en tu cumpleaños, si lo hubiera sabido…

- Pero usted dijo que no nos veríamos en…

- Lo se, pero en un cumpleaños pues…bueno por lo menos ahora lo se, bien te he comprado varios regalos, están ahí en las bolsas-decía como con un poco de tensión y Emily no paso por desapercibido su vestimenta muy elegante-. Anda míralos…

Emily se puso en pie y con gran curiosidad empezó a sacar las cosas, al principio solo las saco, pero nos las vio hasta después de unos cuantos segundos.

- Por el amor de dios…Severus-se quedo atónita al notar sus regalos…eran una mina de oro, quizás mas valioso.

Lo primero que agarro fueron los posters y fotos de Alan Rickman, y se quedó embobada sentía una gran fortuna, veía a su Alan posando, sonriendo, con su mirada que te mataba…

Y en uno de esos posters decía alguna ficha técnica:

Alan Sidney Patrick Rickman

21/ Feb/ 1946

Hammersmith, Inglaterra.

Y Alan posando con unos jeans que mostraban su exquisita figura...mas o menos así:

- Severus-dijo Emily cuando ya pudo recuperar el aliento-¡¡GRACIAS!!

Severus solo la observó tiernamente mientras ella examinaba otras fotos. Después de haberse roto la garganta grite y grite por Alan, vio sus otros obsequios…pero después volvió a gritar por darse cuenta de las películas:

- ¡Sentido y sensibilidad! ¡Ay! ¡Severus GRACIAS, ¿sabes que esta fue la película donde mire a Alan por primera vez?...

- No, veo que tuviste suerte-mencionó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Esta es ¿Duro de matar?, me pregunto ¿de que le hará Alan?...pero igual lo voy a adorar…

Y en ese momentito Severus sintió algo de celos, parecía que ya solo vivía por Alan Rickman. Luego se pregunto si tenía esos aparatos muggles que servían para ver las películas…ni entendía eso, pero le pregunto:

- Emily, ¿ tienes los aparatos para verlas?

- No, pero una amiga si, luego se lo Pediré prestado.

Y siguió viendo sus regalos, su túnica negra y púrpura que creyó que eran vestidos, y su bola de cristal con un paisaje nevado.

- Ah…Severus, le agradezco tanto, no se imagina la alegría que me ha dado, como se dice para decir mas que alegría, una palabra que empieza con ex…

- ¿Éxtasis?...

- Si!, ¡me ha dado un éxtasis! ¿pero por que compro todo esto?. Debe haberle costado una fortuna…

- ¿Que no puedo darte un regalo o que?...y el dinero, vivo solo, no tengo en que gastarlo…

- Ya veo-le dijo ya con una emoción notable.-¡ Ah venido muy elegante!...

- Si, por casualidad ¿estas sola? ¿no tenías a una amiga?...

- Ah, si, pero ella fue a limpiar una habitación…

- En ese caso, quiero que me concedas (esta vez completa por favor) la cena…quiero darte las felicidades que no te di…

- Le prometo que será completa… ¿le importaría si me pongo uno de los vestidos que me dio?...

- No, para eso son…

- ¿Y cual prefiere el negro o el púrpura?- le pregunto, que preguntarle de colores a Severus Snape.

- Pues, sabes prefiero el negro, es mas especial…

- Bueno, me disculpa, me lo voy a poner-dijo ella, poniéndose extrañamente sonrojada.

- Descuida, te espero- y salio de la habitación también algo tenso, ¿Qué no se supone que no volvería a pensar en lo que no debía?...

- Estoy lista Severus, ¿verdad que si me quedo?- dijo la chica dándose una vuelta para hacer girar el ''vestido'' según ella. Era como un cuento de hadas en el que ella era la princesa apunto de ir con su príncipe a pasar un rato juntos.

''Claro que te quedo bien, te visualice mientras las compraba''-penso en un modo libidinoso-'' ¡Severus te quieres calmar"!.

- ¿Pasa algo?-dijo Emily al ver que Severus se ponía tenso.

- Emily debo decirte algo, es delicado…preferiría que tomaras asiento.

- Claro…

Y de nuevo fueron al cuarto, Emily tomo asiento en la cama y Severus permaneció en pie.

- Emily, lo que te diré no es normal, es complicado, no soy la persona que tu piensas, soy algo más…veras, talvez no te sorprendas tanto o no le creas, pero te lo diré…yo soy un...mago.

Emily lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, y con una sonrisa de esceptismo.

- Wow Severus, ya no soy tan niña para creer en cuentos, de magos y dragones…buena broma, ¡y eso que es bien serio!

- Emily, lo que digo es cierto, ya se que no le crees, pero así es…de acuerdo te lo mostrare.

Y saco de su túnica su varita, hace tiempo que no la usaba…y Emily solo mirándolo:

- Serpensortia-susurro Severus y del final de la varita empezó a parecer una serpiente larga y negra que pronto se deslizo por el piso…Emily se quedo impactada, un poco asustada, ya que dio un brinco…

- ¿Ahora me crees?-dijo ya acercándose a ella-. No te preocupes es inofensiva…

- Severus, ¿tu…tu hiciste eso?...

Severus le dirigió una sonrisa como respuesta.

- Anda tócala.-y levanto la serpiente para que Emily la apreciara. Esta la toco temerosamente al principio, pero al ultimo:

- Es sensacional…nunca pensé que tocaría una serpiente, pero eso no es lo que importa… Severus ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?

- Principalmente, por que pensé que lo tomarías como un juego de magia…no pensé como reaccionarías, y creí que seria mejor contarte después, bueno Emily tenemos que irnos, luego te contare mas…pero tenemos que irnos.

- Ay Severus solo iremos a cenar, ¿que tan lejos…?

- Debo decirte que vamos a Londres.

- ¿Qué?...pero… ¿Cómo?

- Ven por favor, agarrate de mi brazo, nos vamos a desaparecer ¿lista?.

Y la chica sintió volar, irse por un tubo dando un millón de vueltas sin parar..un mareo terrible, y cuando sintió tierra firme dejo de aferrarse de Snape, y vio un panorama increíble, el Londres nocturno. Era hermoso, y eso que se aparecieron en un lugar escondido.

- Vamos, no te separes de mi te lo ruego-y pronto ya caminaban por las calles de .Londres.

Una vista extraordinaria, edificios y edificios, hoteles, restaurans, comercios en fin, cafés, librerías en cada esquina, bares, tiendas…etc. Caminaban tranquilamente, ya no estaban en la ciudad de Wolverhampton. Y llegaron a un vecindario o dirección:

8 Lancashire Court Brook Street

West End

Emily vio que era un lugar bello y elegante, para ella era casi un palacio.

Emily pensó:

- Creo que Severus ha exagerado…

Y después entraron a un restauran llamado: Hush Brasserie. Era muy elegante, mas o menos así estilo Hush: (n/a: creo que ya no dejo nada a la imaginación, ah si es real, la dirección también)

Un mesero les dio una mesa, y Emily solo volteaba a ver al Severus…cuando tomaron asiento:

- Severus, no se que decir, no tengo palabras para agradecerte todo…pero creo que estas exagerando…

- Principalmente, ¿me crees un avaro? Solo quiero que disfrutes, además no querías salir de esa ciudad, estoy pensando, de hecho estoy buscando un nuevo hogar para ti…

-¡¿Que?! ¡No!. Me gusta estar ahí, no quiero dejar a mis amigas, ¿es que usted nunca ha tenido amigos a los que no quisiera abandonar?...

Vaya pregunta, Severus no respondió:

- Bueno, quisiera cambiar de tema, ¿Qué es lo que me iba a decir antes de irnos?

- No, solo mencionarte mi empleo…veras que soy profesor, imparto la materia de pociones en un colegio llamado Hogwarts, solo para gente mágica. Quisiera algún día enseñarte como hacer pociones…

- Espero…

- También me acorde de tu cometario sobre mi parecido con Alan Rickman, hoy cuando te compre las fotos me di cuenta del parecido, vaya de hecho compartimos el mismo estilo de nariz.-menciono con una débil risa.

- Sabe que para mi su parecido con el es la mirada, confesare que me da miedo pero a la vez es especial, parece que tiene el poder de hacer que todo el mundo se arrodille a sus pies…

Severus le dirigió una de sus raras miradas de ternura. Esa noche era verdaderamente un cuento de hadas. El restauran era especializado en comida francesa…ellos no sabían con exactitud que ordenar, pero al final tuvieron una tranquila cena, después de haber comido un Confite y Souris, un buen pan: baguetts, y Severus probo un excelente vino. Y Emily durante el postre comía croissants y pannequets, y por ultimo los dos probaron un soufflé de chocolate.

- Emily ¿ te agrado la cena?...

- Severus tu sabes que nunca en mi vida comí esto, ni lo hubiera comido si no fuera por usted…algún día podré devolverle todo lo que me ha dado…

Este negaba con la cabeza mientras tomaba otro trago de vino…

- Severus, ¿ no cree que todo esto será muy caro?...

- Tu no te preocupes, ¿ya te lo dije o no?...

Emily torció la boca, y después dijo:

- Severus, quisiera irme ya, quisiera ver el Londres nocturno, aunque no es lo apropiado solo quisiera ver el río y ya…

- Lo que tu quieras…

Cualquier mago que conociera a Snape habría dado una fortuna solo por verlo actuar de esa manera…sus compañeros mortífagos, sus alumnos, Dumbledore, en fin todos los que tenían contacto con el…


	11. Chapter 11

Como decía…

- ¿A dónde querías ir Emily?- decía Severus Snape mientras pagaba la cuenta que sin duda fue algo cara...

- Quisiera ir a ver Londres, el río en especial, no se como se llama, pero...

Severus le sonrió y pronto ya estaban en el Londres nocturno, por el

''Tower Bridge'', observando el río Tamesis. Era muy lindo mirarlo de noche, ya que las luces bañaban el río, también apreciaron el Big-Ben, junto al parlamento, todo

aquello era realmente hermoso, al cruzar el río, llegaron al barrio de Chelsea

y Emily en ningún momento dejo al lado a Severus.

- ¿ Habrá algún lugar para descansar?-le pregunto Emily a Snape.

- Mira, allá.

Llegaron a la calle ''Albert Bridge Road''. Era un parque, un enorme parque llamado Battersea. Emily tuvo suerte el parque estaba situado a orillas del Tamesis, y aparte

El lugar en su mayoría era puros jardines británicos y japoneses.

- Es lindo ¿verdad?-dijo Emily mientras se agachaba para ver unas flores.

- Claro-le respondió este viéndola desde su altura.

Dieron un largo paseo a paso lento, pronto vieron que había mas del Japón.

Había un templo, Emily se acerco para verlo, levantando la vista para verlo iluminado por faroles. Ese templo fue un regalo para la nación británica...

De pronto Emily camino mas deprisa hasta llegar a sentarse a las orillas del río,

Sentándose sobre el césped. Rápido Severus fue a tomar asiento al lado. Emily se puso muy rara, y bajo la vista...

- ¿ Pasa algo Emily?-le preguntó este al notarla así.

- Solo es que, mírame, sentada aquí, vestida así-decía mientras tocaba su vestimenta-. Aquí con usted, a veces me pregunto que hubiera hecho si Severus Snape no me hubiera ayudado...le agradezco mucho, pero sin embargo...

- Sin embargo, ¿Qué?...

- Aun no he tenido lo que realmente busco.

- ¿Y que es lo que realmente quieres?-le pregunto Severus con la vista al frente.

Emily se le acerco al oído para susurrarle...

- Quisiera estar mas cerca de usted-le susurro.

Severus al instante se quedo en shock, sin aliento y paralizado...

- ¡Emily! ¡que tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas! ¡es imposible! ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te prometí?! ...

Emily se quedo callada sin mirarlo.

- ¡No se puede Emily!

- De que se puede, se puede -comento esta como si nada.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio oyendo los ruidos de los grillos y luego:

- Oh si claro, ¿y donde estaríamos?...oh si por supuesto conseguiría una habitación, y después la haría sentir el mismísimo placer , la haría gritar de alegría y le llenaría de satisfacción y luego hacerla sentir la chica mas afortunada al tenerme desnudo a su lado, ¿no es así?-dijo sarcásticamente.

- Exactamente-dijo ella sin importancia-. Conste que ya dijo...

- ¡¿Qué?!

- No, si lo dijo ahora va a cumplir...

- ¡¿ Como crees que lo voy a hacer?!

- Fácil. ¿Me quiere dejar vacía?...

Severus la miro con temor...no se podía resistir, ya que el si lo deseaba y ella también...

De repente Emily brinco hasta colgarse de Snape y alcanzarle el rostro para plantarle un tierno beso, había varia gente, pero al ver a la niña y a Snape, creyeron que eran padre e hija.

- Me lo vas a cumplir Severus...

Así que Snape lo tuvo que cumplir y lo curioso fue que la llevo a su casa, muy raro...

Se aparecieron y pronto ya estaban en la habitación de Severus. Emily se abrazaba a Snape, Severus despacio comenzó en la boca, con suavidad y fue bajando por el cuello de la chica. Mientras Severus hacía eso Emily tocaba su cabello y espalda mientras trataba de quitarle esa túnica, Severus acariciaba el cuerpo de ella, y poco a poco sus túnicas tomaron siesta en el suelo, Snape y Emily en la cama. Solo se acariciaban y besaban, y no se habían quitado la ropa interior, Severus no quería mas que eso, no en ese momento, a Emily le dio igual sinceramente, pero pronto (como se esperaba) quería mas. Severus no podía tener un coito con ella...por lo tanto busco otra forma de hacerla feliz, primero le bajo las bragas, mas bien ella se las quito. Su cuerpo ya andaba en desarrollo, Severus primeramente la estimulo manualmente, acariciando sus partes...Emily había logrado el objetivo. Después de eso Emily se empezó a poner ya en la punta del colirio...mientras Snape le besaba cuanto podía, los dos gemían ligeramente, hasta que Snape fue aumentando de velocidad y volumen, e introducía sus dedos en modo de sustituir a la penetración, y Emily sintió la mas grande sensación que tuvo, sintió volar gritar muchas cosas al mismo tiempo...al final respiraba lentamente y solo se aferraba al hombre que le dio lo mejor...

- Severus...-dijo ella con un poco de cansancio-Gracias...

- Descansa, no debiste pedirme eso...

- Estuve en lo correcto, no me equivoque...-dijo ya con el sueño evidente, y recostó su cabeza en el pálido pecho de Snape, y este solo la miraba cerrar los ojos.

Emily despertó ya en su hogar en Wolverhampton. Snape la había llevado de madrugada, ni siquiera se despidió...pero le había dado ese extraordinario cumpleaños que sin duda iba a hacer unos de los mejores días de sus vida (claro también esta el día en que conozca a Alan..)


	12. Chapter 12

Emily que ya estaba acostada en su cama, en su ''hogar''en Wolverhampton.

- ¿Dónde estará Severus?.- Decía Emily mientras veía alrededor del cuarto.

Ya seria como el medio día, fue una noche insólita como extraordinaria y supremamente orgásmica. Emily se recostó de nuevo sobre la cama y trato de recordar...con mucha concentración trataba de visualizar a su Severus abrazándola. Regresando al momento de la cima de felicidad, su cuerpo vibraba al recordar las caricias del hombre, estaba apunto de morir cuando en su mente aparecieron los ojos negros mas exquisitos que el mundo pudo dar, era calida y tierna la situación.

- ¡¿Ahora a donde te fuiste Emily?! .-Exclamo su amiga Kate al entrar al cuarto y al notar a la Emily vibrante, emocionada ahí en la cama.

- ¿Qué?... ¡ah!.- Dijo esta casi sin pensar, andaba bien happy, y se incorporo lentamente mientras Kate la miraba con entrecejo fruncido...aun Emily traía puesto su ''vestido/tunica'', y sus regalos yacían a un lado de su cama...

- ¿Qué decías Kate?.-Dijo ya por fin un poco mas despierta.

- Como normalmente te pregunto en estas situaciones, ¿Dónde estuviste?.- Menciono la chica ya con enfado.

- Pues tuve mi cumple de mi vida...oh no te imaginas lo que he vivido...lo que me ha dado la suerte.- Y empezó a vitorear de la emoción.

- Ya tranquila, ¿que son esas bolsas que están ahí tiradas?

- Míralas...

La chica rubia oscura fue a ver el contenido de las bolsas...con cuidado saco el contenido, y se quedo asombrada por todo: infinidad de fotos y posters de Alan Rickman, al igual que dos películas del respectivo actor, ropa, y una bola de cristal con un paisaje nevado animado. Eso era un tesoro para las chicas de su situación...

- Emily.-Dijo Kate entrecortadamente.- ¿Ese hombre, Snape, te dio todo esto?...

la chica morena asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Pero lo mas lindo fue que dimos un paseo por Londres!, es muy hermoso...

- Ya quisiera una tu suerte no?.

- Vieras hay tantos lugares que mirar, el río es precioso de noche. Y hay un parque lleno de jardines que esta a orillas del río...

- Por lo que me dices, no creo que hayas estado toda la noche caminando por Londres, hubo algo mas verdad?...

- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡no!

-Entonces que...

- Solo fui a su casa y ya, platicamos y dormimos un rato, pero no hubo... ¡eso que tu sabes!.- En parte no hubo sexo completo, pero de que hubo acercamiento hubo bastante, pero la chica no quería decirlo.- Solo dormí junto a el, inocentemente...eso es todo...

- Ok si tu lo dices...

Mejor lo dejan asi, no creen...

La vida ahí era en parte muy extravagante, pero era mas cómoda que vivir en la calle...según cual fuera la persona . Las chicas ya parecían hermanas, ya que juntas hacian las labores, las dos siempre juntas...se preguntaran: ¿ Estudiarían?...pues si un poco, no como la escuela lo manda pero les trataban de instruir lo básico y esencial. Era ya casi una familia. Un día todas se juntaron para ver una película de Alan Rickman. Emily ya les había insistido en que le prestaran el aparato llamado DvD para ver las películas que Snape le había regalado, así que todas quisieron verla, era la película: Sense & Sensibility o mejor dicho Sentido y sensibilidad. Las chicas ya grandes opinaban que Alan Rickman era todo un caballero hecho y derecho, que en pocas palabras era un encanto. Era cierto, Emily cuando lo vio en su primera escena se puso como perrito al ver a su amo...

- ¡Ay Alan! ¡te amo!...

- ¡Ya deja ver la película Emily!.- le decían todas al mismo tiempo.

Y así la aguantaron durante meses...

- Wow, ya pronto va a salir otra película de Alan Rickman...blow dry...tengo que verla Kate!

- ¿Y se puede saber como?...

Discutían las chicas, ya era el 2001, y pronto saldria otra mas del Mr. Rickman.

- ¡Tengo que verla no importa como!...

- Ah de seguro vas a ir al cinema... ¿o no?

- Exacto...este domingo, ¿quieres venir?...

- En primera nos dejaran ir, y si nos dejan iré, con la condición de que me dejaras ver la película tranquila, ¿de acuerdo?

- Oh bueno, no pienso que Cristal no nos vaya a dar permiso para ir a verla...

Cuando ya le iban a pedir el permiso a Cristal, que era la que tenia las ordenes ahí...

- No pueden ir.

-¡Que! ¡pero! ¡Cristal!...

- No pueden ir y punto..-Decía la mujer mientras arreglaba su cabello rojo oscuro, era raro cuando Cristal les prohibía algo.

- ¡Pero Cristal, por que!... ¡solo iremos a ver la película! No nos iremos a otro lugar!...

- Ya dije que no, y ya no quiero dar explicaciones...

- ¡Por favor!...

- Ya no quiero mas discusiones, ya vete Emily por favor.

Emily ahogo un grito, y salio hecha pura furia.

- ¡Maldita sea!, desde cuando Cristal es así! Justo ahora que...

- Ya Emily calmate un poco, es que últimamente no ha sido muy seguro salir ¿sabes? Ya no podemos andar por ahí...

- No me importa, iré.

- Emily puedes meterte en un problema...

- No me importa, si voy prométeme que no le dirás a Cristal por favor.-Le suplico Emily mientras tomaba la mano de Kate.

- Pero...

- Solo di que no sabes nada...y ya. Por favor...

y Emily no hablo mas, en toda la semana. Solo hacia sus obligaciones. Y hasta el domingo siguiente se puso activa. Ya en la Tv. Estaban dando trailers de la película. Se preparo: junto dinero suficiente, planeo maneras etc. Y cuando ya se iba era la chica mas cautelosa, vigilo todo el perímetro con extremo silencio...

- Bien...no hay nadie, vamos Emily tu puedes.-Se decía casi en susurro mientras salia del edificio.

- Bien, ¿ya te vas?.- Dijo una voz tras ella, Emily irguiéndose del susto, era Kate.

- Si... ¿a que la pregunta?...

- Voy a ir contigo...

- ¿Qué dices?... y ¿Por qué ese cambio de opinión?...

- No me perdonaria dejarte ir sola, para que son las amigas...

Emily esbozo una sonrisa y tomo a Kate del brazo y salieron rápido a la calle.

- ¿Por lo menos traes dinero?.-Le dijo Kate a Emily riendose.

- Obvio!...jeje si no con que la hacemos, pero lo único que necesito de ti, es que me digas a donde ir...

- Hiciste todo esto show y ni siquiera sabes donde hay un cine?...

- Si...ahora dime...-dijo Emily sin vergüenza.

- Ah dios, vamos por ahí, ahi esperaremos el autobús que llega cerca de un cine, anda vamos...

y dieron vuelta en una esquina, ya varios lugares nocturnos estaban abriendo sus puertas. Esperaron el autobús por unos cuantos minutos, mientras Emily no dejaba de jugar con sus manos por el nerviosismo.

- Emily, ya vamonos.- Le toco un hombro para despertarla de su atarantamiento.

Subieron al autobús pagaron la cuota y tomaron asiento.

- Ya esta solo hay que llegar al cine, y ya...

Emily aun seguía con la emoción y nerviosismo, a lo que debería llamar euforia...

- ¡Ya llegamos!... ¡YA LLEGAMOS!...-grito Emily cuando noto que el autobús se detuvo y vio el cine.

- Pues ya bajate no? En lugar de estar gritando...anda!.

Bajaron en breve...casi tropezandose, y corriendo sin parar a la taquilla:

- Disculpe.-dio Emily sin aliento a la joven que atendía.- dos boletos para la película Blow dry por favor...

- Oh lo siento ya no hay funciones, la ultima función se esta dando en estos momentos...

- Entonces podemos entrar?...

- Pero me temo que solo miraran el final...

- No importa Srta. Déme dos boletos...

- Aquí tienes...-dijo con mucha duda la joven, se preguntaría: ¿Por qué una chica casi se mataba por ver esa película?...la simple respuesta, Alan Rickman.

Y entraron rápidamente sin perder segundos, se dirigieron a la sala destinada y...

- Oh dios...Alan...

En la pantalla estaba esplendoroso Alan Rickman. Las chicas tomaron asiento, y a Emily le valió si la película ya se terminaría con tal de ver a Alan...

- ¿Alan, de estilista?.- decia Kate con mucha incertidumbre.

- Si, no es genial...

Alan Rickman interpretaba a un estilista llamado ''Phil Allen''...y llegaron cuando ''Phil Allen'' estaba compitiendo en un concurso por las ''tijeras de oro''...la formas en que Mr. Rickman actuo cautivo mucho a Emily(de hecho siempre le cautivo) pero esa actuación le daba un rarito aire de homosexualidad, caminaba tal así y también la manera de pararse...

Y la película dio fin...

- Ah...fue exquisito...

- Ahora puedo ver problemas...

- Va! Ya tranquila...solo tenemos que regresar con cuidado y ya...

- Por dios como quisiera tener tu misma confianza...ya es tarde tenemos que irnos ya.

Cuando ya estaban en la ''zona roja'' y ya casi llegaban a su hogar, vieron a la persona menos deseada: Cristal. Estaba ya en ''servicio'' hablando con un cliente...

- ¿ Ahora que hacemos?.- Dijo Kate ya en la punta de la desesperación.

- ¿Qué hacer?...solo tenemos que esperar a que Cristal se vaya y tengamos zona segura...

Las dos chicas dieron un largo suspiro y se esperaron detrás de un edificio, vigilando si Cristal las podria ver...pero era algo tonto, ¿para que diablos se escondían, si Cristal ya se debe de haber dado cuenta de que no estaban?...

- Ah ya no soporto, mejor ya vamonos, si nos reganan ya ni modo.-dijo Kate.

- Tienes razon, vamonos...

Y salieron del ''escondite''...y tuvieron la suerte de que Cristal no estuviera, y entraron con un respiro...

- Bueno ¿ya estas feliz?...

- Si...que bello fue...

- Claro, ahora me dejas en paz por unos cuantos días.

Claro que Cristal les dio un castigo, pero no tan fuerte como se esperaba.

Las cosas estuvieron ya normales durante ese año, hasta el mes de octubre. El mes de octubre del 2001 fue lo mas insólito, un hecho tan increíble como impactante.

- ¿Harry Potter?.- Menciono Emily, que estaba leyendo un articulo en el diario de espectáculos viendo a ver si había una película de Alan Rickman, y esa película: ''Harry Potter'' seria la nueva en que Alan saldría.- ¿Esta de que se ira a tratar?...

- ¿Ahora que encontraste Emily?.-Le pregunto Kate que traia un vaso con jugo en la mano derecha.

- Ah es solo otra película de Alan, espero que a esta me dejen ir ya bien, jeje...

- Oh no vuelvo a hacer lo mismo de la otra vez, aunque no fue grave...pero...

- ¿Qué?...

-Fue suave escaparse, ¿y cuando va ser el estreno?...

- En pleno Hallowen, el 31...que curioso no?...

y extrañamente esa fecha le hizo recordar a alguien que ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin recordar...a Severus Snape. Le recordó pues era el dia de Hallowen, y obviamente evocaba la magia, y su Severus quien había aparecido una serpiente frente a ella...

- Severus...

- ¿Qué dices?

- Ah nada, solo fue un recuerdo...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Albus no creo que pueda estar aquí para Hallowen.- Decía Severus Snape, que estaba sentado frente al escritorio de Dumbledore.

- Oh vamos Severus siempre has estado presente, aunque se que no eres muy devoto a las fiestas...

- Tengo asuntos que atender Albus, y no quiero perder tiempo.

- ¿Qué clase de asuntos Severus?.- Se intrigo el anciano director.

- Preferiría no contarlos, disculpe...

- Oh Severus sabes que puedes contar conmigo...

Severus estaba tan harto de que el viejo se metiera en casi todos los aspectos de su vida...

- Por Merlín, esta bien, de acuerdo...hace un año ayude a una niña muggle que vivía cerca de mi casa, su situación era muy pobre y verdaderamente pésima. No se las razones pero me apiade de ella, le trate de conseguir un hogar pero no pude y la deje en una clase de prostíbulo...sabe que es verdad?...

Severus que habia vivido con muggles, sabia de eso, pero Albus tal vez no, pero este ultimo asintió...

- Y no tuve mas opción que dejarla ahí...y siempre trato de visitarla y pues darle una relación paternal. Y desde hace un año no he podido verla...incluso me perdí su cumpleaños...

- Oh Severus quien te viera así, ¡es fantástico!...

Severus le dirigio una de sus miradas mas frías...le molestaba, le enfurecía que Dumbledore se portara asi...

- Ah Severus ya calma, solo bromeaba...

Severus tranquilizo el semblante un poco.

- Y quiero aprovechar el tiempo para ir con ella...ahora lo entiendes Albus así que no siempre voy a estar en las celebraciones.

- De acuerdo Severus, que bueno que me lo contaste, sabes que puedes confiar en mi...

''Oh claro en especial por su manera de ser'', pensó Severus amargamente.

Era ya el 28 de octubre, Severus le escribiría a Emily avisándole que iria en Hallowen. Emily por su parte solo estaba consiguiendo permiso y dinero para comprar los boletos.

El 29 Emily recibió la carta...

- Oh...dios!.-dijo sin aliento, entrecortadamente.- Oh Severus...Kate! ¡Kate!...

- ¿Qué? Estoy algo ocupada...

- Bueno solo lo dire: ¡Severus vendrá!...

- ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?...

- En Hallowen, creo que ira con nosotras a ver la película de Alan...jeje.

- Si es el caso, mejor no voy, no quiero ser mal tercio...

- Ay Kate, ven así lo podras conocer...

- No gracias además quiero ir a hacer algunas travesuras, en especial a Rose...

El 29 Emily estaba como loca encontrando que ponerse, y como iba a reaccionar todo lo pensaba con detalle...

- Ay dios Emily con cualquier cosa te vas a ver bien...deja de preocupaciones, sino no dormirás y te saldrán ojeras, siempre te salen cuando no duermes bien... ¿acaso quieres que Severus te vea así?...

- ¡Claro que no!.-dijo enfadada.- Es solo que...a ver ponte en mi lugar, ¿Qué harias si tuvieras un evento importante?...

- Ok...pero trata de dormir bien, pues como andas...

- Al menos ya conseguí los boletos...ay mañana que pasara!...

Y la ropa final fue una de las túnicas que Snape le habia dado, la color púrpura. Y tomo el consejo de Kate, que era ciertísimo...se relajo lo mas que pudo...

Severus llevo todo con naturalidad...y solo con un ligero deje de desesperación e irritabilidad...

Llego el nuevo día...tan esperado. Emily se despertó muy tarde, como comúnmente lo hacia. Cuando ya despertó de sus sueños ''húmedos'' con Severus y Alan Rickman...

- ¡ Ay dios! ¡¿QUE HORA ES?!.- Despertó gritando y tallándose los ojos adormilados.

- Descuida apenas son las 11:00 am, tienes mucho tiempo...

Se levanto en un parpadeo, y se acicalo. El desayuno paso en un minuto, limpieza a toda maquina, y después ya en la tarde una larga ducha...se vistió, y el show fue:

- Ayúdame con el cabello Kate...

El cabello de Emily que era café oscuro estaba todo enredado...

- Solo son nudos Emily, nada grave, vas estar bien...

Kate cepillaba, desenredaba el cabello de la chica, mientras esta revisaba lo posible...

- Ay pronto llegara...ay dios... 

- Sabes a veces me pregunto, ¿Cómo diablos tienes tantas personalidades?...puedes ser mala y todo, pero a la vez eres muy dramática...serias el sueno dorado de una loquera.

Y ya termino, el cabello de Emily ya cepillado, limpio y brillante, en fin ella toda arreglada.

7:00 pm:

- Bien Severus ya vete.- Se dijo el mientras se desaparecía para ir a Wolverhampton.

Esa vez se apareció cerca del destino. Y entro por el ''callejon de los lamentos''.

- Busco a Emily, ¿se encuentra?.-Dijo cuando ya le abrieron la puerta. Precisamente fue Kate quien abrio, esta se le quedo mirando con mucha intriga, ¿ese era el hombre de quien Emily normalmente hablaba?...

- Si, enseguida le hablo...

Emily se estaba arreglando los últimos detallitos...

- Hey ¡Severus ya llego!...

Emily salio como un rayo...y para que fue rápido si se iba a quedar plantada frente a el, casi con un río de saliva escurriéndole por la boca.

- Buenas tardes Emily.-Dijo Severus al verla, hablo muy suavemente, con mucha cortesía y tendiéndole una mano-¿Cómo has estado?...

- Ah...bien, bien...-.Dijo tartamudeando y enganchando su mano con la de el.- ¿Y usted?

- Normal Emily, dando clases y otras cosas...siento mucho no haber venido en tu cumpleaños, no pude. Pero cambiando de tema, ¿A dónde quieres ir?...

- Tengo planeado ir al cine, se va a estrenar una nueva película de Alan Rickman, ya tengo todo solo falta ir...jeje ¿no tiene inconvenientes en ir?

- Claro que no, ¿a que hora, o es ahora mismo?

- No, es hasta las 8:00pm.

- Entonces no quieres ir a tomar algo...

- Sabe me he vuelto muy adicta al café...

- Eso no es bueno para una niña Emily.

- Lo se Severus, pero es que simplemente me gusto jeje, pero si podemos ir a un café, solo me tomare uno con mucha leche y azúcar, se lo prometo.

- Esta bien, vamos.

- Si...Oh Kate, ¿no quieres que te traiga algo?...

- No gracias Emily, que les vaya bien.

- Gracias buenas tardes.-Dijo Severus mientras salían.

Cuando ya estaban solos en el callejón.

- ¿Donde esta el lugar?.-Le pregunto mientras le daba una de sus extrañas sonrisas.

- Cerca de aquí, ¿se acuerda de aquel restauran en donde hice el drama?...

- Oh claro que lo recuerdo.

- Pues cerca de ahí...

Caminaron, llegaron al café, y en su mesa se presentaron dos tazas: una con café negro, y otro con café con leche. Fue rápido y casi no hablaron, la mayor parte del mínimo momento se observaban mutuamente. Ya siendo 20 minutos para las 8:00...

- Oh ya casi son las 8:00! Va a ver mucha gente, tenemos que irnos Severus.

¿Y desde cuando me mandas chica?'', pensó este, pero sin duda obedecería cada palabra de Emily.

- Mejor pido un taxi.- Y se paro en la banqueta haciendo señas a los taxis que pasaban. Y consiguió uno. Subieron y cuando el carro ya estaba en marcha:

- Si supiera la ubicación exacta no hubiéramos tenido que utilizar este transporte...

- No te preocupes Severus...soy feliz mientras no te enfades.

De nuevo este le dirigió un gesto nada propio de el. Cuando llegaron...

- Oh por Merlín!, ¿Cuánta gente sera?.-Dijo Severus al ver cuanta gente estaba ahí.

- Oh dios tienes razón, al menos ya tengo los boletos asegurados...

Pagaron cuota, y bajaron hacia el cine. En efecto un montón de gente, comprando boletos o esperando ya el estreno. Un milagro paso, la función ya iba a comenzar, la gente ya entraba...

- ¿Quiere algun dulce para ver la película?.

- No, pienso que te quita la concentración en la película... ¿no crees?

- Si usted lo dice. Oh mire ya entramos...

Y entre la gente tomaron asiento en la parte intermedia de la sala, ¿Qué hacía Severus Snape en un sitio muggle como ese?...

Y la película no inicio al instante, fue una larga espera, ya que introducieron muchos comerciales...y ya cuando apenas empezaba Severus al igual apenas pregunto:

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de la película?.- Pregunto con descuido.

- Ah, ''Harry Potter''...

Severus abrió los ojos a todo lo que podia, se quedo sin alieno, en fin todo su organismo se altero...

- Perdona Emily, ¿Qué acabas de decir?

- El nombre de la película es Harry Potter...

- Ah...-Dijo ya teniéndose que controlar.

- Pasa algo...

Este nego con la cabeza, ¿que diablos hacia la historia del arrogante Potter en una película muggle? Pero no dijo nada...solo que si se quedo OO...y mas aun cuando empezó todo ya bien, salian todas las personas: Potter, McGonagall, Dumbledore, el guardabosques de Hogwarts Hagrid, todos conocidos, y lo que menos deseaba el mismo...se quedo aterrorizado.

- Oh ¿ese es Alan?... ¡dios!...oye me recuerda a...

y en la película se oyo que un chico llamado Percy le explicaba al protagonista Harry Potter:

-Ah, es el profesor Snape... 

- ¿Snape? ¿Severus?.-Dijo sin aliento Emily, era la interpretación del hombre que tenia al lado hecha por Alan Rickman. ¿Pero como?...-Era la vestimenta parecida, todo parecia que Severus se habia metido en el cine...

- Emily no tengo idea...-Es lo único que pudo decir.


	13. Chapter 13

Y...en el mundo no había nada que pudiera igualar la confusión de ese momento.

- ¿Pero que?... ¿pero como?-dijo Emily en voz baja mientras volteaba a ver a Severus que aun no podía quitar su semblante que por primera vez reflejo completa incertidumbre y miedo.

Todo encajaba, en la película mencionaban: Ah es el prof. Snape, enseña pociones y la vestimenta que llevaba Alan, ahora si parecían gemelos, la misma manera de hablar, los mismos modos...solo había una diferencia: uno era una interpretación y el otro era el ser.

''Como fue que paso esto... ¿Cómo fue?-pensaba Snape sin parar, mientras no quitaba su vista de la pantalla. Veía a su ''clon''...era escalofriante.

- Severus-dijo temerosamente Emily mientras le tocaba la mano-. ¿Quiere irse?...

- No. Tengo que ver esto, aunque no sea lo mas agradable...

- ¿Esta seguro?-le insistió esta con temor y ya sudando.

- Tengo que averiguar por que, donde como lograron esto...

Y callaron, Emily decidió ir a comprar una bebida para que Severus se calmara. Siguieron viendo la película. Severus asombrado: Hogwarts, las clases, las personas, criaturas, todo los problemas con la piedra filosofal, Voldemort... ya era el colmo, que pusieran tal vida en una película muggle, pero lo intrigante, ¿Quién lo consiguió? ¿Quién supo todo eso?... y siguió viendo. La película en parte era muy exacta, pero no del todo, Severus no paraba de dar tragos a su bebida por el nerviosismo, hasta esas veces en que Snape acorralaba a Quirrel...(en esa parte hasta llego a escupir la bebida) ¿Cómo le hacia ese Alan para poder copiar los modos de Severus Snape?. Al final todo salio como fue, esencialmente. Y la película dio su fin, la gente aplaudió, sin embargo solo 2 personas estaban en shock, atónitas, sin poder moverse. Poco a poco Emily y Severus pudieron salir de la sala y luego urgentemente buscaron un lugar en donde poder sentarse un buen rato y mientras buscaban ese lugar...

- Oigan miren.-se oían voces no muy lejos de ellos-. ¿Ya vieron a ese hombre?...

Emily y Snape seguían su camino.

- ¿No es el?...-seguían diciendo las personas alrededor.

Cuando por fin encontraron un lugar donde tomar asiento cerca de la sala de estar del cine...

- Disculpe... ¿No es usted el actor que hizo de ''prof. Snape''?-dijo un muchacho que se les acerco con una libreta -. ¿Me podría dar un autógrafo?...

- ¡¿Qué?!-exclamo Severus.

- ¿Me puede dar su autógrafo, por favor?-le dijo otra persona, una joven.

Y de pronto un montón de gente se empezó a juntar alrededor de Emily y Severus, gente pidiéndole autógrafos y tomando algunas fotos.

- ¿Me da su autógrafo?...- solo eso podía oír Severus.

- ¿Emily?-empezó a gritar ya que ni podía verla de tanta gente-. ¡¿Emily?!

- Aquí estoy Severus-dijo apenas Emily.

- Salgamos de aquí rápido, toma mi mano-y salieron a empujones como pudieron.

Un respiro...pero de repente llega una especia de reportera:

- Buenas noches Sr. Rickman, ¿nos permitiría unos cuantos segundos?-le pregunto la mujer con un micrófono. Dios, ya lo andaban confundiendo con el Alan Rickman.

- ¡Disculpe pero no soy Alan Rickman!-dijo ásperamente.

- ¿Cómo dice?-dice la mujer con extremo cuidado.

- ¡No soy Alan Rickman!-dijo ya molesto.

Todos alrededor se quedaron OO, Severus y Emily(aferrados de la mano) se largaron de ahí. La gente al parecer no se lo creyó ya que aun seguían siguiéndolos pero ya un poco alejadas, y a lo que se veía tomaban fotos. Severus traía una cara de completo fastidio y no se le calmo hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza...

- Severus...-se atrevió a decir Emily, ya cuando Severus tomo asiento en una banca cerca de una fuente-. ¿Ya se encuentra un poco mejor?...

Severus emitió un largo suspiro, entre mejor un bufido, y poco a poco recupero el aire...

- Si Emily...

- ¿Se siente mejor?...

- Un poco...oh lo siento Emily...

- No es su culpa, esa película fue...una mierda, disculpe la grosería Severus...

- Descuida...es cierto, solo que esto es..tan...''repentino''...

- Pero, ¿Cómo, sucedió esto?-entrecortadamente.

- No lo se Emily, es lo que mas quiero saber...

- Pero, usted, su mundo... ¿no se supone que nadie sabe del mundo mágico?...

- Eso creía, ¡por Merlín!

- Sabe que, no debería preocuparse tanto, mientras la gente no sepa de su nombre...

- Pero Emily eso no es lo que importa, lo que me temo es que ya me empiecen a confundir con...Alan Rickman-y ya estaba con el dolor de cabeza...

Emily que solo le miraba con abatimiento, se le acerco y le abrazo. Esta le abrazo fuerte, de manera que podía oler su esencia...y acariciar su espalda y sus hombros que estaban demasiado tensos.

- Severus no quiero verlo así por favor...no haga caso a la gente, solo viva su vida y ya, se que podría hacerse muy molesto, pero solo que aun no ha pasado nada grave...

Este la miro, y asintió con la cabeza.

- Tenemos que irnos ya Emily-dijo ya aclarando su mente y colocaba su mano en un hombro de Emily-. Vamos...

Emily se aferro al brazo de Snape para ya desaparecerse de ahí, y con el típico mareo...

- Bien... ¿Por qué será que no tendremos una noche tranquila?-dijo un poco enfadado, y frotándose las sienes...

- Si...Severus, ¿No quiere algún trago? Para que se relaje un poco...- y mirándolo como se frotaba las sienes y traía una cara de uff...

- ¿Qué Emily?-le dijo este viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados por el dolor.

- ¿No quiere algo de beber?-repitió esta ya con un poco de desesperación.

- Oh...eso, pues sabes, en realidad si...pero...

- No hay problema...

Ya en el ''hogar''de Emily:

- Y... ¿Qué desea beber en particular?-le pregunto sacando una copa de cristal del estante donde se hallaban las bebidas.

- ¿Tienes Whisky?-dijo este aun respirando un poco exaltado, y se masajeaba las sienes.

- Por supuesto.

Le sirvió el licor en una fina copa, se la tendió con un poco de miedo y este luego dio un largo sorbo de golpe que fue seguido por un suspiro...

- ¿Se siente mas relajado?

- Si gracias Emily...por cierto ¿Qué hora será?

- Las 10:20...

Severus se veía realmente estresado y ya se le veía que quería tirarse por lo menos un segundo a descansar...

- Severus...que tal si se queda a dormir...

- ¿Qué?-dijo con la impresión de que estaba sordo.

- ¿Quiere quedarse a dormir aquí?, no creo que pueda soportar otros minutos sin dormir...

- Pero...

- Sabe que, no es nada, en mi habitación podrá dormir tranquilo...no se preocupe, la mujer que esta ahí también no estará en toda la noche, y también mi amiga estará ausente...como hay 2 camas...digo solamente...

Severus solo se quedo con la percepción de: ''Oh dios con esta niña''... pero trato de no ser grosero ni molesto así que...

- De acuerdo, solo pido, no, exijo una condición...no quiero que pase nada mas que dormir...lo entiendes Emily...

- Si lo se...

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose con un poco de indiferencia, con una mirada entre fría y comprensiva...

- Si no te importa Emily ya quiero descansar por favor.

Y le llevo a su habitación, esta le preparo su cama, como si fuese una madre preparando a su hijito su cama, le dio algunas indicaciones...

- Buenas noches Severus...-dijo Emily cuando Snape ya estaba acostado y profundamente dormido bocabajo...

Esta le veía con una mirada tierna...pues ahí estaba acostado bocabajo, aun con su ropa negra, su ritmo al respirar (aunque con un leve ronquido)...y su cabello negro alborotado débilmente por su contacto con la almohada. Emily no podía evitarlo, no podía dejar de verlo, y mientras le abrigaba con una manta se acerco a el...le volteo el rostro cuidadosamente, y posando sus manos con delicadeza en las mejillas de Snape, esta se atrevió a plantarle un débil y superficial beso en los finos y delicados labios de Severus Snape. Emily tenia la impresión de que su corazón era el ruido mas fuerte y ruidoso del mundo, afortunadamente Snape no despertó solo se movió de nuevo para volver a dormir tranquilamente.


	14. Chapter 14

- Emily..., ¡¿Qué haces?!-dijo una voz a espaldas de esta, Emily se irguió con temor y cuidado de no despertar a Severus, volteo y vio a su amiga Kate parada en la puerta y con la boca ligeramente abierta-. ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo?!...

- ¿Qué? Ah..., ¿yo?-decía esta toda nerviosa y alejándose de la cama-.Estaba...estaba revisando la cama para que Severus estuviera mas tranquilo...

- Si vas a mentir hazlo bien Emily-murmuro esta riéndose-.A ver ¿revisar una cama, conlleva dar un beso?...

Emily solo daba bufidos de nerviosismo, mientras se enredaba las manos de los nervios.

- ¡Ay bien! ¡lo admito! ¡Si, le di un beso! ¡¿y que!?-medio gritando evitando que se despertara el hombre que yacía en la cama...

- Bien ¡pero no es para que te pongas así!...,Wow ¿como conseguiste que durmiera aquí?-pregunto esta viendo a Snape acostado en la cama-.¿Qué harían que se quedo muy cansado?-y dicho eso se acerco a este y le levanto un mechón de cabello ligeramente.

- ¡No lo toques!-grito Emily y luego puso una cara de incertidumbre.

- Oh lo siento...que delicada, bueno perdón jeje...

En ese momento Severus se movió un poco.

- Bueno creo que yo ya me voy...solo vine a ver como estabas.

- ¿En donde dormirás?

- Con Angelique...bien bye.

Y de nuevo se quedo sola con Severus. Emily decidió dormirse también, se puso su pijama en el baño anexo y luego cuando ya iba a acostarse noto algo...

Snape se movía mucho, se movía de un lado a otro y sudaba, se destapo a un mas o mas bien hecho a un lado la cobija...y como que la túnica ya le molestaba...

- Ah Severus ¿que tienes?-dijo esta en un susurro y acercándose a el-. ¿Qué te sucede?

Severus emitió una especie de gemido y frunció el entrecejo.

- No...no soy Alan...déjenme en paz-dijo débilmente, ¿estaba soñando con lo que paso en el cine? -.No...ayúdame..

- Severus despierte, Severus-y trato de despertarlo sacudiendo ligeramente sus hombros...y funciono.

- Emily, ¿Qué pasa?-murmuro con voz cansada, aun recostado y con los ojos entrecerrados y estaba lívido.

- Al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla, estaba muy perturbado...y decidí despertarlo...

Severus se quedo perplejo, bueno andaba todo adormilado...no sabia bien lo que hacia...

De pronto se puso mas cómodo, se quito la túnica inconscientemente y la arrojo al piso quedándose en solo una camisa blanca sin mangas y en un bóxer de color negro, al parecer definitivamente no pensaba lo que hacia en ese momento, y de nuevo tomo la cobija y se cubrió. Emily solo estaba OO, casi una estatua plantada ahí solo viendo aquella exquisita imagen...pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que vino:

- Emily ven-susurro este ya casi dormido, y Emily ya por meterse en su cama-.Ven por favor.

Esta como un imán fue con el. Ya eran como las 12:00 y aun no habían tomado sueño tranquilo.

- Si Severus.

- Ven duérmete conmigo-dijo este murmurando, con los ojos cerrados y casi dormido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo?

- Ah no digas nada y solo ven conmigo-y se movió dejando espacio para que Emily se acomodara, mientras que esta solo estaba OO

- Pero...usted me dijo que...

- Oh dios no va a pasar nada-dijo como pudo este ya casi bostezando.

Esta sintió tal incertidumbre...Snape dio un bostezo y esta decidió que si. Se metió en la tibia cama, se acostó lentamente al lado de Severus quien había puesto un brazo alrededor de esta, y por fin durmió. Emily se preguntaba el por que Snape quería que ella durmiera con el...

''Emily no te estés exprimiendo el cerebro, y disfruta''...

A la mañana siguiente Snape y Emily despertaron en pleno amanecer, y como tal vez esperaban queridas lectoras(es), despertaron abrazados como si fueran los muñecos de peluche de cada quien. El primero que se levanto fue Severus, quitando dócilmente los brazos de Emily de el...bueno le sirvió la compañía para dormir bien. Se levanto de la cama, busco su túnica, se la puso con agilidad y se miro en el espejo del tocador, la habitación estaba iluminada solo por lámparas tenues que hacían ver el ambiente tranquilo y apacible y mientras se ''peinaba'' un poco el cabello, miro de reojo a la chiquilla que yacía en la cama...luego se volvió a mirar en el espejo y vio algo raro en el: noto que su cara amaneció un poco mas viva, tenia un ''quien sabe'' que le hacia ver mas joven...

- Puff...con que pielecita amaneciste hoy Severus...-dijo tocándose su rostro en distintos ángulos, hasta sus ojos negros tenían un brillito especial, y lo mejor se sentía muy...feliz y lleno, con una extraña sensación de cariño.

- Severus-dijo una vocecilla a sus espaldas, Emily se había despertado y se incorporaba suavemente viendo al frente a Severus-. ¿Dormiste bien?...

- Buenos días Emily, si dormí muy...bien, ¿no te moleste al dormir?...

- No, ¿y yo?

- Creo que no-y se dejo de mirar al espejo y fue al lado de Emily-.Bueno creo que ya es hora de irme-e hizo una mueca como de no querer irse.

- Bueno-esta al igual que el hizo una mueca de fastidio-.Tiene que dar sus clases verdad...espero que no se meta en problemas por llegar tarde...

- No te preocupes, creedme que mis clases no son de lo mas esperadas...

- ¿A que se refiere?, ni que fueran torturas...

Severus solo callo, y una fuerza extraña se apodero de su cuerpo, especialmente de su mano que se acerco a Emily y toco su cabello café oscuro...y le quito el fleco de la cara. Esta sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, este noto su falla técnica y rápidamente le quito su mano. Se levanto de un golpe de la cama y antes de desaparecerse:

- Adiós, luego nos veremos-y se desapareció.

Emily solo se quedo contemplando la escena, y después empezó su día.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya en Hogwarts Severus Snape estaba en rumbo al despacho de Dumbledore. Tenia que contarle sobre lo de ayer...

''Merlin!, que rayos le voy a decir, como le diré!?''

Y llego al despacho, subiendo las escaleras de la gárgola, y entro...

- Albus, ¿estas ocupado?

- No, pasa Severus.

Dumbledore estaba sentado de espaldas en su escritorio, al parecer estaba viendo los alrededores de Hogwarts por una enorme ventana.

- Bien Severus, en que puedo ayudarte-dijo ya volteándose y viendo a Severus-.Anda toma asiento.

Este se sentó lentamente.

- Pasa algo Severus, te noto algo...extraño.

- Pues si Albus, ayer sucedió algo profundamente delicado y complicado...creo que mucho mas que eso.

- ¿Qué Severus?.

- Ayer en la noche, como ya te había mencionado, fui con Emily...fuimos a ver una película de su actor favorito, y resulto que...que...era, era nuestra historia...

- ¿Nuestra historia? ¿a que te refieres?

- Albus la película trataba especialmente de la vida de Harry Potter...todo lo que paso estaba ahí en la pantalla, ¡hecho una película de muggles!, todo estaba ahí, los lugares, Hogwarts, todos los que conocemos, incluidos tu y yo...fue terrible...

- ¿Qué?-dijo este con una sonrisa de esceptismo, pero a la vez de ansiedad.

- Lo que oyes Albus, la vida de nosotros, de hecho del mundo mágico...

- ¡Wow!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Es impresionante lo que me cuentas, me gustaría verlo Severus...

- ¡Crees que bromeo!

- Claro que no Severus, en serio me gustaría ver eso, de hecho por que no vamos...

-Pero...Albus, también lo que quise decir fue que cuando yo salí me tomaron como el actor que hacia de mi, me estaban asfixiando literalmente, y ahora si tu y yo vamos y nos ven creedme que no vamos a salir bien...

- Oh bueno en ese caso tendremos que cambiar nuestros atuendos...

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Por supuesto Severus, por eso te acosaron, llevabas tu típica vestimenta, y si nos vestimos de manera muggle talvez no tendremos ese problema... ¿que tal?

Severus se quedo OO, mientras que el viejo pensaba en como vestirse mientras jugueteaba con sus manos. Y de un momento a otro ya estaba con un ropa muggle, pero quedaba todo disparejo ya que su largo cabello y su larga barba plateada no le quedaban nada al trajecito...así que hizo otro cambio, se ''recorto'' la larga barba, y se arreglo el pelo de un modo que quedara normal.

- ¿Qué tal me veo Severus?-le pregunto al otro que estaba sin aliento, y este examinándose su traje y su nuevo ''look''-. ¿Verdad que ahora parezco un viejo muggle, ¿si o no?, si me disfrace bien jeje...bueno ¡ahora es tu turno!

- Debes estar bromeando Albus, ¡ya estas enloqueciendo!-exclamo este levantándose de su asiento y echando paso atrás.

- Severus si no te disfrazas te reconocerán, y además tienes que ir, me tienes que guiarme, por favor Severus.

Este hizo varias muecas, no quería seguirle el rollo al viejo, pero a la vez tenia que ver esa película y el era el único que podía guiarlo...

- Esta bien Albus, de acuerdo, pero hazlo de una vez...

Albus primeramente le observo de pies a cabeza, y lo examino bien...hasta que chasqueo los dedos y empezó la magia., Severus estaba vestido a lo muggle, con un traje de su color negro...

- ¡Ves Severus, no te ves tan mal!-dijo cuando termino con el, y este solo se quedo con una cara de Uff-. Bueno Severus ¡tenemos que ir a empezar nuestra investigación!-dijo alegremente como si fueran de excursión.

Salieron del despacho para salir de Hogwarts para desaparecerse ya afuera del colegio, y como se esperaba levantaron miradas curiosas y mucho escándalo:

- Esos no son Dumbledore y Snape-decían cuantos alumnos los veían.

Severus solo sentía una rabia, y una vergüenza...mientras que el anciano parecía muy contento. Y luego se cruzaron con el personal de Hogwarts:

- ¿Profesor Dumbledore?-exclamo el guardabosques Hagrid-. ¿Es usted?...

- Claro que si Hagrid, ¿Cómo me veo?, ¿no me veo bien?

Hagrid asintió con la cabeza, y luego llegaron las dos profesoras de transformación:

- Buenos días Minerva, buenos días Srta. Granger-saludo Dumbledore con alegría.

- ¿Albus?-dijo McGonagall con asombro.

- ¿Profesor Dumbledore, ¿Profesor Snape?-dijo igualmente Granger especialmente viendo a Snape.

- Bueno creo que nosotros debemos irnos, que tengan un buen día todos.

Y se marcharon ahora si. Ya a las afueras del castillo.

- ¿Listo Severus?

Este no respondió, y Dumbledore se tomo del hombro de Severus para desaparecer.

Llegaron a la ciudad de Londres donde Severus conocía mejor. Al centro de Londres donde se encontraban las tiendas y todo eso.

- Bueno ahora solo hay que encontrar un cinema, y tal vez hallar algo de información-dijo seriamente Severus-. Vamos Dumbledore.

Y caminaron. Albus no dejaba de ver las tiendas, y en pocas palabras todo alrededor.

- Disculpe ¿no sabe donde se encuentra el cine mas cercano?- pregunto Severus cuando ya realmente quería terminar con eso.

A 5 calles mas, y a la derecha...y ahí estaba el tan deseado establecimiento. Y Severus hizo todo, y según que solo seria el guía...

- Dos boletos para Harry Potter por favor-pidió Severus al joven que estaba en la taquilla, ya comprados los boletos-.Bien Albus aquí los tienes, pronto veras de que hablo...

Después de unos 15 minutos comenzó la función, y como siempre Dumbledore sonreía tranquilamente y comía sus dulcecitos de limón. Y unos cuantos comerciales y empezó el horror...

Como Severus había dicho, ¡todo estaba ahí!, todas las personas, situaciones, lugares etc. Hasta lo que nunca debió ponerse: Voldemort. Albus cambio su semblante totalmente por un momento...pero luego volvió a sonreír...

Y la película dio fin:

-¡ Lo ves Albus!, ¡que te dije!...

- ¡Me sorprendió el parecido físico que tenemos con esos actores!, especialmente ese actor que te interpreto Severus...

¡Que estaba diciendo el viejo!

- ¡¿Pero que dice?!, no se da cuenta que...

- Estoy muy conciente de ello Severus, no creo que haya de que preocuparse, se que es sumamente raro, y que es exageradamente intrigante la forma en que todo eso llego a una simple película muggle...pero creedme Severus no hay nada grave, lo único malo es que talvez ya nos tomen como esos actores jeje-dijo mientras le daba unas palmadas en los hombros-. Bueno y creo que si tengo ganas de saber un poco mas de esta película, donde podremos encontrar información de esto... ¿no habrá algún diario en donde podemos ?...

- Mire ahí Albus-dijo apuntando una mesita cerca de la dulcería donde se encontraba con un diario en el cual, afortunadamente, tenia un articulo en su portada de ''Harry Potter''... se sentaron en esa mesita.

- Vaya la que ''invento'' esto fue una mujer llamada J.K. Rowling...

''Oh que ayuda'', pensó Severus amargadamente.

- Oye los actores: Daniel Radcliffe es Harry Potter, Richard Harris es el que me interpreta, Alan Rickman es el tuyo...

- Ya lo se-menciono enfadado.

-¡Oh son muchos!, y dicen que serán mas películas de Harry Potter, me puedo imaginar de que se trataran...

- Bien, ¿ya podemos irnos?

- Espera, mira...

- ¿Qué?

- Habrá una firma de autógrafos y una cesión de fotos de los actores...!todo el elenco!-exclamó ya emocionado, y a la vez Snape también sintió algo de ansiedad...todo el elenco se presentaría a firmar autógrafos, eso incluía a Alan Rickman, si llevara a Emily...por Merlín ¡tenia que hacerlo!.

- ¿En donde Albus?-pregunto con un deje de ansiedad.

- En un lugar cerca del ''Ojo de Londres''...

- ¿Cuándo?-siguió impaciente.

- El 18 de noviembre.

El 18 de noviembre, Severus tenia tiempo de organizarse...era perfecto, cumpliría unos de los mas anhelados deseos de Emily...ese día seria lo mejor...


	15. Chapter 15

- ¡Severus!-dijo Albus para despertar a este de su pensamiento-. ¡Vamos, quiero ir a conseguir unos buenos dulces!

En la cabeza de Severus Snape solo estaba algo presente: el dicho evento de la firma de autógrafos y ya. Y desde cuando el se entraba mucho en una cosa para hacer feliz a una chica de 12 años.

Ya cuando habían salido del cinema Albus Dumbledore ya llevaba entre sus manos una pequeña bolsita con sus dulces.

- Por cierto Severus ¿ya desayunaste?-pregunto el anciano mirando al otro con un entusiasmo tan empalagoso.

- No además aun no...

- Estaba dispuesto a ir a un restauran muggle... ¿no quisieras?

''Para que preguntas si ya sabes que tengo que ir''( pensó Severus obviamente)

Llegados al lugar:

-No te dije que aun no tenia hambre Albus-dijo Snape tomando solo un café.

- Oh vamos Severus por eso estas tan esbelto no comes mucho...

- Así soy Albus, no es por que no coma...y si no te importa me gustaría que ya dejaras de hablar de eso, ¿si?

Albus ni le puso atención, este estaba metido en el menú.

- ¡Pediré un par de hot cakes!-exclamo con la alegría de un niño mientras que Severus tomo un aire...

Realmente era graciosa como curiosa la escena: Un par de hombres, uno mas maduro que el otro...solo que el mas anciano comía hot cakes a cuales cada vez les echaba mas miel de mapple. El otro individuo, al contrario parecía ser el tutor...aunque era el joven de los dos. La gente si lo notaba...algunos disimulaban otros no, ya que no podían aguantar las ganas de reír cada vez que ese anciano hacia una gracia...

- ¡Por Merlín! Severus hubieras dado una probada a esos hot cakes... ¡eran deliciosos! ..

- Claro...tal vez luego Albus ahora si por fin terminaste ya quiero irme...

- ¡Oh plumas de fénix! ¡Mira Severus!...

- ¡Ahora que Albus!-dijo por fin ya desatando su total enfado, y volteo su cabeza a donde Albus apuntaba y en un escaparate de una librería...

Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal

- Lo que faltaba...

- ¡Vamos a verlo Severus!-le llamo el anciano ya adelantándose.

Severus fue detrás del viejo. Vio primero el escaparate con mayor atención...eran varios libros de ''Harry Potter'', luego entro y en serio era un escándalo solo por un librito. Tenían realmente una zona, un ''altar'' solo para aquel librillo...

Severus tomo uno de los libros con cierto miedo, y un ligero temblor en la mano con la que agarro el libro. Lo inspecciono principalmente, observo la portada que tenia según un dibujo de Harry Potter junto al expreso de Hogwarts... ''Quien fue el entrometido quien supo todo esto''...

Después de examinar su exterior decidió abrirlo...era magnifica la forma en que ese librito perturbo a Severus Snape. Lo abrió. Miro la primera pagina...y luego otra que tenia escrita una nota de la autora, a la que considero muy ''cursi''...

Bueno continuo con un miedito...leía disimuladamente cuando pasaba rápidamente las hojas...todo era cierto, había algunas cosas que no el sabia pero seguramente eran ciertas al igual que las otras. Todo fue normal, se tranquilizo un poco hasta que volvió su estrés cuando llego hojeando al capitulo 8...donde yacía el titulo:

''El Profesor de Pociones''...

La frente sorprendentemente se le humedecía del sudor...pero antes de que pudiera echarle un ojo al capitulo llego un empleado:

- Disculpe ¿lo comprara?...por que me temo decir que no esta permitido leer los libros si no se les comprara.-y el joven se le quedo mirando un breve momento-. Discúlpeme, ¿no le he visto ya?.

Oh tenia que interrumpirle justo ahora que había llegado a su maldito capitulo...

- Mire no creo que me haya visto y si, lo voy a comprar descuide- le respondió este mirándole con rabia y desesperación, el empleado se alejo al instante-. ¡Albus!...

- Si Severus...

- Tenemos que irnos ya...comprare el libro vamos rápido.

Ya con el codiciado librito en las manos:

- Lo leeré apenas lleguemos, será interesante...

- Siento decirte Albus que lo tendré que leer primero yo...necesito leerlo urgentemente...

- Uhm de acuerdo Severus, veo que si te intereso...

- No me interesa en lo absoluto, es solo que necesito ver como tomaron mi vida y la colocaron en un mediocre libro...

En Hogwarts, en la mazmorra de Severus Snape:

- Ahora bien, que traerá este maldito libro...

Y busco el capitulo donde se había quedado, y empezó a leer ya concentradamente sentado en su escritorio...y respiro suavemente mas rápido de lo normal.

8

El Profesor de Pociones''

La primera paginas del capitulo trataban de cómo Hogwarts se emocionaba por la Nueva Celebridad''...Potter. También una clase de transformaciones de McGonagall, y una de Quirrel que describieron como una broma y era cierto. Pero a el no le importaban como eran las otras clases, solo quería llegar a su parte:

-Ah, si-murmuro Snape-. Harry Potter nuestra nueva... celebridad. 

Demonios era igual como el lo dijo.

-Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones. Aquí habrá muy pocos de estupidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudaran que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan por las venas humanas, hechizando la mente y engañando los sentidos...Puedo enseñarles como embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la mente...si son algo mas de los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar. 

- Vaya que si se aprendieron esa parte-dijo sarcásticamente y siguió leyendo.

Describieron incluso su breve discusión con Potter...y tuvo que admitir que si sintió un ligero placer al recordar como humillaba a los alumnos...y luego llego a una partecita que decía: Por que Snape odiaba tanto a Harry Potter??''..

- Simplemente por que es insoportable-menciono Snape.

Y termino el capitulo, decidió no leerlo mas...con eso le bastaba.

- ¿Dormiste bien Severus?-pregunto Dumbledore al día siguiente en el desayuno.

- Claro, dormí como si hubiera tomado un filtro de paz''...

- ¡Me alegro!

- ¡Oh por Merlín Albus!, no pude dormir en paz obviamente, con ese maldito libro nadie quien lo lea queda bien, te lo aseguro.

- ¡Vamos Severus ya para que preocuparse!

- Y señor, si esta tarde me buscas no estaré aquí.

- ¿A donde iras?

- A mi casa, quiero descansar y solo ahí puedo estar plenamente en paz...

- Esta bien, pero Severus ¿estas seguro que no necesitas algo?...

- No Gracias, ahora solo quiero pensar...

- Pero piensas todo el tiempo, no seria al revés, dejar de pensar aunque sea un minuto...

Severus solo lo miro con indiferencia ya no quería seguirle el rollo. Las clases pasaron rápido...aunque Snape como siempre había dejado a sus alumnos bastante tarea como para no descansar nunca. Y al fin estaba en su casa, sentado en su sofá raído y mirando el techo...

- ¡Que voy hacer si es que llevo a la niña al evento ese!, tal vez no la lleve después de todo... ¡Pero que estoy diciendo!, ¡no voy a acobardarme!... ¡ENTONCES QUE RAYOS VOY HACER!-primeramente, no había razón para que se pusiera a gritar de esa manera...ni el sabia. Simplemente debía llevarla a dicho evento y ya- ¿¡Pero que voy a hacer si me ven y me acosan de nuevo!? ¡¿Acaso quieres hacerte fama Severus?!...

Muy cierto que iba a hacer si se empezaban a apiñar alrededor de el, simplemente gritar o hablar que el no era el tal Alan Rickman y ya, sonaba fácil, sencillo, pero no...la gente no se dejaba con esa débil excusa, y creían, ¡se sostenían que era Alan Rickman!...pero si Alan Rickman estaba mas mayor, tenia cabello claro y seguramente era mas amable y agradable que el...

- Ya, deja de dar vueltas al problema...solo, ajústate al momento, ya veras que pasa, pero por ahora.

Ahí sentado con la vista clavado en su techo que ya tenia algunas telarañas y polvo. Había pasado tanto tiempo, bueno no tanto, que no hablaba con Emily. La vez que fueron a ver la Tragedia, digo la película de Potter casi no tuvieron que hablar...y si aunque el simple pensamiento de ridícula y sensible nostalgia le desagradaba en lo absoluto no lo podía evitar en si por que era un ser humano, sencillamente y aunque lo negara con fervor, pese a que dijera que no tenia cursilerías en el...

18 de Noviembre:

El día del dichoso evento ese de la firma de autógrafos, en Wolverhampton no había una persona mas feliz y emocionada que esa niña llamada Emily. Ya había sido informada por Severus. Si con unas cuantas películas y fotos se emocionaba al punto que su corazón parecía salir de su pecho, ahora que tal vez, o que iba a llegar a ver a Alan Rickman y pedirle una firma y quizás quizá tener un memorial momento...ah mejor no hubiera pensado eso, ya estaba con el pulso a todo dar y en serio era tal la euforia que sentía desmayarse...

- Emily...estas bien, por favor tranquilízate un poquito-decía la amiga de Emily-. En serio que si no te calmas un tanto no tendrás ni una pizca de energía para cuando vayas a ver a Alan Rickman...Ups!

Emily al oír el nombre de Alan Rickman se volvió otra vez una muñeca de trapo.

- Esta bien, ya estoy mejor-dijo Emily jadeando-. Por favor dame agua...

Emily que traía un ligero vestido color lila y una bonita diadema en su cabello café oscuro suelto...se había dado un ligero maquillaje, solo se puso un poco de polvo y rubor que apenas se notaban, y un ligero brillo en sus labios, no dejaba de ir a un lado a otro...además que llevaba una bolsa muy bonita que le habían prestado, donde llevaba las películas y algunas fotos de Alan Rickman.

- ¡Oh no Kate!

- ¿Qué Emily?

- ¿Y si no puedo ver a Alan Rickman!?...oh si no quiere darme su autógrafo..oh si...

- Mira esperate, no debes de ser tan pesimista ¿eh?...bueno no creo que Alan Rickman te niegue un simple autógrafo al fin al cabo cuantos no abra dado...

Emily dio una débil sonrisita...

- A que hora llegara Severus...

- Paciencia por favor... ¡anda Emily que vas a perder el juicio con un demonio!

- ¡Y tu entiendeme!...a ver si te pusieras en mi lugar ¿que harías?...

La otra no respondió y siguió viendo a la histérica Emily...es que si ese evento seria de lo mas importante para ella. Y ya varios minutos se oyó al fin el toc toc de la puerta, Emily sintió aun mas fuerte la aceleración de su pecho. Como Kate ya se había tenido que ir para limpiar Emily abrió con todo la torpeza del mundo. Y en efecto era la persona mas deseada en ese lugar: Severus Snape. Que como siempre llevaba el cabello negro, lacio y largo, su ropa oscura y su piel seguía tan blanca como siempre.

Cuando Emily le recibió hablo con puros balbuceos y este y como de costumbre era Snape quien saludaba formalmente.

- ¿ Que te sucede Emily?-pregunto casi sarcásticamente, bueno si era sarcasmo sabia exactamente que la ponía así, y noto placer al hacerle poner mas nerviosa...tal vez esa seria una de las razones por las que la quiso llevar a dicho evento...

- No...nada-decía Emily mientras trataba de respirar con mas calma.

- ¿Entonces ya nos vamos?-dijo mientras la volteo a ver de perfil y con una de esas sonrisas sarcásticas... ¡Dios, como le complacía poner en duda o intimidar a la gente!

- Si...si.

- Nos vamos a desaparecer para llegar a Londres, después nos iremos en un transporte ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro...-y mientras decía esto se acerco inconscientemente a el, y le tomo el antebrazo izquierdo y lo apretó...ya traía demasiada emoción la niña, y Severus no tardo en retirarla de esa zona de su cuerpo tan privada como su sexo mismo, y le dijo que le tomara del otro brazo.

Y ya por fin de todo ese relajo se fueron. Aparecieron en las afueras del parque a donde habían ido en el Cumpleaños" de Emily. Como había dicho Snape luego tomaron un transporte para llegar al Ojo de Londres". Mucho antes de llegar al lugar exacto ya había mucha gente por ahí...y como no iba a ver...

- No Severus- se oyó una voz totalmente seca, casi sin aliento.

- ¿Ahora que te sucede?, ¿Acaso no querías venir?

- Si, pero esto es muy Real'' ¿me entiende?

- Claro, por supuesto, pero algún día tenia que pasar ¿no?...y además obviamente no podrás vivir si desperdicias esta oportunidad de ver a Alan Rickman, a lo que veo no te perdonarías-dijo sin verla. Y de repente Emily se abrazo con una intensidad a Severus, que incluso este noto una alteración.

- Bien vamos-empezó a hablar Severus apartando a Emily-. Bajaremos, te tranquilizaras...y luego tu vas a ver a Alan Rickman. Ahora...

Y bajaron uno antes que el otro claro...y vieron mas de cerca el bullicio que era ese evento, el problema de eso fue anunciado por un pequeño niño:

- ¡Oh no!, ¡mama!-decía el niño-. No dejan pasar a toda la gente.

Emily oyó las palabras del niño e inmediatamente le pregunto:

- Oye niño, ¿A que te refieres a que no dejan pasar a toda la gente?...

- No se que dijeron...algo como si fuera entrada exclusiva o vip..no se, pero no dejan entrar gente como nosotros aun, así que tendremos que esperar ¡y mucho!-y el niño se fue al parecer con el grupo de amigos con quien venia.

Emily se puso muy nerviosa, a lo que se observaba había demasiada gente al frente de ella...y era seguro que el evento no duraría lo suficiente como para atender a toda la gente, sintió un desasosiego. Miro la construcción llamada El Ojo de Londres" cerca de ahí...vio a la gente, y mas allá un pequeño edificio donde seguramente estaban los actores firmando los autógrafos.

- Emily, ¿Qué pasa?- la voz de Severus le hablaba a sus espaldas muy suavemente y quizás con un poco de cautela-. ¿ Esta todo bien?

- Eh...es que...

- Sinceramente quisiera irme lo mas rápido posible, sabes ya me empezaron a Acosar" ¿entiendes?.

- Si pero..

- ¿Pero que?-dijo con voz firme y mirándola.

- No nos dejan entrar aun, hay gente con mas influencia"...

- Oh por supuesto, magnifico...

- ¿Quiere irse?...

- Claro que no, no venimos hasta acá para nada, no va a ser una experiencia inútil...

- Entonces, ¿ esperaremos?

- No.

- ¿Pero como..?

Severus Snape pensaba en alguna forma de llegar al objetivo, tenia que lograrlo sea como sea. Era casi un desafió, un reto que quería vencer. Y vio la ventaja que tenia a su lado...una poderosa ventaja, que tal vez si funcionaria como eran sus expectativas.

- Podría funcionar- menciono Snape casi como para si mismo.

- ¿Qué podría funcionar?

- Emily recuerdas mi Fama"...todo el barullo que hace la gente por que cree que soy Alan Rickman-dijo mientras Emily lo veía con asombro-.Y si lo aprovecho por una sola vez...así podríamos llegar pronto, ¿No lo crees?...

- Eh..digo... ¿si lo haría?-dijo con un nerviosismo.

- ¿No me crees capaz?-dijo casi molesto.

- Claro que lo creo capaz, es solo que es muy sorpresivo"...y muy espontáneo para usted...

- Si Claro-bueno creo que esta ropa no me ayudara para llegar a donde quiero''penso Snape-. Emily tengo que ir a buscar un lugar alejado, ahora vuelvo...

- ¿Por qué un lugar alejado?, si me puede decir.

- La túnica que traigo-y lo decía con enfado, ya que no dejaba las túnicas por nada-. Me cambiare...y ya sabes, como una persona normal, es por eso lo del lugar alejado.

(n/a: ¿No le ven muy estilo Clark Kent para ser Superman?)

- ¿Lo acompaño?...

- ¿Qué?...bueno pues si, no puedes quedarte sola-¿que pretexto no?, pero Snape inmediatamente supo por que Emily quería ir con el, pero...-. Que mas da, solo me cambiare con magia-menciono y noto la decepción de Emily, quien esperaba mas.

Y se alejaron del bullicio y buscaron un lugar escondido en donde Severus pudiera hacer su Transformación"... y cerca de ahí hallaron un angosto callejón.

¡Quien me viera donde estoy! grito en su mente, y en serio traía una vergüenza, pero quería hacerlo.

- Bien ¿no viene nadie, no hay nadie?- pregunto Snape a Emily quien vigilaba...

- No, esta a salvo- y se volteo para verlo.

Snape quien por fin traía la varita desde hace mucho tiempo, la saco y con un ligero movimiento cambio todo su vestuario. Se lo confecciono como se lo había hecho Dumbledore la vez que fueron a ver la película de Potter. Ahora si parecía un hombre muggle, pero no cualquiera, si no uno casi como Alan Rickman.

- ¿Esta bien? ¿Se ve normal?...

- Bueno si, se ve muy, si me permite decirlo-Severus le permitió asintiendo con la cabeza-bueno se ve guapo-y mientras dijo eso un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas y Severus se volteo aunque le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento.

- Ahora ha seguir con el plan...vamos Emily.

- Si.

Y cuando llegaron de nuevo al evento, había aun mas gente. Severus solo esperaba que su plan'' no se fuera mas allá del limite, no quería que llegaran hordas de gente a pedirle fotos etc. Y caminaron hacia donde estaba el edificio en que estaba el Show''.

Salía gente con la cara de plena felicidad y satisfacción, con fotos, papeles con firmas en las manos o pegados a su pecho, y gritando o brincando de tal acontecimiento. Había fila para entrar...pero de alguna forma, sea como sea, tenia que ocupar un espacio en los primeros lugares. Pronto no tardo en llegar esa oportunidad:

- ¿Sr.Rickman?-dijo un hombre que se acerco a Severus, que al parecer era un tipo de control de seguridad-. ¿No debería estar adentro?

Por fin mi plan va bien pensó Snape.

- Por supuesto-empezó a decir Snape del modo mas agradable posible-.Solo quise tomar un descanso. Me siento mejor, ahora voy.

El otro hombre asentía con la cabeza mientras le abría la puerta para que entrara. Emily por su parte se mantenía al lado de Severus, solo que un poquito alejada y se quedo impresionada de cómo Severus mentía de manera tan natural.

- Ah por cierto- menciono Snape Rickman''.

- Si dígame Sr.

- Entrara conmigo esta chica, una admiradora mía. Espero no sea molestia.

- Para nada Sr. Rickman, es mejor que se apresure a entrar hay mucha gente esperándolo-dijo el sujeto mientras veía alrededor.

- Claro. Con permiso- y como si un milagro hubiera pasado entraron.

Emily se quedo incrédula con lo que veía. Había también gente haciendo una fila, claro, y allá al fondo una gran mesa donde estaban los actores: el chico que hacia de Harry Potter, la chica que hacia de Hermione al igual que el chico que hacia de Ron. Y luego de ellos estaba la Prof. McGonagall'', Hagrid'', Dumbledore'', ..el mas buscado, el mas deseado...Alan Rickman. Emily no podía creer lo que veía, era casi como si viera a un ángel, era como si viera al sol tan cerca que sus ojos simplemente no podían aguantarlo, era un éxtasis comprimido en ese hombre de tal belleza que no cualquiera podía apreciar...y agradeció con todas sus fuerzas a todo el universo, especialmente a Severus. Y ahora ya lograron entrar, ahora si tenían que lograr entrar a la fila. Asi lo hicieron...aunque a Severus no le agrado para nada, en cambio Emily estaba en una inquietante, deliciosa y ansiosa espera. Cada vez iban mas cerca de la mesa de donde estaban los actores...

Ya había pasado casi media hora, y ya solo tenían a 10 personas al frente, lo que era un alivio de no tener a 60 o 50 personas. Y dios ahora Emily podía ver mas de cerca de Alan Rickman...sentía que su corazón se iba a detener en cualquier momento...y una sensación de poder flotar se apropio de esta...en realidad faltaba muchas sensaciones que mencionar, pero si se mencionaran seria una gran y larga lista, así que solo era un Éxtasis. Veía como las personas quienes pasaban, se entusiasmaban no podían hablar correctamente, y se saludaban con los actores, o algunos se tomaban fotos... ¿Qué haría Emily cuando llegara su turno?...aun no lo sabia. Y...solo faltaban 4 personas...!4! Ahora si, tenia que ponerse a pensar.

Ahora Emily piensa ¿Qué vas a hacer? tenia 4 personas de tiempo.

1 persona: A ver Emily, que tal si solo pasas saludas y pides autógrafos''...

2 persona: Oh podrías congeniar un poco con cada uno, pedir autógrafos y tomarte unas fotos... ¿fotos? Si ni cámara traes!''

3 persona: ¿Pero que vas a hacer cuando veas a Alan Rickman?...con el tienes que hacer algo mas.. ¡No seas insensata!, solo llega con el, dedícale una sonrisa demostrándole lo mucho que le admiras, dirigete a el con respeto, cuéntale de cómo lo conociste, pidele con mucha educación el autógrafo, y si el accede tomarse una foto contigo... ¡pero olvidas que no traes cámara!

4 persona: Bien creo que esas ultimas ideas se me antojan, si estas buenas, pero ya solo falta esta persona, piensalo bien...oh ¿si le diera un abrazo?...Oh, no...

Severus que estaba al lado de esta, durante este lapso de la chica solo se le quedo mirando muy extrañamente.

4 persona (aun): Oh dios apurate!...ya casi... ¡Ya! Esto es lo que harás: Pasaras, saludaras amigable y educadamente, pedirás lo que tengas que pedir, y cuando llegues con Alan Rickman (y aparte de oír su voz dentro de su cabeza, oía sus fuertes latidos) con el tu sabrás que hacer...Oh Sigues!. Y fue acompañada de Severus.

En efecto era su turno...era una situación desesperante y a la vez muy gratificante. Con paso torpe al caminar, su turno esperaba Primero paso con la chica que hacia de Hermione, su nombre era Emma Watson, era un poco menor que Emily y era muy linda.

- ¡Hola Buenas tardes!, ¿Cómo estas?-le saludo Emma Watson con mucho entusiasmo, era muy agradable, Emily también le saludo-. Bien ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Emily, por cierto me gusto mucho tu actuación.

- ¿Si, en serio? Me pareció que le falto mas...

- No se, pero para mi fue muy buena.

- ¿Oh con quien vienes? ¿con amigos, familia?-pregunto la chica con una expresión de duda.

- Oh vengo con mi...tío- dijo rápidamente mientras señalaba a Severus que estaba detrás de ella.

- Wow-exclamo Emma viendo con asombro a Severus-. Se parece mucho a Alan Rickman...en serio-dijo entrecortadamente-. Bueno que tengan una linda tarde gracias por venir-y se despidió de Emily con esas despedidas de beso de mejilla.

- Vaya que no notan mi parentesco con Alan Rickman-menciono sarcásticamente Severus.

- Bueno es que es inevitable''...

Y siguieron con Ron y Harry''dos chicos que parecían de la edad de Emily.

- ¡Hola Buenas Tardes!- dijeron los 2 chicos al unísono y saludaron con energía a Emily, esta también al igual que con Emma Watson los saludo.

- Disculpen, ¿Cómo se llaman en realidad?...

- Mi nombre es Daniel, pero dime Dan por favor-respondió el chico que hizo de Harry, que tenia cabello negro, ojos azules y no traía lentes como en la película.

- Yo me llamo Rupert, mucho gusto, y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto este chico pelirrojo.

- Me llamo Emily-decía esta tímidamente mientras los veía con alegría.

- Bien Emily-dijo Dan-¿Qué te pareció la película?... ¿Estuve bien?-pregunto este con una amplia sonrisa.

- Me gusto mucho, al igual que tu actuación, de hecho todas las actuaciones me parecieron buenas, pero en especial la de Alan Rickman...

- Oh si, sabes Alan Rickman es un gran, gran actor...en serio tiene una voz muy especial-y esto ultimo lo dijo mientras tocaba su garganta haciendo el ademán para dar entender lo de la voz-me gusto mucho hacer escenas con el.

- Ya quiero oírlo entonces.

- Oh ¿te acuerdas cuando Emma se asusto por Alan?-menciono Rupert.

- Ah si, como se asusto...jeje.

- ¿Cómo que Emma Watson se asusto con Alan Rickman?- pregunto con un deje de preocupación.

- Ah, imaginate que un día estábamos por grabar la escena de la clase de Pociones-empezó a narrar Dan-y Alan tenia que practicar su cara de Severus Snape''..y en una de esas practicas Emma estaba cerca de Alan, no recuerdo, si se tropezó con el o no se

pero Alan la volteo a ver con la cara de Snape''...y Emma se asusto creyendo que era en serio, no tenia ni idea de que era solo actuación- y dio una risa y en eso llego Emma quien ya había tomado un descanso con sus firmas.

- ¿De que hablan?-pregunto con cortesía.

- De la vez que te asustaste con Alan.-respondió el pelirrojo.

- ¿Por qué insisten en hablar de eso chicos?

- Ah es una buena historia Emma, se la estaba contando a ella.

- Oh Emily ¿verdad?

- Si, ¿pero eso es en serio?-dijo Emily.

- Pues si-dijo con algo de pena-. Tu tío me hace recordarlo aun mas..

- ¿Qué tío?-dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

- Ah el tío de ella, ¿por cierto donde esta el Emily? Quiero que los chicos le vean para comprobar lo que digo, ¿si? ¿Dónde esta Emily?

- Ah espera...- y volteo a buscar a Severus que estaba mas alejado de ahí. Pronto lo llamo para que se acercara a el grupo de chicos-. ¿Puede venir por favor?.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Emily?- se acerco con cautela y entornando los ojos a los demás chicos.

Había ya poca gente, que estaba charlando con los actores mas grandes, entre los que estaba Alan Rickman.

- Ah es que creo que impresionaste mucho-le dijo en voz baja.

Severus maldecía por lo bajo.

-¿Ven lo que les decía?-exclamo Emma a los chicos.

- Wow tienes razón, es como si fuera el hermano de Alan...el parecido es realmente sorprendente...

- Solo que Alan tiene cabello claro-intervino Rupert-se parece a Alan pero cuando interpreta a Snape...pero igual se parecen.

Ya parecía una especie de espacio donde discutir sobre Alan Rickman y el verdadero Severus Snape.

- Bueno vaya a donde hemos llegado jeje- dijo Dan- bueno creo que es el turno de otra persona- dijo con un leve deje de decepción, como que quería seguir la platica.

- Dios tienes razón Dan, mira hay gente esperando...

- Bueno muchas Gracias por haber venido, que te vaya bien-dijo Dan y luego Rupert le repitió despidiéndose de Emily y Severus quienes habían dejado una impresión.

Se fueron los 3 chicos a seguir firmando autógrafos. Y oh sorpresa, se habían ido ya los actores mas mayores...no... ¿se había ido Alan Rickman!?...

- ¡Oh cielos Severus!...ya se fue- dijo sin aliento y en medio de la desesperación.

- No puede haberse ido tan rápido.

- Pero..

- Mira, anda rápido...tal vez lo podamos alcanzar, no vine desde muy lejos, no estuve parado durante una hora ¡para que al final no le vea la cara a Alan Rickman! Por Merlín anda Emily- y se fueron a toda prisa. Corrieron hacia a fuera, y como por mano de Dios vieron el hombre al que estaban buscando desde hace tiempo. Estaba firmando unos autógrafos a un grupo de muchachas que estaban apiñadas alrededor de este.

- Emily- y la volteo a ver, y se agacho para verla de frente-. ¿Traes las fotos? ¿ya sabes lo que le quieres decir?...

Ella asintió agitada, tomando aire, al mismo tiempo que su pecho subía y bajaba conforme a su respiración.

- Tranquilízate por favor, mejor te acompañare... ¿si? De acuerdo en cuanto ese grupo de...en cuanto esas se vayan, iremos. Ya calmate- y le rodeo con sus brazos, con eso la tranquilizo simplemente.

Y como una marcha, se dirigieron a Alan Rickman. Era casi como si una bomba fuera a explotar...era como si se tocaran miles de tambores...era como si fueran a ir a un paraíso nunca antes explorado y como si...

- Buenas Noches, ¿les puedo ayudar?-dijo una voz tan apacible como impactante, una voz tan sensible al igual que fuerte, esa era la voz tan hermosa de Alan Rickman. Era como si una orquesta de ninfas y sirenas estuviera cantando con su mejor melodía.

- Ah...Buenas noches Sr. Rickman...-dijo como pudo Emily- Sr. Rickman yo...

- ¿Si...? ¿ Vienes con alguien?-pregunto viéndola con gesto de preocupación.

- Yo soy el que viene con ella- intervino Severus también con su voz mas suave e intimidante y coloco su mano izquierda en el hombro de la chica, y luego como si fuera una delicada acción levanto su vista para conectarla a la de Alan Rickman...

Alan Rickman quien estaba vestido con unos jeans añejos, una camisa blanca y un saco gris, al igual que Severus quiso ver a los ojos a aquel tipo con la voz intimidante. Y cuando lo miro fue como una descarga eléctrica interna...

Se quedo estupefacto al verse con ese sujeto, tal cual cada uno. Se vieron entrecerrando los ojos al principio como con un poquito de miedo e incertidumbre. Luego entornaron los ojos se vieron de pies a cabeza, pero con disimulo para no parecer mal educados, y luego lentamente separaron los labios como si no pudieran hablar ni moverse, era como verse al espejo y que este te devolviera una imagen casi igual a la tuya, pero sin poder copiar las acciones. Era escalofriante encontrarse con una persona tan parecida a ti, pero con un carácter completamente diferente. Y después de ese otro lapso, se tendieron la mano rápida y firmemente, quien sabe por que pero lo hicieron. Era como si tuvieron que tocarse para ver si eran reales.

- Bien, ¿que se te ofrecía?-dijo Alan cortésmente a la chica que estaba paralizada ante tal escena, Alan seguía mirando disimuladamente a Snape.

- Bien Sr. Rickman, principalmente quisiera decirle que no sabe la emoción que me da al verlo, ¡no sabe cuanto lo admiro!-primero hablo torpe y lentamente, pero cuando dijo lo ultimo pareció una exclamación desesperada.

Alan Rickman le dirigió una sonrisa que demostraba que era uno de los hombres mas especiales de la tierra, su sonrisa era tan amable, tan pura tan...en fin era como si su sonrisa fuera pintada preciosamente por los mismos Ángeles y los mejores artistas del mundo, claro si sabias apreciarlo.

- Y ¿Cuánto años tienes?-le pregunto como para dejar de mirar a Severus.

- Tengo 12 Sr.

- Wow...me sorprende que seas tan joven., me alegro de tener publico joven y ¿me conociste por Harry Potter o por otra parte?...

- Lo vi en Sense & Sensibility por primera vez...y no pude evitar que me encantara su actuación Sr. Rickman...y ya he mirado varias películas...

- ¿Te gusto?

- Mucho, en especial cuando recito aquel poema a Marianne, me gusta mucho su voz si me permite decirlo.

- No te preocupes hay miles de personas que me dicen lo mismo-dijo sonriéndole.

- Sr. ¿Me podría firmar unas cuantas fotos? por favor-dijo Emily mientras sacaba las fotos, Alan Rickman se agacho un poco para tomar las fotos ya que era un poco alto, y levanto la vista solo para seguir observando al tipo que era su reflejo...-. Por cierto el hombre ¿Qué es de ti?

- Ah es mi...mi tío-dijo apresuradamente Emily.

- Oh...bien-y firmo la tercera de las 5 fotos, tomaba en una mano la foto con firmeza, y en otra traía la pluma. Sus manos eran muy especiales, de una blancura bella y un poco grandes...tenían su encanto.

- Oh ¡Muchas Gracias Sr. Rickman!... ¡No sabe lo importante...este es un día muy tan importante para mi!

- Tendrás mejores días, te lo aseguro.

- Bueno tal vez tenga razón, pero sin duda es el mejor día que he tenido hasta hoy...

Alan le sonrió tan bellamente, y sinceramente. Emily estaba de que no podía creerlo. Oh...tenia que hacer algo mas...no podía dejarlo así...oh ¿y lo de la foto?...si ni cámara traía...pero tenia que conseguir capturar ese momento. Durante todo ese momento las tres personas estaban así:

1-Severus Snape: Brazos entrecruzados, derecho, con la vista fijada en Alan Rickman...y cerca de...

2- Emily: Quien estaba embobada con Alan Rickman, no podía apartar su vista de el...y tenia las fotos autografiadas pegadas a su ser...y esta estaba lo mas cerca posible de...

3- Alan Rickman: El actor que se quedo un momento, bueno en todo momento veía a Severus, como le intrigaba ese hombre, no sabia por que...pero tenia que tener una relación con el. Y tenia la corazonada de que ese tipo no era un hombre común,...tenia una fuerte presencia. Por primera vez Alan Rickman pudo acercarse a lo que decía la gente de el, que tenia una fuerte presencia...ahora pudo sentir a que se referían.

- Sr. Rickman...

- Si dime.

- Podría esperarme un poco, quiero conseguir una cámara...sabe quiero guardar este momento...le molestaría esperar un poco...se que tiene asuntos y eso..

- No importa, aun no me voy ¿o si?...

- Esta bien... ¡Se lo agradezco mucho! Enseguida vuelvo Sev...tío ahora vuelvo.

Severus asintió con la cabeza mientras Emily fue a buscar una cámara. Ahora los dos casi gemelos''... estaban solos, frente a frente. Se clavaron la mirada, como un puñal...solo que Alan Rickman dejo de hacer eso, y empezar a hablar, mientras que el otro no ablando el semblante para nada.

- Así que... ¿Cómo le va?-empezó a decir Alan en una manera agradable.

- Pues no puedo decir que de maravilla, solo vivo-respondió sarcásticamente Snape.

- Veo que...no ha tenido un día de lo mas cómodo.

- ¿Se nota?

Alan rió ligeramente que pareció un suspiro y coloco los brazos hacia atrás.

- Dígame, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Si no le importa, prefiero no responderle, además ¿que importancia tiene mi nombre aquí?. Después de todo estamos en un evento de celebridades tan altas como usted.-menciono levantando una ceja y torciendo los labios como para hacer una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué esconder el nombre?...

- Usted nunca ha tenido cosas que no quiere que la gente sepa...

- No voy a negarlo.

- Ahora nos entendemos.

Los dos se voltearon a ver familiarmente.

- Sabe-decía Alan viéndolo-me recuerda mucho a alguien,...

- ¿ En serio?- me pregunto quien será?''penso Snape...

- Si, usted vio la película de Harry Potter, ¿o no?...

- Si.

- Supongo que sabe quien es el Prof. Snape, ¿sabe?-el otro confirmo- bueno me recuerda mucho a ese personaje...

- ¿Y por que razón?-como divertía esta situación.

- No se el por que exacto, al igual que quisiera mencionar que...

- ¿Si?...

- Me parece que tenemos un parecido, ¿no lo nota?

- No lo creo, ya he oído decir a mucha gente diciendo lo mismo, yo pienso que no hay ningún parecido...sinceramente.

- Bueno...pues...

- Oh Sr. Rickman disculpe la tardanza- llego Emily tomando aire y con una cámara en la mano.

- No te tienes que disculpar...

- Emily respira, calmate- le dijo Severus al verla agitada.

- Sr. Rickman ahora ¿me permite tomarme una foto?...

- Por supuesto, ven ponte a mi lado...

- ¿En serio?

- Si vamos ven,...

¡Pero que suerte tenia esa chica!... se coloco al lado de Alan Rickman, con mucho temor...pero pronto se puso muy nerviosa al notar que Alan Rickman rodeo con un brazo sus hombros. Sin duda eso ya era natural para el, posar para fotos ya no era algo espontáneo para el. Emily iba a tomar la foto por si sola pero...

- Disculpa, si la tomas así saldrán solo nuestros rostros... perdóneme ¿podría tomarnos esta foto?-dijo dirigiéndose a Severus.

Severus se acerco a ellos para tomar la cámara, pero...

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo malo?-pregunto Alan Rickman al ver que Severus tomo la cámara y luego la miro con incertidumbre.

- No nada- se apresuro al decir cuando ya capto el funcionamiento de la cámara.

Y Emily y Alan volvieron a sus posiciones, y pronto se tomo la foto.

- ¡ Muchas Gracias!- exclamo Emily con tanta emoción que insólitamente se abrazo de Alan...- ¡Oh perdone!

- Descuida. Ahora quiero que tu me hagas un favor... ¿si?

- Lo que quiera.

- Ahora tómame una foto a mi y a tu tío, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Qué?-intervino Severus al oírlo.

- Por favor, permítale tomarse una foto y ya-le suplico Emily al oído.

Severus lo pensó un tanto...al final accedió.

- Bien por favor se puede poner a mi lado-le pidió Alan.

Severus solo acato el pedido. Y de pronto Alan iba a poner su brazo en los hombros de Snape, pero este ultimo le dijo que no lo hiciera... Emily tenia la vista fascinada. Tomo la foto y...

- Muchas gracias.- les dijo Alan.

- Gracias a usted, gracias por darme esta oportunidad-le respondió Emily.

- Bueno ya me tengo que retirar-dijo volteando a ver a un carro que acababa de llegar seguramente por el.

- Que tenga buenas noches Sr.Rickman..

- Igualmente, ah por cierto... ¿no tienes ninguna forma de comunicarte conmigo?... ¿numero de teléfono?, no olvides mi foto con tu tío..sabes tengo que tenerla tan pronto saques las fotos...por favor.

- Si...-dijo casi dando un suspiro, y consiguió un pedazo de papelito y en el escribió su numero telefónico.

¡Wow! ¡ALAN RICKMAN! Le había pedido su numero de teléfono...bueno Emily ya sabia por que, pero ¿le importaba? No.

- Aquí tiene.

- Gracias, ahora si buenas noches- y se despidió con la mano de Emily y Severus.

Y se retiro, subió al carro. Emily lo vio alejarse como si un mismo ángel hubiera bajado a la tierra...

- Bien ¿satisfecha?-dijo Snape.

- Mas que eso Severus...-respondió sin aliento.

- Me alegro, por cierto ¿de donde sacaste la cámara?.

- El lugar en donde vivo me ha enseñado cosas jeje, se la pedí prestada a un chico y el me la regalo...

- Oh no quiero ni pensarlo-dijo con un aire aconjogado- ya vayámonos...


	16. Chapter 16

Desde aquella vez en que Emily fue a encontrar a Alan Rickman,junto a Severus Snape,sin duda la vida le cambio. Fue algo tan emocionante,como especial y tan sorprendente que parecio que solo era una especie de sueño o una experiencia extra-corporal. Emily estaba recostada sobre su cama,ya se encontraba en Wolverhampton. La noche en que fueron a la firma de autografos y ya habian conseguido ver al mismisimo Alan Rickman, despues de eso Emily despues de minutos de ver las fotos con el autografo de Rickman...se habia desmayado,pero ocurrio algo mas que eso. Regresemos a esa noche para saber exactamente que sucedio, ¿si?...

FlashBack: Alan Rickman ya se habia ido, Emily veia el camino por el que el carro en que iba Alan Rickman marchaba.

-Emily ¿ya podemos irnos?-pregunto llanamente.

-Si...claro,por supuesto-dijo entrecortadamente mientras apretaba las fotos de Rickman a su pecho.

-Bueno vamonos...¿Emily?...

-El me dijo que me hablaria...me dijo que queria comunicarse conmigo...

-Si Emily,si oi eso...

-Y todo por usted...

-Bueno si Emily, ahora...vamonos...¿Emiy que...?-y volteo a ver a Emily que unos segundos mas se caia hacia atras, estaba en un desmayo, Severus pronto se acerco a ella para atraparla y no azotara contra el frio piso...Emily cayo en los brazos de Severus Snape como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Inconciente la niña fue tomada en brazos de Severus Snape...

-Emily...por Merlin, ¿tengo que hacerlo todo yo?-se dijo a si mismo mientras acomodaba bien a Emily para ya irla a dejar a su "hogar"-.Despierta por favor,...si hubiera sabido que te desmayarias nunca te hubiera traido aqui...

Y fue caminando ya por el Londres nocturno,cargando a una niña en brazos,busco el lugar mas privado y solo y desaparecio llegando a Wolverhampton. Cuando ya habia llegado a la zona en que Emily vivia esta ya habia recuperado el conocimiento...

-Severus...¿donde estamos?-pregunto quedamente.

-Vaya hasta que por fin despertaste eh...-menciono secamente-pues ya estamos en Wolverhamton,ya casi llegamos a tu..."casa".

-¿Que paso,por que he estado dormida?-pregunto la niña con incertidumbre.

-No te dormiste,te desmayaste...

-¿Me desmaye?...

-Si, quien sabe por que-dijo sarcasticamente-.Bueno ya paso, ¿ya estas feliz?...

-¿Que?

-¿Ahora estas feliz?...

-Una pregunta Severus, ¿cree que nunca he estado feliz en mi vida? ¿o solo implica este dia?,aclareme eso por favor...

-Bueno si,creo que...solo disculpame,por favor-dijo casi nervioso.

-Entiendo, todo el mundo cree que por venir de una clase social baja, y por vivir en donde vivo, cree que soy de lo mas infeliz,pero sabe...no es asi. Pero bueno este dia,a excepcion del dia en que lo conoci a usted y mi cumpleaños tambien en compañia de usted,este dia se va a los "momentos dorados" jejeje...

-Eres muy amable al decir eso, en serio se sincera,no tienes que dar cumplidos innecesarios...

-No es adulacion, es la verdad Severus...

-Bueno gracias-y dijo casi tartamudeando.

Emily le dio una radiante sonrisa y Severus por supuesto le asintio con la cabeza. Hubo un breve silencio incomodo, parecia que los dos estaban con un antojo...que no sabian que decir, lucian nerviosos al igual que con cierto miedo.Se veian de reojo,ya en sus frentes de hizo presente el sudor aunque muy ligeramente como si una brisa le soplara solo a ellos. Estaban en plena acera en la calle parados uno al lado del otro...no muy cerca ni tan lejos, pero de manera que se viera que venian juntos. Ahi estaban callados sin saber que hacer,viendo los distintos comercios,restaurantes,clubes nocturnos con sus anuncios brillantes de neon...viendo a la gente pasar con prisa, y otras sin preocupaciones y viviendo la vida de noche. Severus sabia que tenia que llevarla a su casa ya,pero algo se lo bloqueaba,aun no tenia ganas de dejarla en ese lugar tan vulgar y tan degradante, se hacia el tonto callandose,quedandose quieto, teniendo la vista fija en el cielo nocturno del centro de la ciudad, ese cielo casi color violeta y sin estrellas de tantas luces que existian en la ciudad...y Emily por su parte, tambien estaba callada,pero solo por que creia que Severus se lo estaba ordenando de manera indirecta, estaba un poco quieta pero jugando con sus manos y tenia la vista en un escaparate de una tienda de ropa intima. Se preguntaba por que estaban ahi sin decir y hacer nada...

- Emily-dijo de pronto,de la nada Snape que estaba un poco alterado-Emily-repitio respirando con algo de dificultad.

-¿Si, Severus...?

-Esto...quiero decir, Emily...

-¿Que pasa Severus?...

- Yo...necesito, digo si tu...-parecia ya un joven indeciso.

- ¡¿Que Severus?!-dijo ya con impaciencia y acercandose directamente a el-.¿Que sucede?

Severus estaba en apuros, sentia una presion en su pecho,sus miembros vibraban, tenia un nudo en la garganta, su frente estaba empapada en sudor...yacia un nerviosismo casi excitante...

-¿Que pasa Severus?, dime ya por favor...ya.

Severus no soportaba mas, no queria estar bajo presion...la verdad era que Severus Snape estaba bastante excitado con todo lo que habia sucedido, bueno en esa palabra tenia doble sentido en esa situacion. El primero estaba basado en la excitacion del modo de emocion,estaba con mucha energia, se sentia muy alegre,no alegre en si,pero si. El segundo sentido y tal vez el que mas regia a Severus, era la excitacion ya relacionado con la sensualidad, era excitacion sexual...algo le habia sucedido, algo le afecto este dia que se sentia tan jovial pero no sabia como expresarlo...asi que de eso venia el nerviosismo...

-¡Dimelo ya!...

Y Severus Snape la tomo fuertemente de la muñeca izquierda, con brusquedad pero al parecer no tenia esa intencion, era como un animal defendiendose...miro con profundidad a Emily,ella le miro con miedo,Severus tenia una expresion entre nerviosa y enojo...enseñaba los dientes y su piel se puso de un rubor extraño... y pronto llevo con,brusquedad,a Emily a un callejon cercano,pero muy solo y oscuro,ademas de angosto. Acorralo a Emily contra la fria pared,recargo los brazos extendidos hacia al frente contra la pared y se acerco lo mas posible a la chica...manteniendo su pecho pegado al de ella,aunque implicase que Severus se tuviera que agachar un poco.

-Emily...oh Emily-jadeaba Severus Snape con los ojos entrecerrados y su alterada respiracion-lo siento pero...-y seguia jadeando.

-Severus, por favor,¿por que haces esto?-dijo secamente-por favor,tranquilizate ya tengo que irme...por favor.

-No Emily,temo que no te iras...lo siento pero no,por favor Emily-dijo exaltado-quiero que te quedes conmigo esta noche,por favor no me dejes en estos momentos, ¿si?...

-Pero Severus,...

-Te lo suplico-hablo con un hilo de voz y mirando profundamente a Emily a los ojos.

-Severus si usted dijo que,...no por favor, dejeme ir...

-Emily por favor,...

-Severus usted ya me ha dicho que no deberia hacer esto, ¿ lo recuerda?...

-Se perfectamente que dije...una cosa Emily-decia aun suspirando,pero sonaba mas cuerdo que hace unos miuntos-¿sabes que son las excepciones?¿lo sabes?...

-Se muy bien que es una excepcion Severus...

-Entonces...¿por que no puedes captar el mensaje?, entiendes...solo hazme este favor,no me hagas perder esta sensacion...¿si?-Emily trataba de apartar su rostro lejos de Severus Snape,ella tenia que abstenerse esa vez, pero ella con gusto(en el fondo) aceptaba esas situaciones...pero algo habia en ella,como una especia de anafrodisia que no queria estar en accion en esa noche-.Por favor Emily, todo estara bien,...solo ven.

-No Severus...

-Te lo pregunte amablemente Emily, no quiero hacerme el hombre, ni quiero lastimarte...

Emily cerro los ojos...respiro profundamente mientras Severus todavia seguia en un suspirar. Sintio ella entonces cierta sensacion de cobardia,de densa incertidumbre...y un ser viviente no soporto mas la presion que oprimia su pecho,dejo fluir aquella excitacion y energia deslizando sus labios a lo largo de un joven cuello hasta llegar al principio del torax...y lo detuvo el borde del vestido.

-Emily solo necesito que aceptes, no me hagas sufrir...por favor-y levanto el rostro para ver a la chica que seguia cruelmente presionada...y...finalmente si,...Emily atrajo a Severus Snape hacia ella calidamente y acomodo su bolsa donde llevaba la camara y las fotos en su hombro para dejar los brazos libres, y con sutil encanto,pero con cierta molestia e incomodidad como si no quisiera hacerlo,beso el rostro de este,beso las mejillas,la frente ligeramente empapada en sudor hasta beso la singular nariz de este y bajo hacia los labios donde ya desde hace tiempo la esperaban con ansias...sus manos estaban en los fuertes hombros del hombre el cual estaba ahora solo suspirando y viendola-.Emily sujetame fuerte por favor,...

Ella acato la orden de y aparecieron en un viejo y olvidado salon con luz muy tenue y con paredes cubiertas de libros y atras de ellos un viejo sofa raido...

-¿Donde estamos Severus?-pregunto con debil voz,con los ojos cerrados y apoyada en Severus.

- Estamos en mi...casa-contesto como pudo y teniendo sus brazos alrededor de la chica.

-Severus prometes que no haras nada que no debas...

-Te lo prometo.

Y Severus ya no dejo que nada mas se interpusiera en su camino de deseo. Dejo de abrazar a Emily, con cuidado, la vio por un breve momento y se agacho para quitarle el vestido de un tiron,y dejarla en interiores...Severus vio con detenimiento aquella ropa intima aun de niña, su corpiño de un color lila que se abrochaba por delante y las bragas que hacian juego con el corpiño y eran,en un sentido,cierto encanto...su cabello castaño caia sobre sus menudos hombros,su piel morena clara se veia tan tersa y tan comoda que Severus ya queria descansar sobre ella apacible,...y pronto dejo de embobarse con eso.La levanto a la puberta, la coloco en el sofa raido que estaba ahi. No se sabia las razones por que Severus Snape se atrevia o disponia a tener esa pedofilia...no era algo de el,sabia que nunca habia tenido ese tipo de obsesion, todo comenzo cuando conocio a Emily...que tonto era. Ya estaba encima de ella,pero no mantenia todo su peso sobre ella,sino que se apoyaba con un brazo flexionado y sostenido sobre el sillon y el otro estaba solamente apoyado al sofa,de modo que solo el peso de sus piernas quedaba en Emily mientras la besaba...pero eso ya era bastante aburrido,anticuado.Emily solo se habia acostumbrado a caricias,besos y lo mas lejos a lo que habia llegado era al sexo manual y Severus que ya le habia prometido nada mas fuerte que eso, ya se habia retirado la tunica...pero no podia evitarlo...tenia que.

-¿Que pasa?...-pregunto Emily al notar que Severus se detuvo y bajo de ella-.¿Pasa algo malo?...

Severus Snape no contesto, busco la tunica arrugada en el piso, se vistio y temblando se acerco a Emily, la incorporo y la sento sobre sus piernas. La miro con profundidad, la cubrio con la capa de la tunica...la tomo como padre e hija...separo lentamente los labios.

-Emily...te sientes bien,quiero decir, ¿te sientes bien respecto a esto...?-pregunto calmadamente y entrecerrando sus negros ojos.

-Severus confieso que...no-Severus abrio un poco los ojos,aunque no le sorprendia que no se sintiera comoda con tales situaciones-.No voy a negar que me agrada tener esto,pero no se como explicarlo,como decirlo. Es que usted es muy repentino, no se, siento que hay muchas cosas que llevar a cabo,que tiene que pasar para llegar esto...o que los 2 lo deseemos...-Severus asintia con seriedad.

-Emily ahora que estas aqui-dijo secamente-pregunto...

-Si Severus.

-Las veces en que tu y yo tenido tenido...por decir "intimidad"...quiero me digas tu-decia con notada timidez para su edad-con sinceridad, ¿te agrada lo que hago yo?...¿te gusta lo que te hago?...

Pasaron unos segundos.

-No. Severus casi no,bueno. Antes si,pero ahora ya...no-Severus entorno los ojos-.No se,tal vez es por que cuando casi no te veia demasiado creo que te queria mas en lointimo,te deseaba ya que no te tenia, y ultimamente te he visto mucho...y con eso,todas las cosas que han pasado, incluyendo...-y paro de repente.

-¿Incluyendo que?-dijo el quedamente y con la vista clavada en el suelo-¿o a quien?...

-No puedo decirlo,no puedo...

-Solo dilo y ya.

-No puedo...

-¿Es una persona verdad?...

Ella no contesto y no contestaria.

-¿Es Alan Rickman cierto?, no es nadie mas. En serio lo quieres...¿lo amas?.

-Si, y ahora...que por fin lo pude conocerlo, no puedo dejar de pensar en el...Severus pero por ti lo conoci, no se que pensar...

-¿Te atrae Alan Rickman?

-¿Quieres decir...sexualmente?...

-Claro Emily.

-Si, me atrae...mucho,y no se si algun dia pueda tener la suerte de tener algo con el...

-Bien...-interrumpio suavemente Severus Snape-es hora de quete vayas,ven toma mi brazo y ya sabes el resto...

Cuando ya estaban en Wolverhampton y habian llegado al "hogar" de Emily, esta se solto tan rapido de Snape, que ya ni parecia importarle, hasta el lo noto con un fuerte pesar...

-Mmm...Gracias Severus-dijo llanamente Emily y sin poder verlo.

-Ya sabes que...siempre me tienes a mi. Buenas noches Emily-y desaparecio sin mas.

Y ahi termino todo. Volviendo al dia actual. Emily ya no sentia casi nada hacia Severus Snape desde el dia anterior, parecia egoista de su parte que despues de todo lo que Severus habia hecho por ella, esta no les correspondiera de buena manera...era realmente penoso que Emily, en el dia del evento, tratara a Severus como un medio para sacar ventaja y llegar a Rickman...de otra parte el otro tambien se ofrecia a ayudarla y conseguir el objetivo, pero ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta hasta el final del dia.

Emily ya habia pedido permiso para salir a revelar las fotografias, entre la cual estaba la que Alan Rickman le habia pedido...

- Kate, ¿me acompañas a revelar las fotos?...

-Claro, por cierto ¿de que son las fotos, ya se que del evento, pero de quienes o de que?...

-Bueno una es de Alan Rickman conmigo y la otra es de Alan Rickman y...Severus.

-¿Severus?...

-Si...

-¿Como eso?

- Es que-empezo explicar como de mala gana- Alan Rickman pidio una fotografia con el.

- Wow, creo que Severus tuve suerte que tu...Alan Rickman le pidio la foto a el y tu...-y volteo a ver a Emily que parecia molesta y si en efecto estaba molesta.

Y pronto salieron a la calle a buscar algun lugar de revelado fotografico. No fue tan dificil encontrarlo pues en el centro habia gran cantidad de negocios, Emily tomando con fuerza la camara con temor a perderla o hacerle daño. Pasaron como unos 7 o 9 minutos en la fotografia:

- Fue tan rapido-dijo Emily ya sosteniendo el sobre de las fotos reveladas.

- Solo fueron 2 fotos Emily,...

-Si lo se.

-Bueno vamos a verlas...

-Estas loca, no las voy a ver aqui, esperare hasta llegar a casa...

Kate hizo cara de pocos amigos mientras Emily salia ya del establecimiento...

-Crei que me llamaste para venir junto a ti, no que vendria solo de tu escolta...

-Bueno lo siento.

Y regresaron a su "casa", Emily pronto fue a su habitacion...y abrio con tal ansiedad el sobre de las fotografias. Primeramente miro su foto con Rickman, se veia tan opacada por Rickman cuya presencia era increible...y luego tan sigilosamente le hecho un ojo a la foto de Severus y Rickman...ahi yacian los 2, uno al lado del otro, los 2...con las expresiones casi copiadas, Emily no pudo evitar sentir envidia de Snape, no sabia por que exactamente, pero ya sentia envidia por este. Aun no le habia llamado Alan Rickman, no habia señal alguna de el...tal vez se tomaria unos dias y despues cuando tuviera tiempo hablaria.

-Pero solo viene por su foto-penso Emily-solo viene por su gemelo-dijo sarvasticamente.

Y guardo las fotos con cierta amargura y fue a empezar su dia normalmente...Mientras Severus Snape impartia sus clases normalmente, tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo.

Pasaron 4 dias, Emily seguia sin la llamada de Alan Rickman...estaba al borde de desesperacion y la decepcion,era lo unico que le importaba...ya casi no existia en su mente aquel hombre llamado Severus Snape.


	17. Chapter 17

El 24 de Noviembre paso la mas deseada expectativa de Emily.

-¡Emily!-gritaba Kate desde el vestibulo mientras que la otra niña se encontraba limpiando la habitacion donde dormia-¡Emily!...

-¡¿Que pasa?!-exclamo esta dirigiendose al lugar de donde la llamaban-¿que sucede?...

- Emily te llaman...-dijo entredientes mientras tapaba con su hombro el telefono.

-¿Quien es...?

-Es tu Sr. Rickman no se que...

-¡¿QUE?!...

- ¡Apurate!...

Y Emily tomo bruscamente el telefono y...

-Bueno-dijo Emily sin aliento y sintiendo later el corazon con rapidez.

-Si, bueno, con quien hablo-dijo una voz celestial y grave, esa voz que solo tenia Alan Rickman...

-Con Emily...¿Sr. Rickman es usted?...

-Si, tu eres Emily ¿si?...

-Si Sr.

-Ah ¿recuerdas la foto que te pedi la noche del evento de la firma de autografos?-pregunto con lentitud.

-Si Sr.,por supuesto ya...ya revele las fotos, ya estan listas.

-Oh que bien, ¿entonces ya podria ir por la foto?

-Si lo desea si Sr.

-¿En donde vives? ¿En Wolverhampton no? ¿es ahi a donde hablo?...

Emily se lo pensaba bien, no podia ni queria que Alan Rickman visitara ese lugar donde vivia...tenia que hallar otro lugar en donde encontrarse con el...

-No.

-¿Que?-dijo amablemente-¿no vives en Wolverhampton?...

-Mmm no, solo estoy en un...viaje,si. Vivo en Londres...

-Oh entonces, dime donde y cuando y yo ire...

-Ah...que tal si lo veo en el centro de Londres cerca del rio Tamesis...

-¿Que?...

-¿Sabe cual es el parque BatterSea? cerca del rio Tamesis y del parlamento,cerca de ahi...

-Parque BatterSea, si lo conosco...entonces ahi concretamos, el 26 de este mes a las 4:00 pm...¿y te acompañara tu tio, cierto?...

-Claro.

-Bueno me tengo que despedir, nos vemos pasado mañana, que tengas un buen dia-y sono el tono de llamada terminada.

Emily se quedo un buen tiempo plantada ahi, con el telefono todavia puesto en posicion de llamar. Veia el pulido suelo mientras tenia el cerebro bloqueado...

-¿Ya terminaste con la llamada?, necesito usar el telefono-le dijo Kate mientras le quitaba el telefono de las manos.

¿Que haria Emily?. Le habia dicho que vivia en Londres y que lo veria el 26 en el parque BatterSea, donde habia celebrado su cumpleaños con Severus...y Severus, ¿como lo contactaria?...si dependiera de ella fuera ella sola,pero el unico interes de Rickman era Severus Snape.

- Debo de ir a Londres...-decia Emily a Kate.

- Estas loca, no puedes ir...

-Debo ir, si no no podre contactar a Severus, y es que sin el no puedo presentarme con Alan Rickman...

-Oh Emily, ¿y no puedes envierle una carta?...

-Kate, le llegaria hasta el lunes, el dia cuando debo presentarme...y no puedo fallarle a Alan Rickman...

-Emily, pero, piensas en como reaccionara Snape, asi...de repente.

La otra no respondio, aun era medio dia, si podia irse justo en esos momentos, encontrar a Severus e informarle de los planes(si es que aceptaba...) y regresar rapido a Wolverhampton...

-Bien me tengo que ir-dijo Emily llanamente mientras iba a su cuarto para tomar cambio para el autobus-esta bien, adios.

Kate la vio irse sin decir nada, si Emily se metia en problemas no le incumbia, ella solo le trataba de aconsejar y si le apetecia hasta se involucraba en el asunto,pero hoy no.

Emily salio del lugar con mucha cautela. Fue por las calles hasta la parada del autobus para ir al metro a Londres...y afortunadamente llego sana y salva a Londres y de ahi a la casa de Sseverus Snape. Cuando ya habia llegado a la calle de la Hilandera veia con cierta amargura y nostalgia los alrededores. Ahi habia vivido sus primeros años, ahi es donde su familia vivia,tal vez ya ni estaban ahi...y ahi es donde estaba Severus Snape. Avanzo por la callejuela agilmente hasta llegar a la casa de ladrillo con una gran chimenea industrial y con un aspecto abandonado. Toco la puerta al principio con cuidado y poco a poco subia el ritmo hasta que alguien abrio la puerta.

-¡¿Emily?!-exclamo Severus al verla platada en el recibidor de la casa-¡¿Pero que rayos haces aqui?!,...¿como llegaste...?

-Eso no importa Severus...bueno vine aqui para pedirte que vengas conmigo pasado mañana a Londres...

-¡¿Pero de que estas hablando?!-dijo este confuso dejandola pasar al descuidado lugar-¿como que a Londres? ¿que has estado planeando, eh?...

-¿Recuerda que Alan Rickman me llamaria?-dicto seriamente esta mirandolo a los ojos.

-Si lo se.

-Pues ya ocurrio la llamada, y prometi que estaria en el parque BatterSea el 26 de este mes a las 4:00 pm, y lo mas importante quede con el mismisimo Alan Rickman y no puedo,ni pienso dejarlo...y no puedo presentarme ahi sin usted Severus.

-Ah con que solo a eso vienes aqui, casi te matas solo para venir a avisarme que tengo que ir,quiera o no,contigo a Londres -decia sarcasticamente-¿solo para que el Sr. Rickman me mire como si fuera un objeto de obsesion?...eso es lo que crees, pues dejame desengañarte señorita...no pienso ir. Tengo asuntos mas importantes que ser el "bolso" de una chica de 13, asi que temo decirte que veniste en vano...

-Oh que bien, gracias por su comprension, gracias por arruinarme la vida...disculpeme por haberlo molestado en su vida tan atariada, ¿que estaria haciendo ahorita?...-se pregunto a si misma en voz alta y sarcastica mientras su vista estaba en el techo lleno de telarañas-¡ah! recuerdo la noche en que ahi en ese sillon justamente-dijo apuntando a dicho sofa-me queria joder, pero no pudo y ¿sabe por que?...-pregunto viendolo-por que supo que no me hacia ni pisca de placer...

-¡Cierra la boca!-le espeto este tomandola de los hombros y taladrandola con la mirada mientras que esta parecia estar a punto de llorar-¡no permitire que me hables asi...! ¡todo lo que he hecho por ti...y asi es como me lo...

Entonces callo de repente, le solto los hombros y le dio la espalda.

-Ire contigo a Londres-dijo, despues de varios segundos en silencio, entrecortadamente-despues no quiero que vuelvas a buscarme, entendido...¿me oiste?-y la chica,con temor, asintio con la cabeza.

Y reino un silencio...parecia que Emily esperaba que Severus la llevara a Wolverhampton por medio de magia...

-¿Que esperas para largarte o que?...-pregunto molesto este sin verla aun-¡ah! ¿esperabas que te llevara?...pues sera mejor que te vayas de una vez, no es bueno para una niña ir de noche por ahi...asi que...-y tomo a Emily por la espalda hasta llevarla a la puerta- hasta el 26 de noviembre señorita y despues adios para siempre buenas noches-y cerro la puerta en la cara de esta. Del otro lado de la puerta donde aquel estaba Severus Snape este estaba con la espalda pegada a la puerta y respirando bruscamente. La chica quien estaba ya fuera de la casa de donde la habian echado se habia sentado en el frio y sucio suelo llorando, limpiandose las lagrimillas con la manga de su camisa,empezaba a hacer frio y esta no traia ni el mas minimo abrigo, estaba tiritando...temblaba mientras trataba de abrigarse con sus propios brazos, y trataba de mover ya sus entumidas piernas y levantarse para marcharse lo antes de posible. Levanto su vista al cielo ya teñido de lividos azules ya para convertirlo en un azul oscuro con estrellas... ya cuando estaba en pie, echo una ultima mirada a la casa de Severus Snape y dificilmente camino para ir a la estacion del metro. Y ya echando andar la chica un hombre la veia irse desde una ventana ya empañada por el frio y la respiracion de el pegada al vidrio...veia como la chica andaba torpemente por el frio, abrazandose a si misma para calentarse y como su cabello se agitaba por el viento que soplaba...ya entraba la noche. El hombre no podia evitar acongojarse...decidio en un pricipio solo seguir viendo como la chica se iba con lentitud...pero una extraña sensacion le decia que saliera y fuera a resguardar a la chica. No. Esa chica,aunque fuera una menor aun, lo habia utilizado, solo lo utilizaba para su satisfaccion,...pero, cuando la chica ya casi se perdia de vista y salia de esa zona ahi es cuando:

-No, no me quedare aqui...debo ir-y tomando su capa de la tunica en forma de abrigo y salio entre corriendo y caminando hasta alcanzar a la chica.

El piso estaba ligeramente humedo, habia lloviznado un poco...y parecia que pronto iba a nevar...habia una extraña iluminacion en el ambiente, una iluminacion tenuemente azulada pero tambien grisacea... y casi Emily se marchaba...

-¿Que hago ahora?-pensaba Snape mientras se detuvo un momento-¿la sigo...o mejor ya la llevo a su casa de una buena vez?...-decia con angustia sin parecer estupido pero no le quedaba tiempo a si que solo se puso en marcha sin planear nada.

Sin que la chica se diera cuenta Severus fue tras ella como un guarda espaldas...vigilaba que fuera por buen camino, y rogaba que no le pasara nada grave como sus desmayos espontaneos o cualquier cosa de ese tipo... ya habian llegado a Londres. Emily ya habia recuperado mas motricidad y al parecer seguia llorando pues segui llevandose la manga de la camisa a la cara. Y ya estaban en la estacion del metro norte, Emily compro el boleto y solo espero menos de un minuto para ya subir e irse a Wolverhampton. Severus la vio subirse con cierto nudo en la garganta...y busco un lugar seguro para desaparecerse y llegar a Wolverhampton a ver si Emily llegaba a salvo... en efecto llego sana y salva. Severus estaba ya desde hace casi media hora esperando a que llegara en su "casa"...Emily aun no se percataba de que Severus Snape estaba por ahi...Emily antes de entrar a su "casa" dio una mirada a su alrededor por que sintio la presencia de alguien...y luego entro con cuidado. Severus con una fria mirada de tristeza se dio vuelta para regresarse a su casa...

- ¡Emily!-exclamo Kate al ver llegar a Emily ligeramente mojada y desaliñada, temblaba del frio,tiritaba-¡mira como vienes!, ¡dios, no vuelvas a ser algo asi!...¿estabas llorando? ¿a donde fuistes exactamente?...

-Fui a lo que tenia que ir...

-Entonces-dijo con desesperacion-¿por que vienes llorando? ¿que te hizo Snape?...

-No Kate, he sido muy egoista...fue toda mi culpa...ya solo dejame descansar,perdon.

Y se quito la camisa quedandose en sujetador...y se tumbo en su cama hasta que desperto el siguiente dia.

26 de Noviembre:

Esa mañana Emily desperto con un vacio horrible. No tenia ganas de nada...era como si no tuviera sueños, no tuviera nada. Desayuno normalmente, trabajo limpiando los cuartos del lugar, almorzo, se dio una ducha...y se preparo en silencio para su cita de las 4:00 pm...esta vez se previno con la ropa, se puso medias largas, una falda, un jersey color cafe claro,una bufanda y los zapatos mas resistentes que tenia...se veia bien, pero no genial, al menos se veia bien y mientras se cepillaba el cabello castaño y se veia al espejo se dijo a si misma quedamente...

-¿Y creo que Severus va a ir...?, soy una tonta...

Y dejo el cepillo en el tocador, tomo la bolsa donde ya estaban guardadas las fotos de Rickman,Severus y ella.

-¿Ya te vas?...con estas salidas continuas Cristal ya no te dejara salir mucho Emily...

-Me vale lo que diga Cristal-contesto esta dandose los ultimos arreglos y dirigiendose a la puerta principal...

- ¿Y que, te vas a volver a ir como la ultima vez?...espero que esta vez no llegues media muerta.

- Descuida al menos llego viva aqui, si no llego venga mi muerte...

-Bueno, buena suerte...cuidate mucho Emily-dijo esta con una voz mas calmada y seria mientras la otra le dedicaba una sonrisa gelida y dijo adios con una mueca y con un gesto con la mano...

Emily caminaba con prisa, subio al autobus como rayo...llego al metro lo mas rapido posible...y con una ansiosa espera se veia ya en Londres, pensaba si era verdad que Rickman le habia llamado y citado para verla,aunque sea solo por una foto que le causo obsesion a Rickman, pero de todos modos eso era tan valido como para presumir...y el transporte se detuvo. Emily bajo deprisa pero tambien con cuidado...ya habia tocado con los pies el suelo de Londres y despues de salir de la estacion decidio tomar el tranvia para el centro de Londres. Eran ya las 3:49 pm se fijo Emily en un reloj que se encontraba en un muro de ladrillo. Iba en el tranvia ya viendo como los demas marchaban...y mira que ya llegaba al centro de Londres, su pulso aumentaba cada vez mas conforme mas llegaba y visualizaba el parque BatterSea y ahi en uno de los jardines estaria Alan Rickman y si por mano de Dios llegaria Severus Snape...y el tranvia se detuvo. En la estacion del centro de Londres... y ya viendo cerca el Big Ben se fue al parque BatterSea...ya eran las 4:05 pm pero obviamente Emily penso que nadie seria tan puntual como para llegar a las 4 en punto. Ya a unos cuantos pasos de llegar al respectivo parque dio un vistazo alrededor para ver,con esperanza, si ya habia llegado Severus Snape, la respuesta era logica, aun no habia llegado y era seguro que ni estuviera en el centro de Londres...y en medio se empezo a oir una debil musica, un suave violin a lo lejos mientras la chica se guardaba las ganas de llorar de desesperacion de no saber si Severus llegaria o no. Se trago el llanto y comenzo a caminar para ir a su encuentro.

Severus estaba sentado en el sofa de su sala, reinaba un silencio profundo...tomaba en una taza cafe. Su vista estaba concentrada en un estante de libros...dio un largo sorbo al cafe. No sabia la razon ,pero tenia en su cabeza una musica. Una extraña pero bella musica, con unas notas en violin suave, con otra parte de gaitas al mas puro estilo escoces...un juego de flautas acentuando la pieza y al coro unas voces tan suaves y delicadas cantando con paz y tranquilidad...y Severus sentia que se estremecia. Veia la hora en un reloj antiguo que tenia en la pequeña mesa de la sala...

-Vaya ya son las 4:00...-dijo con calma y sin alterarse y volvio a tomar su cafe...y escuchando en su cabeza aquella musica...luego,tambien con calma, se levanto subio a su cuarto...llego, busco su varita para cambiar de aspecto su tunica por el estilo muggle que siempre se ponia al salir con Emily a algun evento muggle. La operacion fue rapida y facil fue desaparecerse para llegar sin esfuerzo al centro de Londres...aun con aquella musica en su cabeza. Estaba listo y estaba ya en el bullicio, recordo perfectamente el parque BatterSea donde habia pasado la noche del tan atrasado cumpleaños de Emily...ya se estaba imaginandola esperandolo como si fuera su accesorio, o que ya estaria ansiosa de traerlo como un perro de exhibicion, y aunque le ardia la sangre al pensarlo y hacerlo no podia hacer sufrir a Emily por la cosa que mas le gustaba en el mundo: el tal Alan Rickman.

Emily estaba en la entrada del parque aun no queria entrar hasta saber si Snape llegaria...pero de pronto penso:

-"¿Y si Alan Rickman ya esta dentro del parque? ¿y si lo dejo esperando...?. No tengo que entrar de una buena vez, si Severus llega, que me busque..."-y sin mas que dar se adentro al parque para ver si Rickman ya se encontraba ahi.

Severus ya estaba apenas unos cuantos pasos del parque...pero se detuvo en breve para llegar mas tarde de lo que tenia planteado...

Emily ya andaba viendo los caracteristicos jardines del parque, volteaba a un lado a otro a ver si estaba Rickman...y...con fortuna, alla a lo lejos, vio a un hombre de pie casi junto a la orilla del rio Tamesis, un hombre respectivamente alto, con cabello claro y entrecano, con un perfil exquisitamente elegante...era Alan Rickman que vestia con unos jeans añejos como la ultima vez en que Emily lo vio y un abrigo negro con una bufanda gris...estaba viendo el rio con calma.

Emily contenia el aliento con el corazon encogido...estaba haciendo un frio viento,ya comenzaba el atardecer de modo que la iluminacion de esa tarde arrancaba destellos castaños al cabello de Emily mientras tambien el viento le elevaba el fleco levemente. En la entrada del parque estaba Severus Snape observando a Emily de lejos:

-Con que ya encontro al tal Rickman...que bien-dijo con un deje de desprecio mientras avanzaba un poco mas adentro del parque...

Emily llegando con Rickman con los nervios de punta...con un escalofrio en todo el cuerpo. Soplaba el viento...el frio viento.

-Sr. Rickman...-al fin abrio la boca la chica mientras estaba detras de Rickman-.Buenas Tardes...

-Buenas Tardes-saludo suavemente aun sin darse la vuelta pero en un segundo se volteo para ver a su interlocutora...-¡ah tu eres Emily!...me da gusto verte, muchas gracias por traerme las fotos...

-No hay de que-respondio apenas articulando la boca y respirando-gracias a usted...-y tomo de su bolsa la foto que tanto le pedia Rickman.

-Woow...-dijo tomando la foto y viendola con detenimiento y con una expresion de satisfaccion en su aristocratico rostro...-¿no piensas que esto es...especial? bueno me refiero a lo raro que es la foto, parece casi un fotomentaje-y miro al rostro a Emily-.Por cierto...¿donde esta tu tio? ¿o...veniste sola acaso...?

-Eh...bueno yo...

-Aqui estoy señor Rickman-dijo una voz distante,Severus Snape se aproximaba a ellos con paso militar...hacia ondear su abrigo con solemnidad y su cabello tambien se agitaba por el viento. Alan Rickman volteo al instante a verlo y en su rostro se ilumino como si Snape fuera una revelacion a sus suplicas y por otra parte Emily,estaba atonita...

-Buenas tardes ¿Señor...?-e hizo una expresion de incertidumbre mientras levantaba una ceja ligeramente.

-Prince-contesto suavemente-Tobias Prince.

-Buenas tardes Señor Prince-saludo formalmente-muchas gracias por venir...

-No hay de que señor Rickman-dijo melosamente-lo que sea por mi querida sobrina, lamentaria mucho decepcionarla...

-Lo entiendo señor Prince, tambien tengo sobrinas, me identifico mucho con usted...

-Si, ya lo veo sr. Rickman.

Emily estaba calladita solamente mirando a un lado a otro a Severus y Rickman...hubo un momento en que los 2 hombres se miraron,disimuladamente claro, con absoluta obsesion...con curiosidad parecia un espejismo.

-Hace mucho frio, ¿no creen?-menciono Rickman con aire casual y dibujando una sonrisa suave-¿puedo invitarlos un cafe...?

Severus por fin volteo a ver a Emily por una señal de que si queria aceptar la invitacion al cafe...por supuesto que la respuesta fue positiva.

-¿Y...desde hace tiempo que eres-preguntaba Rickman dirigiendose a Emily tomando su taza de cafe a la altura de su hombro...ya se encontraban los tres en una mesa dentro de un cafe muy hogareño. Emily, quien tomaba un vaso de chocolate caliente, miraba atenta a Rickman mientras que el "tio Prince" miraba a los dos absortos en su supuesta platica- ¿Desde cuando te gusta Harry Potter?...

-Bueno-contesto suavemente Emily-no soy muy "fan" de Harry Potter, mas bien mi objetivo de ir al evento de los autografos fue que...estaria usted ahi...con todo respeto. Es que, como ya le habia mencionado, habia visto su pelicula "Sense & Sensibility" y fue una maravillosa actuacion...

- Me alegro de que te guste mi trabajo, ¿y que otras peliculas has visto?, ademas de donde salgo yo, ¿te gusta el cine?...

-Me gusta el cine,pero no conosco mucho...

-Bien, solo te falta instruccion-y dio una debil risa mientras dio un sorbo a su cafe-¿y usted Sr. Prince?...

-No me gusta nada de eso-respondio secamente este levantando su taza de cafe-soy mas bien del tipo aburrido...

-¿Por que campos se interesa?

- Soy profesor de...-y recordo como se traducia el campo de Pociones en el mundo muggle- soy prof. de Quimica...

-Iinteresante, ahora me recuerda mas a mi personaje en Harry Potter...¿o no Emily?...

-Claro señor Rickman-dijo rapidamente ella.

-En serio señor Prince, no solo tiene el fisico parecido al Prof. Snape, hasta la profesion es casi similar...-menciono el y los otros dos por un momento abrieron ligeramente mas los ojos cuando dijo el nombre Snape.


	18. Chapter 18

Estaban 3 personas en una mesa de un café de esos hogareños en el centro de Londres, eran un trió muy desigual...2 hombres maduros y una chica de unos 12 años entre los dos. Uno de los hombres era el maravilloso actor llamado Alan Rickman quien tomaba café oscuro en una taza color azul celeste, el otro hombre también tomaba café estaba al otro lado de la mesa mirando de frente al otro hombre y la chica que estaba en el centro mirándolos y tomando un chocolate caliente ya que no podía tomar café ya que Rickman le había recomendado que no tomara café a tan temprana edad, pero este no se imaginaba en que vicio crecía Emily...

- Pues Sr. Rickman-le decia Severus- créame que aun no le veo mi parecido a ese personaje de Prof. Snape...

-Creo que nunca lo voy a convencer ¿Verdad?-dijo Rickman sonriendo y riendo ligeramente parecía estar muy cómodo hablando ya en una platica con aquel hombre casi su hermano.

-Le puedo preguntar algo Sr. Rickman-intervino Emily de pronto.

-Claro-contesto enseguida Rickman suavemente.

-¿Por que una persona, como usted...quiero decir, una celebridad como usted esta ahora aquí hablando con personas que apenas acaba de conocer…?-dijo con algo de miedo mientras Snape la miraba estupefacto como si la fuera a callar lanzándole el café en la cara.

-Principalmente debo aclarar que no soy una celebridad, solo soy un simple actor-empezó a explicar, pero:

-Usted es más que un simple actor-interrumpió esta mientras que Snape aumentaba más su gesto de dispuesto a callarla de cualquier modo.

-Ser actor-le dijo aumentando un poco su voz como dando una clase-es como cualquier otro trabajo, claro que no vas a vivir de eso...no por ser un actor voy a ser una eminencia Emily, los actores somos (y algunos deberían) como cualquier persona normal y ya.

Emily se quedo tan perpleja como apenada, se había liberado un rubor en sus mejillas y a pesar de la fría temperatura un ligero sudor empapaba su frente...Severus claro no quiso intervenirle, no quería tener contacto directo con ella...y Rickman al percatarse de la reacción de la chica le dijo calmadamente:

-Preferiría morirme de hambre antes de actuar por dinero, no lo olvides-le dijo melosamente a Emily mientras le levantaba el avergonzado rostro con su mano izquierda para mirarla directamente (Severus parecía furioso cuando este la toco...).

-Es usted-dijo tartamudeando pero tan solo con hilo de voz y casi con el nudo en la garganta...-. Es usted una gran, gran persona señor Rickman.

-No lo soy...solo soy como soy, solo eso. No soy un santo sabes...-le dijo de nuevo con una risa ligera y retirando ya su mano del rostro de esta-. Bueno y respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta de por que estoy aquí...simplemente es que me gusta conocer gente, gente intrigante, que lo sea para mi, debo confesar que cuando los vi esa noche dije: "Que personas tan...extrañas (sin ofender) pero tan...normales al mismo tiempo" mas aun viéndolo a usted Sr. Prince, creí que me estaba viendo en un espejo y al ver a una de mis admiradoras mas jóvenes me sorprendió mas aun...

-¿En serio?-pregunto Emily viendo que la respuesta de Rickman fue asentir con la cabeza y en ese momento Emily noto que Rickman tenia como un "tic" o una costumbre de hacer un gesto con la mirada como si tuviese sueño...pero era tan bello, no podía soportar oír al mismo tiempo dos voces tan especiales al igual que ver a los hombres que las emitían.

-Y al final no me pude resistir a tomarme una foto con usted Sr. Prince,...-dijo mirando al otro con una mirada de curiosidad y ya solo dirigiéndose a este.

-Si lo note.

-¿Me permite preguntarle algo Sr. Prince?

-Adelante.

- Si en alguna ocasión, hipoteticamente,-decia Rickman con algo de toque detectivesco y analítico-. Si algún día necesitara algún favor de su parte, ¿estaría dispuesto a ayudarme con eso...?

Hubo un silencio. Severus miraba incrédulo a Rickman, con una fuerte y penetrante mirada al igual que Rickman también miraba a Snape con ese similar mirar, y Severus lentamente separo sus finos labios y Emily suplicaba en su mente que este no respondiera nada grosero ni sarcástico...

-Positivo-se limito a responder pero después-. Se trata de algo que necesita una persona, y no puedes negarte simplemente-explico el con una expresión de inocencia y levantando suavemente las cejas-claro que debe ser algo importante, no seria solo por ir a limpiar su ropa ¿o si?

-Por supuesto-dijo Rickman.

Emily creía que un ángel había hecho su obra divina sobre el aura de Severus Snape, no podía creer la respuesta que había dicho hace unos cuantos segundos y para contener su alegría tomo un vigorizante sorbo a su chocolate caliente. Y sonó el tono del Big-Ben para anunciar una nueva hora, eran ya las 5:00 pm. Rickman miro su reloj de muñeca y con una expresión de ligera decepción tuvo que anunciar:

- Creo que no me queda mucho tiempo me tengo que ir...

-Igualmente nosotros-dijo Snape mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Rickman dejo la cuenta sobre la mesa, pero no sin antes haber tenido una mini discusión con Emily…

"Yo fui quien los invito al café Emily así que yo voy a pagar..."

Eso fue lo que le dijo Rickman al ver que Emily sacaba cambio de su bolsillo. Y salieron juntos los 3 del café y mientras que Rickman sacaba al parecer su teléfono celular, para llamar a quien sabe quien, Emily no paraba de mirarlo de pies a cabeza hablando por su celular con su tan sorprendente voz... todavía estaba el frio viento y la fría iluminación.

-Si te espero ahí, de acuerdo, bye-dijo Rickman ya terminado su conversación por el celular-.No me agrandan las cosas tecnológicas-les comentó a los dos mirándolos con una tímida sonrisa por que al terminar de hablar dio la impresión de que no le tenia afecto ni maña al aparato-. Pero siempre son útiles aunque las detestes. Bueno ahora si me tengo que despedir tengo que ir a otro asunto...Muchas gracias por la foto Emily, te lo agradezco y señor Prince espero hablar de nuevo con usted otro día...que quisiera que me pudiera contactar o al revés, como usted guste-le dijo con una voz seria mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿En donde vive usted?-pregunto Snape con inquietud.

-Puede parecer grosero, pero no me parece bien dar mi dirección...pero, ¿sabe donde son las locaciones en donde se hacen las películas de Harry Potter?-pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si, claro...-intervino Emily.

-Estupendo ahí podrán encontrarme, ya que se están empezando las filmaciones de Harry Potter 2 y pues apenas tengo un descanso jeje, pero me gusta romperme la espalda con mi trabajo...-y después de eso volteo a ver a Severus con algo que al parecer era esperanza, como si esperase algo de el y claro Severus Snape no lo tomaba en serio así que-. Sr. Prince...lo espero ansiosamente ahí, por favor-y después lo dejo de ver como si ya le hubiera dado a entender lo que deseaba-. Que tengan una buena tarde, que digo tarde, ya casi la noche nos llega...buenas noches-y se fue caminando dando vuelta a la izquierda y despidiéndose con un gesto amable con la mano y poco a poco desapareciéndose. Y de nuevo ahí el centro de Londres solo que ya no en un parque, si no en la salida de un café estaban dos personas: hombre y niña eran esas dos personas...

- Severus...

-No te atrevas a hablarme-le espeto este inmediatamente- ahora soy yo el que da las ordenes aquí señorita, así que...cuando a mi se me de la gana te daré el gusto, ¿oíste?

-Claro que lo oí...pero debo decirle algo-replico esta acercándose a el.

-No creo que tengas derecho a decir nada; por si no te has dado cuenta querida Emily-empezó a medio gritar aun sin mirarla en lo mas mínimo-el querido Rickman ya se ha ido y solo por el tenia que escuchar tu vocecita, así que hasta luego...-y dio vuelta para irse Emily con decisión fue a seguirle...

Y así hasta llegar a un callejón libre de gente y donde Severus pudiera desaparecerse en paz si no fuera por Emily quien rápido se tomo del brazo de este...

- ¡Suéltame!-demandaba Severus tratando de quitarse a Emily del brazo sin tratar de lastimarla-.Voy a contar hasta 3 y si no me sueltas te juro que usare lo que sea para quitarte de encima, incluso si necesito recurrir a la magia...

-Pues úsela, a ver si así lo descubre todo el mundo...

-Uno-empezó a contar el-dos...y medio-decía con desprecio-y...tres...-y la chica no se quito-. Por Merlín quítate Emily-tomaba a Emily por los hombros intentando apartarla, pero la otra persistía, Severus no tuvo opción. Le dio una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda de Emily, aunque no fue una bofetada ni el mínimo de fuerte pareció que a los dos les había traumado. Emily quien ya estaba separada de el se tumbo en el suelo viéndolo con algo de rencor pero con una triste mirada...este solo duro unos segundos viéndola y se desapareció.

-¡Por dios!, ¡¿quien será?!-decía Severus ya en su hogar. Se había quitado ya su traje muggle y estaba solo en una especie de bata de baño gris de tela aterciopelada, iba a ver quien rayos tocaba la puerta-. ¡No!-exclamo al ver a una chica en su recibidor, Emily había conseguido llegar hasta allí.

Severus dejo pasar a Emily, esta llegando tiritando del frio se sentó (o mas bien se medio acostó) en el sofá donde había tenido un momento con Snape. Severus cerro con cuidado la puerta mientras pensaba que hacer en ese momento y...

-¿Quieres té?-pregunto este viéndola ahí casi muerta del frio.

-Yo no quiero té...

-Te calentara-dijo llanamente al parecer desde su cocina-en serio.

-No quiero, por favor.

Y entonces Severus regreso de la cocina y lentamente tomo asiento junto a Emily.

-Deberías conseguir un mejor abrigo...no es bueno para ti exponerte al frio-dijo suavemente mirándola de reojo.

-Usted sabe que he tenido que aguantar bien el frio.

-No importa-contesto - ¿no tienes ni un abrigo fuerte?

- Cristal, la dueña del lugar donde vivo, me compro un abrigo-dijo esta con un hilo de voz-moriría antes de ponerme eso, es muy grande y...tiene muy fea tela.

- Suena algo...mal, pero créeme que te ayudara-dijo cariñosamente acordándose vagamente de su niñez cuando vestía con ropas de sus padres.

- Las ropas feas hacen que la gente parezca mas tonta de lo que es, se debe vestir de acuerdo a tus deseos...

-¿Quien te dio esta bufanda?-le interrumpió melosamente mientras tomaba dicha prenda con suavidad.

- Me la compre en mi cumpleaños, ya se que hacia calor pero aproveche el dinero para prevenir el frio de una vez...-decía ella mientras Severus raramente se le acercaba cada vez mas a ella.

-Que cosa tan...encantadora-dijo lentamente hasta que por fin estaba a un palmo de distancia de esta y como si fuera algo tan terriblemente delicado acerco su rostro al de la chica para colocar sus finos labios en la boca de esta y plantarle un intenso beso poniendo sus manos en los costados del rostro de Emily. Sintieron con intensidad un calor inmenso...Se abrazaron con fuerza mientras se besaban con ansias. Se detuvieron un momento:

-No aquí-murmuro Severus en voz baja a lo que se veía estaba hablando para si mismo.

E incorporo a Emily tomándola en brazos hacia su cuarto allá arriba...con naturaleza recostó a Emily sobre su cama. Snape se despojo de su bata, quedándose en calzoncillos color gris...y pronto se introdujo a su cama cubriéndose junto a Emily con una manta color roja magenta. Ella y el se miraron un breve instante con deseos de seguir con su acto aunque no era lo correcto...Severus atrajo a la chica hacia su pecho donde la abrigo en sus brazos, ya ni hacia frio en aquellos cuerpos. Unas grandes manos blancas se deslizaron por una joven piel ligeramente bronceada hasta que las manos llegaron a una zona muy intima y delicada de la chica que provoco una reacción en cadena en ella. Por su parte el cuerpo de Severus también cumplía con sus deberes sexuales, su miembros vibraban con vigor...y no solo eso. Pero lo que mas le daba placer usar era su sensual y penetrar mirar de ojos negros que hacia vibrar a la chica...entonces ella sintió que debía cumplir su deber en la cama con el, creía que tenia que pagarle por todas las estupideces que había hecho, con su virginidad. Por lo cual separo por un instante a Severus Snape, se hizo a un lado la manta para dejar ver sus piernas desnudas...estaba con las dos piernas ligeramente flexionadas y abiertas dando campo libre a cualquiera que tuviera deseos carnales, pero aun no se había quitado la ropa, aun traía casi todo excepto por los zapatos, portaba las largas medias, la blusa y el jersey junto con la falda...Severus miraba como la chica se ponía en perfecta posición para iniciar su...

-Esto no debe ser así...-empezó a decir suavemente aunque no muy seguro a Emily-hay cosas que tienen que seguirse haciendo...muchas cosas pasan antes de, quiero decir que todavía aun…No-decía mirándola a la cara y pasándose a la "zona libre"-. Hay muchas cosas que deben hacerse-replico este aunque no enojado, si no como una clase de sexualidad-como quitarte la ropa y las bragas...-dijo secamente pero con una extraña sensualidad y después pícaramente pero también muy seriamente dijo-.¿O lo hago yo...?

-Si quieres…-contesto entrecortadamente esta mirándolo.

El se acerco de nuevo a esta pero ahora con la principal intención de despojarla de sus ropas...la dejo desnuda, joven cuerpo que yacía ahora en su cama. De nuevo se adentraron con algún frio a la cama donde Severus la cubrió con la manta...poco a poco se volvió a pegar a Emily con delicadeza y esta vez deseaba cumplir con su miembro sexual, y mas aun notando que la chica abría sus piernas de nuevo aunque involuntariamente al parecer.

-¿Estas segura de esto...?-le pregunto a la cara casi sin aliento y con un temblor en el labio inferior. Ella también temblaba un poco-¿quieres seguir...con esto?

Ella no respondió, solo coloco los brazos alrededor del cuello de Snape atrayéndolo cálidamente a ella, de modo que Severus se coloco encima de Emily y delicadamente ubico su miembro en Emily...con algo de duda comenzó a adentrarse en el interior de la chica. Emily sintió un gran, gran placer en ese momentos pero no era placer completo solo sentía placer carnal...con movimientos suaves Severus empezó a moverse penetrando poco a poco a la chica.

Empezando a gemir (solo el...) comenzó a moverse con mas fuerza, su movimiento eran: salía y entraba con fuerza, decisión y después ya hablando de casi media hora empezó a hacer movimientos un poco circulares, como si tratara de encontrar la forma correcta de estar dentro de ella...en Severus había un ardiente y fugaz fuego dentro de su pecho o dentro de todo su ser. La noción del tiempo se fue como agua entre los dedos, mientras que seguían con su acto. Para Severus Snape era una bella forma de liberarse, era una de las cosas con las que podía expresarse con varios movimientos, gestos, suaves gemidos y la situación empezó a agravarse, era mas intensa...más...

-Alan, Alan...-dijo un hilo de voz. Emily murmuraba... ¿Alan? Que estaba diciendo y de pronto exclamo con torpeza-. Amo a alguien más Severus...

Severus se detuvo en seco...la miro aunque no duró ni un par de segundos a que volviera con su acto siguiendo con sus movimientos, pero ahora mirando a Emily a la cara.

-¿Haces esto con el...?-le inquirió el sin aliento pero con un deje de crueldad-.Dímelo...

-¿Eso que tiene que ver Severus...?-le dijo a Snape, mientras que el se empezó a mover abruptamente con un vigor, estaba ya al llegar a su clímax, mas y mas rapidez en sus movimientos hasta sus gestos estaban ya en un éxtasis tan intenso...cerro los ojos fuertemente y como si dejara salir una gran presión o algo así se levanto un poco y dio un fuerte gemido-. Alan...-Emily estaba mencionando a aquel nombre del hombre de aquella tarde...¿Se estaba imaginando que estaba haciendo el amor con el tal Alan Rickman? de hecho no sabia que decía, lo mencionaba como si creyera que nadie se daría cuenta, Severus lo noto pero no se paro, aunque claro le dio una punzada de fastidio y dolor en la cabeza...ella seguía gimiendo el nombre con A, sentía todo tipos de movimientos dentro de ella, sentía que se alzaba como si fuera a volar...respiraba difícilmente y allá en su zona baja había una sensación tan extrema que parecía a punto de estallar en llamas y para poder soportar tales sensaciones se aferraba a Severus con fuerza casi arañándolo y el acto llego a su fin cuando Emily soltó un gemido estremecedor y Snape se detuvo jadeando y poco a poco separándose de esta mientras que su miembro expulsaba su liquido vital sobre sus piernas, para evitar el contacto contra Emily y no solo ese liquido blanquecino ensuciaba la cama si no que obviamente también había sangre. Severus salió rápidamente de su cama y se dirigió a su baño poniéndose su bata gris de nuevo...

Cuando ya todo había regresado a su estado normal y todo estaba en calma y ellos dos se encontraban medio dormidos en la cama:

-¿Quieres que sea ese Rickman...?-pregunto Severus después de un largo tiempo sin hablar-. Por lo que vi hace rato me confundiste con el, ¿no es cierto?

-Lo siento-se limito a decir.

-En verdad... ¿no me amas ni un poco?-pregunto este abrazándola ligeramente.

La pregunta no se contesto.


	19. Chapter 19

27 de Noviembre:

- Buenas Tardes ¿le puedo ayudar?-Emily contestaba el teléfono que había sonado varias veces.

-Si, buenas tardes, ¿con quien me comunico?-contesto una suave y grave voz. Alan Rickman llamaba por 2da vez.

-Habla Emily, señor Rickman...

-¿Como te encuentras?, disculpa las molestias pero necesito tu ayuda y la de tu...tío-pregunto con amabilidad.

Emily escucho, retuvo las palabras, las analizo, capto lo que llevaban...evaluó la situación...recordó a Severus, ¿Que respondería el? y se exprimió el cerebro; una iluminación llego como si una flecha le atravesara la mente...una vaga frase de Snape llego a ella, el si ayudaría, solo si era algo realmente importante.

-¿Es algo muy importante?-pregunto ella sin sonar grosera.

-Temo que si-respondió el seriamente-necesito ayuda en mi trabajo en Harry Potter...necesito que vengas a los estudios Leavesden, si pueden venir para el 28 estaría muy bien...

-Si, solo tengo que...-dijo torpemente-. A mi tío...comunicarle a mi tío que sucede y es todo. No se preocupe-dijo adoptando ya un tono mas serio-no le fallo.

-Muchas gracias, hasta entonces...-y se oyó el tono de que había colgado.

En primera: que tipo de ayuda seria tan urgente para el señor Rickman, mas en un estudio de grabación y que mas daba si necesitaba ayuda de Emily estaba dado por hecho su cooperación. Ahora es 27 solo tengo un día para avisarle a Severus, pensó Emily. Y como sea, aunque estuviera lloviendo, aunque hubiera una tormenta, estuviera nevando y cayera granizo del más pesado, aunque hubiera ráfagas del mas violento viento, ella tenia que ir hasta Londres cada vez que necesitara de Severus para llegar a Rickman. Pero luego se acordó de...

-Emily...-una voz femenina hablaba fuertemente-¿Con quien estabas hablando?-era la encargada, por así decir, de todo el lugar y de quienes vivían ahí, la ya vieja bailarina de burdel Cristal, con cabello rojo oscuro y mucho maquillaje, con un vestido azul brillante y un fuerte aroma a perfume floral y cigarrillo.

-Con...con...-no sabia si responderle o no-. ¿Recuerda al Sr. Rickman? ¿Si sabe de el, verdad?

-Claro, como no voy a recordarlo si por el te has escapado tantas veces, ¿no?-dijo esto ultimo con cierto desprecio.

-Con...Con el estaba hablando.

-Ah si-siguió con un ligero desprecio- no recordé que le habías dado este teléfono...

-Lo siento Cristal pero necesito...

-¿Que?

-Necesito ir a Londres lo mas rápido posible...

-¿Cuantas veces te has tenido que ir a Londres lo mas rápido posible?

-Lo se pero...

-Si tanto vas a Londres, por que no mejor te marchas para allá, estaría mejor así, ¿no lo crees?

Emily contuvo el aliento...no replico nada solo fue a su habitación, tomo lo que pudo en una vieja maleta que había en el armario, guardo sus ropas y pocas cosas personales. Y sin más cruzo el pasillo para dirigirse a la puerta principal y a vista de Cristal salir hacia Londres...

No regresaría más a ese lugar. No. Llevaba todo lo que necesitaba en esa vieja maleta que arrastraba un poco, sus ropas y los obsequios de parte de Severus y su amiga Kate y apropósito de esta ultima, luego hallaría la forma de comunicarle que nunca volvería a ese lugar. Llevaba dinero, si, suficiente para cubrir las cuotas del transporte que tomaría para llegar a Londres...Solo había algo que no estaba asegurado. Emily estaba pensando en quedarse con Severus, claro que precisamente en ese día no se encontraba en casa, estaría dando clases; tal vez con un poquito de suerte se encontraría en su casa. Si Emily no viera otra opción estaría dispuesta a dormir en el recibidor de la casa de Snape y si no llegara a contactarlo, iría sola a los estudios Leavesden y le explicaría lo sucedido a Rickman, aunque le doliera en la pura esencia del alma...

28 de Noviembre:

-Es mejor que te des prisa Emily, sino llegaremos irracionalmente tarde-le dijo Severus a Emily quien se arreglaba frente al tocador en la habitación de Snape.

-Enseguida voy-le informo ella jovialmente y pronto bajo para irse con Snape e ir a los estudios Leavesden.

Ya Emily estaba tranquilamente a salvo en el hogar de Severus. No quería regresar a Wolverhampton, excepto, tal vez, para ir a rescatar a su vieja compañera Kate. Había dormido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en plena alegría y paz abrazada de Snape, quien no se cohibió en ningún sentido.

Los dos se desaparecieron para ir a su destino. Pronto se encontraban en pleno Leavesden y se dirigieron al lugar indicado.

-¿No estas incomodo Sev?-le pregunto Emily casi llegando a la entrada de los estudios.

Dicha pregunta fue por que Severus iba vestido con su traje muggle color negro y Emily sabia perfectamente que no le agradaba traer eso puesto.

-Descuida-le contesto con una sonrisa contrahecha pero sincera.

-Gracias, sabes que sin ti no podría hacer esto-le murmuro Emily maduramente.

Y sin más preámbulos se adentraron a los estudios. Primeramente fueron a la oficina de información o algo así. Una muchacha rubia estaba al cargo de dicho puesto.

-Buenas tardes-saludo la muchacha-¿Les puedo ayudar?

-Si, venimos a un compromiso con el Sr. Rickman-dijo Severus firmemente.

-¡Ah! Usted debe el Sr. Prince, el Sr. Rickman ha estado muy ansioso de su llegada…

-Claro…a todo esto ¿Dónde se encuentra?

-Oh esta filmando; en 15 minutos toma un descanso, disculpen la molestia de esperar, pero por favor tomen asiento en la sala de estar-y pronto volvió a sus deberes organizando papeles y demás.

Severus y Emily fueron a tomar asiento en aquella salita de 3 sillones y una mesita donde había revistas, en particular de cine y arte.

-¿Crees que los 15 minutos se harán una eternidad?-menciono Emily a Severus cuando estaban sentados en silencio.

-No creo, solo creo que serán incómodos…

Emily soltó una risita. Pasaron los 15 minutos y notaron que la muchacha de la oficina llamaba por teléfono.

-Sr. Prince, por favor pase por acá-le dijo la joven mientras se dirigía a una puerta y esperaba a que Severus y Emily fueran al encuentro-. El Sr. Rickman lo espera en el cuarto número 7, esta por este pasillo al fondo, a la izquierda.

-Gracias-respondieron los dos.

Fueron por el pasillo indicado y pronto viraron a la izquierda…en un tramo de segundos pudieron ver el cuarto marcado con el numero 7. Severus toco la puerta con 3 firmes y secos golpes.

-Pase-indicó la voz de Alan Rickman obviamente.

Pasaron. Emily primero antes que Severus. Rickman estaba sentado en una butaca frente a un gran tocador repleto de cosas: maquillajes, cepillos y sprays, una hoja de diálogos, un maniquí con una peluca negra y un estuche de pupilentes. A un lado del tocador estaba un perchero de donde colgaba una ropa y capa negra.

-¡Muchas gracias por venir, muchas gracias!-exclamo Rickman poniéndose en pie para recibirlos.

-No hay de que-respondieron los otros.

-Bueno, me da pena tener que pedirle esto pero…-empezó a decir Alan con voz apagada y un poco insegura y viendo directo a Snape- pero como ya le había mencionado antes, necesito una ayuda que solo usted me podría llenar…

-¿De que se trata?-dijo concretamente Severus.

-Vera…en este rodaje de la película tengo muchos trabajos y proyectos que cumplir, y solo puedo estar poco tiempo aquí y rodar un par de escenas por así decir…y requiero a alguien con el potencial para…cubrirme, ¿entiende lo que trato de decir?

-Lo entiendo perfectamente señor Rickman, pero lo que no entiendo es por que yo, me ha dicho que tengo su apariencia, pero no sabría como... "actuar".

-Se que puede hacerlo, sino lo creyera capaz ni siquiera le hubiera llamado-le dijo con toda sinceridad y dirigiéndole una firme mirada.

Emily sintió el fuerte choque de miradas que se cruzaban ante ella. Un silencio reino por unos segundos hasta que…

-¿Qué dice Sr. Prince?

-Digo que acepto su preposición, solo dígame como debo hacerlo y no hay problema-respondió insondablemente.

-Muchas Gracias. En realidad no hay mucho que hacer, sabe, el maquillaje y esas cosas no se requieren en usted, es la viva imagen de Severus Snape-le comentaba con optimismo indicando con su dedo índice todo el equipo de maquillaje etcétera-. Usted ya tiene los ojos oscuros y no necesita esos pupilentes, igual digo de la peluca, no la necesita…solo tendrá que vestirse con la túnica negra, lo mas complicado (por así decir) es interactuar a la hora de la grabación de escena…

-Bien…-dijo Snape viendo las cosas y luego viendo el reflejo de los dos hombres en el espejo iluminado tenuemente por foquitos alrededor del marco del espejo-. ¿Cuándo comienzo?

-Mañana, a más tardar; pero ahora me gustaría aprovechar el poco tiempo para decirle unas cuantas cosas…

-¿Cómo cuales?-le inquirió Snape dirigiendo su mirada a Rickman.

-Emily-dijo Rickman pidiéndole que fuera junto a ellos dos-, creo que también tendrás que oír lo que le diré a tu tío,-y cuando ya estaban en completa atención hacia Rickman este empezó-. Mañana tendrán que presentarse a las 7:00 am. Aquí ya sabrán por que viene, y empezaran por vestirlo después de que ya estén listos para empezar a grabar le comunicaran cuando entre en escena, mientras tanto tiene que leer sus líneas y lo mas importante es como va a transmitirlas al momento de actuar, creo que solo tiene 3 escenas que grabar, no recuerdo bien…pero se que lo hará estupendamente. Confió en ti Emily, quiero que le des asesoría, lo más que puedas…Confieso que no me gusta tener que usar dobles, pero con usted no siento lo mismo-y término mirando tiernamente a Emily dándole la hoja que tenia los diálogos que requerirían.

-Ya entendí su punto-dijo Severus interponiendo la mirada de Rickman hacia la niña.

De pronto se escucho un gran barullo que provenía de afuera y luego alguien llamo a la puerta:

-Señor Rickman, por favor, de regreso al set.

-Creo que se acabo mi descanso, disculpen…

-Descuide, también tenemos que irnos-le dijo Severus.

Y se despidieron dándose la mano. Y ya cuando Severus y Emily estaban afuera de los estudios:

-¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamaba Emily dando ligeros brincos y sujetando la hoja con fuerza-. ¿Severus esta seguro de lo que acaba de hacer?

-Claro que si-le respondió este con voz suave.

-Creo que deberíamos empezar a ensayar las líneas Severus, ya se que para ti no hay problema, pero deberás actuar según esta hoja.

-Obviamente que ensayaremos, pero hasta llegar a casa, tenemos que ir antes a Hogwarts voy a avisar que me ausentare un par de días.

-¿Hogwarts? ¿Te refieres al lugar donde impartes clases?

-Naturalmente.

-¿Estas seguro de que quiere llevarme?-le pregunto Emily insegura de aquel acto.

-Muy seguro, solo prométeme que no llamaras la "atención", ¿me explico?

- De acuerdo.

-Ahora sujétate de mi brazo.

Una sensación de mareo reino por el momento en que se transportaban a Hogwarts mágicamente, al momento de sentir que ya caían a un abismo profundo estaban ya de pie frente a un enorme castillo lleno de torres y torrecillas. Cuando Emily abrió los ojos se quedo pasmada. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y poseía la expresión que hace la gente cuando se sorprende verdaderamente. Severus bajo su mirada y esbozo una ligerita sonrisa al ver la reacción de Emily al ver lo que era Hogwarts.

-¿Que te parece Hogwarts?-le pregunto Severus cuando la chica relajo el semblante.

-Es…es maravilloso-se limito a decir, era obvio que no tenia palabras para describir lo que veía.

-Espera a verlo por dentro, vamos-le dijo pero tan seriamente como siempre y de pronto su vestuario volvió a hacer la usual túnica negra.

Y teniendo que moverla (ya que estaba tan impactada) la adentro al castillo. Tuvo un problemilla al ayudarla a subir por la escalinata que iba al vestíbulo, pero pronto ya se encontraban dentro del anterior y Emily ya había vuelto en si.

-Lo…lo siento Sev, es que todo esto…-balbuceo viendo el interior del castillo-es grandioso.

-Bueno si, ahora andando.

Y caminaron por una amplia variedad de pasillos y corredores. Emily miraba cada detalle, cada adorno o cosa que había por ahí. Pasaron al costado de grandes aulas…y fueron subiendo por varias escaleras hasta que llegaron a un pasillo sin salida que al final tenía una gárgola. Pararon frente a esta y Severus dijo lo que era la contraseña para activar el pasadizo que conducía la gárgola. Era una escalera en forma de caracol que solo iba hacia arriba. Al final llegaron a un gran despacho…Era un despacho realmente grande casi como una casa pequeña repleta de curiosos y valiosos objetos y en el aire había un extraño aroma pero tan agradable como una mezcla entre dulces y el aroma que tienen las cosas al tenerlas guardarlas durante un buen tiempo. De la enormes ventanas entraba una luz perfecta que hacia brillar con moderación los objetos de metal u oro. Al final de la estancia se encontraba un escritorio en el cual estaba sentado un anciano de larga barba y gafas de media luna y justo a un lado del mismo estaba un ave de color exquisito, plumaje rojizo con matices dorados.

-¡Vaya! Por fin te conozco querida…-dijo el anciano después de haberla observado por unos segundos-. No te pongas nerviosa, nos empezaremos a ver tanto que seremos casi familia…

-Señor Dumbledore-lo interrumpió-. Vine para informarle que…

-Creo que eso puede esperar Severus, por ahora quiero conversar un poco con Emily, me han contado-dijo ya dirigiéndose a la chica-que le has sacado corajes a Severus ¿No es cierto?-y esta solo asintió con la cabeza claramente apenada.

-Temo contradecirlo señor pero es algo de suma importancia…

-Ah Severus solo espera un par de…

-Tiene razón señor, con todo respeto-intervino lo más educada y modestamente posible-es muy importante lo que necesita decirle.

-Bueno en ese caso…Dime Severus-dijo el anciano ya madurando el semblante alegre e infantil.

-Iré directo al punto señor; me ausentare un par de días, inclusive pueden llegar a ser mas, la razón es que tengo un compromiso en otro lugar…

-¿Puedo saber?

-Solo le puedo decir que es asunto muggle.

-¿Específicamente…?

Severus maldijo entre dientes y dio un suspiro de fastidio.

-Voy a grabar un par de escenas de la película de Potter-lo dijo lo más rápidamente posible.

-¿La película de Harry?...Lo escuche y no lo puedo creer, ¿en verdad Severus? ¿Es cierto Emily?

-Si señor-contesto rápidamente.

-Genial-dijo rebosante de alegría y frotándose las manos- ¿Y cuando será la cita? Debo ir a ver como das ese talento de actor…

-No seré actor-dijo con desprecio y arrastrando las palabras-solo seré un doble Albus, no es la gran cosa…

-Pero da igual Severus.

-Además-agrego Severus al ver a Dumbledore entusiasmado de mas-no creo que dejen pasar a alguien más que no sea yo.

-Eso tiene fácil arreglo Severus, solo se necesitara un poquito de ayuda-dijo chasqueando los dedos y poniéndose al fin en pie.

Severus se tuvo que resignar, no le quedaba de otra que dejar que el viejo fuera con el al estudio de Leavesden y seguramente dejarlo quedar en su casa. Que tormento seria…

-Bueno debemos ir preparándonos, tengo que dejar las cosas en orden antes de irme, avisare a Minerva que me ausentare los días que sean necesarios…

-Si me permite decirlo…creo que no es buena razón para dejar el colegio.

-Claro que es una buena razón Severus, debo ir a vigilar de que no salga magia de ti si pierdes los estribos de coraje al momento de hacer una escena.

Severus ya no quiso abrir la boca por que temía a soltar un torrente de palabrotas.

-Iré a buscar a Minerva yo mismo, para ir practicando para ir al mundo muggle… y aprovechando ¿Emily quieres acompañarme? Así podrás ver más de Hogwarts.

-Me gustaría mucho señor, claro si el señor Snape me lo permite-dijo muy respetuosa volteando a ver a Severus.

-Por supuesto, los acompañare yo mismo-dijo Severus de mala gana.

Y salieron del despacho por las mismas escaleras de antes. Y subieron por mas escaleras. Había mas gente conforme subían, cientos de alumnos se encontraban en las aulas y varios estaban vagando por los pasillos.

-¿No debería regañarlos por estar fuera de clase?-le dijo Emily en voz baja a Severus mientras caminaban tras Albus Dumbledore.

-Piensa que no se les debe obligar u oprimir, es muy blando-le respondió fríamente viendo al viejo delante de ellos.

Y siguieron caminando:

-Este es el aula de encantamientos, y esa de allá es la de defensa contra las artes oscuras…-decía el viejo señalando dichas aulas- y ya llegamos al aula de transformaciones para años posteriores a tercero, con la profesora Minerva McGonagall…-y toco la puerta del aula.

-Entre-contesto la profesora.

Entraron. Los alumnos ahí presentes volteaban las cabezas para ver a las personas que habían entrado, en especial a Emily quien estaba total desequilibrio con el resto de la gente que usaban túnicas mientras que ella traía puesto un vestido lila.

-Buenos días Minerva.

-Buenos días Albus, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Tengo que decirle que estaré fuera por unos días, así que el colegio se quedara a tu custodia-le dijo tan amenamente.

-¿Y como así tan repentino Albus?-le inquirió ella frunciendo el entrecejo y ajustando sus cuadradas gafas que portaba.

-Tengo que ir a un asunto importante con Severus, en Londres fuera de lo mágico…

-Comprendo-dijo ella mirando a Severus y luego bajo la vista para observar a la chica que estaba junto a este- ¿Me permite saber quien es la niña?

-Soy Emily profesora McGonagall-se presento la niña con aplomo y la profesora le sonrió débilmente.

-¿Por qué esta aquí?-le dijo al oído a Dumbledore lo mas disimuladamente posible.

-Viene con Severus, es como su "hija" por así decirlo…

McGonagall quedo insatisfecha con la respuesta y no pudo creer que Severus fuera tan bondadoso como para empezar a criar a una niña. Pero no quiso empezar una discusión que podría terminar en una seria pelea contra Severus Snape, declarando su punto de vista sobre lo que suponía de las intenciones de Snape.

-Maldita-susurro Severus en voz baja mientras los otros empezaron a hablar.

-¿De quien hablas?-le pregunto Emily.

-De McGonagall…

-¿Qué hizo o que?

-Sabe lo que pasa, nada se les escapa.

-¿Sabe sobre que?

-Sobre lo que hay entre tu y yo, o lo que ha habido, lo pude saber de inmediato…

-¿Lo supondrá o esta completamente segura?.

-Completamente segura. Lo mejor será que actúes como la niña mas inocente y dulce del mundo…al igual que yo actué como el de siempre.

-Claro.

Y terminaron ambas pláticas.

-No tendré ninguna preocupación si estas a cargo Minerva.

-Ni la tendrá nunca.

-Bueno nosotros tenemos que irnos, hasta luego Minerva- y se despidió de todos en el aula.

Ya en camino hacia las fueras del castillo para irse a Londres…

-Tendremos que prepararte para tu actuación-le dijo Albus.

-Lo se, y ya tengo lo necesario-le informo Severus.

-Entonces si es así, ¿podríamos ir a Londres? Desde la ultima vez que fui me quede con muchas ganas de ver mas tiendas y probar mas dulces.

-No cuente conmigo.

-¿Por qué ese desanimo Severus? Tienes que aprender a ser fluido con la gente ahora que mañana que vas con todo una multitud de gente desconocida.

-Estoy consciente de ello, pero no quiero ir a pasearme a Londres… por si no lo recuerdas Albus eso me trae mucho problemas.

-Pero ahora ya te creció un poco mas el cabello, ahora te ves diferente-le comento mientras le examinaba.

-Aun así no quiero ir.

-Bueno tal vez es mejor que vaya solo-dijo resignado hasta que…- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme Emily?

-Pues no me siento bien sin el señor Snape-confeso ella toda sonrojada.

-Te entiendo; bueno iré solo, pero antes de planear tenemos que ir a tu casa Severus… ¿listos para desaparecer?

Y la sensación de mareo fuerte volvió a reinar como lo había hecho hace 20 minutos cuando apenas llegaban Sev y Emily. Al llegar a la casa de Severus Snape Dumbledore de enseguida conjuro las cosas que había organizado en su despacho, cuando termino:

-Lamento molestar tanto-dijo Dumbledore, molestar no era la palabra indicada- ¿donde puedo instalarme?

-En el cuarto junto al mío- le respondió Snape en corto.

-Pero tengo entendido que solo tienes dos habitaciones… ¿Emily donde dormirá? ¿O tu en donde piensas dormir?-supuso el anciano que dormían en diferente habitación…lo cual seria una burla para lo que se hacia realmente.

-Dormiré aquí, no hay problema-dijo Severus algo mas calmado y relajado.

Que horrible seria para Severus dormir ahí en el sillón…pero ¿para que existía la magia entonces? Podía estar aun cómodo fuera de su habitación; pero aun así seria llano...

-Bueno iré a instalarme, disculpen-y se retiro hacia arriba de la casa dejando a Severus y Emily solos al fin.

-¿En serio dormirás aquí?-le pregunto Emily ya recuperando el tono habitual de voz y el modo en que le hablaba, amena y relajadamente.

-No tenemos otra opción, ¿Acaso querías que le dijera que dormimos en la misma habitación y en la misma cama?

-Por supuesto que no, bueno será mejor empezar a ensayar ¿donde deje las hojas?

-No te preocupes-le dijo secamente-aquí las tengo, quiero que después de que yo las lea me hagas una clase de prueba.

-¿Solo piensas aprenderte las líneas?... ¿No piensas hacer un ensayo?

-Bueno…si, pero…

-Solos, lo se, detestarías si alguien te ve haciendo esto-dijo entre ligeras risas-. ¿Bueno en donde piensas ensayar? Sino es aquí…

-¿Sugerencia?

-No lo se, no se me ocurre ningún lugar, y a menos que traigas dinero muggle para pagar un hotel… no hay otro lugar mas privado-le dijo mientras ya tomaba asiento a lo largo del sillón donde se supondría en que dormiría Snape-. ¿Ya tienes un lugar?

-Creo que si… anda vamos, entre más pronto nos vamos mejor.

-¿Qué hay de Dumbledore?

-Déjalo, el también saldrá mas tarde y si no, luego le explicare.

Y de nuevo la sensación de mareo se apodero de los sentidos de Emily.

Habían regresado a Hogwarts, aunque en una particular estancia…

-¿Estamos en Hogwarts verdad?...vaya cuantos mareos he tenido este día.

-Exacto. Esta es mi aula, pociones como puedes observar-e hizo un ademan con su mano señalando algunos estantes y calderos-. Vamos a mi cuarto.

-¿Todavía mas aislado?

Severus le dirigió una mirada peligrosa y la llevo del brazo a su cuarto. Estaba al fondo del aula. Era un cuarto grande aunque solo lo ocupaba una cama grande con sabanas negras y un armario a su lado.

-Siéntate-le dijo Severus señalando su cama-mientras tanto leo esta basura.

Emily tomo asiento y vio con detalle como Severus leía con detenimiento sus diálogos. Faltaba iluminación en la estancia… pasaron 9 minutos cuando Severus termino dando un largo suspiro.

-No puedo creerlo ¿Quién escribe esta porquería?, bueno toma Emily, ahora solo dame las indicación de la escena y demás, practicare la actuación…

-De acuerdo. Escena…clase de duelo, ¿listo?

Y empezó a dictarle lo esencial de cada escena para que Severus lo interpretara, en ciertas cosas no estaba totalmente de acuerdo dijo: "Lo hare cuando sea el momento" y otros puntos no quería ni continuar con eso…y eran 2 escenas y en una solo tenia que hacer un par de gestos.

-¿Cómo estuve?-pregunto entrecortadamente y un poquito agitado. Se había tendido en su cama pero no se recostaba completamente.

Emily no podía responderle, estaba en "trance", tal vez era todas las escenas que habían sido magistralmente interpretadas por nada más y ni nada menos que el genuino personaje.

-¿Acaso estuvo mal?... ¿Estuve tan mal que ni siquiera merezco un comentario?-le reclamo Severus duramente pero con un evidente miedo a que no sirviera de nada ensayar.

-No esta bien; ni normal…es…es excelente-lo dijo lentamente casi en sueños-. No puedo creer que…no se como explicarme, eres grandioso, y puedo apostar mi vida a que serás el mejor de set…estas al mismo nivel que Alan Rickman me atrevo a decirlo.

Esta estaba de pie junto a la cama mirándolo con pleno cariño y admiración…quien se imaginaria que Snape, el profesor de Pociones estaba en su cuarto, ensayando escenas para una película muggle que era precisamente sobre ellos.

Severus al fin se había recostado plenamente sobre su cama, tenia la vista fija al techo y aun respiraba con una lene alteración.

-¿En serio crees eso?

-No lo creo, lo se-le declaro tomando asiento junto a el y colocando su mano derecha sobre la pierna mas cercana de Severus.

-¿Qué te sucede?-le dijo Snape al ver que Emily acariciaba con ternura su pierna y lo contemplaba.

-Nada en particular Sev, es solo que hace tiempo que no te miraba como antes… me he vuelto a enamorar de ti…

-¿Me permites decir que me parece ridículo?

-Di todo lo que quieras Sev-y le siguió acariciando la pierna lentamente hasta llegar a su tobillo y empezar a quitar su zapato.

-¿Y ahora que haces?-exclamo un poco alarmado pero con cierto gusto en aquel acto.

-Tal vez desde mañana no te seguiré viendo libre y frecuentemente, quiero dejarme una huella de ti antes de perder un buen tiempo de libertad.

Le desnudo los pies, el torso…quitándole la túnica con destreza, le besaba con dulzura el pecho impecable. No tardo mucho en que bajara a la cintura y bajara sus pantalones al igual que su ropa interior. Parecía que Emily tenía ya muchas ansias…

-¿Puedo?-pregunto Emily ya a punto de posar su boca en la zona privada de Severus.

-Hazlo…anda-le dijo poniendo la mano en la espalda de ella guiándola hacia su intimidad de nuevo.

La chica empezó por tomar el miembro de Snape y frotarlo entre sus manos hasta que el miembro quedara erecto. Poco a poco con sus manos acariciaba la entre pierna de el. Severus había empezado a gemir suavemente, el sudor ya le empapaba la cara, su temperatura aumentaba y todo su ser vibraba de excitación. La chica utilizaba bien sus manos pero a lo que se veía a Severus no le bastaba pues la detuvo e introdujo en la boca de ella su erecto miembro en todo su esplendor…Emily empezaba a jugar con la lengua, Snape sentía agradablemente como la chica lamia y succionaba su miembro con determinación. Mas se intensificaba la situación conforme el tiempo pasaba…1 hora paso tan rápido como una película que se disfruta con mucho placer.

-Ven aquí…-apenas pudo decir Severus ya sacando su miembro de la boca de Emily, quien en cuya barbilla escurría el liquido vital de Severus.

Severus se movió para quedar encima de la chica. Le beso el vientre y sus pechos que apenas empezaban a crecer. Severus pasaba su lengua suavemente por los labios de Emily. Estaba lo mas cerca de ella, quería formar un santuario entre sus cuerpos. Aun su cuerpo se exaltaba de la excitación… formaba un arco cuando empezó su cópula. Respiración profunda dominaba. Estaba en ideal éxtasis, estaba dentro de la chica con toda la avidez de su deseo… este sentía como la chica se oprimía y se frotaba a el.

-¿Esta bien…?-le pregunto con un hilo de voz sin parar su acto.

-Más fuerte…por favor-murmuro ella y coloco sus manos en la espalda de Snape bajando lentamente hacia el trasero, que era indudablemente perfecto. Severus tenía un cuerpo digno de ser llamado divino e increíble. Aunque no fuese musculoso o mas bien del tipo atlético, tenia su toque que causaba tales sensaciones…

Mientras tanto Severus también quiso usar sus manos sintiendo como Emily tocaba su trasero con mucha lujuria, bajo sus manos al sexo de la chica, pudo sentir la humedad que emanaba Emily, nunca antes la había visto (y sentido) de esa forma. Cuando Severus rozo el punto "clave" de la chica esta soltó un gran y desgarrador gemido que provoco que Severus se moviera mas rápido y apretando mas su miembro al cuerpo de la chica…escurría liquido blanquecino del interior de Emily. Ambos gemían sin restricciones y se tocaban como nunca antes en zonas que eran desconocidas para ellos. Se liberaron literalmente, algo tenia esa estancia que hacia a la gente volverse mas audaz…mas sensual. Eran ya las 5:16 pm y el tiempo les interpuso su mano.

-¿Qué hora crees que sea?-le pregunto Emily vagamente mientras se abrazaba al pecho de Snape.

-Lo mas seguro es que ya sea tarde…

-¿Crees que Dumbledore se este preguntando donde estamos?-indago esta una vez mas acariciando el negro cabello de Snape.

-El no tiene derecho a meterse en mi vida ni en la de nadie más-decreto este-. Agregando que tuve que venir a ensayar y por supuesto, algo se iba a intervenir entre el lapsus entre el ensayo y el volver a casa por ejemplo-y señalo su cama desarreglada y luego se apunto a si mismo-. ¿Ya quieres irte?

-No, claro que no, me gusta estar aquí, me gusta este lugar.

-¿Te gustaría vivir aquí?, digo cuando nos libremos del mundo muggle… tal vez vengas conmigo a Hogwarts-dijo despacio y soñadoramente.

-Seria fabuloso. ¿Y podría usar yo magia?-le preguntó.

-Lo dudo, pero si tu quieres te enseñare mi asignatura, pociones, aunque te ayudare, por que siempre se requiere algo de magia-informo el con sutileza.

Dirigió su vista al techo por unos segundos y luego:

-¿Quieres cenar?-pregunto de repente. Ya les quedaba poco tiempo libre y eso era por que al día siguiente empezaría un terrible "maratón"…

-Por supuesto-asintió ella y se cubrió con una sabana para salir de la cama.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Hacia el tocador ¿por? Es por allá ¿no es cierto?-apuntando con su dedo índice dicha estancia.

-Ciertamente. Adelante entonces.-y la vio avanzando enrollada en una de sus sabanas.

Y por mientras la chica estaba en el servicio Severus salió de la cama limpiando primeramente su persona de cualquier fluido y después su cama. Busco sus ropas y se vistió. Tendió la cama con firmeza y dejo todo ordenado como si nada hubiera pasado ahí.

Repaso una vez más por su cabeza las líneas y escenas que interpretaría al siguiente día.

-Severus, ¿me puedes traer mi ropa? Por favor-le pidió ella desde el tocador.

-¿Qué tanto haces Emily?-le pregunto cuando ya estaba en la puerta del tocador para entregarle su ropa.

-Si te lo digo, no creo que ni lo toleres…

-Solo dímelo y ya-le suplico severamente, pero con una ligera impresión de diversión.

Emily abrió la puerta para recibir su ropa y Severus la miro duramente.

-¿Ahora me dirás que hacías?

-Nada Severus, solo pensaba en algo…

-¿Y en que?

-En el peligro que tendremos, bueno que tendré, cuando ya madure físicamente…quiero decir, cuando ya este apta para dar vida.

-Oh Emily…

-No, no…Se como ibas a reaccionar, pero es que no seré una niña por mucho tiempo…Así que pensaba sobre si seguiríamos como ahora o tal vez te aburras o me tengas miedo.

-¿Qué diablos te hizo pensar eso?-pregunto el con voz melosa y rodeando a Emily con sus brazos-. No vuelvas a decir eso ¿entendido?- la otra asintió con la cabeza-. Ahora a cenar…pediré la cena a las cocinas, enseguida vuelvo.

Cuando Emily quedo sola se sintió muy insegura, se recostó sobre la cama…pero no duro mucho en que se levantara y se pusiera a dar vueltas por toda la estancia a causa de la inseguridad. Al último quedo sentada en el suelo frente a un baúl a un lado de la cama. Tenia muchas ansias aun después de haber fornicado… abrió aquel baúl, al parecer por que tenia que hacer algo, aunque sabia si Snape regresaba le iba a replicar el por que.

Había en ese baúl un viejo libro de Pociones, unos viejos recortes de periódico, un pergamino, un frasquito de cristal, una vieja carta y un par de fotos. Todo esto despertó la curiosidad de la niña y con un evidente temblor en sus manos tomo cada una de las cosas. Primero tomo los viejos recortes de periódico, uno de ellas tenia una fotografía animada de una muchacha de unos 15 años, era sumamente delgada, no era muy agraciada y poseía una expresión de frustración y tristeza y debajo de ella posaba la inscripción: "Eileen Prince, capitana del equipo de Gobstones de Hogwarts". El segundo anuncio informaba que Eileen Prince iba a esposarse con un tal Tobías Snape y el último recorte anunciaba que Eileen Prince había dado a luz a sus primogénito Severus Snape.

-Así que…ella es la madre de Sev-susurro viendo la fotografía de la mujer y aun temblando de ansiedad.

Luego tomo las fotos. La primera foto que tomo también se movía como la de la madre de Snape, pero esta foto se notaba reciente. En la foto estaba toda una familia… y entre esas personas estaba Severus Snape. Por lo que pudo percatarse se encontraba Harry Potter ya en su plena madurez junto con un niño y al lado de una mujer pelirroja, al lado de ellos estaba Ronald Weasley también en su madurez junto con Hermione Granger y una niña, luego estaba el viejo Dumbledore junto con Severus Snape que cargaba en sus brazos a un niño que emanaba la imagen de Harry Potter. Emily contemplo por unos momentos la imagen y trataba de explicar dicha fotografía. La segunda foto estaba un poco deteriorada y en ella se encontraba una mujer muy guapa con cabello rojo oscuro y unos ojos verdes muy bellos iguales a los de Harry Potter…era Lily Potter la madre de Harry pero, ¿Por qué tenia allí una foto de ella?

Pero de pronto todas las hipótesis se desvanecieron al llegar Severus.

Este quedo pasmado al ver a la chica con las manos en la masa. Este no hablo hasta que se arrodillo para quitarle las cosas, excepto por la foto en que estaban en grupo, y guárdalas de nuevo en el baúl. Y cuando termino se volteo hacia Emily frunciendo el entrecejo sosteniendo con firmeza la fotografía.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto?-le pregunto con seriedad-. Es muy grosero ver cosas sin el permiso…Bueno ¿leíste todo?-pregunto con aspereza.

-No, solo los recortes de periódico… no leí nada serio ni personal-confeso Emily con temor.

-Bien, te lo agradezco-resolló el aliviado-. Ah por cierto en un momento más cenaremos…

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Adelante.

-Esa foto, la que sostienes en la mano… ¿Quiénes son los niños?

-Bien-empezó con un aire cierto melancólico-. Ven mira-y tomaron asiento en la cama-. Ya sabes que ellos son Potter, Weasley y Granger ¿cierto?-la otra asintió- pues la mujer que esta al lado de Potter es Ginny Weasley esposa de Potter, Weasley y Granger también se casaron y esa niña es su hija…

-Entonces supongo que los otros niños son hijos de Harry.

-Si, el mayor es James y el que estoy sosteniendo ahí es Albus Severus…

-Que bonito nombre tiene-comento ella y el esbozo una ligera sonrisa-. A lo que veo lo quieres mucho.

-Claro que si, soy como su…abuelo, por así decir…

-¿Lo ves a menudo?

-Casi, a veces Potter viene a Hogwarts y trae consigo a sus hijos-corroboro Severus.

-Viendo las películas quien se imaginaria tal destino de todo ustedes…

-¿Lo dices por Potter y yo?

-Bueno si.-dijo ella.

-Bueno no voy a negar que me he portado mal…pero créeme que nunca le haría daño en serio a Harry Potter.

-Lo creo-y recordó pronto la foto de la madre de Harry Potter y pregunto luego- Y… ¿puedo saber por que tienes la foto de Lily Potter?

Esta pregunta le pareció caer a Snape como si le hubieran pegado un latigazo en la espalda. Severus se altero evidentemente y medito antes de hablar.

-Quiero decirte que… como tu con Alan Rickman-empezó este con un fuerte tacto- siempre he tenido un fuerte sentimiento hacia Lily Evans (ese es su apellido original), desde hace mucho tiempo-y cambio el tono de voz a uno tan sensible y significativo- aunque ya no vale la pena, lo se, no podre cambiarlo…espero que lo comprendas…

-Lo comprendo perfectamente; no te pongas así Sev…todo el mundo ha tenido esa situación, y también yo… lo que quiero saber es ¿Sabe Harry Potter de esto?

-Por supuesto que si-confeso ásperamente-. ¿Por qué crees que uno de sus hijos tiene mi nombre? y para mi fue un honor el cumplido viendo que este niño tiene los ojos de Lily…-y de pronto el semblante de Severus pareció ablandarse-. Bien ya no quiero más recuerdos,-y se volvió a enderezar- ya viene la cena y no me haría gracia olvidar esta poca inspiración de actuación.

Y sin mas paso el tiempo hasta al día siguiente…


	20. Chapter 20

Era media noche…Severus y Emily habían regresado a la casa en Londres. Emily se encontraba durmiendo (o eso parecía) en el cuarto de Snape, sola…mientras tanto Severus había empleado la magia para limpiar e instalarse en su sótano. Lo había adaptado conforme a sus necesidades. Emily estaba muy inquieta, aunque había comprendido lo del enamoramiento de Severus hacia Lily Potter, le perturbaba. En el interior de su mente estaba viva la imagen de Lily Potter… se preguntaba si ella todavía reinaba con gran fuerza en el corazón de Severus Snape, y otra pregunta ¿Ella alguna vez le habría correspondido a Severus?...

-¡Por dios Emily, cálmate!-se reprendió a si misma- ¡Como si yo no tuviera un montón de fantasías con Alan Rickman¡Estamos igual, no debo portarme así!

Y volvió a recostarse e intentar volver a dormir, pero cuando cerro los ojos una escena (aunque imaginaria) se apodero de su ser… Severus estaba en pleno éxtasis viendo desde cierta distancia a Lily Potter y esta última le sonreía. Emily se esforzó por borrar la imagen, aunque se tuvo que esforzar mucho…pero al final de todo fue inútil. Cada vez se imaginaba más estupideces.

-No puedo dormir…-y se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia el tocador.

Se enjuago la cara con determinación y se vio al espejo, pensando en si era la belleza de Lily Potter lo que le había fascinado a Severus…se le vino una estúpida idea que por el momento no quería ejecutar. Se sentía muy mal consigo misma y sentía que faltaba a la memoria de Lily Potter, tal vez la pobre mujer nunca tuvo ni la más mínima idea de lo que Severus Snape sentía por ella. Ahora tenia que apoyar a Severus a llevar a cabo su compromiso con Mr. Rickman…

29 de Noviembre:

Las 3 personas que se encontraban en aquella casa de ladrillo al final de la calle de la Hilandera estaban ya conscientes. Emily que no había logrado dormir tranquilamente estaba tratando de quitarse ese aspecto que la ponía en evidencia, Severus estaba sentado en el sofá de su sala repasando líneas y Dumbledore estaba desayunando en la cocina. Pronto serian las 7:00 solo en una hora más…

-Severus ¿quieres comer algo?-le pregunto el anciano Albus desde la cocina.

- No gracias Albus, solo que si quisiera un café por favor-respondió este sin apartar la vista de su libreto. Desde que había despertado Severus había adoptado una actitud relajada- Albus ¿Aun no ha bajado Emily?-le pregunto elevando la voz un poco.

-No aun no la he visto por aquí¿Azúcar Severus?

-Dos cucharadas.

Y dejando por fin el libreto sobre la mesita de sala fue arriba para ver que pasaba con Emily… llego a la puerta de su habitación:

-Emily ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto después de haber tocado la puerta y no recibir respuesta-. Emily…

Y pasados unos cuantos segundo la chica abrió la puerta. Aun no se había quitado la ropa de dormir y traía el cabello desordenado, en su cara estaba el cansancio y desvelo.

-¿Por qué estas así?-pregunto viéndola de pies a cabeza.

-Uhm…tuve un problemita para dormir-respondió con voz áspera y tratándose de cubrir el rostro agraviado.

-Bueno creo que deberías tomar un baño y tratar de dormirte-le menciono Snape levantando su ceja izquierda.

-Pero ¿y lo del estudio…?

-Me citaron específicamente a mí, a nadie más. Te quedaras aquí y descansaras…

-Pero-tratando de poner algún pretexto para acompañarlo.

-Ya me oíste señorita,-dicto este con firmeza- te quedaras aquí, en casa, en casa-repitió haciendo énfasis.

Ella, enfadada, le dio la espalda y cerro la puerta de un portazo enfrente de Severus. Este decidió no seguir la discusión y bajo a tomar su café. Ya siendo 10 minutos para las 7:00 am Severus fue de nuevo con Emily para despedirse…este ya estaba vestido con su vestimenta muggle.

-Emily-dijo elevando su voz que estaba algo perturbada-. Me voy,…sal por favor ¿quieres?

Esta abrió la puerta, ya se le veía mejor. Estaba ya cambiada con uno de los vestidos que le había dado Severus, se había recogido el cabello con un moño por detrás y se había maquillado tenuemente el rostro.

-¿Pasa algo?-dijo Emily al ver que Severus la miraba con expresión pasmada.

-Eres la chica mas loca que jamás pude conocer en la vida-dijo soltando una ligera risa-. ¿Cómo te las arreglas, pequeña demente?

-No lo explicare…por que no tiene respuesta, ahora tenemos que irnos, vamos…

Y bajaron y se reunieron con Dumbledore.

-Vaya, veo que todos estamos listos para enfrentar este nuevo día-dijo con claro optimismo, Severus dio un bufido y Emily rio ligeramente-. Bueno creo que hare los honores, todos juntos… ¡A Londres!

Y la sensación de mareo, que ya tantas veces había estado presente anteriormente, volvió de nuevo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en una caseta telefónica de Londres, en la cual apenas cabían:

-¡Por Merlín, Albus!-exclamo con enojo Severus-¿No pudiste encontrar otro lugar mas pequeño?-pregunto con sarcasmo y moviéndose para salir de la caseta.

-Severus no seas así, lo lamento señor Dumbledore-se disculpo Emily apenada ya afuera de la caseta.

-Descuida Emily…creo que no debí ser yo quien los trajera-admitió el viejo tornando una sonrisa-. Necesito conocer más Londres, por eso tendré que darme unas vueltas…

-Andando-les cortó Snape.

Entrada de estudios Leavesden, 7:00 am.

-Bien…creo que aquí yo me despido-decía Severus en voz apagada.

Albus se encontraba muy serio en ese momento que ni abrió la boca. Sin embargo Emily se mantenía lo mas cercana posible a Severus y antes de que Snape entrara al set de filmación…

-Deséame buena suerte-le dijo Severus a Emily agachándose para estar a su altura.

-¿Y para que?, no necesitas nada de suerte Sev…eres el mejor-declaro esta con pleno orgullo y aprovechando que lo tenia suerte lo abrazo fuertemente y le dio un beso rápido, el semblante de Snape se fortaleció-. Hasta luego Sev.

Y Severus se adentro a un desconocido mundo de efectos especiales, grabación, maquillaje y vestuario…

-Ah es usted Sr. Prince-exclamo la muchacha rubia que atendía la oficina de información al llegar-. Pase, ya todos esperan su llegada…

Y lo dirigió al área donde estaban los camerinos. Entro al mismísimo camerino de Alan Rickman…todo estaba igual excepto que faltaba la presencia de Rickman.

-Buenos días Señor Prince; empezara por el vestuario,-declaro un joven que se encontraba ahí sosteniendo un montón de ropa-por favor pase al vestidor que esta por allá-y señalo dicho lugar detrás de el.

Severus se dirigió al lugar indicado con algo de fastidio.

-Por favor desvístase y pónganse esto-y el joven le dio las ropas, era una camisa de manga larga blanca, un traje negro y una larga capa negra, era casi igual a su habitual vestimenta. Se desvistió lo mas rápido posible e igual se vistió normalmente-. Ahora siéntese aquí por favor, solo le maquillare un poco.

Severus tomo asiento y miro su reflejo en el espejo frente a el…

-Por favor levante la cara-Severus acato la orden y el muchacho empezó por maquillarlo con una base en crema, luego le polveo la cara y le hizo algunos retoques. Ahora Severus estaba mas galante, por así decirlo, que nunca en su vida-. Bueno ahora esta lista para la puesta en escena…acompáñeme.

Y se fueron hacia el verdadero set de acción… estaba repleto de gente, alguna gente corría de aquí para allá, otros estaban con maquinaria y cámaras…otros traían utilería. En el fondo del set estaban 2 escenarios: una estancia donde había una tarima con muchos chicos alrededor de ella y otro escenario en que había una pared con una inscripción en rojo. Severus ya estaba suponiendo que escenas serian en dichos escenarios…

-¡Hola Alan!-exclamo una voz detrás de Severus- ¡Por fin te veo¿Cómo has estado?

-Lo siento, pero no soy Alan Rickman-le dijo Severus Snape entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Oh lo siento,-se disculpo un hombre de unos 40-. Soy Chris Columbus…lo siento de nuevo, es que es casi como el mismísimo Alan Rickman, entonces supongo-continuo sonriéndole plenamente y poniendo sus brazos en jarras- que es usted el doble quien cito el Sr. Rickman…

-Si, así es.

-Bien, ya vamos a empezar a rodar la escena de duelo… ¿esta listo?

-Por supuesto-respondió tan relajadamente.

-De acuerdo, venga conmigo para empezar a rodar.

Y se dirigieron hacia el escenario con la tarima donde los actores quienes interpretaban a Harry, Ron y Hermione ya estaban ahí.

-Buenos días chicos-los saludo Chris Columbus-. Bien ya comenzaremos a grabar están listos…solo falta que llegue Kenneth Branagh ¡Oh ahí viene!...-y este fue hacia el hombre que se aproximaba mientras tanto Severus se quedo solo con los niños.

-Buenos días Alan-le saludaron los 3 niños al unisonó.

-Lo siento pero no soy Alan Rickman-decía Severus medio divertido y medio fastidiado.

-¿Ah no?-vacilo el chico que hacia de Harry Potter.

-¿Acaso no les parece familiar?-dijo la niña "Hermione" recordando- ¿Usted fue a una de las firmas de autógrafos en Londres, no es cierto?-este asintió-. Lo sabia, por que nunca vi otro hombre que tuviera tanto parecido con el señor Rickman…

-Si, además a Alan se le ven los ojos cafés con los pupilentes que le ponen-intervino el chico pelirrojo "Ron"-. Usted tiene los ojos negros natural¿no es así señor…?

-Alexander Prince-informo Severus.

-Sr. Prince ¿Actuara solo como doble o va rodar escenas completas?

-Puedo decir que un poco de los dos.

-Genial-exclamo "Ron"-. Me encantara verlo en la escena con Kenneth¡va estar genial!

Y entonces su plática se termino pues ya llegaban Chris Columbus junto con Kenneth Branagh. Kenneth era un hombre de estatura normal para un hombre maduro, tenia el cabello rubio y poseía una cara de muñeco de plástico. Vestía una túnica color cobrizo. Severus saludo con un apretón de manos a Kenneth.

-Alexander Prince, mucho gusto-dijo con voz monótona.

-Kenneth Branagh, creo que tendremos una escena divertida ¿verdad?-dijo con ligera risa mientras que Severus hizo una mueca de "Si usted lo dice…"

-Bueno,-dijo alzando mucho la voz Chris Columbus-, prepárense para filmar, listos todos a escena-y todos los actores junto con Severus se fueron hacia el escenario con la tarima-. Listos, 3…2…1… ¡Acción!

Y fue Kenneth quien empezó la escena y con cuyas líneas dio la entrada a Severus…

-"Permítanme- decía Kenneth ya interpretando su rol- presentarles a mi ayudante…El Prof. Snape-enseguida Severus activo su instinto artístico, subió a la tarima a su pleno estilo, justo como lo hizo en Hogwarts alguna vez-. "Bien vamos a ser una pequeña demostración…tres…dos-y mientras que el hombre contaba hacia el numero uno Severus Snape se encontraba ansioso por empezar a actuar…- ¡Uno!

Y surgió la magia:

-¡Expelliarmus!-exclamo Severus, dijo su primera línea haciendo un vistoso movimiento corporal y usando la varita falsa que le habían entregado antes de subir a la tarima. Kenneth Branagh dio un salto hacia atrás (a propósito, pues así se marcaba).

Cuando Severus ya había terminado y estaba sentado en la silla del camerino viendo fijamente al espejo:

-Vaya-murmuro en voz baja aun viendo su grandioso reflejo y mirándose de diferentes ángulos-. Bueno es mejor que ya me desvista…-y entonces al momento de ponerse en pie sintió un empuje por la espalda…no había nadie en la estancia, excepto por el, así que prosiguió a desvestirse pero sintió otro toque y guardo silencio un segundo…- ¿Dumbledore?

Precisamente. Albus Dumbledore era quien estaba dándole los empujones. Se había vuelto invisible, naturalmente.

-¿Desde cuando esta aquí?-le pregunto con algo de sorpresa, pero en general fue una fuerte expresión de indignación.

-Uhm… no sabría decírtelo,-declaro el anciano dándose una vuelta por aquel gran camerino-. Lastima que nadie mas pudo verte, estuviste espectacular…

-Así que todo el día me estuviste siguiendo-replico entre dientes-. Al menos hubiera tenido la amabilidad de contarme que vendría a seguirme todo el día…

-Si te lo hubiera dicho, no seria lo mismo Severus.

-Si me disculpas tengo que ir a quitarme este vestuario…

-Permíteme-y el viejo saco su varita del bolsillo izquierdo de la túnica y con una débil sacudida de varita le cambio la vestimenta, dejando la túnica y lo demás en el perchero y a Severus con su traje muggle color negro.

-Vámonos ya-dijo abriendo la puerta de, camerino-. Entre mas rápido me vaya de aquí mejor.

-¿Cuándo vuelves a rodar?-pregunto Dumbledore todavía plantado en el camerino.

-Nunca.

-¿No mas? Si fuera un muggle diría que seria un total desperdicio, supongo que quieres regresar a tu antigua mazmorra...

Severus no contesto. La verdad no sabía si tenía ganas de volver a su antigua mazmorra y volver a hacer pociones.

-Vale más que se desaparezca ya, yo tengo que irme por…-pero para entonces Dumbledore ya se había ido, entonces Severus prosiguió y se dirigió a la salida sin querer despedirse de nadie, pero no seria así.

-¡Aguarde!-exclamo una voz a sus espaldas; era Chris Columbus quien venia trotando para alcanzarlo.

-¿Si?-respondió Severus con lo poco de cortesía que le quedaba.

-No podría quedarme tranquilo sin antes haberle dado una buena despedida. Antes quisiera darle una gran felicitación, las escenas quedaran perfectas y me atrevo a decir que fue exactamente igual como si lo hubiera hecho Alan Rickman…

-Solo le pido que no se lo cuente-se apresuro a decir Severus.

-Descuide, no se lo diré. Bueno continúo, me gustaría invitarlo a una sesión de fotos mañana-le comentó amistosamente levantando ligeramente la vista ya que Severus era muy alto a comparación de Chris-. Claro que si no quiere pues le diré a Alan que…

-Tal vez pueda venir; solo dígame la hora y…

-A las 10 am, aquí mismo, muchas gracias por aceptar... ¿le podría llamar Alexander?

-Claro, bien hasta mañana-y se despidió con una inclinación con la cabeza y salió con paso militar de los estudios.

¡Que agradable era salir de aquel lugar! Ya era de noche, era una bella noche. El clima estaba frio por el viento que soplaba y agitaba el cabello de Severus… ahora solo tenia que irse a casa y dormir, pero mas que eso descansar y sobretodo saber el por que de su espontanea fluidez con el mundo muggle… ya casi no se acordaba de cómo se sentía hacer una poción y no recordaba como era intimidar a sus estudiantes. Algo cambiaba… y además ni siquiera se había molestado en seguir con su investigación sobre Harry Potter y su llegada al mundo muggle, pero por ahora fue a Londres a dar una larga caminata, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, solo. Sentía el delicado frio en su cara mientras caminaba por una zona de clubes nocturnos de alta clase. Cientos de luces iluminaban su rostro pálido…y observando uno de los bares Severus decidió entrar en uno. La entrada fue libre (por suerte para el, gracias a su imagen imponente), el lugar estaba en buen estado y se notaba la plusvalía. Había un ambiente tranquilo con una débil iluminación… y para suerte de Severus los tragos eran gratis. Tomo asiento en la barra en la cual estaba atendiendo un hombre joven.

-¿Qué le sirvo?-pregunto el encargado mientras miraba a Severus con atención.

-Un whiskey doble, por favor-respondió este mirando hacia otro lado.

Cuando le entregaron su vaso de whiskey empezó a sonar una música Jazz con mucho "sazón"…para segundos después de haberle dado el primer trago una joven mujer se había sentado a su lado. Era una muchacha de unos 28 años, tenia cabello color miel largo hasta la cintura, llevaba un vestido color rojo al igual que el color carmesí de sus labios… un aroma a vainilla flotaba en ella y traía tacones altos.

-Una piña colada, por favor-dijo la chica al "Bar guy" quien rápidamente le preparo la bebida y se la entrego en una vistosa copa con una cereza por adorno.

Severus volteo a mirar a la chica a su lado y al terminar de verla soltó un bufido al pensar que era una de esas chicas que se escapaban de su poderosa familia y dinero.

-Un vodka, por favor-pidió Severus al terminar de un golpe el whiskey.

-¿No cree que es demasiado pesado?-intervino de pronto la chica volteándose hacia el.

-Si ha tenido unos días como los que yo he tenido no diría eso, se lo aseguro-declaro este aun sin dirigir su vista hacia ella.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Por que habría de decírselo, soy un completo extraño para usted… no debería hablarle a cualquiera…

-Pero si de eso se tratan estos lugares, de arriesgarte…-corroboro ella con jovialidad.

Severus callo por unos segundos mientras daba un trago a su vodka.

-Necesita aclarar sus prioridades-sermoneo a la chica, lo cual no le quedaba, no era precisamente sermonear lo que debía hacer mientras el tuviera un desliz con una adolescente.

-¿Por qué me habla como si fuera una adolescente?

-Precisamente por que lo es. ¿Qué otra razón habría?

Entonces Severus se puso en pie y se dirigió al baño sin excusarse. No era precisamente ir al baño, solo fue mirarse en el tocador…y cuando salió la misma chica que se sentó a su lado le abordo justo al salir del servicio.

-¿Qué cree que hace?-pregunto con autoridad viéndola con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Sabe…nunca he visto a un hombre tan fascinante como tu-le susurro la chica llevándolo a la parte de atrás del bar y lo aprisiono contra una pared.

-Ha bebido demasiado para su capacidad-dijo mientras trataba de irse.

-Se equivoca…-y acerco su rostro al de el y le beso con decisión. Severus rápidamente se hizo a un lado-. ¿Por qué...?

-Ya tengo un compromiso.

La chica se quedo con la mirada perdida y con una clara expresión de desilusión.

-Uhm…dile a tu chica que…-decía entrecortadamente mientras lo miraba con gran devoción- que tiene una gran suerte al tenerte… por cierto-agrego- soy Clara Mort, por si algún día necesitas ayuda-y le guiño un ojo mientras se alejaba.

Severus sentía una conmoción. En parte se había llevado una gran preocupación, pero también le dio un deje de diversión ¿Qué era lo que tenia ese día? O mas bien ¿Qué era lo que tenia que conmovía, enloquecía y conquistaba a medio mundo? No lo sabía…

Llego a casa a las 11:00 pm. Su casa estaba tranquila, había tornado un toque hogareño. Entro. No había nadie en la sala. Fue al segundo piso y primeramente fue a su habitación donde estaría Emily, posiblemente despierta, esperando a la llegada de Severus, pero no fue así. La joven ya dormía y había dejado encendida un par de velas en el buro a un lado de la cama. Severus apago las velas con un soplo y tomo asiento en la cama tratando de no despertar a Emily.

-Ya lo hice-susurro quedamente mientras acariciaba el cabello de Emily-. Mañana también iré… como quisiera que fueras conmigo.

Entonces, inconscientemente al parecer, se quito su prenda superior y se metió en la cama junto a Emily. Y cuando ya recupero la consciencia… ¡Le valía un carajo! que Dumbledore preguntara por el, que lo encontrara ahí o incluso si lo estaba viendo justo en ese momento… y sin mas abrazo a Emily mientras se dormía poco a poco.


	21. Chapter 21

Fresca mañana era aquella.

Severus abrazaba con ternura a Emily, respiraba ese cálido y suave aroma que se creaba cuando uno estaba acostado cómodamente en su cama en invierno. Esta mañana se tomaría mas tiempo para dormir, a pesar de que no le gustaba perder el tiempo u holgazanear… Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos (aunque muy a fuerza), vio que apenas se acababa la madrugada. No se le había quitado la costumbre que le había dejado Hogwarts: levantarse temprano a pesar de haberse dormido tan tarde. Severus dio un largo pero débil bostezo y se estiro un poco y jalo un poco mas del cobertor y cubría a Emily y así mismo hasta los hombros. Ya estaba encontrando la analogía del día.

10:00 am. Sesión de fotografías, estudios Leavesden.

-¡Excelentes fotos Jason!-exclamaba Chris Columbus mientras aplaudía al actor quien interpretaba a Lucius Malfoy, Jason Isaacs.

Severus ya había llegado al estudio. Todo el elenco se encontraba en un pequeño foro de fotografía. Seguía el turno de Severus, ya estaba preparado para posar sin cohibición.

-Bien¿listo, Alexander?-pregunto Chris frotándose las manos y dirigiendo al fotógrafo.

Y Severus se puso delante de la cámara, hipnotizando a todo el mundo. Primero fueron unas simples fotos en posición firme. Luego empezaron las fotos de perfil y de lado, poses muy seductoras y muy imponentes…manejaba muy bien su túnica negra y captaba con su mirada toda la atención. Al final no se supo cuantas fueron las fotos que le tomaron, solo hubo al terminar un silencio expectante y un bullicio de aplausos y admiración hacia Snape.

-Apostaría lo que sea a creer que eras el mismísimo Alan-le comento Jason Isaacs cuando se había terminado la sesión para ellos.

-Si me pagaran por las veces que he oído eso-contesto Severus con humor negro mientras reía junto con Jason.

-Si, me lo suponía. Debe ser normal que ya una multitud se apiñe alrededor de usted pidiéndole autógrafos.

-Pues ya no es tan frecuente como al principio. Bueno me disculpo, me debo retirar…

-¿Tan pronto?-se extraño Jason expresándolo con su cara.

-Lo lamento, pero si.

-De acuerdo, espero verlo en la premier…

-Hum no lo creo… creo que seria demasiado, no me quiero entrometer demasiado.

-No es entrometerse Alexander, es solo un reconocimiento al trabajo, por favor trate de asistir, y se lo puedo asegurar…Alan se lo pedirá sin duda. Bien hasta luego-y se despidió cortésmente y se retiro al igual que Severus.

Severus se fue reflexionando las ultimas palabras dichas por Jason… ¿asistir a la premier? Eso seria demasiado para el...Multitudes de gente alrededor, gritando y exclamando cada uno de los nombres del elenco de la película, cientos fanáticos con pancartas gritando a plena garganta pidiendo un autógrafo o que su actor favorito fuera junto a este y lo saludara y se tomase una foto que el fanático guardaría como si fuera de oro. Pero de repente algo le vino a la cabeza, algo tan maravilloso y tan brillante que pareció por un intimo momento que el rostro se le ilumino por un suave resplandor… ¿Qué tal seria si, solo tal vez, fuera la mismísima autora de los libros de Potter¿Podría ser posible?... solo había una forma de saberlo. Severus regreso rápidamente en busca de Chris Columbus para poder quitarse la gran duda que ya no era una simple duda provocadas por una simple curiosidad, era una de esas dudas que te hacían perder los estribos y te aceleraban el organismo ante la ansiedad de saber una respuesta importante. Y cuando por fin vio a Chris a lo lejos la tensión de Snape aumento aun mas, pero hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

-¡Oh Alexander!- dijo sorprendido de verlo de vuelta-. ¿Que ocurre?...

-Lo siento, pero quiero que me quites una duda por favor.

-Dime.

-Por pura curiosidad¿Sabes si la autora de la historia va a asistir a la Premier?

-¿Te refieres a Jo¿Jo Rowling?

-Si, ella claro.

-Bueno tengo entendido que si, pero la última decisión es de ella misma…

-De acuerdo, de nuevo gracias-y le tendió la mano en son de despedida.

-Si, no hay de que-y mirándole la frente que estaba ligeramente sudada le dijo:- Relajate un poco Alex, necesitas un descanso y además… no te preocupes, la premier no será hasta noviembre.

-Esta bien...-soltó débilmente el y sin dejar de pensar en el tiempo que tenia que pasar para poder saber las respuestas de sus preguntas.

Sin mas que decir se retiro (ahora si) del lugar.

* * *

La navidad fue muy, muy satisfactoria para Severus Snape y para todos los que convivían con el. Dumbledore ya había regresado a Hogwarts, aunque no dejaba de visitar la casa de Snape. La ya un poco más atenta y madura Emily también había progresado: En cuanto actitud mejoro y también empezó su deseo por ser una nueva persona, por lo que deseo parecer mayor y lo logro gracias a que Severus le proporcionaba poción envejecedora para lucir un par de años mayor. Severus seguía igual, no podía haber cambio en el, a menos que le afectara algo realmente drástico. La casa también lucia mas agradable, pues con el deseo de Emily por mejorar, la casa se vio remodelada en algunos detalles. La Nochebuena fue una noche tranquila y cálida en la cual Severus dedico totalmente a tomar café mientras daba platicas a Emily sobre la asignatura de pociones. El día de navidad llego una visita inesperada. Severus y Emily se encontraban en su habitación cuando escucharon los golpecitos a la puerta.

-¿Quién podrá ser?-se extraño Emily mirando a Snape confusa.

-No tengo idea…

-¿Dumbledore?

-No lo dudes; es lo más probable, creo que por fin aprendió a tocar la puerta y a no aparecerse en cualquier lugar-y salió de la cama mientras se colocaba su bata y bajaba a toda prisa por las escaleras.

Cuando Snape abrió la puerta se llevo tal asombro que pareció que lo acababan de aturdir… Era Dumbledore, pero no venia solo, sino que venia con la actual familia Potter: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter junto con sus pequeños hijos James y Albus Severus.

-¡Hola Severus!-exclamo Dumbledore.

-Buenas Tardes Snape-saludaron marido y mujer a Severus.

-Buenas Tardes a todos, vamos adelante, pasen-y abrió mas la puerta para dar paso a todos.

Pronto toda la familia estaba tomando asiento en la sala.

-Discúlpenme, iré a vestirme rápido-y al igual que como había bajado, subió con agilidad y entro al cuarto estrepitosamente.

-¿Qué ocurre¿Quién esta aquí?-pregunto Emily al verlo tan tenso.

-Dumbledore esta aquí…y trajo a Potter y su familia.

-¿Qué?

-Necesito hacerte ver un poco mas grande-decía desesperadamente mientras se ponía su túnica negra-. Creo que tengo un poco mas de poción…

-Creí que no quedo nada.

-Busca en el baúl.

Emily fue a buscar rápidamente la poción, y en cuanto la encontró tomo su trago. Pronto la magia surgió efecto en ella. Lucia como Severus siempre se la había imaginado: Tenia un cuerpo perfecto para cualquier muchacha de 20 años…Y después de observarla unos cuantos segundos Severus le conjuro una túnica que le quedara bien. Cuando estaban bajando las escaleras:

-Severus… ¿Y que pasa con Dumbledore? El ya me conoce, que…

-El sabrá lo que pasa, no dirá nada descuida.

Llegando a la sala todos los presentes observaban con curiosidad a Emily.

-Buenas tardes-saludo Emily.

-Buenas tardes-respondieron Harry y Ginny Potter.

El matrimonio miraba expectante a Severus en clara señal de que les aclarara quien era esa joven, pero Severus con tan solo una mirada le comunico a Harry que luego habría tiempo de explicaciones. Después de ese incomodo momento prosiguieron a entablar una charla tomando un delicioso café que Emily preparo.

-¿Y que tal su Nochebuena Snape?-pregunto Ginny Potter mientras ponía azúcar a su café.

-Bastante tranquila Ginevra¿Qué tal la suya?-respondió Severus.

- Igualmente Severus-corroboro Harry-. La pasamos en la casa de Ron… ¡James deja de jugar con eso!

El pequeño estaba jugueteando con la capa de Severus que colgaba del perchero que estaba a la entrada de la casa.

-Déjalo Potter-dijo Severus ásperamente-. ¿Y que tal esta Ronald?

-Muy bien-contesto Ginny-. Pronto se casara con Hermione, este próximo mes…

-¿En serio?-estaba algo sorprendido de que Hermione pronto contrajera nupcias, aunque no le sorprendía que fuera con Ronald Weasley-. ¿Aun esta trabajando en Hogwarts?

-No, ya no Severus-intervino Dumbledore dejando de jugar con el pequeñito Albus Severus-. Ahora trabajara en el ministerio, no estoy seguro en que departamento.

-¿Puedo sostenerlo?-intervino de repente Emily que había estado callada hasta ahora. Estaba preguntando si podría tomar al pequeño Albus Severus en sus brazos.

Dumbledore le entrego el bebe y Emily quedo encantada de poder cargarlo. El pequeño era muy parecido a su padre y como antes le había mencionado Severus, tenia los mismos ojos que su abuela, unos hermoso ojos verdes.

-Es precioso-le menciono Emily soñadoramente a Ginny y a Harry mientras mecía al bebe suavemente.

-Gracias-respondió Harry con una sonrisa-. Por cierto no has dicho nada sobre ti ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Severus al parecer no dirá nada.

-Lo iba a decir en el momento indicado-se defendió Snape secamente.

-Soy Emily.

-¿Y que eres de…?- pronto Harry iba a preguntar algo indebido a no ser que Ginny le hubiera dado un ligero y discreto golpe en las costillas. La pregunta hubiera sido: " ¿Qué eres de Severus?. Pero Ginny se dio cuenta instantáneamente que era pareja de Snape y Harry carecía de ese sentido que Ginny tenia para lo sentimental.

-¿Perdon?-pregunto Emily confusa.

-No, descuida no es nada.

-Potter ¿me permitirías hablar contigo en privado?

-Por supuesto, con permiso.

Y ambos hombres se retiraron a hablar en la cocina:

-Bueno, es hora de que lo sepas, ya note que no puedes esperar a saberlo…

-Disculpe por ser tan obvio, pero…

-Para empezar-le corto Snape-ella es una muggle. Vive conmigo desde hace un mes, y para que negarlo, si es mi…compañera. Se que es algo sorprendente, si, pero todo surgió de repente y así termino todo.

-No puedo juzgar, pero me alegro por usted…

-No te alegres tanto, hay algo mas que debo decirte y esto si te sorprenderá.

-¿De que se trata?

-Veras, en estos últimos meses me entere de un gran, se puede decir, acontecimiento. Dumbledore ya lo sabe por supuesto, en el mundo muggle salió cierta película…y dicha película trata sobre…

-¿Sobre que?

-Sobre nosotros.

-¿Cómo? No puedo entenderlo.

-Trata sobre ti, sobre nuestro mundo, sobre todos los que te rodean y te rodearon Potter, pero en especial de ti-le contesto firmemente.

-¿Quiere usted decir que los muggles han hecho una especia de película con nuestras vidas?

-Exacto, pero no solo películas, sino libros, todo lo que puedas imaginar de publicidad.

-Pero eso es imposible¿Cómo llegaron los muggles a saber eso¿De que forma sabrían eso?

-Esa es la pregunta crucial Potter, he estado tratando de encontrar la respuesta a eso, pero es inútil buscar, pero a la única persona a la que se debe buscar es a la supuesta creadora: J.K. Rowling…

-¿Ella fue quien hizo todo eso?

-Si, pero debe de haber algo mas involucrado, no creo que sea pura coincidencia…

-Pero tal vez sea así Severus, pura coincidencia…

-Ya veremos Potter.

-Por ahora quiero estar en paz, no quisiera repetir tiempos incómodos y agitados. Bueno también venia para saber si me podría hacer un favor...

Mientras tanto Ginny y Emily conversaban, Dumbledore se había ido a la casa de Ronald Weasley junto con el niño James Potter.

-¿ Te puedo preguntar algo personal?-le pregunto Ginny al ver que estaban en confianza.

-Es sobre mi y Severus ¿verdad?-dijo Emily aun teniendo en sus brazos al bebe Albus Severus.

-Bueno si. ¿Cómo inicio todo¿Cómo lo conociste?

- Bueno debo aclararle Sra. Potter…

-Dime Ginny-le pidió amablemente.

-Ginny, debo decirte que no tengo magia, no soy una bruja, soy una muggle como dicen…conoci a Severus aquí en Londres, al principio no era algo sentimental, Severus me ayudo en tiempos realmente difíciles y todo termino así. Se que soy menor que el, pero moriría por probar que realmente lo quiero.

-Si lo se,-dijo Ginny mientras la miraba fijamente como trataba a su pequeño-. Se ve que serás una cariñosa madre Emily…

-Me gusta ser cariñosa con los niños, se les debe tratar así. Nunca recibi ese trato por parte de los adultos que me criaron.

-Lo lamento.

-Descuida, lo bueno es que ya paso.

-¿Y algún dia piensas tener hijos con Snape?-le pregunto casi en susurro.

-Si-respondió en primer plano descuidadamente Emily pero pronto recapacito-. Bueno…no se, no se como respondería Severus ante eso…

-Pero si lo deseas ¿verdad?

-Claro que si-dijo con toda sinceridad aunque lo dijo con un aire de tristeza.

-Descuida. Estoy segura que si, lo puedo apostar-y le dirigió una sonrisa.

Y ahí acabo la charla: Harry y Snape ya habían salido de la cocina.

-Entonces la tendrá para año nuevo...-decía Harry a Snape.

-Te la entregare cuando vaya a la madriguera.

-De acuerdo. Es hora de nos vayamos, quedamos con Ron.

- ¿Y Dumbledore?-pregunto Snape al notar la ausencia del anciano.

-Ya se fue a la madriguera-informo Ginny mientras Emily le regresaba al pequeño Albus Severus.

-Vaya, y se llevo a James-dijo Harry-. Bueno hasta luego Severus, hasta luego Emily, un gusto en conocerte.

-Igualmente, que les vaya bien.

Y por fin Emily y Severus volvieron a estar solos.

-Veo que te encariñaste tanto como yo con el pequeño Albus…

-Es muy lindo, y el pequeño James es muy juguetón.

- Creo que tendré que componer mi capa…

-¿Y que tanto hablaban Harry y tu?

-Le comentaba sobre lo de la película y eso, además necesitaba que le prepara una poción ¿Y que tal Ginevra y tu?

-Nada en especial…

-No mientas Emily, lamentaría mucho que entrar en tu mente para saberlo…

-Solo le comentaba sobre…sobre…

-¿Sobre que?

-Sobre la maternidad-respondió en seco ella.

-¿No crees que es un tema muy alejado para ti?

-Tal vez si, por ahora-le contesto mientras se le adelantaba al subir los escalones para ir al cuarto-. Algún dia quiero tener un hijo

- Pues espero que Alan Rickman no tenga planes para el futuro…

-No hablo de el, no se por que lo involucras, si el hombre con el que quiero formar un familia es el que esta hablando conmigo.

-Oh Emily… no podría, no puedo, quien sabe si aun seguire bien para tener un hijo.

-Yo se que si Severus.

-Basta de ilusionarte Emily, eso nunca pasaría…


	22. Chapter 22

En año nuevo Emily conoció a la familia Weasley.

-Muchas gracias Severus-le dijo Harry al recibir el frasco que contenía la poción que Harry le había pedido en Navidad.

-No hay de que-contesto secamente Snape.

Severus junto con Emily, la familia Potter, Dumbledore, y todos los hermanos Weasley estaban presentes en la renovada madriguera. Estaban en desarrollo de la celebración de año nuevo. Todos los Weasleys estaban en la sala: Bill y su esposa Fleur, que traian consigo a sus 2 hijos, Charlie que venia solo, Percy y su esposa, Fred y George, y los últimos hermanos Weasley: Ron y Ginny junto con sus respectivas parejas.

Pronto se sirvió la cena, todos tomaron asiento en la larga mesa conjurada por Hermione. La cena había sido preparada por Ginny, Fleur y obviamente por Hermione. Comieron un delicioso pavo relleno, acompañado de puré de papa y vino de elfo.

-La salsa esta deliciosa¿Quién la preparo?-pregunto Fred mientras se servia un poco mas de salsa.

- Muchas ["_gacias Fegd_"-se apresuro a decir Fleur Delacour.

-¿Qué te parece la cena Emily?-pregunto Harry mientras tomaba su copa de vino de elfo.

-Muy buena señor Potter-respondió Emily con voz alegre.

-No me llames señor Potter, llámame Harry.

-Nunca dejas lo informal Potter-intervino Severus mientras levantaba su copa y hacia una inclinación con la cabeza hacia adelante.

-No hay que ser tan serios Severus-corroboro Dumbledore- hay que hacer confianza entre los amigos.

Y volvieron a comer. Cuando terminaron de cenar, algunos volvieron a la sala a entablar charlas, otros (como Severus y Emily) salieron a tomar aire al jardín trasero. Severus y Emily estaban parados junto al estanque que pegaba contra la barda del patio.

-¿Te quieres ir ya?

-No, aun no Severus.

-Esta bien.

-¿No crees que tomaste ya demasiado vino?

-Para mi no es nada, no me afecta en lo absoluto no te preocupes.

-Hum… No me gustaría verte ebrio, además creo que seria un mal ejemplo para los niños-opino Emily mientras veía de reojo al pequeño James jugando con su escobita de vuelo.

-Descuida… ¿sabes? Me gustaría celebrar año nuevo de una manera original… ¿eh Emily?-y volteo a verla de pies a cabeza con una autentica mirada lasciva.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- dijo sin darle tanta importancia.

Severus dio por respuesta una fija y penetrante mirada…Poco a poco se acerco a ella, pero…

-¡Severus!-solto esta apartándose de el con nerviosismo-. Hay niños cerca…

Y Severus, conteniéndose enormemente bajo los animos. Unos segundos después Ron llamo a todos para que pasaran a la sala, al parecer iba a anunciar una gran noticia.

-Bueno, aprovechando que estamos todos juntos-decia Ron que rodeaba a Hermione con un brazo-. Hermione y yo queremos darles una noticia…

Severus noto con mucha curiosidad que Hermione tenia el abdomen un poco abultado, estaba un poquito mas robusta de lo normal… Entonces comprendió la situación, la gran noticia era:

-¡Hermione y yo seremos padres!

Todos, a excepción de Severus, aplaudieron y felicitaron a la joven pareja…Severus estaba un poco cohibido después de aquella noticia, pues recordaba aquellos momentos en los que había tenido intimidad con ella, y para no levantar ninguna reacción:

-Felicidades Ronald-lo felicito Snape con cortesía.

-Muchas Gracias Snape-contesto con alegría el-. Esperamos que el bebe nazca en Julio.

-Bueno, luego veremos…-y se retiro y fue con Emily quien estaba hablando con Fleur. Y a pesar que alguna gente no entendía muy bien algunas palabras de Fleur por su acento frances, Emily parecía no tener ningún problema con ello-. ¿Podria disculparnos?- intervino Severus mientras tiraba del brazo de Emily.

-¿Qué pasa? No me digas que ya quieres irte…

-En primera¿Puedes entender lo que dice?

-Claro que si, cuando vivía en Wolverhampton tenia una amiga que también venia de Francia, y me acostumbre a escuchar ese acento francés-ingles, jejeje.

-Bueno, quiero decirte que no me siento muy bien, si quieres quedate, mas tarde vengo por ti, pero yo me voy.

-Vamos Severus, sabes que no me puedo quedar comodamente aquí sin ti. Bueno-dijo al fin resignándose-vamonos además quisiera estar en Londres para cuando ya sea año nuevo...

-¿Qué sucede?-los a bordo educadamente Dumbledore- No me digan que ya se iran.

-Pues si, nos vamos Albus, no me siento muy bien; si no te importa quisiera irme discretamente, no quiero provocar molestias…

-Bien, solo le dire a Harry que te vas ¿de acuerdo? Bien, hasta luego y feliz año nuevo!

Y salieron sigilosamente de la casa, caminaron hasta cierta distancia de la casa para que Severus se desapareciera a Londres enseguida. Llegaron a la casa que estaba en completa serenidad, mientras que el cielo nocturno estaba bañado en luces de colores… casi podría parecer que se escuchaba el rumor de todas las fiestas de Londres. Entrando a la casa nadie dijo nada: Severus colgó su capa en el perchero, Emily miro enseguida el reloj, eran ya la 11:00; faltaba solo una hora para recibir el nuevo año. Acto seguido Severus fue a la cocina; aun sin decir nada, se oyo ruido de copas… Emily subió a la habitación, estaba algo frustrada de no poder seguir en la casa de Ron Weasley, asi que también no dijo ni pio. Cuando llegaron las 11:18 Severus, que llevaba una botella de vino en la mano izquierda, subió a la habitación donde Emily estaba ya acostada en la cama.

-¿Emily?

-¿Qué?-contesto secamente.

-Nada…nada.

Tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama, dejando la botella de vino en el buro junto a la cama. Se desprendió de su túnica y pantalón doblándolos y guardándolos en un cajon y se metió en la cama. Ambas personas estaban completamente despiertas, pero se daban la espalda con frialdad. Ese fue un incomodísimo momento a comparación del que le continuo… Una orquesta de gemidos se podía oir desde afuera de la casa, Severus y Emily se abrazaban con tal pasión que cualquiera que los hubiera visto diría que era su primera vez hablando de sexo ardiente. Tardaron un buen rato en preliminares, ya estaban completamente excitados cuando se quitaron la ropa interior. El miembro de Severus ya estaba en plena erección, no había tiempo que perder, se coloco en posición misionera y con cierto cuidado pero con evidente ansiedad introdujo su miembro en Emily. Severus Snape no aparentaba haber tomado casi 2 botellas de vino en toda la noche, ya que tenia una buena coordinación para el ritmo con el que estaba "trabajando". Se oprimía contra Emily, y sin dejar de tocarla como maniático. Y justamente a las 12:00 algo ocurrió… un gemido desgarrador pareció cortar el aire del ambiente, un perfecto orgasmo se vio presente en la chica. Pero Severus Snape aun no terminaba, quería tener un espectacular final… coloco a Emily encima de el, y la chica como si lo cabalgara, se dio a la tarea de que el llegara al clímax; se movía con destreza para provocarle sensaciones intensas y agradables, Severus tenia posadas sus manos en la cintura de esta, luego subió las manos hasta comenzar a acariciar sus pechos. Y por fin termino todo…una sustancia blanquecina salía de la punta del miembro de Severus, sustancia que fue esparcida sobre las piernas de Emily, se limpiaría todo el desastre después de terminar maravillosamente besándose como pocas veces se besaban, con un pasional beso francés y aun toqueteándose el cuerpo…Mientras la luz nocturno de año nuevo se escurría por la ventana bañando así a los individuos en la cama.

Que delicioso fue el tiempo antes de llegar al Noviembre del 2002… Severus Snape había retomado (ahora si, establemente) su empleo en Hogwarts; fue algo bueno para el, pues regresaba a sus queridas mazmorras, pero para los alumnos que tenían que ir a sus clases no fue nada placentero, pues regresaban al trabajo pesado.

-¿Qué se supone que esto?-pregunto Snape a un alumno.

Snape se encontraba dando clases a los alumnos de quinto año. Les había ordenado preparar una solución fortificante. El alumno de quinto curso, obviamente asustado, no sabia que decir, apenas podía mover los labios y sudaba irracionalmente.

-La-la…solu-lu-cion forti-ti-fican-te-respondió el chico nerviosamente.

-Dime¿añadiste jugo de granada?-le pregunto mientras lo torturaba con la mirada.

-Si…si señor.

Y en cuanto el chico le respondió a Snape, este ultimo le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la cuchara con la que el chico removía su poción.

-¡Tonto! Sangre de salamandra, eso es justamente lo que debiste haber agregado, idiota¡Sangre de salamandra!

-Lo-lo si-sien-to-se disculpo desesperadamente.

-Quiero que vuelvas hacer la poción, no me importa como, pero quiero que me la traigas bien hecha para la próxima clase¿de acuerdo?

Y sin mas se fue a su escritorio para pasas las notas de los estudiantes y le bajo 20 puntos a la casa de Hufflepuff, gracias al chico antes mencionado. Cuando ya termino el día, y con profunda satisfacción se fue a su dormitorio que estaba junto a su despacho continua al aula de Pociones. Su vida iba muy bien, regresaba a Hogwarts, Emily, quien ya llevaba una vida muggle pre-normal estaba muy a gusto con el. Era mitad del año, nada malo podía pasar, nada perturbador…al menos no todavía.

En Octubre llego un aire de incertidumbre e incomodidad para todo el mundo. Raramente todo el mundo se encontraba inseguro en Hogwarts o presentían que algo malo venia en mano, aunque no había razones especificas para ello. Sin embargo solo una persona, en todo Hogwarts, tenia justificación. Era Severus Snape. El se estaba debatiendo en su mente: recordando sus servicios a las películas de "Harry Potter", y su ferviente deseo de averiguar como llego eso al mundo muggle, estaba decidiendo en si o no ir a la Premier de la segunda película. Se acordó lo que le dijo el tal Chris Columbus, tal vez la mismísima, y supuesta, autora de la historia, y Severus no se quedaría en paz sabiendo que ella podría estar en un evento donde el pudiera ir sin ningún problema, y acorralarla y preguntarle el por que de todo. El hecho de solo imaginárselo ponía a Severus pálido y ansioso… no tenia ganas de irrumpir la vida tranquila que ahora llevaba, pero tampoco quedarse parado mientras resumían parte de su vida y obra en películas y libros. En un fin de semana (ya próximo a Noviembre), estando ya en su casa ubicada al norte de Londres, mientras leía un grueso libro acerca de Pociones sumamente avanzadas y difíciles de preparar:

-¿Y que tal tu trabajo?-pregunto llanamente y sin apartar la vista del grueso libro.

-Mas bien de lo que esperaba, al parecer necesitaban mucha ayuda-respondió escuetamente mientras sacudía algunos mueblecillos.

Emily había conseguido un pequeño trabajo de limpieza en un restaurant-bar, era esa clase de lugar donde bohemios se reunían.

-Si no te sientes cómoda con eso, dímelo por favor-pidió Snape seriamente y paso una hoja del libro.

-No, esta bien. Mejor que antes…-y soltó un suspiro de melancolía.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hum, nada solo recuerdos.

Emily quedo con la mirada perdida, Severus se quedo observándola con profundo toque analítico, luego volvió a retomar su basta lectura.

-Por cierto-dijo de repente Emily poniéndose detrás de Snape-. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿A que te refieres con que voy a hacer?

-Tu sabes bien de que hablo, solo quedan días para la premier, dime ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Aun no lo se-respondió lacónicamente.

-Creí que analizabas todos tus compromisos y eso…

-Si, todo el mundo cree cosas.

-No andes con rodeos Sev¿si o no?

-¡No lo se!-soltó con voz estridente y poniéndose en pie-¡No tengo ni la menor idea! Asi que no me sigas presionando¿entendido?-y volvió a tomar asiento.

Esta lo miro con una extraña mezcla de tristeza y enojo, y no volvió a mencionar ese tema mas no se guardaba sus indirectas; por ejemplo, en una noche mientras Severus tomaba un baño:

-Emily¿podrías venir por favor?-dijo elevando su voz mientras se enjuagaba la espalda con una esponja.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo al entrar al baño y vio la silueta de Snape a través de la cortina de la regadera.

-Podrías pasarme una toalla,-y cerro la llave y se acabo el relajante sonido del agua.

Emily fue a buscar la toalla y pronto se la fue a entregar a Severus, este abrió la cortina para tomar la toalla…

-Que bello cuerpo-susurro Emily mientras le acariciaba con la mirada-como quisiera saber si hay otro igual…ah si, creo que lo hay¿Qué tal si vamos a averiguarlo?...

-¡No voy a ir!-exclamo furioso y cerró la cortina de un jalón-. Ademas-añadio con fuerza-ni siquiera sabemos cuando es esa dichosa premier, ah una cosa mas, yo soy un mago¡un MAGO! No soy un…

-No eres uno como yo-lo corto fríamente y mirando la silueta de la cortina con recelo. Severus se había dado cuenta de que había cometido un error.

-Eh, Emily, eso no es lo que quise decir… ¡Es solo que no quiero meterme mas en asuntos de ese tipo!-y abrió la cortina, ya se había envuelto la toalla alrededor de su cintura.

-Vaya… entonces ¿por que hiciste todo eso¿Por qué aceptaste ir a hacer la película?

-Era solo un…favor para el señor Rickman, solo eso.

-No, no era solo un favor…

-Déjame en paz, por favor Emily-y se abrió paso y se fue a la habitación.

Le fastidio la pregunta¿Por qué había accedido a ayudar en esa película?... Emily tenia razón, no solo era por hacerle el favor a Alan Rickman, era algo mas… El no quería admitir, le pesaba en gran sumo… el si…el si había accedido con todo gusto, por que simplemente había deseado un poco de la necesitada fama que siempre había estado buscando desde que era un jovencito escuálido. Tenia sed de atención y algo de fama. Nunca pudo ser un chico popular, y ahora, aunque ya era un adulto, sentía el lene deseo de cumplir su joven ambición. Y aunque solo su fama era como una especie de sombra de otro hombre, quería sentir una ráfaga de absoluta fama; pero también tenia que actuar con sensatez…pero ¿que era la sensatez ante la sed de fama? Y se termino de poner su túnica.

A 2 días de empezar Noviembre:

-¿Qué pedirá?-pregunto Emily a un joven intelectual que traía consigo un par de libros y un cuaderno de notas.

-Solo un café, moka, por favor.

-Enseguida viene.

A Emily la habían ascendido a mesera. Pronto fue entregar el café moka que el joven bohemio le había pedido. El lugar estaba solitario, a excepción del chico bohemio. Como no había nadie mas que ese chico, que estaba leyendo sus libros, Emily prendió la televisión que se encontraba en la barra de servicio. Puso las noticias de la tarde:

-_Y esta noche habrá un clima perfecto_-decía el hombre que daba el clima-. _Y también habrá perfectas condiciones para la noche de mañana, así que será un estupendo Hallowen para Londres; ahora vamos con las noticias de la farándula con Laura Carrington._

-_Gracias Walter_-prosiguió la mujer antes mencionada-. _Bien la fama en Londres esta aumentando a una velocidad increíble, y es que con las nuevas y próximas producciones que relacionan locaciones y actores ingleses, Inglaterra se ha vuelto uno de los países con mas popularidad, y aun mas con la Premier próxima de la segunda película de la adaptación de los libros de la autora J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter._

Emily no había puesto atención hasta que la mujer dijo Harry Potter. Inmediatamente ella puso toda la atención al televisor.

-_Harry Potter y la cámara de los secretos, dirigida nuevamente por el director americano Chris Columbus, tendrá su premier este 3 de Noviembre…_

-¿Este 3 de noviembre? Tan pronto-susurro Emily.

-_Miles de fans, extranjeros y residentes, asistirán a esta gran Premier, será un gran domingo para las celebridades de esta película. Ya esperamos estar presentes en dicho evento, que sin duda, inundara calles y hoteles y atraerá a cientos de medios y prensa._

Emily aparto la vista y atención de la televisión, quedaba tan solo días para la premier, y tan poco tiempo para convencer a Snape de que asistiera. Pero seguramente sacaría la excusa: "Tengo que dar clases en Hogwarts"… al pensar eso se dio totalmente por vencida¿Qué caso tiene insistir?, pensó esta y empezó a acomodar las taza de café de la barra.

-Me gustan esos libros-comento el joven mientras dejaba sus libros por un momento-. Son muy ingeniosos, espero poder conocer a la autora… ¿A usted le gusta Harry Potter?-pregunto el a Emily que limpiaba tazas.

-Se podría decir que vivo con los personajes de esa historia-contesto ella en un tono ambiguo.

-¿Lees mucho los libros?

-No mucho, pero me familiarizo con los personajes…

El jueves 31, la noche de Hallowen fue muy agitada para Emily, tuvo mucho que hacer en su trabajo, en el lugar se dio una clase de reunión de lectura de libros de terror y brujas a celebración del Hallowen. Mucha gente intelectual asistió, pedían interminables tazas de café y por si fuera poco también de atender las mesas y la barra, tenia que lidiar con la limpieza, esperaba que al menos le pagaran algo extra por todo eso. Mientras que en Hogwarts había un gran banquete de Hallowen, el gran comedor del colegio estaba decorado según la celebración del día de brujas, grandes calabazas flotaban y emitían luz de su interior, del techo caían listones color naranja y negro y en algunos rincones volaban grupitos de murciélagos.

-¿Qué te pasa Severus?-le pregunto Dumbledore quien estaba a derecha de Severus-. Estas mas serio y calmado de lo normal.

Era cierto, Severus siempre se mantenía serio y sereno durante casi todos los banquetes, pero en esta ocasión su semblante denotaba extrema ambigüedad y una expresión insondable que inspiraba tristeza; no era aquella expresión insondable que denotaba fortaleza.

-No me siento cómodo-respondió secamente.

-¿Quieres irte a Londres, cierto?-y escudriño el rostro de Snape.

-No.

-¿Entonces, que es lo que te preocupa?

-No es nada en serio.

-Es una lastima que me ganes en Oclumancia, pero aun así yo se que algo te perturba por dentro, sabes… aun eres un joven, a duras penas eres un jovencito.

-¿A que quiere llegar con todo esto?

-Al punto en que tu necesitas llenar ese vacio que te dejaste en la adolescencia.

En cuanto habían entablado la conversación, casi la mitad de los presentes se habían puesto a observarlos con interés; habían dejado de comer sus deliciosos platillos solo para estar atentos a la tertulia del director y el profesor. Pronto Dumbledore actuo:

-Sigan disfrutando de su banquete, no hay nada por que preocuparse-anuncio, poniéndose en pie, en voz alta y clara con tono amable.

E inmediatamente los alumnos (junto con profesores) volvieron a sus asuntos.

-Creo recordar-continuo Albus en voz ronca-que en esta época se iba a conocer la nueva película en la que tu participaste ¿no es así?

-Si.

-¿Sabes que día?

-Emily me dijo que seria este 3 de noviembre…-y le tembló la mano inesperadamente.

-¿Vas a ir a verla?

-No.

-¿Por que no?

-Creo que me iré a la cama-lo corto y se puso en pie-. Buenas Noches…

Todos voltearon las cabezas al ver como el profesor Snape se retiraba sin explicación aparente.

Emily llego a la casa alrededor de las 11:00 pm, solo ella y las personas a quien Severus diera autoridad podían entrar a la casa, a razón de un hechizo de Snape. Se encontraba exhausta de tanto trabajo que no aguanto el sueño y el cansancio que cayo rendida en el sofá y durmió. Pero pronto algo le interrumpió el sueño, alguien tocaba la puerta con energía. Emily no hizo caso y siguió acostada, pero cada vez sonaba con mas fuerza… Emily ya había perdido completamente el sueño y fue, con furia, a ver quien tocaba.

-¡Dulce o truco!-exclamaban un puñado de niños y pre-adolescentes vestidos de diferentes cosas.

-Oh me lleva-y maldijo por lo bajo-. Lo siento pero no tengo dulces…

-¿No tiene nada que dar?-soltó un chico vestido de vampiro.

-Humm¿me podrían disculpar?-y cerro la puerta y fue a la cocina a buscar algo que darles a los niños. Busco y rebusco los cajones pero no había nada dulce… hasta Emily se pregunto por que no había ninguna golosina en esa casa-. Lo siento-dijo cuando regreso a la puerta con los niños-no tengo nada que darles…

-¡Es mentira!-exclamo una niñita con disfraz de bailarina de ballet.

-No es cierto,-se defendió Emily-además¿no creen que ya es muy tarde para que sigan pidiendo dulces? Añadiendo que este no es un buen vecindario…

-¡No saques excusas!

-¡No me hables así niño!-grito esta poniendo los brazos en jarras y entro de nuevo en la casa.

Se alivio al deshacerse de los niños, pero eso no se terminaría con facilidad, los niños no se quedarían en paz así como así… y pronto se vio a ver la reacción del grupo de chicos. Emily quien ya se había ido a la habitación oyó un sonido estrepitoso, fue a revisar y se dio cuenta de que los niños habían comenzado a lanzar toda clase de cosas: piedras, tomates y huevos que llevaban con ellos, y todo lo que tenían al alcance. Emily no tenia idea de que hacer, como deseaba que Severus estuviera presente, el habría puesto alto al problema desde su inicio… Emily trato hablarles y razonar con ellos; abrió una ventana superior delantera y dio la cara:

-¡Oigan¡Escuchen¡Digo la verdad, no tengo ni un maldito dulce¿Por qué hacen esto¡No hay razón!-gritaba por la ventana.

-¡Si la hay!-exclamaron dos niños vestidos con sabanas de fantasmas.

-¡¿Así¡¿Cuál seria esa razón?!

-¡Es divertido!-contestaron.

-¡¿Divertido¿De que forma se divierten haciendo esto?

-¡Así!-y uno de los niños le lanzo un huevo a Emily que fue a estrellarse a su cara.

No lo soportaba mas…casi se tiraba a llorar del coraje, suplico con todas sus fuerzas que alguien fuera a ayudarla…Pronto sus peticiones fueron concedidas. Severus se había aparecido a cierta distancia de la casa y quedo pasmado al ver como un grupo de mocosos lanzaban porquerías a su casa. Severus se acerco con cautela al centro de la tormenta, tenia la varita lista…

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?-pregunto bruscamente con su voz mas intimidante.

-Pues simplemente divirtiéndonos.

-¿Divirtiéndose?-inquirió melosamente mientras fulminaba con la mirada a los niños.

-¿Algún problema?-respondió audazmente un niño vestido de una especie de canino con pelaje negro.

-En realidad, si-y agito su varita y en un segundo el chico que se atrevió a retarlo colgaba en el aire por el tobillo. Severus, al ver la expresión de terror en la cara del chico, esbozo una sonrisita de satisfacción y su sonrisa se amplio al ver a todo el grupo de niños aterrados y viendo con horror como su amigo colgaba del aire-. ¿Alguien mas quiere que lo cuelgue del tobillo?

-¡Bajeme¡Bajeme¡Bajeme ahora mismo!

-Esos modales… ¿Qué nunca te enseñaron a decir por favor?

-¡Nunca digo por favor!

-Pues espero que te guste estar flotando ahí, ah y que te guste estar en el frio…

Los demás niños habían huido profundamente asustados, en la casa, Emily salió con cierto temor y se alegro al ver que Severus se había encargado de todo.

-¡Por ultima vez le digo que me baje o…!

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Contarle a tus padres que un tipo te colgó por el aire…Ya te dije mi condición¿olvide mencionar que odio a los perros? En especial a perros negros…-y blandió un gesto amenazador que por fin hizo rendir al niño.

-Le pido que me baje, por favor…

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-¡Por favor!

Y Severus puso la contra maldición y el niño cayo de golpe y sin perder el tiempo echo a correr tropezándose con la cola de su disfraz. Severus disfruto el espectáculo y se dirigió a su casa después de comprobar que no había mas niños a quien aterrorizar.

-¿Emily?

-¡Gracias Sev!-exclamo rodeándole el cuello con su brazos.

-Si, no hay de que¿Qué tienes en el cabello?

-Ah, obra de esos mocosos…

-Espera-y saco de nuevo su varita y exclamo-¡Fregotego!-y el cabello de Emily volvió a estar limpio.

-Gracias, de nuevo, creo que no podre vivir sin ti.

-No digas eso, algún día moriré-dijo crudamente-y tendrás que valerte por ti sola…

Emily le dolió reconocer la verdad, no siempre iba a tener a Severus Snape, tarde que temprano se iría, quien sabe si pasaría una semana, un mes o 4 años o mas para que se quedara sola, lo que importaba es que por ahora tenia a Severus y tenia la suerte de abrazarlo.

-Ven, vámonos, has tenido un día agotador…lo se, vamos.

La mañana del día siguiente Emily no despertó hasta las 10:00 am, se sorprendió al ver que Severus se había quedado en casa y que le había llevado desayuno a la cama. Era su mayor recompensa después de todo un día de trabajo y una pésima noche.

-¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto Snape mientras le miraba con una casta mirada paterna.

-Si, estoy bien. Muchas gracias por el desayuno-y tomo un pedazo de pan tostado.

-Espero que te guste, por cierto¿te van a compensar por trabajar extra? Si no, yo mismo me encargare de ir y ajustar cuentas…-y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Luego veré-y tomo un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

-Espero que puedas acompañarme-musito este mientras tocaba la pierna izquierda de ella.

-¿Acompañarte¿A dónde?

-A la premier, por supuesto-lo dijo de una manera con tal naturalidad que parecía no darle importancia.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a ir, mas bien, vamos a ir…Lo pensé bien y…No quedaríamos bien con el señor Rickman ¿o si? Mas bien quedaría mal con medio personal de la película…

Y Emily radiante de alegría lo abrazo con energía mientras este sentía que llenaba un poquito del vacio que sentía y sonrió.


	23. Chapter 23

Antes del 3 de Noviembre las cosas iban como siempre habían ido, tanto en Hogwarts como en Londres. Pero había una ligera onda de excitación ante el 3 de noviembre…

- Siento la ausencia de ayer-se explicaba Severus Snape al director Dumbledore.

-Esta bien Severus, pero tengo que reconsiderar avisarle a Horace que acepte sustituirte para cuando tu no estés, jejeje.

Se encontraban caminando por uno de los tantos atrios que tenia Hogwarts, el cielo ya estaba pintado en tonos naranjas y carmesís.

-Por cierto…-continuo Dumbledore con su tono de voz amable-no respondiste a mi pregunta en el banquete de Hallowen…

-¿Cuál pregunta?-pregunto con inocencia fingida, sabía muy bien cual era la pregunta.

-¿Asistirás a ver esa película?

Pasaron mínimo 6 segundos…

-Si.

-Me gusta oírte cuando aceptas algo.

-Si, si, pero solo será por cortesía, prometí ir y no me gustaría quedar mal…

-Un perfecto pretexto, en mi opinión… Pero después de todo me alegro mucho.

Severus callo con inseguridad ante el comentario del anciano y se retiro con cortesía. Solo faltaban horas para el 3 de noviembre y tan poco tiempo para que pudiera prepararse mentalmente y ¿por qué no? También físicamente; recordando aquellas veces en que fue a la firma de autógrafos o cuando un montón de gente se apiño alrededor de el… Salió de los terrenos de Hogwarts para dirigirse al pueblo de Hogsmeade, se le apeteció ir a tomarse un whisky de fuego al pub de Las 3 Escobas. Traía puesto una caliente capa negra a causa del frio y violento viento que soplaba… Pidió su whisky y mientras esperaba alguien le saludo a sus espaldas:

-¡Hola Profesor Snape!-dijo una voz masculina.

Era Neville Longbottom, el actual profesor de Herbologia en Hogwarts.

-Buenas tardes Longbottom,-y se saludaron de mano- ¿Cómo se ha encontrado?

-Muy bien gracias; últimamente no lo he visto mucho en Hogwarts…

-Si es que he tenido ciertos asuntos personales que atender.

-Con su permiso, pero Harry me comento que había ido a la fiesta de Ron en año nuevo, en la madriguera.

-Si así es.

-¿Es verdad que Ron y Hermione tendrán un hijo?

-Por supuesto, bueno aunque no era nada para que sorprenderse ¿o si?

-Cierto-y rió suavemente.

Y pronto apareció el whisky de Snape, este ultimo tomo un buen trago enseguida.

-¿Va estar presente en Hogwarts para las vacaciones de diciembre?-pregunto Neville cuando Severus dejo su vasito de Whiskey en la mesa.

-Probablemente. Bueno me tengo que retirar, tendré un día pesado para mañana. Hasta luego Longbottom.

-Hasta luego profesor.

Y en cuanto salió del pub se dio vuelta y desapareció hacia su casa en la cual todavía no había nadie; Emily se encontraba trabajando. Ya había oscurecido completamente. Subió directamente a la habitación y la verdad no tenia idea de que hacer…

-¿Por qué rayos vine tan pronto?-se dijo a si mismo mientras se quitaba su capa y la dejaba en la cama, luego dio la vuelta y se vio en el espejo del tocador.

La premier seria al día siguiente, empezando la tarde y quien sabe cuando regresaría…

-¿Severus¿Estas en casa?-se escucho la voz de Emily entrando a la casa. Parecía algo atareada.

Y Severus se apareció justo al frente de Emily. Esta ultima venia cargando un par de bolsas en cada mano.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?-pregunto Severus mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón.

-¿Recuerdas el jueves en que trabaje extra? Ah pues bien me pagaron extra, y decidí comprar algunas cosas, descuida deje algo para la casa…

-Si…si muy bien oye¿ya estas lista para mañana?

-Por supuesto, pero deberías preocuparte mas por ti, tu eres la razón por la que iremos ¿no es así?

-Claro; espero que nada vaya mal-dijo el mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

-Deberías acostarte ya Sev,-le consejo ella mientras se acomodaba hacia atrás su largo cabello castaño-conociéndote, seguramente querrás empezar temprano y planear todo.

-Bien-y se puso en pie para subir a la habitación.

-¿Ya hablaste con Dumbledore respecto a tu falta del viernes?

-Le explique el por que de todas mis faltas, espero no tener mas distracciones y compromisos, sino me reemplazaran-informó; en parte aun quería tener acción y atención.

-Esperemos que ya estemos en paz,-dijo concordando con el-sinceramente ya me harte de la "farándula"…

3 de Noviembre, 2002:

-No tengo idea de adonde fue-se lamentaba Emily tapándose la cara con sus manos-. Creí que…

-Severus no faltaría, créeme-le decía Dumbledore mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda-esto le importa demasiado como para que haga cosas de este tipo.

-¿Cree eso?

-Lo creo firmemente. Tú tranquila, todavía hay tiempo para la tarde. Por mientras yo aconsejaría que tomaras un poco de te.

Eran 20 minutos para el medio día, Dumbledore había llegado para ver a Severus antes del evento, pero al llegar se encontró con una triste y decepcionada Emily, Severus Snape claramente había huido.

-De acuerdo-ella se puso en pie temblorosamente.

-Tranquila-le replico-. Si Severus no se presenta, es probable que algo malo ande en juego; ahora ve y tomate un te.

Severus Snape se encontraba muy, muy alejado de Londres; se encontraba en un puerto en Blackpool. Por alguna extraña razón quería estar en un lugar muy alejado de Londres, quería contemplar algo tan grande y profundo como el océano que tenia frente a el. Estaba de pie al lado de un gran faro, el cielo estaba nublado, el viento soplaba con fuerza y se había mezclado con la brisa marina. Hacia un frio glacial. Observaba con detenimiento los barcos que llegaban y zarpaban con distintas cargas. Solo había un barco de pasajeros, apenas iba a zarpar, sus pasajeros iban subiendo al barco, no era un barco ni muy grande ni muy chico… De pronto Severus Snape sintió que alguien le toco un hombro, por detrás. Era una joven mujer, con el cabello largo color miel, sus labios estaban pintados en un lindo carmesí. Ella le sonreía radiante. Severus no tenia idea de quien era esa muchacha.

-Lo siento, pero ¿Quién es usted?-pregunto completamente confundido mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

-¿No me recuerda?-y le planto un beso el cual quedo marcado en la mejilla izquierda de este.

-Eres aquella chica del bar…

-Clara Mort. Por fin lo vuelvo a ver, creí que nunca tendría la suerte de poder encontrarlo-le dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos verdes.

-Lo mismo puedo decirle, pero no lo haría ¿Y que hace aquí¿Esta de paseo?

-Me voy a Irlanda,-y señalo el barco donde estaban a punto de zarpar- ¿Y usted que hace aquí?

-En realidad…no lo se.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

- Se puede decir que quería un tiempo a solas.

-Esta huyendo de algo ¿o estoy mal?

-Huyendo no seria la palabra adecuada-declaro con firmeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Como diga, pero bueno ¿Cuál seria la razón para que hubiera venido hasta acá?

El no contesto, se limito a mirar fijamente como el mar movía a los barcos con suavidad.

-Creo tener una hipótesis-empezó a indagar la joven-usted tiene algo, algo muy importante que hacer, al parecer tiene temor de alguna consecuencia que pudiera yacer de ese compromiso…

-¡NO TENGO TEMOR!-exploto este fulminando a la joven con la mirada, sin embargo esta sonrió.

-Si fuera así no hubiera gritado de ese modo.

Y ambos se miraron con recelo; el viento hacia que el cabello les cubriera la mitad de la cara.

-Sea lo que sea, no lo deje en el abismo, tarde o temprano eso le volverá a dar problemas-y se abrochó uno de los botones de su saco rojo. Se escucho el silbato del barco a todo volumen, ya quedaban tan solo minutos para zarpar-. Creo que es hora de irme,-y se oyó un fuerte "leven anclas"-espero que vuelva a Londres y enfrente su problema. Mucho gusto en volver a verlo, adiós-y le tendió la mano solemnemente como despedida.

Este le estrecho la mano, pero luego ella lo abrazo fuertemente y le susurro: "No me puedo contener" y le dio un beso en la mejilla y segundos después de que ella separara sus labios de la mejilla de Severus el hombre la beso ligeramente en la boca, fue un beso casual y fue algo tan significativo, no por que hubiera amor verdadero de por medio, sino por que ese beso hizo que Severus tomara confianza y un tremendo valor para volver a Londres. Y la acompaño hasta a la rampilla para subir al barco, el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente.

-¿Cuándo volverá?-le pregunto Severus.

-No lo se, tal vez cuando usted haya arreglado todo-y subió a la rampilla y cuando ya estaba a punto de abordar al barco…- ¿Cuál es su nombre?-le grito ella pues ya estaba muy lejos de este.

Y entonces un empleado de la embarcación ordeno a la chica abordar de una vez por todas y ella sin poder hacer nada subió, pero tan pronto subió al barco fue a la cubierta donde todos los pasajeros se estaban despidiendo de sus amigos y parientes. Severus la siguió con la vista hasta que esta se fue a una parte de la cubierta donde no había tanta gente.

-¡Adiós…!-le gritaba Clara desde la cubierta.

-¡Alexander Prince!-le anuncio elevando su voz lo más alto que podía-Alexander Prince…

Y a lo que parecía, ella solo logro oír Alex de parte de Severus y el barco se fue alejando mientras Severus veía con solemnidad toda esa escena que parecía sacada de alguna tonta película. ¿Cuándo volvería a toparse con ella? Quien sabe, a lo mejor pasarían 2 años o más para volver a verla. Y se alejo del gentío hasta llegar a estar completamente a solas, se dio la vuelta y se desapareció a Londres.

Eran ya las 2:00 pm para cuando llego a casa. Antes de entrar a la casa sintió un débil escalofrió pero recordó lo sucedido en Blackpool y entro con decisión. Y se quedo helado al ver a Emily con el semblante sumamente triste y decepcionado y a Dumbledore consolándola. Nadie dijo nada hasta pasados unos segundos.

-Siento…siento llegar tarde-se limito a decir. Era increíble y estúpido lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Dónde habías estado?-pregunto Emily con voz queda.

-Le ruego que nos disculpe señor-le pidió Snape a Dumbledore, sin mirarlo.

-Claro, me temo que luego tendremos una larga charla Severus, hasta luego Emily.

-Gracias por venir señor-dijo con voz ronca Emily.

Y cuando por fin la "pareja" se quedo a solas:

-Pensé que llegarías como a las 11:00 de la noche.

-¿Cuánto falta para la premier?-le corto vorazmente.

-La apertura se esta llevando a cabo justo ahora, la película quien sabe…

-Vámonos entonces-la corto con ímpetu-no se que esperamos, anda.

-Si, claro-soltó con sorna-ahora mismo me arreglo.

Este la ignoro y saco su varita del bolsillo del saco que traía puesto; en un santiamén su atuendo cambio. Había desaparecido la vestimenta que le cubría el frio de Blackpool por un traje negro muggle muy elegante, como los que había visto usar a Alan Rickman. Se recorto un poco el cabello por medio de magia, no podía ir a pasear por las calles muggles con el cabello largo y de la forma que lo portaba; se lo peino como pudo. Emily estaba vistiéndose en la habitación, se estaba poniendo uno de los 3 vestidos que se había comprado con el dinero extra que le pagaron en su trabajo. Se puso un vestido color aguamarina muy bonito, al igual que se colocaba unos pendientes de joyas falsas del mismo color del vestido, también se maquillo con mucho esmero pero sin exagerar y mientras se cepillaba el cabello Severus entro a la estancia. En la habitación flotaba un agradable aroma a perfume de jazmín. Emily ya había tomado una buena dosis de poción de la edad, de modo que parecía que una joven muchacha estaba en el cuarto de Severus Snape.

-Que bien- comenzó a decir ella con clara ironía en su voz- muy bonito traje por cierto como bien utilizaste la magia para vestirte, deberías usar la varita para borrarte ese beso que traes marcado…

Severus sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la cara. Se toco la mejilla en donde tenía el beso y se lo limpio solo con el dorso de su mano.

-¿Por fin te lo quitaste?-pregunto Emily recogiéndose el cabello y atándoselo con un elegante pero sencillo y delgado moño que apenas se podía ver.

-Si; por fin-le respondió secamente-. Espera, déjame ayudarte.

Emily se trataba de poner el collar del mismo estilo y color de los pendientes.

-Antes de irnos quisiera decirte-dijo Severus cuando ya había puesto el collar.

-¿Qué me dirás? Sabes dímelo después, puedo esperarte mas tiempo…

Severus cerró la boca y de mala gana tomo a Emily por el hombro y se desaparecieron al centro de Londres. Cuando llegaron…

-¿Estamos demasiado lejos o que tanto…?

-Estamos un poco lejos, será mejor que pidamos un taxi.

Y salieron a la calle abierta y mientras caminaban por la acera todos los curiosos volteaban las cabezas. Cuchicheaban entre dientes sobre aquella, un poco extraña, pareja, las preguntas más comunes fueron¿A dónde se dirigirán¿Ese hombre no es conocido?.. Cuando Severus y Emily llegaron a una esquina para tomar un taxi ocurrió lo menos adecuado:

-¿Me puede dar su autógrafo?-pregunto tímidamente una voz a sus espaldas.

Era una chica como de unos 14 años y venia acompañada de un grupito de 7 adolescentes que miraban a Severus como si fuera una especie de Mesías.

-¿Es usted Alan Rickman cierto?-le pregunto una de las chicas que venia vestida totalmente de negro, era mas bien una chica gótica, con varias perforaciones.

-Hum, no, lo lamento pero no-respondió el mientras miraba de reojo a Emily que parecía un poco enfadada.

-Pero si es Alan Rickman en persona-exclamo otra de las chicas, esta traía mechones de color purpura en su cabello negro- ¿Cuál es su nombre disculpe?

-Alexander Prince.

-Lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos-interrumpió Emily mordazmente.

-Ah, solo un segundo por favor-suplico una de las chicas que portaba lentes y tenía el pelo negro muy corto- ¿Me permitiría tomarle una foto?

Severus le susurro a Emily¿Qué hago?, esta le respondió: solo hazlo rápido. Severus se coloco en medio del grupito de chicas y le tomaron mínimo 4 fotos, añadiendo fotos de su rostro y de cuerpo completo.

-¡Muchas Gracias señor Prince!-agradeció la chica gótica.

- Podríamos decir que nos tomamos las fotos con Alan Rickman-dijeron la chica de los mechones purpura y la de cabello muy corto.

-¡O con el profesor Snape!-exclamo una chica rechoncha que al igual que las demás venia totalmente de negro.

No tenían idea de que estaban frente al mismísimo Severus Snape. Cuando por fin Severus y Emily habían tomado el taxi…

-Creí que te llevarían a un museo-dijo Emily acomodándose su vestido que le quedaba 3 dedos arriba de la rodilla.

-Bien, lo único que me importa es llegar a ese lugar e irme lo mas pronto posible ¿Pronto llegaremos?-pregunto Snape al chofer del taxi.

-Me temo que todavía no; hay mucho tráfico y creo que habrá mucho más señor.

Severus bufo mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello. Miro a Emily que se acomodaba el cabello y miro por la ventana; mucha gente transitaba por las aceras y entraba o salía de las tiendas y negocios. Había un clima perfecto a diferencia de Blackpool, el cielo despejado de toda nube, un sol brillante y nada de viento molesto. El día estaba esplendido. Toda la gente parecía estar de buen humor y feliz excepto aquella pareja que viajaba en taxi, lo único que había que envidiarles era el glamour que transmitían ambos.

-Oh por Merlín-dijo Severus Snape sin aliento.

Ya habían llegado a su destino (aunque tuvieron que caminar algo) el lugar estaba, mas que abarrotado, inundado de gente. Fans, invitados, reporteros y camarógrafos estaban a los costados de un camino que estaba cubierto por una alfombra color rojo oscuro. Era, sin duda alguna, el evento mas activo y grande donde Severus o Emily hubiesen estado. Caminaron para abrirse paso hacia la alfombra roja; afortunadamente apenas los actores venían llegando en vistosos carros. Habían llegado los actores que interpretaban a Rubeus Hagrid, McGonagall, Petunia Dursley, Dumbledore, Gilderoy Lockhart y Draco Malfoy. Todos ellos estaban siendo fotografiados y firmaban autógrafos. Pronto, como era de esperarse, la presencia de Severus "Rickman" se noto tan solo con verlo… ¿Quien podría tener sentido común en ese momento para que supieran que era falso?

-¡Alex¡Alex!-exclamo una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Era el optimista director Chris Columbus, quien Severus, por primera vez, miro con ropa elegante. Chris lo saludo con un alegre apretón de manos- ¿Cómo has estado?-le pregunto subiendo su tono de voz a causa de tanto ruido.

-Muy bien, gracias. Por cierto ¿ha llegado el Sr. Rickman?

-No aun no, esperamos que llegue pronto, me conto que anhelaba mucho tu presencia aquí.

-Pues aquí estoy-dijo Severus entrando en confianza y alzando ligeramente los brazos-. Oh, traje a mi…mi pareja-añadió Snape al ver como Emily se desesperaba de estar ahí siendo totalmente ignorada.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, solo estamos esperando al resto de los invitados y ya entraremos a ver la película; espero que les guste.

-¡Ahí viene Jason!-anuncio Severus mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Emily, esta ultima se quedo asombrada por la forma de actuar del mago frente a gente muggle.

-¡Buenas tardes a todos!-dijo al unirse Jason Isaacs al grupo-¡Se cumplió mi deseo!

-¿Y cual era tu deseo?-pregunto Chris animadamente.

-Que viniera Alex, por supuesto.

-Entonces estoy aun más encantado de estar aquí-tercio Severus esbozando una sonrisita de satisfacción.

"Oh claro estas encantado, si hace horas huiste para no venir…" pensó Emily con rencor.

- Bueno, francamente Jason me alegraría más si llegara Alan Rickman-comento Severus.

-Descuida no llega tarde, no ha de tardar ¿Los demás están con la prensa?

-Si, tomándose fotos y firmando autógrafos, lo normal-respondió Chris-creo que deberías ir a dar unos cuantos autógrafos, creí ver un grupo de fans de Jason Isaacs…

-Oh bueno, nos vemos a dentro-se despidió, se alejo y fue con el público.

Emily observo con mucha atención como Severus "Rickman" sonreía, falsamente para ella, pero la verdad es que aquella sonrisa era genuina. Extrañamente esa sonrisa no se parecía nada a la original, era una esplendida sonrisa y cálida como la de un muchacho que acaba de orgullecer a sus padres. Severus seguía charlando con Chris Columbus, minutos después llego el "trío dinámico", los actores que interpretaban a Harry, Ron y Hermione, se produjeron gritos intensos cuando estos llegaron. Los fanáticos gritaban de la emoción, pedían autógrafos desesperadamente y buscaban, por lo menos, estrecharles la mano a los respectivos actores. Emily, por su parte, solo estaba interesada en la llegada de Alan Rickman y como la vida es tan "justa", Emily se quedo esperando muy buen tiempo para que llegara susodicho actor…

-¿Cuánto tardara en venir el Sr. Rickman?-pregunto aireadamente Severus Snape mientras sujetaba a Emily por la cintura, esta ultima lo miraba atónita.

-Alex creo que viene ya, mira-y le indico que se diera la vuelta para que pudiera ver lo que iba a acontecer.

Y el hombre volteo la cabeza. Un carro color negro, muy limpio y bonito, había arribado al lugar y pronto los medios de prensa y fotógrafos se habían apiñado alrededor del vehículo. Del auto bajo un hombre alto, tenia una fuerte presencia, su cabello era claro con mechones grises, traía unos jeans muy "In", una camisa gris y un saco negro, daba un aire tan casual pero no le quitaba su toque de elegancia. Alan Rickman saludaba con una sonrisa a todo el mundo. Tardo unos considerables minutos saludando, firmando autógrafos, y dejándose tomar casi una decena de fotos por segundo. Emily se quedo embobada con solo verlo bajar del auto, el corazón le latía con fuerza y sentía mariposas dentro de ella y sintió mas nervios cuando Alan se había librado del publico y se dirigía con Severus y Chris Columbus.

-Buenas Tardes Chris,-saludo cortésmente Alan Rickman- ¡Alex¡Que bueno que haya venido! Muchas gracias…

-No hay de que Sr. Rickman.

-No me llames así, dime Alan, por cierto ¿Me podría presentar a su encantadora acompañante?-pidió el Sr. Rickman mientras miraba a Emily con cierta curiosidad, ella estaba muy, muy nerviosa.

-Ella es mi pareja, Clara-tuvo que pensar en un nombre diferente al de Emily, y como no se le ocurría un nombre de mujer solo se tuvo que acordar de lo ocurrido hace horas en Blackpool-. Ella es una gran admiradora suya.

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias Clara-y le tendió la mano mientras la seguía mirando entornando los ojos-no estoy seguro pero creo haberla visto antes…

-Le aseguro que no señor.

-Tal vez tengas razón es un mundo muy inmenso, bueno ¿Ya entraremos Chris?-pregunto Alan Rickman metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Creo que ya, estamos todos y creo que todos ya firmaron suficientes autógrafos¡Oh! Pero que digo ya deberíamos haber entrado, entremos por favor.

-¡Chris!-exclamo de pronto Severus.

-¿Qué pasa Alex?

-¿No vendrá Jo, Jo Rowling?-pregunto esperanzado. Apenas se había acordado de ella, se suponía que ese era el principal objetivo de ir a ese evento.

-Dijeron que si vendría, creo que ya no podemos esperar, pronto nos confirmaran su asistencia, pero por ahora entremos.

En cuanto todo el elenco, junto con los productores, el director y la prensa se dirigieron hacia la entrada del cine se produjo una fuerte ola de gritos, todos los fans suplicaban un rato más con los actores, pero desafortunadamente no había tiempo para ello. Ya adentro del cine…

-Espero que les agrade la película-decía Chris un tanto nervioso, había empezado a sudar ligeramente.

-Tranquilo-le dijo Jason Isaacs al oírlo a sus espaldas-no importa si es buena o mala, excelente o pésima, lo importante es que todos nos esforzamos por hacer esto…

-Concuerdo contigo Jason,-afirmo Alan R. mirando a todo a su alrededor.

-Espero que los críticos concuerden con ustedes-expreso Chris Columbus.

Entonces Alan se acerco a Severus y le dijo:

-No puedo esperar a ver como hizo las escenas…

-Pero recuerde que soy solo un "extra", usted hizo las escenas completas e importantes.

-No, esta equivocado-le aclaró mirándolo entrecerrando sus ojos almendrados-. Siento decir que yo no rodé la mayoría de lo que se suponía que fueran mis escenas y sin embargo no me siento mal…

-¿Por qué no?-le pregunto Severus.

-Porque siento que fui yo quien hizo eso, no se porque, es como si me multiplicara, además sentí que solo usted podría tomar mi lugar.

Severus iba a hablar pero se corto cuando tuvieron que entrar a la sala de proyección. Esos momentos fueron como una especie de trance, un momento ambiguo. Todo el mundo tomo asiento, la sala estaba débilmente iluminada, unos parecían emocionados, otros serios y solemnes y otros en cambio, como Chris Columbus, estaban nerviosos. Pero Severus había cambiado su estado de ánimo, del alegre al tenso. Quería que J.K. Rowling llegara, sentía una rabia y profunda conmoción, deseaba llegar a verla, tenerla frente a el y preguntarle todo… Se apago la poca luz, todo en oscuridad. Y pronto la pantalla empezó a iluminarse, había empezado la película. La película había empezó tranquilamente, "Harry Potter" junto con los "Dursley" iniciaron la película. Emily al igual que Severus no puso atención a la proyección, sino hasta la primera escena donde apareció el "Profesor Snape"…

"¡LOS VIERON MAS DE 7 MUGGLES¿Tienen idea de lo que han hecho?..."-decía la voz de Alan Rickman en su interpretación de Severus Snape.

En aquella escena el profesor Snape se encontraba regañando a Harry Potter y a Ron Weasley por llegar a Hogwarts y haber hecho todo un espectáculo con un carro volador. El verdadero Severus miraba con incomodidad aquella escena, los recuerdos le envolvían… Por cierto esa fue la primera de las 2 escenas que Alan Rickman hizo completamente y así siguió la película. También cabe señalar que no todas las personas estaban pendientes de la película:

Severus "Alex Prince" se recargaba con fuerza al respaldo del asiento pensando en muchas cosas, pero principalmente en sus recuerdos, en la película que estaba presenciando y en la mujer que tuvo la culpa de todo.

Emily quien estaba a un lado de el, estaba cruzada de piernas, miraba la película cuando se le apetecía pero prefería estar mirando a…

Alan Rickman; el ponía toda su atención a la película, tenia una expresión seria y fruncía el entrecejo. Parecía muy concentrado en el film.

La película no era mala, pero tampoco era algo extraordinario; era agradable y entretenido para llenar al espectador común, pero para una persona exigente tal vez era algo muy mezquino. Bueno continuemos, la siguiente escena, donde casi todo el mundo "revivió", por así decir, fue la primerísima escena que hizo el verdadero Severus Snape o deberíamos decir Alex Prince. La escena era esta:

"Lo juro-decía "Harry Potter"-nunca lastime a la señora Norris…"

La señora Norris era la gata del conserje Argus Filch, la pobre gata había sido petrificada y desafortunadamente Harry Potter había llegado a la escena en mal momento…

"¡Mentira!"

"Si me permitiera opinar señor director, creo que Potter estuvo en el lugar y el momento menos adecuado-dijo, al fin, la voz de Severus interpretándose a si mismo-sin embargo, las circunstancias son sospechosas-y se adelanto hacia el trío de Griffindor-. No recuerdo haber visto a Potter en la cena…"

"Estaba conmigo Severus-intervino "Gilderoy Lockhart-estaba ayudándome a firmar unas cartas de mis admiradores."

"Por eso Ron y yo lo buscábamos-dijo "Hermione"-luego lo encontramos y…"

"¿Si, señorita Granger?"-interrogo Severus taladrándolos con la simple mirada.

"Venimos hasta acá y encontramos a la gata"-terminó "Harry".

Fue una de las mejores escenas, hasta el momento. Severus se sorprendió a si mismo, no estaba nada mal su presencia en pantalla. Solo había algo que, para quien se fijara bien, se notaba la diferencia del verdadero Alan Rickman y Severus Snape, en la escena en donde actuaba Alan, era notable que era el. Era un poco más corpulento que el verdadero Severus, y su cara se veía un poco más grande. El Severus interpretado por Rickman era mas rechoncho (miren la película y nótenlo), mientras que el verdadero Severus se veía mas delgado, su cara se veía un poquito mas estética y por ende, tenia el mejor cabello. Emily no tardo en notarlo, Severus se veía muy atractivo en pantalla al igual que en vida real. Por otra parte Alan Rickman estaba fascinado, al parecer. En su cara estaba una sonrisa de complicidad, se encontraba muy contento con el resultado. Y para no entrar en detalles pasemos a la segunda escena en donde Severus fascino a toda la sala… la escena del duelo de varitas:

"Les presento a mi ayudante, el Profesor Snape…"-anunció Gilderoy Lockhart.

Entonces Severus apareció en escena, muy naturalmente. Subió a la tarima donde se iban a demostrar como batirse en duelos de varitas. Pronto se pusieron en posición, blandiendo las varitas apuntándose mutuamente. Severus ataco primero…

"¡Expelliarmus!"-grito Severus y "Gilderoy Lockhart" salió disparado brutalmente hacia atrás.

"Excelente profesor Snape, pero creo que era obvio lo que iba hacer…"

"Tal vez se mas prudente enseñar primero a los estudiantes como repeler hechizos, profesor…"

Y paso la escena, al parecer bien recibida por el público…Allá a lo lejos se veía al actor Kenneth Branagh riendo por lo bajo, parecía que se estaba riendo de si mismo, y era obvio por que su personaje había sido totalmente patético, pero gracioso. Al final la película duro 2 horas y 40 minutos, aproximadamente. Al comenzar los créditos finales todo el mundo se puso en pie y dio una oleada de aplausos para el director y toda la producción, pero si le preguntaran a Chris Columbus, diría que fueron aplausos de cortesía, por que no había sido tan genial como la primera película. Severus, que al igual que todo el mundo estaba aplaudiendo pero solo se preguntaba ¿Entre toda aquella gente se encontraría Jo Rowling¿Podría verla?

Cuando por fin salieron de la sala…

-¿Qué le pareció la película Alex?-pregunto Alan Rickman con los brazos cruzados.

-Hum, hubiera sido mejor si usted hubiera hecho todas las escenas-le respondió secamente mientras trataba de abrazar por el hombro a Emily que estaba a su lado-. Por cierto, perdón por molestar, pero ¿no sabe si Jo Rowling ha venido a la premier?

-Por supuesto, si esta aquí.

-¡¿Lo dice en serio?!-resalto exaltado mientras su presión aumentaba y tomaba con mas tensión a Emily quien entendía a la perfección la razón por la que hacia eso.

-Si-respondió con calma-mire se encuentra charlando con Chris…

Y Severus busco con la vista… Una mujer con cabello rubio estaba hablando con Chris¿ella era la tan buscada Jo Rowling?

-Disculpen-y Severus se fue casi corriendo a donde estaba la autora. Estaba en la punta del delirio y cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a su destino se detuvo en seco y se dedico a observar a la mujer quien había hecho su vida en un librito para niños. Parecía una buena mujer, con un aura de misterio impresionable y se notaba que se comunicaba muy bien…Y por fin se acerco a ellos:

-Buenas tardes…-saludo tensamente Severus, apenas podía mover sus labios.

-¡Ah Alex! Por fin, le estaba contando a Jo las ganas que tenias de conocerla y hablar con ella… Jo el es Alex Prince, Alex Jo Rowling…

Ambas personas se miraron por unos segundos, daba la impresión que les dio escalofríos al verse frente a frente y al oír sus nombres, se saludaron con un cordial apretón de manos…Jo Rowling miraba a Severus con gran perspicacia que incomodaba. El corazón de Severus Snape palpitaba con demasiada fuerza que temía que sus latidos se oyeran en todo el lugar.

-¿No lo conozco de algún lugar señor?-pregunto con cierta cautela mientras lo miraba con mas intensidad.

Severus pensó unos cuantos segundos para responder.

-No lo se, pero creo que usted me conoce mejor que nadie…-dijo mientras empezaba a temblar ligeramente, su piel empezaba a tornarse muy pálida.

-¿Te sientes bien Alex?-intervino Chris Columbus observando como Severus palidecía en gran sumo.

-Si, si ¿Me podrías permitir un momento a solas con Jo Rowling?

-Claro, disculpen.

-¿De que quiere hablar conmigo? Alex (¿le puedo decir así?).

-Claro. Quisiera preguntarle-empezó a decir Severus mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente y se aclaraba la garganta-quisiera decirle… ¿Cómo pudo¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo que?-inquirió la mujer ceñuda.

-Como, donde-dijo quedamente mientras subía su vista al techo-y cuando hizo la historia de…Harry Potter.

Rowling se quedo un momento en silencio, también su vista iba de aquí a allá…

-No podría decírselo, no aquí- respondió al fin la mujer- lo siento pero es una larga historia… ¿Por qué le interesa saber eso?

-No sabe…no tiene idea de lo que he pasado…-empezaba a decir con una voz desesperada, triste y quebrada como si toda esperanza se hubiera desvanecido-. No sabe lo que he tenido que hacer para llegar aquí y verla…

-¿Qué quiere decir?-cuestiono ella con inseguridad.

-Quiero decir que no puedo esperar mas, no puedo…

-¿Tanto significa para usted?

-Mas de lo que usted cree, señora… Míreme,-dijo exasperado- ¿acaso no demuestro la suficiente demencia?... Por favor concédame esas respuestas…no sabe cuanto las necesito.

-¡Alex¡Jo!- exclamo Chris Columbus-. Siento interrumpir pero tenemos que irnos a la fiesta… ¿Pasa algo Jo?-le pregunto al verla tan pasmada.

-Nada Chris, vámonos entonces...-y se alejo, sin despedirse de Severus, con Chris Columbus.

Severus se quedo ahí, plantado como un desgraciado al que le han quitado su único sueño, pero no todo estaba perdido, aun quedaba la fiesta…Ella iba a estar ahí. Tenía aun alguna oportunidad. Luego se fue a buscar a Alan Rickman quien seguramente andaría con Emily… en efecto los 2 estaban ya afuera del cine esperándolo.

-¿Ya hablo con Jo?-dijo Rickman preocupado por el aspecto de Severus.

-Si, pero no pude quitar mi duda; Espero encontrarla en la fiesta… Emily ¿estas bien?

-Si Sev…Alex.

-Señor Rickman ¿Dónde es la fiesta?-le pregunto Severus.

-En un restaurant en Soho, no estoy seguro cual, esta un poco lejos de aquí…

-Creo que seguiremos a todos en taxi-dijo Emily a Severus mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

-Nada de eso,-intervino Rickman enseguida-pueden ir conmigo en cuanto vengan por mi¿de acuerdo? No acepto un no por respuesta.

-Muchas gracias señor Rickman.

-No hay por que, le debo mucho a Alex…

-Y yo a usted-dijo Severus mientras, por fin, se abrazaba con toda libertad de Emily.

Esperaron máximo unos 5 minutos, de nuevo apareció el vistoso carro negro. El trío de "Rickman" abordo al auto, Emily iba de lo mas contenta y cómoda; Severus no dejaba de aferrarse a ella como una manera de tranquilizarse, Rickman junto a los otros 2 iban en la parte trasera del carro. Durante el trayecto el señor Rickman decidió ponerse a platicar con Severus, quien a duras penas podía hablar tranquilamente…

-¿Acaso no esta contento con su trabajo?-le inquirió Alan Rickman entrecerrando los ojos como si tuviera sueño y apenas abriendo sus finos labios.

-Señor, no estoy seguro, nunca me he atrevido a esto, no es mi vocación…

-Pero sin embargo lo hizo como todo un profesional-soltó Rickman mientras hacia un ademan con sus manos.

-¿Profesional? No señor Rickman, solo actué como debía, y sentí como una conexión especial entre Severus y… yo- era tal la ironía la que estaba diciendo en ese momento que se rió.

-Me alegro de haberlo encontrarlo, el destino es tan…tan extraño.

-Dígamelo a mí, el destino me ha ayudado mucho, y espero que esta tarde me ayude…

-¿Puedo saber por que?

-Quiero hablar seriamente con Jo Rowling, como usted ya se habrá dado cuenta, espero tener suerte…

-Pase lo que pase tiene mi apoyo, sabe, no es por presumir ni nada por el estilo, pero Jo Rowling me tiene cierta confianza, ella personalmente me escogió para el papel de Severus Snape, dijo que cumplía con las características del personaje…

-Veo que lo pensó bien, fue una excelente elección.

-Pero también debo decir que por poco no tengo el papel, Tim Roth (no se si lo conozca) fue elegido antes de mi.

-Créame, usted es y será el único quien puede hacer este trabajo-y volteo a ver por la ventana, ya habían pasado la zona abastada de gente. Emily se estaba quedando medio dormida en el hombro de Severus, su espíritu de chica adolescente se estaba evidenciado, pero sin duda lucia como una joven adulta muy bien parecida.

La platica que se encontraban entablado Alan Rickman y Severus Snape era tan profunda y tan fresca que parecía que la estaban haciendo para algún libro… o sea ¿Qué hombres se ponían a hablar de algo tan imprescindible y ambiguo como el destino en medio del trayecto para ir a una fiesta de gala en el prestigioso barrio de Soho?

Llegaron al fin, una considerable fila de carros y camionetas estaba frente a un establecimiento, evidentemente era el mencionado lugar, era muy grande a plena vista y se veía que seria muy elegante por dentro…

-Emi…Clara, Clara despierta-le decía Severus a Emily quien ya había entrado en un profundo sueño-. Ya hemos llegado, Clara…-y la sacudió un poco, pero aun no quería despertar.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Alan Rickman apunto de abrir la puerta del auto para bajar.

-Hum, un pequeño problema, parece que no quiere despertar-agregó con sarcasmo.

-Jejeje- rió Alan mientras dejaba la manija de la puerta para acercarse a los otros-. Déjeme intentarlo por favor- y se acerco a Emily y le susurro al oído-. Clara, Clara despierta…- ella solo se movió un poco pero no despertó- Clara…despierta-y susurró y al ver que no funcionaba repitió otra vez: Clara y le planto un beso en la mejilla, al más mero estilo de la historia de la Bella Durmiente. Y aunque suene ridículo…Dio resultado:

-Vaya por fin despertaste-dijo Severus con amargura y mirando con recelo a Emily quien apenas abría los ojos.

-No tuvimos opción, espero que no se haya enfadado Alex-se apresuro a decir Rickman al ver la expresión que tenia Severus al ver como Emily se había despertado por aquel casto besito de mejilla.

-No, no claro que no, solo fue un beso en la mejilla, además usted ya tiene pareja ¿no es así?-dijo Severus mordazmente mientras fulminaba a Emily con la mirada.

-Por supuesto Alex.

El objetivo de Severus se logro, le acababa de deshacer una ilusión a Emily, Alan Rickman tenía novia, esposa o lo que sea…pero al fin al cabo tenia compromiso. Pero Emily resistió, solo por que Alan le había dado un besito y Severus se hubiera enojado y la hubiera hecho sentir mal no se iba a deprimir teniendo una gran fiesta frente a ella...

-¡Alan¡Alex¡Por acá!-les gritaba Jason Isaacs que alzaba su brazo izquierdo para indicar su posición.

El trío Rickman se dirigió con Jason, que se encontraba prácticamente solo, estaba ya al pie de la entrada del lugar.

-Que bueno que llegan, ya casi me deprimía al pensar que nunca llegarían¿entramos?

Y entraron, sin duda alguna ya casi todos los actores estaban adentro… La única gente que se encontraba afuera del lugar eran reporteros y fotógrafos de la prensa. La entrada estaba estrictamente vigilada. El restaurant parecía más bien un salón de reuniones sociales, era muy contemporáneo y elegante, los actores ya estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas. Era evidente que ya comerían y después seria la verdadera fiesta… Tomaron asiento en una mesa, al entrar todo el mundo saludo.

-Creo que llegamos un poco tarde-susurro Alan Rickman a los demás-. Parece que será una fiesta interesante, en especial viendo la decoración…

Y tenía razón, el lugar estaba débilmente iluminado por una luz grisácea, el lugar, las paredes y los muebles estaban pintados de negro, a lo mucho en gris y excluyendo a los manteles blancos, y además incluyendo que había grandes peceras incorporadas a algunas paredes. No tardo mucho que los meseros llegaran a tomar las ordenes, en la mesa del trío Rickman en el cual entro Jason, se hizo presente un plato de cordero con salsa de menta, un buen filete mignon con puré de papas, ensalada y una botella de vino. Había más platillos, pero como a casi nadie de la mesa gustaba de comida gourmet pues…

-En lo personal no me gusta esta comida gourmet-empezó a decir Alan Rickman mientras tomaba su copa de vino-es costosa, no tiene sabor ni actitud...pero en fin.

-¿Qué tipo de comida le gusta señor Rickman?-pregunto Severus para distraerse de buscar a Jo Rowling.

-Nada mejor que la comida rápida-respondió rotundamente.

-¿Qué tal caerían unas donas en este momento Alan?-intervino Jason apunto de comerse un pedazo de carne.

-Nada mal Jason, de hecho…Creo que al irme iré a comprar un buen paquete de donas, me pusiste la tentación Jason.

-Nunca me imagine que le gustara ese tipo de comida-se impresionó Emily- ¿Le gusta la pizza entonces?

-Claro, siempre y cuando tenga muchos ingredientes jejeje.

-Sabe la pizza es mi comida favorita, aunque suene muy pobre…

-No, no suena muy pobre, pobre seria si comieras ensalada, comida dietética o tuviera que comer gourmet todos los días-dijo Rickman riéndose con una bella sonrisa.

Continuaron cómodamente la cena y después empezó el momento de tomar bebidas y charlar cómodamente, claro que los actores jóvenes se limitaron a tomar cocteles sin alcohol y cualquier otra bebida libre de alcohol. Y mientras tanto Severus no soltaba su copa de vino tinto, mientras que Rickman había pedido un whiskey escocés y Jason, al igual que Severus, traía un vino tinto. Emily tuvo buenos momentos platicando con los demás actores del elenco…

-Entonces usted es la novia de Alex ¿cierto?-preguntaba Jason Isaacs mientras miraba con curiosidad a Emily.

-Si; disculpe, su camisa esta…

Jason se había manchado con vino su camisa, no fue buena elección haber elegido tomar vino tinto portando camisa blanca, o traer camisa blanca con riesgo de tomar algo que te la manche terriblemente.

-Oh, gracias por decírmelo, al parecer nadie me aviso o nadie me ha visto la camisa, de todos modos no hay remedio.

-A menos que pida que le consigan una nueva camisa o al menos un saco para cubrirse.

-Buena idea, le pediré prestado su saco a Alan, por cierto ¿Dónde esta el?

-Hum, no lo se,-y miro a su alrededor en busca del señor Rickman-mire esta allá, hablando con Dan Radcliffe…

-Bueno, no quiero interrumpir al "alumno" ni al "profesor",-y ambas personas se rieron con cierta timidez-. ¿Me permites preguntarte algo?-le dijo Jason en voz baja mientras se acercaba mas a ella.

-Adelante-permitió ella, por su mente ya se formulaban las posibles preguntas que Jason le podría hacer.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-21-respondió ella fingiendo despreocupación.

-Luces muy joven, al menos para mí…

-¿Por qué le parezco joven?-inquirió Emily.

-Te diré primeramente-le explico suavemente-que realmente no hablo de la apariencia, no se como decirlo… Te miro y siento la sensación de estar con una…niña, una adolescente, perdón si te ofendí…

-No, no me ha ofendido, de hecho me pareció lindo…

-¿Lindo?-se sorprendió Jason abriendo mucho sus increíbles y bellos ojos de color azul/grisáceo.

-Si, me parece lindo en lo personal, de casualidad ¿Usted tiene hijos?

-Si, hace 9 meses me convertí en padre, una gran dicha que no puedo explicar…mi pequeña.

-Es muy afortunado señor Isaacs.

-Lo se, bueno creo que Alex se ha perdido,-dijo cambiando de tema- no lo veo por ningún lado.

-No se preocupe, disculpe ¿ahora yo le puedo preguntar algo¿Por qué ha venido solo?

-Mi esposa no pudo acompañarme, mas aun con mi hija, no quiero exponerla a este tipo de eventos tan tempranamente.

-Fue una sabia decisión, pero en parte mala, lo mismo digo del señor Rickman, no se debe ir a lugares sin compañía, en mi opinión.

-La próxima vez hare lo posible por no asistir solo a un evento. ¿Clara me acompañarías a dar un paseo por el lugar?-le pidió cortésmente mientras hacia un ademan con la mano para que aceptara.

Emily lo pensó varios segundos, miraba a Jason con cierta inseguridad, pero no había nada que temer ya estaba con compromiso e hija, así que acepto y tomo la mano de Jason Isaacs y se fueron a dar un paseo por el lugar que era más grande de lo que imaginaban que hasta había un segundo piso. La segunda planta era casi igual a la primera solo que en esta había más peceras en las paredes, había sillones para sentarse a conversar y en la parte de atrás había un pequeño balcón. Emily busco a Severus por ahí, pero no lo hayo por ningún lado, ni a el ni a Jo Rowling.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Jason al verla tensa mirando hacia todos lados.

-Nada, nada-le contesto volviendo en si misma y acomodándose el cabello que empezaba a soltarse.

-De acuerdo¿no quieres tomar algo para tranquilizarte?

-No, gracias. Quisiera tomar aire fresco sino le importa.

-Allá atrás hay un balcón, vamos.

Y se dirigieron al dicho balcón, ya el cielo estaba oscuro, un frio ligero comenzaba a cubrir a Londres acompañado de un hilo de viento. Una enredadera de flores estaba al lado izquierdo del balcón y solo 2 lámparas de velas iluminaban ese lugar. Pronto Jason y Emily miraban el vecindario de Soho en todo su esplendor.

-Que bonito es Soho- dijo casi soñadoramente Emily mientras recargaba sus brazos en el barandal del balcón.

-Prefiero el bosque personalmente-le comento Jason mientras se acomodaba a su lado-. ¿Has ido a los bosques de las afueras?

-No, no he salido de Londres, o mas bien nunca he salido de la vida industrial y citadina, viví cierto tiempo en Wolverhampton pero fue lo mismo, encerrada en la ciudad.

- Hum, triste en verdad,-y vio a Emily con melancolía- nunca has visto el aire libre, el verdadero exterior… Obviamente te falta libertad¿Acaso Alex nunca te ha llevado de paseo a la playa o algo así?

-No.

-Entonces es urgente que salgas y "vueles", es tan cruel como si encerraran a un ave y le negaran a volar libremente…- y de nuevo miro a Emily pero esta vez con cierto cariño, abrió ligeramente la comisura de la boca y entrecerró sus ojos.

-Ojala, algún día lo pueda lograr-y se quito del barandal y fue a donde estaba la enredadera de flores, empezó a hacer mas viento.

Emily decidió arrancar una de las flores de la enredadera, eran unas medianas flores blancas, para ello Emily tuvo que estirarse un poco y en eso ocurrió que dio un paso en falso y resbalo, estaba apunto de caer del balcón. Jason de inmediato fue al rescate, el viento soplaba con más fuerza, la tomo por la cintura y la puso a salvo de nuevo en el balcón. Los 2 estaban claramente perturbados, los 2 se miraron por varios segundos y Jason aun la sujetaba, pronto el hombre le dio la flor que tanto había codiciado la joven, ella la tomo.

-Tu vestido…-le susurro Jason subiéndole los tirantes del vestido que se habían resbalado en el accidente, al igual que le bajo casi media falda del vestido que casi dejaba ver sus interiores.

-Gracias…-y lo miro profundamente a los ojos, un silencio reinaba en ese momento.

Los 2 parpadearon un segundo, el viento por fin consiguió soltar el cabello de Emily. Entonces Jason Isaacs beso fugazmente a la chica, ella, por supuesto, le devolvió el cumplido. Fue un simple besito pero después de eso ambos parecían estar asqueados de si mismos.

-¿Por qué…?-dijo tan confundida mientras se alejaba lo más posible de Jason quien se quedo petrificado.

-Posiblemente por que los 2 somos unos completos locos, en especial yo, lo lamento…-y se recargo en el barandal y levanto su rostro de modo que el viento le pegara y le sacara el sudor producido por el momento-. Te ruego que no le cuentes a nadie…

-Lo mismo digo yo.

-Quiero que sepas que siempre cuentas conmigo, para lo que quieras o lo necesites, y…

-¿Qué?

-Ahí viene Alan, me tengo que ir rápido, nos volveremos a ver,-le dijo velozmente- toma mi número-y le entrego una tarjetita-. Adiós, Clara-y le dio otro fugaz beso pero en la mejilla y salió del balcón.

-¡Jason¿Ya te vas?-le pregunto Rickman mientras le tomaba por el hombro.

-Si, ya es tarde y ya quiero irme, no estoy muy apto para la fiesta… Bueno Hasta luego, buena noche-y se fue.

-¿Estas bien Clara?-le inquirió Rickman mirándola levantando una ceja.

-Por supuesto¿no sabe donde esta Alex?

-Si, esta allá abajo, sigue esperando, a ver si encuentra a Jo, por cierto ¿Sabes por que esta tan envuelto en eso?

- La verdad no lo se, pero señor…

-¿Qué ocurre? Te ruego, cuéntame por que estas así.

-Bueno, vera, es que hace unos momentos me encontraba con el señor Isaacs… Y entonces ocurrió un pequeño accidente, resbale y casi me caigo del balcón; sino el señor Jason no me hubiera salvado pues habría estado en un serio problema -fingió como toda una profesional.

Sin embargo Alan Rickman parecía un poco molesto, frunció el ceño y miro receloso a Emily quien ya se había puesto nerviosa…

-Clara, no soy estúpido; se lo que paso, incluso pude llegar a verlo-le expresó sencilla y claramente mientras adoptaba una triste expresión.

-Usted… No, no…-y se cubrió la cara con las manos-. Prometa que no se lo dirá a nadie.

-Lo prometo, guardare silencio, solo hazme un favor.

-¿Cuál?-le pregunto mientras lo miraba con profunda pena.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, por el bien de todos.

-Ya se, se lo prometo. Me siento terrible- decía mientras se retiraba el cabello que le pegaba en la cara.

-Tampoco es para tanto, bueno te diré… ¿Conoces a Hugh Grant?

-¿El hombre de ojos azules quien salió con usted en Sense and Sensibility?

-Si, el mismo. Pues el, sin ofenderlo ni nada de eso, pero el hizo una cosa mas seria que Jason y tu.

-¿El¿Qué pudo ser tan grave¿Engaño a su mujer?

-Se puede decir que si, la diferencia entre Jason y Hugh, es que Jason estaba confundido y Hugh sabia muy bien lo que hacia, incluso pago para ello.

-¿Quiere decir que…?

-Exactamente. Hugh estaba comprometido, afortunadamente sin hijos, pero eso no le quita la gravedad al asunto. Jason por ahora esta muy confundido, por eso ocurrió lo de hace momentos.

Emily aun estaba pensando en lo sucedido, aun se sentía culpable y al oír las palabras de Alan Rickman se perturbo más.

-Ven, vamos- le dijo Rickman mientras la tomaba por el hombro-, esta empezando a hacer frio. Descuida no diré nada-le susurro tranquilamente al notar que temblaba- busquemos a Alex.

Y mientras tanto Severus Snape aun trataba de conseguir una plática con Jo Rowling, era tan penoso verlo como un niño tratando de conseguir una estrella del cielo.

-Alex ¿Qué te pasa?

- Chris te lo suplico, ayúdame a encontrar a Jo, necesito hablar con ella urgentemente.

-Claro, pero ¿Qué es tan importante?

-No te lo puedo decir, ahora no, en otra ocasión, pero por favor ayúdame a encontrarla…

Y se fueron a buscarla, por todo el primer piso, y no estaba. Y subieron a la segunda planta, buscaron en las salitas de reunión y nada. Hasta que se dieron cuenta que existía un balcón y como si un resplandeciente rayo de luz le hubiera dado a la cara, Severus vio que Rowling estaba allí, ahí en el balcón, esta vez no se iba a escapar, no mientras Severus estuviera consciente.

-Allí esta-le indico Chris Columbus-ahora me tengo que disculpar…

-Gracias Chris-se limitó a contestar Severus sin apartar la vista de aquella mujer, su mirada estaba perdida, que digo perdida, clavada en aquella mujer que llevaba puesto un vestido color oro claro. Su expresión en aquel momento era una mezcla de benevolencia, coraje y temor.

Poco a poco se acerco al balcón…

-Disculpe-y se puso a su lado.

-Descuide- le dijo sin verlo pero cuando volteo la cabeza: -¿Usted es Alex, cierto?

-Si, soy el del cine…

-Bueno ¿Qué es lo que tanto quería preguntarme Alex?-le dijo la mujer mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba con cierta desconfianza a Snape.

-En primer lugar quisiera saber de donde saco la historia de Harry Potter…

-Harry es mi creación original si a eso es lo que se refiere. Claro que algunos detalles vienen a leyendas o viejos cuentos, pero todo es de mi imaginación.

-Lo se- le dijo Snape haciéndole el favor- pero lo que no entiendo es… ¿ De donde saco a los personajes¿De donde provienen¿Ha oído hablar de algunos de ellos?

-Alex, lo personajes obviamente son míos, algunos de ellos son inspirados en personas reales, no ciertamente reales, pero en ciertos aspectos si.

-Como yo-se atrevió a decir.

-¿Qué es lo que dijo?

-Nada, nada, olvídelo. ¿Esta completamente segura de que nadie le conto a usted la historia de un joven llamado Harry…?

-Completamente segura, a todo esto ¿Por qué le interesa tanto?

Severus la miro directamente a los ojos, se aclaro la garganta y como si todo el valor del mundo se le reuniera en el pecho…

-Por que yo viví y vivo esa historia-le dictó con tono cortante.

Ella estaba pasmada y lo miraba con temor, no sabia si hablar o permanecer callada, cuando por fin hablo:

-No, no comprendo que es lo que me quiere decir…

-Míreme, míreme y sabrá quien soy, si es que en verdad conoce su "propia" historia.

-Alex, por favor, has bebido demasiado…

-No, no estoy ebrio¡Por Merlín¡¿No se da cuenta de que soy el mismísimo Severus Snape!?-exploto con toda su desesperación.

Jo Rowling ahora estaba petrificada ante el hombre que enfurecía frente a ella.

-No tiene idea de lo que habla Alex, ahora si me disculpa…

-No, no se ira, hasta que me escuche. Por favor, dígame, como llego a enterarse de Harry Potter…

-Harry Potter es una historia ficticia.

-No lo es, Hogwarts, el callejón Diagon, Hogsmeade…todo es real, o alguna vez lo fue.

-Veo que también se ha obsesionado con mis libros.

-¿Deberé repetírselo de nuevo? Se equivoca.

-No se puede imaginar la cantidad de gente que llega a mi y dice ser "mago" o "bruja"…

-¡Yo soy Severus Snape!-le corto con brusquedad- ¡Profesor de Pociones en el colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería!

-Buena imitación Alex, sin duda fuiste la mejor elección para sustituir al señor Rickman en la película.

El la fulminó con la mirada, parecía apunto de tomarla por el cuello y aventarla por el barandal. No les importaba que hiciera frio o viento. Entonces con toda calma dijo:

-Si, siga publicando muertes; espero leer como muestra la muerte de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks... –y dio en el clavo.

Rowling, ahora si, se había quedado sin aliento y veía a Severus como si fuera una simple ilusión causada por alguna bebida. El, por su parte, saboreaba la victoria. Lo que sentía por dentro era tan potente y poderoso como las campanas de una catedral resonando a todo lo que pueden. Y para sentir aun más su razón…

-Ah, por cierto¿también expondrá que soy el Príncipe Mestizo?

-No tengo idea de donde, como logro enterarse, pero…

-¡Vaya¿Aun no le cabe en la cabeza de que esto es real? A ver quiere que le diga que mate a Moody o mejor quiere que le cuente una por una mis experiencias con los malditos mortifagos…

-No, no…

-¿O quiere que haga un Patronus aquí mismo¿Quiere que revele que mi patronus es idéntico al de Lily Evans?

-¡Cierre la boca!-le espeto ella casi perdiendo su cordura.

-Ahora nos entendemos bien, ahora dígame por favor¿Cómo es que se entero de Potter y sus "aventuras"?

-Como ya le había dicho, no puedo contárselo en publico, si es que verdad que usted es Severus Snape- le dijo con un ligero tartamudeo- me podrá enviar una lechuza ¿o no?

-Sin duda, parece que al fin cayo en la cuenta de que hablo en serio. Pero no tema, no soy tan malo como usted me describe al mundo, pero si usted tampoco ayuda necesitare un poco de magia… ¿Usted es una squib o que?

-Le suplico que me deje en paz por ahora, no estoy como para hablar, de hecho me voy…

-Hasta luego, espere mi carta…

-De acuerdo…Snape.

-Gracias-y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de cortesía y esta se lo devolvió pero aun viéndolo como si no lo creyera posible.

Y la mujer salió del balcón y se fue hasta que se perdió de vista entre la gente. Severus disfrutaba la pequeña victoria, pero aun no había ganado.


	24. Chapter 24

Bueno, como ya se habran dado cuenta, ya no he escrito mas sobre este fic…

Las razones son que en primera me dejo de gustar Harry Potter, me decepciono mucho (A mi, no se ustedes).

Bueno muchas personas pensaran: "¡No necesitas que te siga gustando Harry Potter!"

Pero la realidad es que si, ademas perdi algo mas por lo que muchas chicas me lincharan, maldiciran, etc., perdi el interes fanatico por Alan Rickman-Snape.

Me gusta mucho como actor, pero ya no de la misma manera como antes, asi que no me siento "dispuesta" a seguir con este fic.

Pero si hay alguien que quiere "terminarlo", lo aceptare, siempre y cuando expliquen o digan de quien fue la idea Original (O sea Aka yo).

No importa si le cambian algunas o muchas cosas, jeje. Yo avisare aquí quien sera la autora que lo "actualizara", si es que hay una.

**Y bueno pues, lo unico que tengo que decir como una clase de Spoiler, es que Rowling estaba involucrada con el mundo magico (una squib) y conocia a los Potter.  
**

**Y cuando sale a la luz el libro 7, el fic da a su fin.**

Eso es todo.

**Mil disculpas, en serio. Y… MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas las que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo y dejarme review pidiendo actualizacion.**

**P.D.: Avisenme con un Mensaje privado o algun review si alguien le interesa la propuesta.**


End file.
